Down with Britannia Heil Europa
by DWAR
Summary: au. A vastly different Europe stands against the ambitions of the Holy Empire of Britannia. And as his rebellion begins to gain momentum in the former nation of Japan, Lelouch will have to decide whether he can trust the leader of the Gross Europa Reich to aid him in establishing a new peaceful world, or if he's simply trading in one tyrant for another.
1. The End of an Era is Here

**Authors Note: Hey everyone. This is my 3rd attempt to bring my Code Geass Story to Life. Decided instead of doing a full backstory (i.e. character development/conversation, etc) I'd present the first few chapters like a history book, before I get to the cannon beginning of Code Geass.**

 **Will be drawing VERY heavily on terms used by various European Dictatorships. Cause I think that the series proves that Democracy is just not a viable governmental system in the CG universe. The European Union while initially strong eventually falls (and not entirely sure just how democratic it was), while the Chinese Federation (more of a oligarchy than a true communist dictatorship) loses its status as a world power when it fragments.**

 _(Excerpt from Chancellor Kruger's 6th annual Nuremberg Speech. European Calendar 228)_

 _My People. Sons and Daughters of Europe. For many years, we have been a broken nation._

 _Shunned! Oppressed! And conquered by those we sought to placate!_

 _5 years ago, I asked for time. And that time was granted by you._

 _YOU! The strength in my arm. The holder of my dreams_

 _Our forefathers built a nation that was to serve as a shining beacon for all of mankind. A nation for freedom! Europe became that freedom!_

 _The Great War changed our country. At first it weakened us! But in fact we were growing, Stronger!_

 _In the time you have given me, I have rebuilt our nation! I have rebuilt our strength! AND I HAVE REBUILT OUR PRIDE!_

 _Our enemies at home have been reeducated! We have given them new insights into our cause!_

 _On this day, we stand united once more. ON THIS DAY, those driven to divide us will hear our VOICE!_

 _On this day, we shall act as one, and we shall be ignored NO MORE!_

 _Defenders of the European dream, NOW IS OUR TIME!_

Though it has only been slightly more than half a decade since Chancellor Friedrich Krueger transformed the decadent European Union into the Gross Europa Reich, one must never forget that our nation's resurgence came about during perhaps the darkest time in European History.

Our gallant troops fighting in increasing desperation to keep the armies of the Britannia Empire from advancing deeper into the heartland of mother Europe.

Civilians being forced to experience the true horrors of the modern battlefield as Britannian planes continued to try and bomb us into submission, while those unfortunate to find themselves trapped behind enemy lines found themselves enslaved in the very lands that they had once called home.

Our political leaders hampering the war effort by hoarding men and material from the front lines just so they could feel more secure, while the more treacherous hid behind the Constitution while they did their utmost to cripple the war effort by either refusing to adopt harsher levels of rationing or leaking valuable Intel to the enemy.

However, in spite of these handicaps, our fighting men and women were able to slow down the Imperial advance from both Siberia and South Africa for 4 long years. And thanks to their countless sacrifices, they helped to ensure that the saviors of our great nation would have enough strength left to not only shatter the myth of Britannian superiority, but also helped to ensure that their would be no stab in the back from our former political leaders.

And thanks to the combined efforts of our loyal citizens and the diligence shown by the members of Chancellor Krueger's loyal security forces, these traitors to Mother Europe were acquainted with the type of justice that deserves to be meted out to the worse of criminals.

But as everybody knows, the victory over our foe was assure when a small group of patriotic officers, with the then Brigadier General Friedrich Krueger being the youngest member of this dedicated group having been promoted to that rank at the age of 24, concealed their plans to launch one last desperate offensive in the hopes that they could by additional time for the Eastern Front to stabilize. What no one could have dreamed was that this plan would start off the changes that would not only ensure the continued survival of Europe as a global superpower, but would also place into the spot light a leader with the same charisma and skill as the founder of the European Union. Napoleon Bonaparte.

But the purpose of this book is to not only highlight the Chancellor's rise to power, but also to offer a detailed summary on the course of the Great War, starting from the early years of the war to the Beijing Peace Accords. For every loyal citizen must know that the Holy Britannian Empire was, and remains our most determined enemy, and since no one else possesses the ability to prevent the world from becoming the sole dominion of the Lustful Emperor, it falls to our valiant soldiers and sailors to both protect our borders, but also promote the cause of freedom in those countries that have fallen under the Britannian Yoke.

...

To start off, lets take a moment to compare both the size, structure, and equipment that both the European and the Imperial Armed Forces possessed at the start of the Great War.

Before the outset of the Britannian Invasion, from a population that numbered slightly over 1 billion people, Europe's armed forces possessed 11 million men and women in uniform, with inactive reserves and domestic forces bringing the total to around 13.5 million.

Of this number, 69% (9 million) were members of the United European Army, whose 90 divisions were primarily tasked with the important job of defending the borders of the EU from any potential enemy. Though the numbers might seem impressive at first, it must be remembered that thanks to a list of prewar decisions made by the European congress, the land forces of Europe had been greatly weakened in their ability to protect the motherland. Though each division possessed a high degree of mobility, the army was structured around the traditional role of infantry combat, meaning that the majority of its officers were insufficiently trained for combating an enemy that chose to fight along the principles of mass armored formations. That wasn't to say that the army did not possess any capability of resisting our future enemies once we took to the field of battle. For although nearly 2/3's of our nation's 7000 tank force was spread in countless independent battalions to add a bit of back bone to the infantry, 5 divisions had been organized as dedicated tank formations, which bore the brunt of Europe's initial attempts to slow down the Britannian advance into the homeland.

Officially, the peace time strength for the European Army division stood at 16,000 men, 2000 vehicles, 80 pieces of artillery,20 anti tank guns, and 15 anti aircraft cannons. But in practice most European divisions averaged only around 80% of this total

The tank divisions, in addition to having over 1000 more vehicles to help keep their 250 tanks fully supplied, also possessed 2 full batteries of fully mechanized self propelled guns, bringing up the total number of armored fighting vehicles to around 270.

The European Navy on the other hand, while possessing a smaller manpower compliment when compared to the army (nearly 1.5 million men and women), was widely regarded to be the best weapon in our arsenal, and considering the strength of our fleets, their was some truth to this. With 12 air craft carriers, 26 cruisers, 80 destroyers, and 60 submarines stationed along our Atlantic coasts, it was easy to see why the Empire chose to launch their invasions in sea's where our naval forces were fare less potent. And unlike the army, the Navy has always been viewed as our primary defense against direct invasions from the New World. And to the pride of a greatly relived nation, that proved to be true during the Great War.

Of course, the navy had stationed squadrons along both the Pacific and African coasts, but these had been effectively written off by the European High Command due to the amount of time it would take to reinforce them with ships from the primary fleet. That wasn't to say that they weren't unflinching in their duty when the war broke, but the fact remained that those far squadrons could only die gloriously when confronted by a numerically superior enemy.

The European Air force, while possessing a large number of active duty pilots and a substantial number in the reserves, bringing the total to over 40,000, nevertheless suffered from a number of defects that contributed to the loss of air supremacy early in the war. Intense rivalry's in the industrial sector ensured that were multiple models fulfilling the same function, increasing not only the difficulties of supplying a highly technological force, but also ensuring that the rate of production was unacceptable low. Then of course there was the constant interference by the government on what should be the primary doctrine of the our 6000 plane air force. Some wanted to focus on a purely defensive air force, while others wanted it to possess a long range capability to attack our enemies homeland.

Both the Army and the Navy also complicated matters when they tried to force through their own opinions on how the EAF could support their efforts on the battlefield. The army wanted a force that was capable of not only achieving air superiority, but could also deliver accurate strikes on both the enemies armed forces, but also the logistics that supported their efforts in the field. The navy on the other hand wanted a force that was tailored for long range reconnaissance patrols, while also possessing an ability to deliver attacks on enemy shipping without the need for carrier aircraft.

Further complicating the effectiveness of our military was the fact that like the administrative body of the EU itself, their was no common language between the members of the armed forces, though the navy had largely escaped this problem due to the fact that the majority of its man power stemmed from the major countries of Germany and the British Isles, ensuring that both the officers and the men would only have to learn 1 more language in addition to their own.

The importance of certain nations was also reflected in the amount of military units Parliament deployed to each potential theater of war. The Western Theater, encompassing everything north of the straits of Gibraltar, and everything west of Poland, had at the outbreak of the Great War 32 Infantry Divisions, 3900 tanks, of which only 750 were concentrated in the 3 armored divisions, 2900 aircraft, and the all powerful North Atlantic Fleet. The African Continent on the other hand had been allotted 16 Infantry divisions, 1300 tanks, and 900 aircraft, most of which was spread thinly along the entirety of the coast, with only a small remnant being held back as a central reserve. And since Parlimanet had decided to keep 24 infantry divisions and 1 tank division as a general reserve, that left only 18 infantry and 800 tanks, of which 250 where concentrated in the 1 tank division, to cover the vast expanse of the Siberian territory.

The Britannian military on the other hand was both larger in number, and far more unified in its doctrine than the forces it faced during the onset of the Great War.

Due to the recent reforms put into place by the 98th Emperor, Charles Di Britannia, the Imperial Army possessed 18 million soldiers under arms, with an additional 12 million collaborators who have chosen to turn their backs on their proud history in order to be considered 2nd class citizens of the the Britannian Empire. And unlike our forces, whose methods hearken back to the days of positional warfare, the Imperial Army has always been tailored to go on the offensive, meaning that over half of their 16,000 tanks were concentrated in 53 armored divisions with 200 tanks apiece. And though their 120 infantry divisions possessed only slightly less mobility than our own divisions, the fact remained that they were motorized enough to help exploit whatever gains where made by their tank divisions.

A typical Britannian Infantry Division in the early stages of the war was also comparatively larger than its European counterpart (each one standing at about 19,000 men) though the amount of artillery it possessed was about equal to that of our own divisions. However, at this point of time it is important to note the different designs of Brittanian weaponry when compared to our own, as well as the methods in which they were used.

Due to being designed in a culture that praised the individual heroism of a regular solider, Britannian weaponry, whether it be rifles, tanks, or artillery, had all been designed to reflect the importance of the offensive, with little to no regard given to the merits of defense. This largely meant more powerful bullets, faster vehicles, and large artillery. The European method however reflected the defensive nature of our military's doctrine, and this was best exemplified in the design of our weapons. Faster firing machine guns, more heavily armored tanks, and longer ranged artillery ensured that on equal terms, our troops would always be able to halt any enemy advance. And even outnumbered, which our troops always were until the last few years of the conflict, our brave soldiers would nevertheless be able to inflict numerous causality on the Britannian foe before being forced to fall back in the face of their material superiority.

However, in addition to their greater material resources, the Britannian Army was also in the process of developing a weapon that would soon render all other forms of mechanized combat obsolete. And while it gained more publicity in its role during the invasion of Japan, it would be on the frozen plains of Western Russia that the Knightmare frame made its first combat performance.

The Royal Britannian Navy on the other hand, while certainly possessing a large and powerful array of ships, nevertheless suffered from a lack of prestige, and a large pool of experienced personnel. Since many of the Britannian aristocracy saw naval services as nothing more than a gloried version of transporting cargo, the majoirty of the officer corps consisted of ordinary citizens who had risen from the ranks, or members of the nobility whose only experience in naval matters was the odd racing competition along the Mississippi River or in the Chesapeake Bay.

That wasn't to say that the Imperial Naval forces were complete lacking when it came to competent naval officers. But thanks to the importance Britanian society attributed to personal status, few of these officers ever managed to command more than a flotilla of ships, which in part helped the ability of the small isolated squadrons of Siberia and Southern Africa to inflict far more damage than what should have been possible considering the large numerical advantage the Brits enjoyed in these far out theatres of war.

The quality and quantity of Britannian naval vessels at the start of the Great War must also be recognized, for without a sizeable modern fleet under its control, both to transport its forces and to serve as a deter to other nonaffiliated powers, it would have been near impossible for the Britanian War machine to support a mass maritime invasion, let alone launching one in the first place.

Unlike its naval forces, the Royal Britannian Air force was seen as a highly prestigious branch of the armed forces, and as such benefited from having not only a large supply of enthusiastic manpower, but also from having a far more streamlined aircraft industry that focused on producing limited types of one product instead of having multiple companies producing multiple versions of the same aircraft.

With 90,000 trained pilots, with slightly over 60% of them being active duty, and over 10,000 frontline aircraft, the RBA was structured to not support its force's on the battlefield, but also bring the horrors of war to the civilian population. The one area where their training was deficient was in the realm of home defense, but this was understandable since the Britannian homeland was far out of range for most conventional means.

While numerically superior to our forces, the Britannian's also possessed one distinct advantage over the European military that was to remain a constant irritant up until the closing days of the war.

Until Chancellor Krueger passed the Common Language Bill, the European military was burdened with the task of trying to coordinate men and women who possessed not only differences in language, but culture as well. This of course impacted unit cohesion, since it was not uncommon for officers to be the only person present who could speak the necessary languages in order to command their troops. And since it is a common trait for the common solider to target officers in the field, this placed tremendous stress on combat units in the field.

The Britannians possessed none of these language barriers. The Empire spoke one common language, possessed one culture, though there were some regional differences, and for the most part only allowed its citizens to serve as soldiers. The Honorary Britannian system had not yet been implemented, but Imperial forces did possess a substantial number of conquered subjects in their ranks, though these were largely regulated to non-combat positions. But as was common with Imperial policy, these traitors to their country were required to possess a firm grasp of English before they could be allowed to serve, and it was not unheard of to hear rumors of numbered troops being executed because they spoke in their mother tongue.

So at the onset of the Great War, the two Super Powers each possessed various strengths and weaknesses that would help to determine the course of the early stage of the conflict.

While European forces possessed great capability to defend its borders, doctrine and politics ensured that the largest and best formations where stationed to defend the countries deemed most valuable for the EU's survival, while those areas deemed less crucial where starved of all but the most basic of resources. It's weaponry was up to date, but slow to arrive to front line units as European manufactures preferred to make their own products instead of collaborating.

Imperial forces on the other hand, while not only larger than those possessed by Europe, were also supported by a well-managed industry sector, but also enjoyed a far more unified political structure that enjoyed none of the quarrelsome nature that was prevalent before Chancellor Krueger's ascension.

And as will be discussed in the next chapter, these factors would go a long way to ensure the success of the Britannian invasion during the opening phase of the war.

 _(This chapter has been approved by the Gross Europa Reich's Security Services.)_

 **So...what you all think :)?**

 **If you have questions, leave them in the reviews with your comments, and will do my best to answer them in the following chapter.**


	2. Into the Motherland

_(The first speech by the President of the European Union during the Great War)_

 _Yesterday, July 7th, 216, a date which will live in infamy, the European Union was suddenly and deliberately attacked by naval and air forces of the Holy Britannian Empire._

 _It is obvious that planning the attack began many months ago. During the intervening time, the Britannian government had deliberately sought to deceive the EU with false statements and expressions of hope for a continued peace._

 _The attack yesterday on the Siberian City of_ _Vladivostok and the South African city of Cape Town_ _has caused significant damage to European military forces. I regret to tell you that over 20,000 European lives, both military and civilian, have been lost._

 _No matter how long it may take us to overcome this premeditated invasion, the European people in their righteous might will win through to absolute victory. Because of this unprovoked dastardly attack by the Holy Britannian Empire, I ask that the Congress declare a state of war._

Though he would unfortunately not live to see our forces triumph over the Britannian invader, the citizens of the Reich must never forget that Winston Churchill was perhaps the only European President that rightly suspected the ill intentions of the Empire, and would undoubtedly be proud to see how far we have come since the early days of the war.

Looking back on the events that had led to the outbreak of the Great War, it is clear that there must have been something seriously wrong with our elected leaders as their actions suggest that they fully believed that peace could be maintained with the war mongering empire.

Reconnaissance flights into restricted air space, overturning previously agreed upon trade agreements, a heightening pitch of Anti-European propaganda. All these things pointed to an eventual outbreak of war, and yet apart from a small minority, few politicians saw this as anything more than simple posturing of an ego inflated despot.

But in truth, the Britannian government was in fact secretly preparing for war, and it is these opening blows against our beloved nation that planted the very seeds for Europe's glorious renewal.

Since it was correctly assumed that our best forces would be stationed in Western Europe, the Britannian military decided to launch a two pronged offensive against targets that were as far removed from the European heartland as to be completely isolated. This would not only ensure a large numerical superiority over local European forces, but would also allow them to advance deep into a largely undefended interior, thereby complicating any attempt by our forces to mount an effective counter attack.

The vast distance between our primary bases and the main theatres of war would also help to increase the rate of survival for the Britannian Merchant Marine. From the Brazilian and Argentinian coastlines in the Atlantic, and the coasts of California, naval convoys would be able to transport Imperial forces to the African and Siberian Fronts without having to overly worry about interference from our own fleet, though our U-boats would do their best to slow down the flood of men and material. And apart from a few naval skirmishes in the mid-Atlantic, the early to mid-years of the Great War would see very little naval combat between European and Britannian forces.

The attacks on Vladivostok and Cape Town where as treacherous as they were brilliant. Not bothering to wait for an official declaration of war between our two countries, and knowing that a surprise attack would cause the most damage, the Britannian navy began hostilities by utilizing their entire carrier strike force (6 carriers and 540 aircraft for Cape Town, 4 carriers and 360 aircraft for Vladivostok) to attack European naval and air base facilities before the commencement of their sea bourne invasion.

While highlighting the backstabbing nature of the Empire, it has to be said that their opening salvo was indeed effective.

In Cape Town, Imperial forces managed to sink or heavily damage during the course of 2 aerial strikes: 3 cruisers, 8 destroyers, 8 U-boats, and dozens of smaller craft, leaving only 3 destroyers, 2 U-boats, and a dozen torpedo boats to try and oppose the Britannian landings. The attack also destroyed over 70 aircraft on the ground (with another 23 heavily damaged), 25 artillery pieces, 13 of the 40 Panzers that consisted of the garrison's primary mobile ability, and nearly 20,000 casualties, with 14,000 of these being civilians.

At Vladivostok the attack was somewhat more effective than that of the African operation, even though our losses were somewhat fewer in number than what we suffered at the attack on Cape Town. 1 cruiser, 3 destroyers, 2 U-Boats and 9 torpedo boats where sunk, but apart from some minor damage to an additional destroyer and a mine sweeper, the Siberian Squadron still possessed 2 cruisers, 6 destroyers, 7 U-Boats and 6 torpedo boats that were still ready to challenge the approaching Britannian armada. However since the attack had destroyed or heavily damaged 53 of the 67 aircraft stationed at the airfields surrounding the Siberian city, the strongest component of the Pacific Fleet would lack the luxury of air cover if they moved to attack the approaching enemy fleet.

The attack also destroyed 12 Panzers, 15 artillery pieces, and killed or wounded 3000 of the city's garrison, leaving 21 Panzers, 28 artillery, and 13,000 troops ready to oppose the invasion, but their ability to counter the approaching Britannians were hampered by a number of factors. Dangling at the end of an extremely long supply line with little in the way of local industry, our forces were dependent on whatever supplies could be shipped to them from the more developed regions of the EU. But this of course took time, and time was something the garrison of Vladivostok did not have.

After their carrier based attacks had heavily lowered the effectiveness of our forces, the Britannians, having achieved near total air and naval supremacy, began the 2nd phase of their operation by landing troops on our sovereign soil.

With only 15,000 troops, 13 Panzers, of which only 3 of them were the newer Panther IV models, the rest being early model Leopards and Tiger IIIs, 9 artillery pieces, and 12 aircraft to challenge a Britannian landing force of 35,000 men, 93 Tanks, 540 aircraft, supported by a naval bombardment force of at least 7 cruisers and 14 destroyers, the final outcome was never in doubt.

But despite the overwhelming odds, the Cape Town Garrison nevertheless remained unflinching in their duty, and did their best to incur as much damage on the enemy before they were completely overrun.

For a loss of over 13,000 men, (6600 dead, 4100 wounded, and 2500 taken prisoner) and all of their available equipment, our forces where able to inflict in the 48 hours of urban combat inflict 17,000 casualties on the Britannian Invader. But as enemy troops continued to stream across the beaches, our soldiers where constantly hard pressed to contain the Imperials, until sheer weight of numbers forced them out of range of the heavily congested landing zones.

Unfortunately, as was to become the norm during other campaigns during the course of the Great War, civilian casualties were also extremely heavy during the Battle for Cape Town. With heavy shelling, overburdened medical and emergency services, civilian losses ranged from 12,000 to 18,000. And despite the efforts of our forces to evacuate as much as the population as possible, only 20,000 civilians were able to leave the city before it fell.

At the end of the battle, only 1,300 men remained anywhere close to combat readiness, and recognizing that this force would be needed to defend the fleeing columns of refugees, the commander of the much depleted garrison, Colonel Eugene Morteau, ordered his remaining troops to abandon the city. But knowing that he would be blamed for his failure to keep the city from falling into enemy hands, and having no desire to end up as a Prisoner of War, the French Commander waited until Imperial forces had overrun his command center, and then detonated the 20 tons of ammunition that had been forced to be left behind during the evacuation of the city.

Despite his failure, and the fact that Parliament immediately began to blame him for being unprepared to drive the enemy back into the see, upon Chancellor Krueger's ascension to power, Colonel Morteau was posthumously awarded full military honors as it was decreed that he had loyally done his duty as an officer.

The Battle of Vladivostok however, while resulting in yet another defeat, nevertheless proved to be far more important in determining the final outcome of the war.

It wasn't that our forces managed to inflict heavy casualties on the Imperial invader, though the sinking of 5 heavy tank transports, each loaded with 23 tanks, and 13 troop assault craft, each loaded with 250 troops, before they could reach the beaches helped our forces to retain their defensive positions far longer than predicted. It wasn't even the ability for our remaining naval assets to escape the battle and disperse to other smaller ports from where they were able to prey upon Britannian convoys until they were eventually hunted down and sunk.

It was the fact that among the 12,000 causalities (7000 civilian, 5000 military of which 3400 were in the army while the rest where in the navy) that we endured to inflict 23,000 losses on the enemy's forces (6,000 of those losses having occurred on densely packed transports and landing craft before they had a chance to off load), there were 2 specific individuals whose loss would start the process of turning the corpulent EU into a nation that could proudly defy the ambitions of the Britannian Emperor. The first casualty happened to be a proud lieutenant of the city's outnumbered garrison, whose unit sadly had been overrun after the Britannian's had assembled enough power to break out of the hotly contested bridgehead. The other causality had been a visiting medical practioneer from the German city of Essen, who had been invited to attend a conference on how the Siberian city could modernize its existing medical services.

The names of these individuals were Klaus Richter, 2nd Lieutenant of the 6th European Regiment, and Doctor Eva Krueger.

…

 **And I think I'll end it here for now :P**

 **Funny how much easier this is to write instead of writing character actions and speech XD.**

 **The opening speech was MY edited version of the FDR speech from the film Pearl Harbor, which of course is in itself an edited version of what was spoken in history. Not sure if Churchill would still be a European citizen in the Code Geass Universe, or if his family moved to the colonies with the Britannian royal family after Napoleon's victory at Trafalgar...but I think if he WAS a European, then he would do something like this.**

 **Will delve a bit into the history of European government in next chapter since it will help shape the direction of the story, but I think canon wise, their must have been a heavy amount of appeasement on the part of Europe. I mean just look at that party in Code Akito...they all act like they are either at peace or like Russian nobility right before the Civil War. So I have a lot of options to choose from. Of course cant have EVERY politician portrayed as a corrupt bastard, but I CAN show how that influence affects the decisions who are selflessly serving their country.**

 **Hopefully you all enjoyed this, KEEP THE REVIEWS coming, and will begin writing the next chapter as soon as possible. :)**


	3. Resisting the Onslaught

_(First war time Speech of Emperor Charles DI Britannia)_

 _It is a war of ideologies and struggling races._

 _On one side stands our Glorious Empire. A nation which offers substantial proof that if a race is free from any foreign taint, it can force the mongrel bastards of the world to recognize that there are only two options when confronted with our natural superiority. Total submission or Total annihilation._

 _On the other side stands the rotting structure of the EU, whose belief that every man is equal, regardless of the blood that runs through his veins, has caused a once war like people to become nothing more than shiftless cowards. There are of course lingering remnants of their once proud past, mainly in the Island we had been forced to flee, or in the descendants of those who had wrought havoc on the Roman Empire, but they lack the necessary willpower to emulate their mighty ancestors._

 _This war, which I assure you we will emerge triumphant, is a conflict that will once and for all see the complete eradication of the diseased notion of democracy and equal rights. For it is a fact of life that not all men are not created equal, and it is for this reason why I gave given our loyal soldiers the task of reminding the 1.1 billion parasites that infest our ancestral lands that they have been living on borrowed time._

 _And though we might suffer over a million deaths in this war, I assure you that by the time Imperial forces have quenched the remaining embers of resistance, the Empire's destiny as the most powerful nation on the face of the earth will have been secured._

 _ALLLLL HAIL BRITANNIA_

Despite the fact that European forces inflicted a greater number of casualties on his invading troops, the 98th Emperor of Britannia, Charles DI Britannia, nevertheless praised the opening moves of the invasion as a great success. And to a certain degree he was right.

While the brave soliders and sailors of Europe managed to make the Britannian invader pay a heavy price for their cowardly attack, the fact remained that 5 days after the initial landings, the enemy had secured enough vital territory to ensure that European forces would have no chance to interfere with the unloading of the vast host that had been prepared to try and subjugate our people.

5 days after Colonel Morteau had ordered the remnants of the garrison too abandon the strategic South African city, the Britannian navy had managed to off load at least 200,000 troops, 30,000 vehicles, and over 80,000 tons of supplies. These numbers, while impressive, would have been far greater if it wasn't for the sacrificial efforts of our remaining naval forces.

While there was no hope of preventing Imperial forces from reaching the rapidly congested beach heads, let alone forcing the Britannian armada to abandon its mission of supporting the invasion, Vice Admiral James Sommerville, who miraculously survived the destruction of his flag ship the heavy cruiser EUS Norwich, nevertheless ordered his remaining ships to engage the enemy fleet, with the intent to cause as much damage as they could.

2 of the remaining destroyers, and 5 torpedo boats were sunk before they could get close enough to cause any real damage to the Britannian armada. But the remaining destroyer, EUS Dakar, along with 8 torpedo boats, managed to get close enough to launch their torpedoes before being destroyed by overwhelming cannon fire.

Thanks to their sacrifice, 13 tank landing ships were lost before they could land their cargo of 30 tanks each, 390 tanks in total, 22 troop carriers where sunk, each carrying 300 troops, and 2 Britannian light cruisers, and 3 destroyers were heavily damaged enough to require months spent in dry dock.

But the most spectacular success was achieved thanks to the valiant efforts of Gustav Prien, captain of the U-412, and Nikolai Zatzey, captain of the U-123. Penetrating the massive anti sub screen in order to get to the heavily laden transports that would disgorge their cargo once the beaches had been secured.

Managing to launch 7 of his 14 torpedoes before a well placed shot from a Britannian destroyer broke the back of his boat, Captain Zatzey managed to sink 2 Britannian cargo ships, each carrying around 10,000 tons of supplies, and a specially modified merchant vessel that had been intended to help increase the unloading capacity of the Britannian fleet.

Captain Prien also enjoyed a most successful sortie before his ship was tragically blown from the water. While only managing to launch 4 torpedoes before his boat was destroyed, all of them managed to hit targets that greatly affected the invasion's timetable. 2 of his targets were highly valuable tankers, each carrying over 2.2 million barrels worth of fuel earmarked for the invasion's mechanized forces. The resulting explosions also managed to heavily damage 3 surrounding cargo ships, whose crews manage to save less than 50% of their assigned cargo after the deadly flames caused the tankers destruction. But the true point of Prien's success was the damage he managed to cause to the Britannian's secret weapon.

Knowing that the chances of securing a completely intact port were highly unlikely, the Imperial high command had constructed in secret a vast artificial harbor that once activated, would be able to function as the funnel in which Britannian forces could be supplied. With a daily unloading capacity of 20,000 tons, combined with the less efficient methods of unloading supplies and men directly on the beaches, the Mulberry harbor would allow the invading forces to rapidly consolidate their bridgehead, while at the same time speeding up the build up for a break out force.

These plans were soon heavily crippled by the remaining 2 torpedoes launched by the courageous German captain. While he was unable to destroy the massive artificial harbor, Prien nevertheless managed to inflict enough damage to significantly lower its effectiveness for months.

It was largely thanks to the heroic efforts of Vice Admiral Sommerville, who sadly perished with the majority of the crew of the destroyer, EUS Portsmouth, that the progress of the invasion was delayed long enough for European forces to reform after the fall of the city.

Despite the fact that he had to rely on a transportation system that had suffered from years of neglect, Lieutenant General Walther Nehring had managed within the span of 5 days to assemble 48,000 troops, 90 tanks, and 210 artillery pieces in the small town of Laingsburg, which was 240 km east of Britannian controlled Cape Town. Supporting this hastily formed corps of 3 divisions, though not all of the necessary equipment had been assembled at this time, was around 120 aircraft, of which 40 where the excellent Fw 290 air superiority fighter, 20 being the aging but nonetheless still proficient Bf 318 fighter, with the remaining 60 being equally divided between the reliable Ju 566 tactical bomber, and the untested, but nonetheless promising Ju 387 dive-bomber.

And while his forces were outnumbered by the Britannian invader, the geography of the region would aid Germany's beloved son in stalling the enemy advance.

In the Siberian Theatre, the Britannians, after driving out the heroic remnants of the city's garrison, a task that took 3 days and an additional 5,000 casualties, concentrated their efforts to restoring Vladivostok's shipping capacity.

Thanks in part to their willingness to adopt draconian measures to force innocent European civilians to clear the majority of the damage, the enemy was able to establish a firmly controlled bridgehead that possessed over 100,000 thousand troops, 16,000 vehicles, 40,000 tons of supplies.

However unlike the African Campaign, where the invading forces only consisted of military personnel, the Siberian Campaign would reveal a far more sinister example of what the Empire intended to do to the rest of Europe.

Along with the hundreds of thousands of combat troops that would soon be advancing westwards, 3 units accompanied the invading army that would seek to accomplish the mission that had long been festering in the Empire ever since Napoleon first drove them from the shores of Europe.

While only numbering 150 men, the agents of Britannia's Reclaimed Territory Department soon began the process of turning their newly conquered possessions into places that would make their new overlords feel more comfortable. The first important step taken in this direction was the familiar process of turning the rightful inhabitants of the lands they had conquered into a new slave class. Failure to comply with these methods was met with death, attempts to attack Britannian soldiers resulted in mass executions, the ratio being 40 Europeans for every Britannian, and failing to report suspicious activity would also result in death.

The RCDs actions would become more widely known as the Britannian's conquered more European territory, but at the time few people on our side were aware of this growing atrocity.

At sea, the heavily damaged Pacific Fleet still managed to put up a descent fight against the naval forces of Britannia, but unlike the South African Squadron, Admiral Ivan Isakov had no intention of throwing his remaining forces in a sacrificial, if heroic gesture.

With only 4 cruisers, 12 destroyers, 13 U-boats, and 10 torpedo boats left available to him, and these were widely scattered amongst the smaller ports to the north, the Russian Admiral settled on following a strategy that would allow him to continue military operations until the enemy cut off his lines of supply.

The first successful mission would be the attack on Britannian supply convoy C-2, which carried over 40,000 tons of fuel, 90,000 tons of ammunition, 130 armored vehicles, 300 heavy duty trucks, and 30,000 soldiers.

Thanks to the efforts of Captain Glugov, who commanded the small 4 boat task force from his vessel U-432, our brave sailors were able to sink 4 merchant vessels, 1 troop transport ship, and 2 tankers, while also causing serious damage to an additional 3 merchant ships and 1 tanker. All told, for the loss of none of our U-boats, though U-232 suffered some heavy damage after a Britannian escort managed to drop some depth charges,

Unfortunately, the attack also revealed a glaring deficiency in the weapons that our brave sailors were forced to fight with, and though they reported this to the high command, new and improved torpedoes took around a year to reach front line units, by which time the majority of the Pacific coast had been lost.

For our land forces, things weren't much better on the Siberian Front. Following the evacuation of Vladivostok, our ground forces in the immediate area numbered barely 20,000 men, supported by only 20 tanks, 37 artillery pieces, and 12 aircraft, only 3 of which could be considered modern.

Concentrated around Lake Khanka, which was over 200 km to the north of the captured city, this force would only be able to offer up a token resistance as the high command had decided to focus their efforts on building up a more substantial force around the city of Khabarovsk, which lay nearly 800 km away from the closest Britannian bridgehead.

At this time, special attention must also be paid to the events that were playing out in the home front during this troubled time.

Unlike the Britannian government, whose out dated practices ensured that the commands of their lecherous leader were always enacted immediately, Congress was far more divided on the actions that should be taken during this time of crisis.

Though he had been able to get the coalition of parties to vote on a declaration of war, President Churchill soon found out that the same conditions that had prevented him from preparing for the Britannian onslaught were also preventing him from offering a credible response.

Instead of declaration a total mobilization of Europe's resources to combat this threat, the government allowed the economy to remain at a peace time level, depriving the aramanents industry of vital resources during a time when it needed to produce as much military equipment as possible.

Instead of calling for mass conscription to fill out the ranks of our military, our forces were forced to rely on an insubstantial number of volunteers who largely chose to join the newly created state armies.

These forces, though designed to provide a means of defense for each separate country, nevertheless proved to be a substantial drain on our available manpower and weapons reserves. President Churchill ranted about this 'waste of a generation', but the majority of congress was against for the same reason why our ancestors threw out Napoleon all those years ago.

Concentrating a large amount of power in the hands of a central governing figure was seen to be too dangerous in these uncertain times. So in order to 'maintain the structural integrity of Europe', the means to defend it from tyranny where siphoned off to ensure that the Constitution wasn't trodden on.

The only major concession the President was able to get was that the individual countries would only be allowed to exercise control over their land forces, and that all naval forces would be placed under the authority of the European Naval High Command.

On the plus side, despite the absence of any conscription program, hundreds of thousands of patriotic citizens swarmed recruiting stations in order to do their bit for Mother Europe. And it was days after the news of the fall of Vladivostok that the Berlin recruitment office accepted two applications to join the European Army.

The first one was a member of a proud military family, whose lineage traces back to those chaotic days when Europe was suffering the effects of the Thirty Years War, and whose family had already fallen at the hands of the enemy during the opening rounds of this war.

The second one came from more humble origins, but nevertheless stemmed from a family who proudly devoted their lives to improving the society in which they lived in. Like his fellow German, this recruit had also lost a loved one during the shameful Britannian attack on our homeland, only instead of falling in line of duty, she had been killed after enemy artillery began to target the overly packed hospital of the doomed city.

But unlike Private Richter whose physical skills would soon place her at the top of her class, Private Friedrich Krueger possessed an ability that would prove to be far more deadly to the enemies of Europe.

His mind.

….

 **AND I think that this is a good place as any to end the chapter lol.**

 **The opening speech is something that heavily borrows from a historical speech by histories most notorious chicken farmer. And considering the racial views of Britannia…can very well see Emp Charles saying something like this.**

 **Anyways…included some plots from Code Akito in this chapter, mainly reclaiming European territory….with putting my own spin on it by making a Britannian version of the death squads that existed on the Eastern Front.**

 **Hopefully you all enjoyed this.**

 **Will hopefully get back to it soon.**

 **SO REVIEWS if you have suggestions/Nice comments XD**


	4. Musings of a Dictator

**Hey Everybody, sorry for the long wait, but writers block, other stories, and life, have prevented me from updating as regularly as I should.**

 **HOWEVER, pleased to say that I have finally (to an extent lol) overcome this hurdle by deciding to portray my story like this :P. Hopefully you all enjoyed the background chapters that I have done, BUT I do believe its time to get to the story, and move forward with my vision (which I confess was inspired by a fanfic story that is no longer here :(...but hey, putting down ideas is what Fanfic is all about lol.**

 **Anyways, back to the story.**

 _..._

 _Despite the fact that our beloved nation had just been subjected to a cowardly sneak attack against our armed forces, the upper levels of government showed a distinct lack of concern for Europe's current predicament._

 _While hundreds of thousands of young men and woman rushed to offer their services to their nation, the leaders of Parliament, who had been entrusted with preserving the freedom and security of the citizens of Europe, treated the developing war like it was merely another minor incident for them to deal with._

 _What did it matter if some military base at the farthest edges of our territory got attacked? There was no reason to treat it like an emergency. And even if Britannia was once again trying to erase the descendants of those who banished them from Mother Europe, they would quickly grow tired of the effort of expending the effort to add a few more miles of empty wasteland to their cancerous Empire._

 _Luckily however, there did exist a fair number of politicians, President Churchill among them, who rightly recognized that these 'useless pieces of land' were in fact vital to the continued security of our nation._

 _However, their efforts to ensure that these first defeats would not happen again proved to be largely fruitless._

 _Thanks to the corrupt, narrow minded nature of Parliament, President Churchill failed to pass the conscription act of 216, though it would eventually be adopted 2 years later when it became clear that more soldiers were needed. The United European Army was further weakened due to the fact that the individual countries preferred to utilize the patriotism of the volunteers by sending them into the newly established Independent Security Armies, which were in fact nothing more than a glorifed police force. And the fact that numerous corporations were unwilling to retool their factories to meet the demands of the war, though they quickly changed their minds if their political puppets could guarantee them lucrative contracts and other financial guarantees._

 _Thankfully, despite all these measures, it did not prevent numerous heroes from offering themselves for frontline service, and it was because of this mindset that the new Europe has risen from the ashes of near defeat to become one of the most powerful nations in the world._

 _For amongst those gallant untested heroes was the man who would not only defeat the encroaching Imperial Hordes, but would also rid Mother Europe of the traitors who had nearly led her to ruin._

…

Closing the recently published account of Europe's experience during the Great War, which I had only been able to complete the first 3 chapters before the responsibilities of my position forced me to return to it at a later time, I took a moment to consider just how effective this book, along with other pieces of carefully scripted text, would be in cementing my image as the savior of this country.

I must say, as far as revisionist history goes, those glorified clerks of the Ministry of Propaganda have really outdone themselves this time. While they might have exaggerated some crucial details, the most memorable being how much the previous government hobbled the military's efforts to combat the Britannian's during the early stages of the war, they nevertheless presented an ideal version of history that few could deny.

The Britannian Empire's treacherous, if effective attacks against our unprepared forces in Siberia and South Africa, followed soon after by the landing of a numerically superior invading force.

The Empire's attempts to enslave, if not exterminate, local populations in their efforts to 'reclaim their ancestral territories'.

Our government's actions in hobbling the war effort, best exemplified by the withholding hundreds of thousands of potential soldiers from the front lines, and a reluctance to resort to economic measures that would support the war effort.

And perhaps the most important aspect of all, the series of circumstances that resulted in the abandonment of the path that I would have taken had the Britannian Emperor decided to delay the attempted conquest of Europe.

It's almost ironic really.

That a 1st year medical student, who possessed no military background whatsoever, would grow to become one of the most successful military commanders Europe had ever seen. And thanks to my equally capable allies, the most important of whom had remained at my side since we were children, I had also managed to achieve what Napoleon could not.

Again I consider the irony of the fact that in order to save Europe from the control of a despotic tyrant, I have had to adopt many characteristics of our enemy's society in order to preserve our independence.

But then again, though I'm sure many former politicians would disagree with me, these measures were for the better, even if they did spit upon the principles that had resulted in the formation of the EU.

The consolidation of the state armies into a greatly expanded military force, whose members were required to speak at least one of the three official languages of the new Europe if they were to have the privilege of fighting for their country. Which of course was taught to them while they carried out their required 3 years of service to the state.

The series of unification acts that ensured that the separate countries of Europe were no longer able to act in their own selfish interests, as was the case when the former government operated as a confederation of separate nations rather than a unified force.

Of course this measure had met with some resistance during my 1st year of service, particularly from those fools who had supported those traitors that tried to secure separate peace agreements with the Empire, but thanks to my loyal subordinates, the most important being my slightly sadistic childhood friend, the unlucky ones were now enjoying a state paid location to the Arctic Circle, while the more fortunate had the pleasure of meeting a firing squad.

The curtailing of certain civil and human rights to ensure that the new Europe's security would not be weakened from within had also met some resistance, though not from the quarter I had expected. The people were quite willing to trade in some liberties to ensure their continued security from the threat of Britannian rule, though the same could not be said for those politicians who abused the democratic system for their own ends.

I hate to agree with anything said by that pompous windbag, but he was right in stating that Democracy cannot survive in this day and age.

Perhaps it can once the so called Holy Empire has been reduced to a desolate wasteland, but I have my doubts.

And perhaps the most important measure of all, the investment of total executive and judicial power in the man responsible for saving the nation from becoming the latest victim of Britannia's rather heavy handed colonial policy.

All of these measures had resulted in the creation of the Gross Europa Reich, and unlike the former politicians who had once comprised the majority of the now powerless Parliament, I had no intention of allowing myself to forget that Britannian is, and will forever remain our greatest enemy.

Unfortunately, I was prevented from continuing my internal musings by the sudden, but nevertheless expected arrival of the only person in the Reich whose hatred of our powerful enemy matched my own.

"Good morning your supreme chancellorship. And how is Germany's favorite son doing today? I trust the task of governing a nation that encompasses nearly the entirety of two continents hasn't caused you to forget that we have a meeting to attend"?

Chuckling at the rather flippant nature of my strong right hand, who I must admit looked rather attractive in the black colored uniform that signified her as a member, if not the head, of Europe's new Internal Security Division, I decided to humor my fellow German with a reply.

"That's not like you Karina. You're forgetting my involvement in continuing to ferment armed resistance in those lands who unfortunately lacked the necessary strength to ensure that they didn't become yet another numbered territory of the Brits. Odd how that slipped your mind considering the role your agency plays in supporting these patriotic movements".

Receiving a dismissive wave from the head of the ISD, I was largely unsurprised on how she so easily agreed with my statement.

"I suppose you have a point. Though if every resistance group was as stubborn in accepting our aid as the Japanese were, you'd probably decide to leave them to the Brits. At least the South Africans, and those who continue to live in the Siberian provinces are far more willing to accept the aid of an Evil Dictatorship".

Snorting in amusement as I was reminded of the latest attempt made by the Empire to discredit the legitimacy of my government, which was kind of funny considering that their nation was a total monarchy, whose current ruler only got the job after killing all of his family members, and expressed my own views on the nature of our stolen territories.

"Considering the rather brutal nature of the Brit colonial authorities, it's easy to see why they would be willing to overlook the fact that the Europe they were once apart of no longer exists. Though I suppose our allies in the Middle East have a rather different reason for accepting our aid".

Glancing at one of the numerous maps that littered my office, with the one that had caught my interest being the one that represented the current situation in central Arabia, it was easy to see why the Middle Eastern Federation would be desperate to receive any bit of resistance we could give them.

Though the amount of territory they had possessed before their current difficulties was substantial, though greatly inferior to that possessed by the Reich and the other 2 global super powers, their lack of any substantial industrial base ensured that they would inevitably fall against an invading power.

Luckily for them however, not only did the Reich possess the necessary manufacturing capabilities to lend aid to the Federation, but it also recognized that it's best interests laid in ensuring that its Southern flank was secured by the presence of a friendly power.

With that in mind, and knowing that Karina probably already had the answer to my question in that pale blonde head of hers, I nevertheless asked the question regarding our so called allies.

"I take it that they are still begging us to increase the delivery of our shipments to them?

Giving me a look that clearly stated that I was an idiot to even ask such a question, though we both knew that she would only do so when there was no one else to see, Karina scoffed before she nodded her head.

"That's putting it mildly. Not only do they want us to double the monthly amount of Panther IIIs, but they've also begun asking whether or not we can send them 2 platoons of MKI Hummels, or even a Viking or 2. Along with the usual shipments of ammo, fuel, and medical supplies of course".

Though my first intention was to laugh at the absurdity of their request, I took a moment to ponder whether or not it would be possible to fulfil this latest attempt to increase their shopping list.

Supplying them with ammunition and fuel had never been an issue, even if the idiots could have solved their own problems by expanding their oil industry. But as for the knightmares, and to a lesser extent the more traditional vehicles of warfare, that was slightly more problematic.

Since Europe's Sakuradite reserves were far less plentiful than those possessed by the Brits, though thankfully we could now produce a synthetic variant to provide us with double of what we would have had before, every knightmare was a valuable commodity. Which meant that the Federation's situation would have to be truly dire before I authorized any large-scale shipment of the knightmares, let alone the meager amounts they were asking for.

The Panther IIIs on the other hand, while still a combat worthy machine, was no longer the standard tank for Europe's Armored Forces. Which meant that there were tens of thousands in storage that could be shipped to more….active fields of combat.

However, if the Federation's new shopping list was any hint, it appeared that they were willing, however grudgingly, to admit that only the forces of the Reich could save from becoming latest territorial acquisition of Britannia. That being said however, while I was willing to interfere in their war in order to safeguard the security of our southern flank, that did not mean that I would refuse to ensure that there would be some guarantees on how these resources would be used.

With this in mind, I turned my attention back towards my smirking confidant, confident that my latest plan would receive her full backing.

"Tell the Federation that while we are happy to increase shipment of the Panthers by around 25%, I'm afraid that their requests for knightmares will only be fulfilled if we are allowed to pilot these frames with our soldiers".

Seeing her eye's narrow in suspicion, though I knew that was only because she felt the need to ensure that I had considered the risks in such an endeavor, I found myself restraining my own very real impulse to smirk as she tried to figure out what I was up to.

"But won't that be a violation of the accords? Far be it for me to flinch at the chance to bloody the Brits, but I would have thought that you'd want to wait another year or two before we resumed open hostilities".

Flashing her a grin that basically said that I was enjoying the fact that I had managed to keep her from guessing my intentions, something that was rarely done since we were children, I decided to have pity on her and tell her my idea.

"And I still intend to. However, there is nothing in the Bejing peace treaty that forbids us from sending military advisors to help aid a struggling nation. And since _Standartenführer_ Malcal currently commands an entire regiments worth of embittered exiles, I believe it would be most beneficial to send her and her team on an extended holiday to Bagdad".

And there's that look of understanding that I have been waiting for, though judging by the slight narrowing of her eyes, I expect that she will do something later to get back at me for thinking something she had not.

Oh well, at least she agrees with my idea.

"Indeed. After our meeting, I'll be sure to tell her to pack for a much warmer climate than she's currently enjoying. I trust you want me to remind her of the usual security protocols for missions of this nature"?

Taking a moment to think about it while I put on my military grade overcoat, I decided to shake my head in the negative.

"Considering she is a member of the ISD, albeit the combat arm of it, I don't believe you have to remind her. Especially after that last little stunt you pulled with one of her soldiers".

Receiving a smile that once again reminded that the only thing more terrifying than a sadist was an attractive one with power, Karina voiced her agreement.

"Such a shame that I have a weakness for girls in uniforms, epically since the only man I find attractive is too busy with the affairs of state to take our friendship to the next level. But I digress. I'm sure that the lovely _Standartenführer_ easily remembers what I did to _Sturmmann_ Sayama for his momentary lapse of judgment. He probably would have received more than a broken limb or two if it wasn't for the fact that his superior officer was wearing that skin tight uniform of a pilot. Still, I must admit that apart from that incident, Malcal has proven to be an effective leader. And to think you almost shipped her to Norilsk just because she was a Britannian".

Cautiously nodding in agreement with the head of the Reich's security forces, for this was not the first time she had commented on my reluctance to enjoy her rather enticing offer, I considered the last part of her statement regarding the former Brit.

It had indeed been my first impulse to send Malcal and others like her to the Gulag, but luckily, I was convinced to make use of the more…agreeable elements of Brit society, which I am most pleased to say have paid off splendingly.

Noticing that it was time to depart, I gestured Karina to follow me as I made my way out of my inner sanctum.

"You have a point. Now, I trust that all the necessary participants have arrived for today's meeting. Or do I have to once again remind General Dornberger that he can afford to spend some time away from his project"?

In truth I didn't really mind having underlings who showed extreme dedication to their work, but it was always good to remind them that I had limits on how much I would put up with their intricacies.

Luckily for the head of one of the many secret projects that I had commissioned once I obtained power, Karina indicated that there would be no need for reminders today.

"Nope. There all on time today, with the possible exception of Landa. But considering the nature of the mission you sent him on, I suppose it's somewhat understandable".

Snorting at in amusement as I considered the various circumstances that my clandestine diplomat undoubtedly faced while performing his appointed task, I had to voice my agreement.

"That's true. Diplomacy is a rather difficult field when you're trying to negotiate with a group of prideful plutocrats who believe their continued existence is due to the success of their resistance. Makes me wonder what would happen if the Brit's managed to send a more competent colonial administrator instead of that idiotic peacock they have now".

Earning a snicker from my fellow German, I found myself nodding my head in agreement with her answer.

"They would probably be wiped out in a month. 2 at most. Though I suppose if Chuck could be persuaded to send one of the Rounds, even that bitch Enneagram, Japan could be pacified within 2 weeks".

Smirking at Karina's disrespectful attitude towards the Emperor, as well as the mention of perhaps the only woman alive who could annoy her more than I ever could on my best day, I kept my peace as thought of the nature of Britannia's most troublesome Area.

It was kind of funny really.

If the Japanese military had followed Genbu Kururugi's initial policy of do or die resistance, then the territory known as Area 11 would probably be relatively peaceful.

Instead, due to his cowardice, the island nation wasn't raized to the ground. Thus ensuring not only the rapid reconstruction of the country, but also the preservation of the defeated remnants of their once overly proud military.

Of course they have no real chance to defeat the Brits since they lack the numbers and organization to be more than an nuisance, but that hasn't stopped them from trying to retake their country.

And since every Britannian solider and knightmare that is devoted to counter insurgency is one less the Wehrmacht has to face, it stands to reason that I would encourage these freedom fighters/terrorists to continue their doomed struggle.

For as useless as Clovis la Britannia is as a military leader, the forces at his command will ensure that Japan will remain part of the Empire.

And considering the fractured nature of the Japanese resistance, Kyto's backing non withstanding, it is unlikely that any group in Area 11 will become strong enough to seriously challenge this state of affairs.

...

 **ANNNND DONE :)**

 **This one took a bit to do, but then came to the brilliant idea to once again try by writing it in story form, not by historical text lol**

 **I confess, I borrow HEAVILY on certain aspects from various European dictator ships...Gulags, Black shirted security forces with a military wing. But hey, I think it all works :P**

 **As I've stated before, I dont believe Democracy would work in the Code Geass Universe, at least pre Zero Requiem, so believe that in order for Europe to survive, it must change drastically.**

 **Will be incorporating elements from Akito the exiled into this, but changed of course to reflect the new Europe.**

 **And hopefully you enjoyed my OCs. Still fine tuning their characteristics...but I'm am pleased with what I have so far. Cause afterall...Who doesnt like a Bisexual Sadist in a uniform XD. Also playing around with the idea of having Code Geass's most underused character playing a large role in this story, cause from other sources (whether they be fanfic, manga, or other) Nonette Enneagram is a fun character. Espeically her relationship with Cornelia XD**

 **As you can tell...the MAIN story is set during R1..so lots of potential fun with that.**

 **Anyways...not sure when next chapter will be up since I am trying to update all of my fave stories first before I make new chapters...but hopefully the wait wont be as long.**

 **So REVIEWS/COMMENTS/SUGGESTIONS are wanted. FLAMMERS AND GRAMMAR ENTHUSIASTS are not...though I will go back to edit the chapter if it needs to be done.**

 **Til next time.**

 **Heil Europa.**


	5. Meetings and Reflections

_Despite being recognized as one of Europe's most dangerous enemies, it must be said that if it wasn't for the scheming machinations of Schneizel el Britannia, it is highly possible that the Gross Europa Reich would have never sprung into being. Even with the reversal of our military fortunes courtesy of the then General Krueger and his allies._

 _For unlike most of the political leadership of Britannia, who were quite willing to sacrifice countless soldiers on the field of battle if it meant they could achieve personal glory, the 2_ _nd_ _Prince was far more capable in using the weapons of diplomacy to achieve his ends._

 _If it wasn't for the Britannian defeat at Kursk, which as everyone knows, be they European or Britannian, was where our beloved Chancellor set into motion our eventual, if somewhat incomplete victory on the Eastern Front, then it is highly possible that Schneizel's plan would have worked._

 _For he cleverly sought to take advantage of the fragmented nature that had always been present in the EU by opening diplomatic channels to the individual countries themselves._

 _If it wasn't for the people's growing confidence in the militaries capabilities, it is incredibly likely that this plot would have been undiscovered until it was to late._

 _Luckily for the citizens of Europe however, General Karina Richter, who now serves as the Director of the Reich's Internal Security Division, had always mistrusted those who advocated a negotiated peace with Britannia, and as such decided to act on her suspicions with the full support of her commanding officer._

 _In what has been labelled the Night of the Long Knives, dozens of high ranking politicians, most of whom were members of the ineffectual Parliament, were uncovered as traitors to our valiant nation, and as such met the only sort of end that those who betray their country deserve._

 _Public show trials, followed soon after by firing squad or the noose._

 _Instead of successfully detaching strategically valuable nations like Portugal, France, Norway, and Greece from the EU, Schneizel's plan actually ended up creating the very thing he had sought to avoid._

 _A strong, united Europe under the command of an individual who not only knew the steps his country needed to take if it was to emerge triumphant from the current conflict, but also possessed the full backing of both the populace AND the military establishment_

 _…._

Having managed to procure a copy of the heavily biased account of the Great War thanks to the craftiness of his adjutant, the Empire's most promising candidate for the throne was unsure if he should be amused by the volume in his hand, or disgusted by it.

As the latest piece of propaganda to come out of the new, and questionably improved Europe, it was an effective tool to highlight the fact that the Empire was not the unbeatable juggernaut that it loudly proclaimed it to be.

At least 5 million soldiers dead. 3 million wounded. Hundreds of billions of pounds lost. And for what?

A scrap of coastline that was frozen 8 months of year, the bottom quarter of a continent that acted like the war was still ongoing. And perhaps most troubling of all, a nation whose political leadership was not averse to mobilizing the previously untapped potential of their land to transform themselves into a true rival of the Britannian Empire.

It didn't matter that the former EU had been subjected to terror bombing, or the fact that their overall causalities were greater thanks to the overzealousness of the Euro Britannian Faction, the fact remained that the war resulted in the formation of a country that possessed both the will and the means to successfully challenge the empire's global conquest.

Of course his father trumpeted that the war was a success, for not only did it claim new territory for the empire, but also weed out the unworthy elements that had supposedly plagued his military. But he knew better.

And what's more, his scheme to try and fracture the EU through diplomatic means had failed, though thankfully he had managed to avoid the fate of many of the Empire's leaders who had failed to defeat their tenacious foe.

Still he supposed the situation could be worse.

Chancellor Krueger could have officially allied the rebuilt Europe to aid those who still actively resisted Imperial authority, instead of simply clandestinely supplying them with arms and munitions. Though he had to admit that the manner in which he was doing so would allow him to deny the claims, despite knowing that his former enemies had no doubt that it was him.

And what's more, he could have chosen to spend more effort in strengthening his countries ties with the Chinese Federation instead of practicing a policy of friendly neutrality.

Of course it was highly possible, if not downright certain, that the leader of the Gross Europa Reich was merely biding his time until the opportune moment came when he could launch his war of revenge against the Empire.

And if his current pet project continued to suffer delays, it was possible that the world would suffer from the effects of a war between 2 militaristic super powers.

However, before he could ponder what he could do to help speed up the construction of his ultimate, yet still somewhat lacking weapon, the doors to his private officer were thrown open by the only man in the Empire who held his complete trust.

"Your Highness. Forgive the intrusion, but I thought you might want to hear this".

Raising an eyebrow to show his curiosity, for it was not often that Kannon said that particular statement while wearing a small frown, Schneizel carefully bookmarked his place in his reading material before giving his adjutant his undivided attention.

And true to form, his right hand man needed no prompting to tell him the news.

"I just received word from Area 11. It appears that your brother has finally allowed his arrogance to get the best of him".

Knowing full well what his trusted adjutant meant, and feeling only the slightest bit of regret for the passing of his largely incompetent half sibling, Schneizel began relaying his orders to the patiently waiting Kannon.

"Have the necessary arrangements made to transport Clovis's body to the homeland. And once you've completed that, send word to Cornelia that she should prepare herself for potential redeployment".

It was testament to the amount of trust that laid between that Kannon was able to get away with questioning the Prime Minister of the Empire in a manner that was more akin to equals rather than master and servant.

"Are your sure that's wise given the state of her current campaign? While I have no doubts that her highness will eventually win the campaign, albeit through the use of brute force, I do not believe that removing her from an active field of war will improve our situation. Unless of course you decide to take a more hands on role when leading our valiant soldiers. You would look rather fetching in a military uniform after all".

Chuckling at the teasing nature of his most valued friend, the second prince of the empire merely reaffirmed his early position.

"Be that as it may, I still wish for you to inform my dear sister that she should prepare herself for taking up the position of our newly deceased brother. Though with that being said, I want you to try and schedule a meeting with Chancellor Krueger. For it's only thanks to the aid they receive from the Reich that the Middle Eastern Federation has managed to perform as well as it has".

Receiving a raised eyebrow from his trusted companion, Schneizel was largely unsurprised when Kannon decided to voice his opposition to his latest order.

"Are you sure that will accomplish anything? The Reich's interests are better served by keeping us away from the borders while they continue to recover from the war. And as far as I can tell one of the best ways Krueger has been able to do this is by encouraging open resistance to our forces. So unless you're willing to trade our holdings in Africa or Siberia, which I point out would not go over well with certain individuals, I do believe there is nothing you can do, short of declaring war, that can convince the Chancellor to stop his actions".

Having come to the same conclusion himself, and again silently cursing the fact that it was due to his failure that had resulted in the creation of a country that could challenge the Empire on more even terms, Schneizel dismissed his adjutant's concerns with a small smirk.

"And that Kannon is why, despite all your gifts, you will never have a successful career as a diplomat. Whether they admit it or not, everyone has a price for doing something they would ordinarily find repugnant. The trick is discovering what said price is, and offering it to them so they do your bidding".

What was left unsaid of course was that Chancellor Krueger had never shown the least bit of interest in anything Britannia could offer him, unless of course it was the reacquisition of lost territory or the total immolation of the Empire, but that merely provided him with a challenge.

And past failures or not, there was nothing the 2nd prince loved more than a challenge.

…..

"And in conclusion sir, barring any unexpected surprises, the first of the Siegfried Class will be fully operational by the end of the month".

Keeping my expression impassive as I nodded in acknowledgement with the information provided to me by the former fighter pilot, I turned the full weight of attention towards the Reich's Minister of Armaments.

"And how many of these will we be able to produce should the _Rodnia's_ performance prove to be satisfactory"?

I must say, there is something immensely satisfying to be surrounded by individuals who possess great degrees of competence. For the man didn't have to consult his carefully organized pile of documents in order to provide me with an answer to my question.

"With the continued expansion of our industrial capabilities, initial production of the Siegfried Class will result in at least 8 vessels by the end of 5 months. This number of course can be increased to 13 vessels in 3 months time, but only by curtailing production in other vital areas".

Though I was somewhat reluctant to do so, I managed to shake my head in the negative.

"I believe the original production schedule will suit the purposes of the Reich for the time being. However, once our new factories have been constructed, I expect the number to be increased. Am I understood Director Speer"?

Receiving a brief respectful nod from the balding German, I turned my attention to the aged, yet still highly effective commander of the Wehrmacht's ground forces.

"Field Marshal Zhukov, I trust that the reformation of our ground forces continues on schedule"?

Watching the bald headed Russian incline his head slightly forward, I knew that I would be pleased with the information he had to share.

"It does indeed Chancellor. By the end of the month, the army will be able to field 120 divisions at full strength, with the potential to immediately activate an additional 20 if we choose to accelerate the training of the next conscript class. Of course only 26 of these divisions possess an armored competent, whether it be tanks or knightmares, but I am confident that they, along with the 6 divisions of the Waffen ISD, are more than a match for anything the Empire can throw at us".

Nodding my head to show that I was not only satisfied with this report, but also the fact that the old Russian possessed none of the jealousy that many traditional officers still bore towards the armed wing of the ISD, I allowed a slightly pleased smile to cross my face as I expressed my thoughts towards the results of this meeting.

"Very good. Since there is nothing further to discuss, I believe it is safe to say that this meeting is at an end".

Accepting my words of dismissal with an efficiency that would have impressed my old drill sergeant, I allowed the room to empty before I directed my attention to the Director of Europe's Internal Security Division.

"Not that I don't like our little one on one chats Karina, but isn't there something you could be doing right now? Like say, finding out why our most gifted diplomat was late to this meeting? Or issuing orders to the commanding officer of the _Nippon Regiment_ to prepare for deployment"?

Knowing full well that she must have had a legitimate reason for being here, even if I could only guess to what it was, I found myself grinning as she told me something that I had been most eager to hear.

"Just wanted to let you know that Speer informed me that our latest toys will be reading for testing at the end of the week. So if you think you can take some time away from your busy schedule, I'm sure you would like to know if all that time behind a desk hasn't dulled your skills in the cockpit".

Not bothering to dignify the last part of her comment with a response, for it was a joke that had rapidly gotten old after I exchanged the thrills of combat for the responsibility of forging a new nation, I was unfortunately prevented from voicing my interest in her invitation when the voice of one of my guards interrupted me.

"Forgive me for the intrusion Chancellor, Madam Director, but Colonel Landa has just arrived".

Sighing in mild frustration, both for once again putting business before pleasure, and for the lateness of my most effective diplomat, I gesture for the mask-wearing sentry to fetch the charming Austrian.

For his sake I hope that he has a worthwhile excuse for his absence. Otherwise I might be tempted to let Karina take the lead in coming up with an adequate punishment.

Schooling my features into a mask that clearly stated my annoyance at his lack of punctuality, I silently gestured for the middle aged man to begin his report.

"Apologises for my late arrival Chancellor, but I thought it would be prudent to delay my departure from Area 11 considering the events that had transpired mere moments before I was destined to return".

Grateful that Landa wasn't one of those arrogant sycophants that seemed to infest the Reich's Ministry of Foreign Affairs, I adopted a thoughtful expression as I considered his excuse.

"As long as the information you gathered is of use to me Colonel, I'm certain I can find it in my heart to forgive you. Or at the very least spare you the fate of enjoying a state paid vacation to the less hospital regions of Northern Russia".

To his credit, Landa didn't even react at this threat. He merely told me what he had managed to discover before he left the former nation of Japan.

"Though the facts are still somewhat sketchy, courtesy of the fact that I only had an hour in which to verify the information, I can say with certainty that the Viceroy of Area 11 has been sent to his heavenly reward".

…

Despite spending the last 7 years dreaming of the day when he could begin the process of avenging the numerous crimes that had been inflicted on his family, the former 11th prince of the Empire could only feel disgust as he considered the actions he had partaken in this day.

He felt no pity for using his newly obtained power on the soldiers that had gunned down his childhood friend and the woman who had given him this incredibly useful gift.

Nor did he feel guilty for manipulating the terrorist cell into inflicting a humiliating defeat on his former countrymen.

No, the cause for his current state stemmed from the fact that he had just killed a member of his own family.

He might have turned into more of an arrogant buffoon during the years they had been separated, but Clovis had still been one of the small number of siblings who hadn't treated him like he was dirt just because his mother was a commoner, and it was because of those memories that the exiled Prince had emptied his stomach once he had returned home.

In hindsight, he should have known that his foppish half-brother would only have theories regarding who was responsible for killing his mother, especially since it would have made sense regarding the positions of their older siblings at the time.

Cornelia's involvement in this conspiracy made sense since she had been the head of the late empresses' guard, who had been strangely absent during the successful assignation attempt. And Schneizel was simply to intelligent and well connected to ensure that he would have no connection in the death of his half siblings' mother.

Perhaps if he hadn't been so hopped up on the high of being able to take his first credible step in achieving his revenge, he would have recognized this. But it did not do to dwell on what ifs.

If he was to obtain his revenge for the crimes committed against his mother and sister, he would have to get his hands dirty. And if that meant covering them in the blood of those who had done nothing to aid the Vi Britannian siblings in their time of need, he would do so.

….

 **Wow, its amazing what I can do when I get that creative streak XD.**

 **Anyways, once again I point out that I was inspired by another AU Europe Code Geass Fic, but which is sadly no longer there. In the original story, Schneizel has his whole 'negotiate and divide thing' backfire massively when the EU army learns about this. This of course does the whole stab in the back, rise of the Nazi sort of thing. However, this seems to happen 1 year before R1, rather than the 8 years I currently have going.**

 **Anyways, YES I will be using some historically important names (i.e. Speer, Zhukov) as well as some tech/personel ideas from other ww2 sources :P**

 **Anyways, since this seems to be a common way to tell AU stories on code geass (i.e. brief history/future interviews) will continue to do so.**

 **Oh and for those who are questioning the timeline/the whole HOW did Schneizel and the Reich learn about Clovis's death when the Purebloods haven't released the news yet, the answer is Intelligence networks. The 2** **nd** **prince is way to smart NOT to have agents in a valuable Area, while the Reich has an intelligence network with the effectiveness of the Soviet Union rather than WW2 Germany.**

 **It's a fanfic….im entitled to some wiggle room XD.**

 **Anyways, Next chapter will probably see the Intro of Zero (or at least mention it) with some combat**

 **Anyways, as always, please review. No flames**

 **And see you (hopefully soon).**


	6. No Peace in the Middle East

_Despite having suffered their greatest defeat since Napoleon's naval victory at Trafalgar, Britannian society still possessed a great thirst to expand its already substantial territorial holdings at the expense of weaker nations._

 _Japan was one of the first nations to feel the Empire's frustrations for their setbacks in Europe, though it must be recognized that the island nation only had themselves to blame._

 _With the myth of Britannian invincibility crushed at the decisive battle of Kursk, Japan began to form aspirations of becoming a major player on the world's stage since they believed that they could force other nations to accept unfavorable trading agreements._

 _If the Empire wasn't already embroiled in a war that required massive amounts of raw material to feed its armaments industry, it is possible that Japan could have gotten away with this. Instead, with the need to expand the heavily damaged knightmare corps, and possessing a substantial military presence in Siberia, Britannia decided to punish the audacity of the Kururgi administration in the brutish manner that they had become known for._

 _Of course, the campaign that was soon to be called the 2_ _nd_ _Pacific War ended in total defeat for the Japanese, ensuring that Britannia would seize control of 70% of the world's sakuradite, but it would have substantial benefits for Europe as well._

 _The coward Genbu Kurugi's surrender ensured that there were enough intact military forces left over to form a substantial resistance movement, thus siphoning away more troops and equipment from Europe. Those Japanese citizens who had been abroad at the time of their countries fall would form one of the first foreign legions that would serve under Europe's new Internal Security Division. And perhaps the most important of all, it resulted in the end of a much reviled blood line._

 _The next important nation that had attracted the interest of the Imperial beast was the union of nations known as the Middle Eastern Federation._

 _Having remained neutral during the course of the Great War due to Prime Minister Inoue's desire to remain aloof from a conflict between "white skinned infidels", the nation was soon forced to experience the revived might of the Britanntian Empire._

 _Led by one of the more capable children of the Emperor, Imperial forces staged a successful landing on the south eastern tip of the Arabian peninsula, and proceeded to advance steadily north in the direction of the capital of Ankara, and the valuable oilfields that bordered the Persian Gulf.._

 _Without the Reich's aid, it is certain that the Federation would have fallen within the first year of the conflict, for this was the first major conflict in which witnessed the Sutherland and Gloucester knightmare frames deployed in massive numbers._

 _But since Chancellor Krueger recognized the importance of having a friendly neutral country on the south eastern borders of the Reich, the military highways of the Caucasus, and the shipping lanes of the Black Sea, were soon filled with every piece of military equipment that could be used to help the MEF._

 _Of course the amounts were limited in order to publicly deny the Reich's involvement, but enough tanks, artillery, ammunition, and other supplies were shipped in order to slow the Britannian advance to a crawl._

 _And though no one knew it at the time, the final course of the conflict would come about thanks to the decisions of both Chancellor Krueger, and Britannian's royally appointed Prime Minister._

 _(Excerpt from the Aftereffects of Europe's 1_ _st_ _Great War. Revolutionary Year 245)._

Though she always cautioned her subordinate's to temper their feelings of optimism on the field of battle, the 2nd Princess of the Empire was currently finding it very hard to follow her own advice.

While the Homeland might praise her past victories in this campaign as nothing less than masterful, in truth her previous triumphs were far from praising worthy. For while the forces under her direct command managed to claim additional territory for the Empire, which was more than could be said for the more 'experienced' officers in her army, the fact remained that Britannian forces had yet to achieve that most crucial objective in warfare.

Inflicting enough damage to the enemy forces so that they cannot continue to offer effective resistance.

While the enemy wasn't nearly equipped or skilled enough to drive Imperial forces back towards their firmly established bridgehead, they had proved to be far more capable than had originally been expected, which had resulted in heavier casualties, and a much slower advance towards the more valuable sectors of the country.

However on this day there was a growing belief, shared by both the common solider and their royal commander, that a significant breakthrough was finally within their reach.

For not only had they destroyed a good portion of the Federation's 5th army, which now only contained less than half of the 90,000 men it had started with at the beginning of the campaign, they were now within sight of the strategically important city of Riyadh.

Allowing herself a brief moment to appreciate the fact that all her hard work was finally about to achieve something worthwhile, the lavender haired princess adopted a serious expression as she contacted her subordinate.

"Dartlon. How long until the 21st and the 43rd are within range of the city"?

"About another 10 minutes your highness. However, I've just been informed that it will take another half hour for the 4th and 9th tactical squadrons to reach their targets. Apparently some remaining stragglers of the main enemy force disrupted some of our supply convoys, so it will take some time before the flyboys can lend us a hand".

Cursing under her breath for failing to perform a more thorough sweep of the rear areas, and knowing that the scared officer was waiting for her to decide what to do with this information, Cornelia issued the necessary orders.

"Tell the commanding officers of the 4th and 9th squadrons that they are now to concentrate their efforts on the north side of the city. And after you do that, tell the rest of the army that we're going to advance within the next 15 minutes. This is our best chance to finally inflict a crushing defeat on their so called 5th army, and I'll be dammed if I allow them to get away".

Receiving the expected words of compliance from the scarred leader of her forces, the 2nd Princess changed the frequency to contact her most trusted ally on the battlefield.

"Guilford, once I give the order to advance, I want you to take the 11th and the 22nd knightmare squad and capture the enemy's command center. Once these pathetic worm's realize that their leaders have been taken care of, it should be easy for us to deal with them".

It was only thanks to years of serving her faithfully that the bespectacled knight was allowed to voice his hesitance with the order he had just been given.

"Are you sure that's wise your highness? While I hold no doubt that we will emerge triumphant this day, I think it would be wiser if I stayed by your side during the course of this battle. A cornered enemy is a dangerous one, especially when we've forced him to seek refuge in his nest. And considering your preferred command style, I would be more at ease if I was to accompany you".

Scoffing at her knight's concern, though she was still rather touched that he would reject the chance to obtain additional glory to ensure her safety, Cornelia nevertheless reaffirmed her decision.

"I am quite confident in my decision Guilford. Now stop treating me like one of your women and do your duty like a true Britannian soldier".

Receiving the standard 'Yes Your Highness" from her loyal knight, the 2nd Princess of the Holy Empire of Britannia could only stare at the monitor of her Gloucester, for it depicted a prize that would finally spell the beginning of the end for the Middle Eastern Federation.

….

Though he was only a mere private in the Federation's 5th army, Kamal Inam was able to recognize the fact that his commanding officers had no intention of relinquishing the city of Riyadh without a fight.

While much of the civilian population and the wounded were transported out of the city by the still secure northern highway, 20,000 soldiers of the Federation's most celebrated army were ordered to inflict as much damage on the Britannian infidel before they were over run.

Despite the losses in manpower over the last few months, there was still plenty of armaments, not to mention will power left over to make the Imperialist invaders regret their decision to ever set foot in his beloved country.

Sniper nests, hidden minefields, carefully placed rocket teams, hell even a concealed tank or 2 in an alley way, the young private was certain that even if the battle was to end in his death, he would die knowing that enough Brit invaders would follow him to the grave.

And perhaps if he was truly blessed, he might be able to take out one of those bastards who had killed his brother during the battle of Marib. Unlikely since the only a shot from a Panther, or a fairly close shot from a Panzershreck could hope to penetrate the armor of a Sutherland, let alone those purple colored monsters the enemy leaders used. And since all he had was one the few remaining MG 222's, a gift from their European allies, the best the young Saudi could hope for was mowing down a couple squads of infantry before he met his end at the hands of a knightmare.

….

Despite possessing an unshakable loyalty towards the Middle Eastern Federation, General Muhtar Pasha knew that his country would eventually lose the war.

Not because of a lack of will to stand against the invader, or even because his country's officer corps was severely lacking in training.

No, it was because his country was far too weak to halt any attempt by the Big 3 to expand their influence in his beloved nation.

It didn't matter if it was through outright military conquest, as the Britannian's were currently attempting to do, or through political machinations of a friendly neutral power, as was the case for the Reich. The fact remained that his nation would lose the right to govern its own affairs without seeking permission of a more powerful country.

Still, despite the fact that their current actions were primarily selfish in nature, the Turkish General had to admit that it was thanks to the Europeans that he had been able to fight as well as he had during the course of this war.

While it had been insufficient to keep the Britannian's from advancing into central Arabia, it had been enough to give them a fighting chance in the face of the enemy's material superiority.

And despite the fact that his beloved army was now well below strength, and would become even weaker thanks to his plan to turn the provincial capital into a Volograd, he was confident that he could inflict enough damage on Brtianana forces to stall their advance for at least 2 months.

For as good as the Brit's were when it came to tactics on the open battle field, not to mention their aerial capabilities, his brave boys were masters of urban combat.

And even after they had expended their last bullet and their last grenade, they would know that their efforts had been for the greater good of their country.

….

Though she was not one to give much thought to artistic imagery, that was more her brother's forte, Cornelia had to admit that there was something oddly beautiful about watching a formerly pristine city get turned into a smoking ruin.

Thanks to her more than capable subordinates, the artillery barrage was able to proceed ahead of schedule, which meant that as it did its destructive work in clearing the pitiful defenses of her trapped advisory, her troops were able to steadily advance into the city.

She knew that enemy propaganda portrayed her as a blood drunk monster, though not nearly as much as they portrayed some of the more…unique members of the Rounds, but in truth she always found herself enjoying the rigors of the battle field.

For what was more exhilarating then leading men onto the battlefield against a determined, yet grossly inferior foe?

"You're Highness. I have just received word from our scouts that the enemy is preparing to evacuate the city. Do you wish for us to proceed with the original plan? Or do you want us to break off and halt their efforts"?

Aiming her gloucester's assault rifle at a particularly stubborn enemy position, the 2nd Princess ensured that the enemy position was silenced before providing her scarred subordinate with an answer.

"Have 3 knightmare squads advance from the eastern suburbs to link up with Guiflord's task force, and then take your sons and advance into the heart of the city".

"Understood you're Highness. Also want to inform you that the ETA for 4th and 9th squadrons is now 2 minutes. So I advise you to keep your fun to the southern part of the city".

Chuckling at the protective streak of her former teacher, Cornelia was prevented from offering a reply as the air was soon filled with a sound that many veterans of the European War knew instinctively.

Of course, she hadn't participated in that gigantic struggle against the Empire's European foes, having spent the last years of that war trying to console her sister while training to become as skilled as her beloved idol, but that didn't mean she was totally clueless to what those low level shrieks meant.

Knowing that she only had a few moments to take cover, the lavender haired princess piloted her knightmare into the smashed ruins of what appeared to be a high school, and watched as the unexpectedly heavily retaliation crash into her escort.

….

Though the war had done much to rob him of the belief of miracles, Private Kamal Inam couldn't help but think that perhaps there was some larger plan at work.

Yes he had cursed hiss ill fortune when the Britannian artillery bombardment destroyed his position, as well as countless others.

And yes he had cursed again when he realized that both his team and his MG 222 had been wiped out.

But it appears that the fates had been particularly kind to him this day.

For it that artillery barrage hadn't destroyed his position, and wiped out his comrades, then it was possible that the enemy knightmare would have chosen a different building to take shelter in. And it would have been another soldier who got the chance to use the squad's sole remaining Panzerfaust.

Thankful that the purple colored knightmare was showing it's back to him, for it would allow him to get closer to his target before he fired the armor piercing weapon, the young Saudi solider mumbled a brief prayer before pulling the trigger.

….

Turning his attention towards his military aide, for he could no longer watching the once pristine city become yet another smouldering inferno, on his orders no less, the aging General issued his next series of orders.

"Tell Colonel that apart from the appointed crews, he is to withdraw all his personnel and head to our new position. Cause knowing the Brit cowards, I'm certain that we will soon be paying for the strength of our resolve".

Receiving a brief salute from the young solider before he went off to fulfil his orders, the commander of the 5th Army payed a last look towards the instruments were still busy tuning the inevitable Britannian victory into a pyrrhic one.

They weren't much to look at really. Certainly nothing as impressive as a Bamides, or even a Panther tank.

But in war, an effective weapon didn't exactly have to look pleasing to the eye. And unseemly as it was to attach dozens of metal railings to the back of a truck, they definitely proved their worth as a tool of war.

…

Having spent some time on the Eastern Front during the last year of the Great War, General Andreas Darlton knew full well what it was like to be on the receiving end of a Katusha bombardment.

The wailing of the rockets as they descended towards their target, the unmistakable booms that could only occur from a weapon that was designed to quickly seed an area with explosives, and of course as ever, the terror filled crises of soldiers who realized that their enemy was not as weak as originally supposed.

Luckily for him however, this was bombardment was on a much smaller scale than anything he had experienced in Europe, though it was larger than anything previously seen in the current campaign, so it meant that he, as well as his sons, had a very real chance of surviving it.

"Fucking fly boys. If they had just paid more attention to their supply lines, we wouldn't have to put up with shit".

Fighting the urge to chuckle at his son's outburst, for that thought had crossed his mind more than once during the course of this campaign, Darlton didn't bother to keep the amusement out of his tone as he chastised his adoptive offspring.

"While I can't say I fault you for your feelings Alfred, I suggest you keep them under control. If the enemy is desperate enough to shell the bombard the city when half of their troops are still in it, it stands to reason that they might try other desperate measures to hurt us. And besides, it's not like the fly boys would have been able to make much a difference anyway. Or have you forgotten that our adversaries like to mix their artillery with 88s"?

Hearing Alfred click his tongue in disgust, an action that was shared by all of his sons, the scared military commander was spared no chance to think about the lengths their enemies would go to harm them.

"Darlton, report your status. Repeat. Report your status".

Once again grateful to be serving under a military commander who valued the lives of her subordinates, for he had spent enough time with the 2nd princess to identify when her strict tone was acting as a cover for her concern, the scarred general allowed more than a hint of relief to enter his voice as he responded.

"We're alive and well your highness. You didn't think a little thing like a rocket attack would be enough to get me and my boys did you"?

Though such a joke would be inappropriate at the best of times, Darlton felt that adding a bit of humor into the conversation would help them all deal with their nerves. And to his relief his purple haired commander seemed to share this feeling.

"I would be most disappointed in you if it did. I take it from your tone that despite the tenacity of our enemy, your unit has retained its effectiveness".

Recognizing that the time for humor was over, Darlton easily fell back into the role of a military commander as he answered her question.

"Yes your highness. The paint on our knightmares might be a little scuffed up, but we're still combat worthy. Just give us the word and we can resume the advance".

Hearing a hum of approval from the royal he had sworn allegiance to, the scarred general's grin of anticipation soon grew into a look of concern as he listened to the reply.

"Very good general. Maintain your position for 2 minutes to let the artillery switch targets, then you can...GRKKK".

"Your highness. YOUR HIGHNESS".

Fearing the worst, for only enemy activity would have caused problems to the Princess's communication unit, Darlton began to issue orders to his ever attentive sons.

He could only hope that Princess Cornelia would be able to hold out long enough for them to reach her last reported location.

…..

Despite the fact that such language was unbecoming of a woman of her rank, though she highly suspected that her most persistent torment could easily surpass her in the realm of crudeness, Cornelia could only let out a list of obscenities as proceeded to deal with her latest battlefield annoyance.

Bad enough that she had been forced to hide from an enemy that had been labelled as their inferiors, but now she would have to explain to her faithful subordinates why their princess was currently driving a one armed knightmare.

She wouldn't tell them that it had only been due to blind luck that the damage hadn't been worse.

If she hadn't turned her knightmare around at the exact time the tenacious fanatic fired his armor piercing weapon, then it would have hit her exposed cockpit rather than her rifle carrying limb.

Of course that brief moment of surprise was the only chance the enemy solider had to take her out. For even as she was recovering from the sudden impact, the Empire's 2nd princess was already turning her knightmare around to impale the unlucky fool who had dared attacked her.

Flicking him off her now bloodied spear point, which had been designed to puncture the armor of the toughest enemy vehicle rather than an opponent made of flesh and blood, the 2nd princess barely spared a moment to consider just how close to death she had been.

It hadn't been the first time where her philosophy of leading from the front almost resulted in her permanent end, nor would it be the last. But she had long ago accepted these risks she would need to take in order to achieve victory, so she didn't dwell on such things for too long.

Her royal guard and her loyal knight on the other hand….

"PRINCESS CORNELIA, please report your status. Repeat PLEASE report your status".

Shaking her head in tired amusement at the protective nature of her most trusted subordinates, Cornelia Li Britannia could only hope that they kept their mother henning to a minimum.

They still had a battle to win afterall.

…..

"In short, the 5th Army has been reduced to barely 30,000 soldiers, 68 artillery pieces, 12 tanks, of which only 4 are Panthers, and 20 KAT Trucks. Of course if the idiots hadn't tried to launch a 2nd bombardment, they probably would have at least 3 times that number, but instead their greed got the better of them when the Brit airforce decided to join the party".

Remaining at perfect military attention as Europe's most fearsome woman proceeded to inform her of their allies current difficulties, the blond _Standartenfuhrer_ remained silent as her superior continued her briefing.

"Upside is that by emulating our actions at Volograd, our Middle Eastern Allies have managed to take out 12,000 Brit Troopers, with an additional 9000 needing medical care before they can return to battle, 47 tanks, 80 artillery pieces, and 24 knightmares. 23 tanks, and 14 knightmares, including the Purple Witch's personal frame, where also damaged in the battle, so it will be quite some time before their ready to resume the offensive".

Closing the intelligence report in a manner that suggested that she had rather enjoyed that last little detail, Karina flashed a disarming grin at the serious looking officer.

"You can stand at ease Malcal. I'm sure you must be filled with curiosity as to why I would share this information with you, and would much prefer it if I could get your opinion without you acting like you'll be sent to the gulag if I don't like what I hear".

Though her expression remained serious, _Standartenfuhrer_ Lelia Malcal nevertheless did what the older woman suggested before posing a question of her own.

"How long will it take for the 5th Army to recover from their losses? While I'm certain that they can easily replace their losses with fresh conscripts, the losses in material and experienced manpower cannot be as easily replaced. At least in the amount of time it will take for the Britannian Army to recover its strength and pacify their new holdings".

Receiving a grin that the former Britannian suspected could even unsettle the Chancellor himself, Lelia failed to keep herself from expressing her surprise at the answer she was given.

"Well considering I plan to send you and the _Nippon Reigment_ to Bagdad within 3 days time, I suspect that our Allies will be able to recover their strength in record time. Of course 3000 soldiers, 10 Panzer Hummels, and 3 Vikings isn't enough to fully replenish their strength, but I think under your capable hands it will be more than sufficient to tide them over for the time being. Unless of course you wish to refuse this rather generous vacation I'm setting up for you and your unit"?

Doing her best not to flinch at the danger filled tone of the smirking German woman, Lelia quickly shook her head to show which option she obviously preferred.

"Tha..That won't be necessary mam. I assure you that I take great pride in proving the worth of not only myself, but also that of the _Nippon Regiment_ during our service in the Waffen ISD. It would be shameful if I did anything to reject this assignment".

Having long since become accustomed to the personality of the woman that led Europe's security division, which also bore the moniker Krueger's fist, the 17 year old officer was largely unsurprised, though still unnerved, by how quickly her superior could change personalities.

"Well said. And it is precisely that attitude that makes you my favorite subordinate. Devotion to duty, skilled in combat, and the added bonus of looking quite fetching in a uniform, such a shame that you already have eyes on your second of command. Otherwise I'm sure I'd be more insistent in trying to convince you to sleep your way to the top. Not that it would work mind you, especially since I have no desire to relinquish the top position to any one, but I'm sure we would have had a good time".

Unsure of how she should react to this latest half hearted attempt to convince her to lose her purity to her fellow female, Lelia was grateful when she received a casual wave of dismissal.

For as much as she respected the German war hero, not only for her exploits on the battlefield but also for her efforts in establishing a stronger Europe, Director Karina Richter never failed to make her feel uncomfortable to some degree.

It was quietly speculated amongst the lower rank why Chancellor Krueger allowed such a…unique personality to enjoy the 2nd highest authority within the new Europe.

Some wagered that it was because Krueger didn't care who operated under his command as long as they showed results. Others said that in truth it was Richter who controlled the fate of Europe, while using her fellow German as a lightning rod in order to shift blame should the worse should happen. There was even one or two who said that the Chancellor put up with her because their relationship was slightly more unprofessional than it should have been.

Lelia suspected that it was probably a combination of all three, though she would never have the courage to say that out loud.

For even if the German woman occasionally poked fun at the man who was responsible for saving Europe from the brink of destruction, she had made it quite clear that she wouldn't tolerate any sign of disloyalty towards the Chancellor.

And since she knew that her origins had made it impossible for her to enjoy a successful career in the Wehrmacht, the Britannian born woman's best option for proving her worth to her adoptive nation rested in her ability to impress the black uniformed leader of the ISD.

….

Fighting the urge to chuckle at the retreating form of the blonde ISD officer, and having completed all of her business until the following morning, Karina decided that she would spend the rest of her evening doing what she loved best.

Annoying her childhood friend while trying to get him to relax. Preferably in a manner that resulted in moving her out of the friendzone.

Of course she knew that such an attempt would probably once again end in failure, though it had provided her with much amusement seeing his composure crack during her more…original attempts, but she kept at it.

However, as she entered the private office of the Chancellor of the Gross Europa Reich, she knew that any chance of amusement would have to be put on hold.

For instead of reviewing some piece of intel taken from their intelligence network, or perusing the specs of the new knightmare frames that would once again remind the world that the New Europe was a power to be feared, the leader of the only nation capable of successfully challenging the Britannian Empire was staring intently at what looked to be a foreign news broadcast.

" _The Man who killed Clovis…Was Myself"._

 _…_

 **ANNNND I THINK THAT'S ENOUGH FOR NOW.**

 **I know I keep promising to work on my other stuff, but I can't seem to stop writing this one XD.**

 **To Clarify some things since they have been asked of me.**

 **YES the New Europe has a lot of things in it that I borrowed from History's Nazi Germany (i.e. Wehrmacht, Waffen SS, SS). BUT will also be incorporating lots of elements from the Stalinist USSR (GULAG, NKVD, Katusha rockets, and more).**

 **There are 3 official languages in the Reich due to the level of Importance. Enlgish of course is an easy language to learn, and German and Russian because of the strength of these nations.**

 **YES I am utilizing Akito the Exiled characters and units, BUT have expanded them to fit into a more Capable Europe. (I.E. Foreign Legions for citizens of conqerored Areas). I know they sort of covered this, but my idea is to make it better (i.e. no suicide bombs)**

 **As for the first half of the chapter, I believe that the course of Britannia's war against a minor power like the Middle Eastern Federation would be VASTLY different in the case of a more supportive Europe. The Empire is gonna win the war eventually, but with the MEF getting more uptodate equipment, PLUS having large numbers of Britannian troops tied down in garrison efforts to both keep their new conquests, AND put down simmering rebellions, believe that Cornelia will have to work a bit harder XD.**

 **And of course, ended the chapter when ZERO declares himself**

 **STILL committed to Suzaku bashing. And since I have powerful OCs that executed hundreds if not thousands of people that tried to do what Suzaku did…well lets just say that it will be fun for me to write their interaction once I get to that point.**

 **My thanks to reviwers Fuhrer of Europe, and Chancellor ZVE for their comments…..I EXPECT MORE REVIEWS IN TOTAL…helps keep me motivated lol.**

 **And till next time.**

 **Heil Europa.**


	7. Conversations of Tyrants

_Though there has been much speculation regarding my father's initial reaction towards the emergence of the masked revolutionary Zero, I can say that unlike the rest of the world, my own opinion comes closer to the mark._

 _My father was many things._

 _A master tactician, a doting parent, a bit of a masochist when it came to his relationships with the strong willed women in his life. But the thing that I remember the most about him was his ability to analyze a situation before making a decision on what would be the best course of action._

 _His reaction to Zero was probably the best of example of this._

 _Instead of seeing the masked man's actions towards the Imperial Family as a great blow towards the Empire, my father simply viewed it as the height of foolishness. And I have to say that I agree with all of his arguments since this was before Zero proved what he was capable of._

 _First one being that Clovis La Britannia actually served a more useful purpose as the corrupt and ineffectual leader of a strategically vital area rather than as a symbol that showed that having royal blood coursing through their veins does not make them immortal._

 _The second argument my father held, and this gained substantial weight after the Britiannian victory at Saitama, was that Zero was a fool for revealing himself when he did, and that he seemed to rely more on his charisma to achieve his goals rather than common sense._

 _In this my father was correct, for only an absolute moron declares himself an enemy of a global superpower without the backing of a loyal following. And until that hotel hostage situation, it was pretty clear that Zero thought that he could insert himself into an already established group and simply direct them to win a battle or two._

 _Of course my father began to revaluate his opinion after the Battle of Narita, but his interactions with the masked revolutionary still showed that he still thought Zero as an inefficient leader._

 _For while the Black Knights would prove to be a most painful surprise for the Britannian goal of world conquest, though far less dangerous than the Europe my father built, they were led by a man who was clearly learning as he went along._

 _(Excerpt from The Dragon's Child. The Memoirs of Brigadier General Eva Krueger)_

Though his current marital situation did much to portray him as an unattentive father, something which carried more than a grain of truth considering his advocacy for Social Darwinism, Charles zi Britannia nevertheless could still feel a measure of sadness when presented with the death of one of his children.

For even though the Ragnarok Connection would ensure that even death would be meaningless, the Emperor would prefer that his family was spared the terrifying moments that always came about when they faced their end.

He had shed a few tears, in private of course, at the death of the children he had fathered with his beloved Marianne, even if their son had done his best to make his disgust with his surviving parent known. And now, as he stood on the top most platform of the Sword of Akasha, the Emperor allowed himself to frown with a tinge of regret as his solitude was interrupted by his 3rd son.

"Father? Where am I? Where's Lelouch"?

Though he was familiar with the usual confusion that recently deceased spirits showed once they entered C's World, Clovis's last question was something that he hadn't expected.

"What do you mean my son? Your brother was killed during the invasion of Japan. Sadly I was unable to speak to him as I am doing to you now, but I assure you that both Lelouch and Nunally have passed on".

The first part of his statement still continued to trouble him for it reminded him once again of his brother's deceit. He never confronted Victor about it since he knew that it was only a matter of time before the living and the dead were reunited, but the Emperor, not to mention the possessing spirit of his true wife, would have preferred to explain his actions to the children he had exiled for their own safey.

But of course his brother, who disliked anything to do with the Vi Britannian line, had distracted him during those crucial days when a spirit touched by geass could remain in the World of C for a limited time, and thus by the time he finally managed to get away, it was too late.

But Clovis's next statement proved that Victor was less successful than he intended.

"That's not true father. Lelouch is alive. He thought that I knew something about Empress Marianne's murder, so he asked me who could have done it. I don't know why I told him this, for I had never told anyone of my suspicions, but I directed suspicion towards Cornelia and Schneizel".

Fighting the urge to snort in amusement at the actions of his 11th son, both for managing to gain the same power that his parents possessed, and using it to gain information that he should have suspected in the first place, the Emperor became deadly still as he realized the implications of what he had just been told.

Allowing his tone to carry a touch more angry rumbling as he addressed the spirit of his son, Charles Di Britannia gave voice to a question that he suspected he already knew the answer to.

"And what did you do to draw your brother out of hiding after all these years? I know the cause for his…unique questioning ability, but I am curious as to the events that led him to get it".

Trusting that his commanding presence would be enough to force his son to answer, for Clovis had never possessed the same strength of will that several of his siblings possessed, the Emperor was soon rewarded with an answer that set his scheming mind into motion.

"I…I had a secret project that had been stolen by a bunch of filthy elevens. I knew that if I managed to unlock the girl's secrets, I would have been able to secure the position as next emperor. But I failed. And what's more it seems that Lelouch somehow managed to gain what she wouldn't give me".

Doing his best not to sigh at his son's somewhat childish outburst, though inwardly he was amused that despite the situation Clovis managed to sound like he had just lost another chess match against his younger brother, the powerfully built emperor thought over the info he had just been given.

Lelouch was still alive, which also meant that there was a strong chance that Nunally was as well. And what's more he had been given a geass by the same code bearer who had given Marianne a chance to escape death.

Knowing how prideful Lelouch could be, the Emperor surmised that instead of taking this new power and slinking back into obscurity, his son would choose to utilize his new abilities to discover who was responsible for his mother's supposed death.

And since the boy had chosen to do so in a way that would garner him support from the Empire's conquered subjects, it was apparent that the former prince was formulating a revolt against the Empire. Of course, with each success, aided with liberal use of his newly gained power, it was apparent that Lelouch would be closely shadowed by a certain green haired code bearer.

And when that happened, it would be simple to sweep in and achieve one of the final keys to bringing forth the dream he and his brother and shared since the death of their murder.

But before that the last thought elevators had to be captured. And since Europe had proven to be a more competent enemy then originally was thought, it would take some time before the Ragnarok Connection could come to fruition.

But what few people realized, and what would undoubtedly shock the world if his views became more widely known, he was quite willing to use non-military measures to get what he wanted.

And with his reputation as a unrepentant war monger widely known throughout the world, taking a more peaceful route would surely confuse that German upstart, and thus be more susceptible to making territorial concessions.

For one way or the other, he was determined to have all Thought Elevator's under imperial control. And once that happened, he would usher in a world without lies.

….

Despite having watched this particular scene numerous times throughout the course of my life, having been a been participant before my position granted me the more relaxing status of spectator, I never really got tired of the time-honored practice of a military parade.

Such an occurrence had happened perhaps twice a year during the years before the Great War. But after obtaining power, and wishing to raise the spirits of my fellow Europeans, military parades became a common occurrence in the new Europe.

It didn't matter if the marching troops wore the black or camouflaged uniforms of the ISD, or the standard fieldgrau of the Wehrmacht, the sight of thousands of soliders marching in synch was a spectacle that always managed to install a deep sense of pride in the common citizenry.

For it was the military that saved Europe from becoming yet another Britannian conquest, and the common folk should remember that little fact should they ever start believing in that foolish policy that politics and soldiery should not mix.

But with this crowd, I somehow doubt that such a thought will ever cross their minds. For the citizens of this city know full well what horrors await them should they fall into enemy hands once again.

"Rather an energetic crowd aren't they sir? Certainly wouldn't see this type of energy west of the Rhine".

Smiling as I nodded my head in agreement, I kept my attention on the seemingly endless columns of marching soldiers and military hardware as I addressed one of the men responsible for recapturing the great Russian city.

"Not if it was an army or ISD parade Zhukov. However I do think that if it was a naval parade, the amount of enthusiasm would be the same".

Fighting the urge to chuckle at the grudging look of agreement that came over the aged Russian's face, for service rivalries still persisted despite the restructuring of the armed forces to make them more efficient, I decided to refocus our attention back to the spectacle below us.

"That being said, considering Moscow was reclaimed thanks to the efforts of our valiant army, with more than a little help from the Luftwaffe and the Waffen ISD _GrossEuropa Division,_ I think it can be said that few naval personnel would rouse the same level of patriotism that the troops are doing now".

Receiving a brief bark of laughter that I took to mean that Zhukov agreed with perception, I was allowed to focus my attention back towards the parade for a brief moment before I was disturbed by a question that in all honesty I should have suspected.

"Forgive me for asking this Chancellor, but I was wondering if the emergence of this so called Zero has any impact on our developing operations".

Fighting the urge to scowl at the moustached leader of the ISD's Siberian division, I kept my smiling expression focused on the still marching troops as I answered the Georgian officer.

"Not in the slightest Joseph. While the man's audacity is to be commended, that is if his boasting actually turns out to be truthful, its clear that the man has no real power base to do more than annoy the garrisoning forces of Area 11, let alone interrupt our plans".

Noticing from the corner of my eye that the pockmarked man wished to refute my statement, he at least had the decency to wait for the formation of overhead aircraft to pass before he spoke up.

"It's not what he's currently capable of that concerns me Chancellor. It's what he can grow to be that does. Our success in the stolen territories rests on the perception that we are the only ones capable of freeing them from the Britannian yoke. And if our oppressed comrades start to believe that this Zero can help them accomplish their desire to be free, they might very well think that they don't require the benevolent protection of the Reich to rescue them from the tragic fate of slavery.

Sometimes I truly wished that I hadn't given Karina a free hand in establishing her department, cause I don't believe I would have chosen this over zealous Georgian to lead Europe's efforts in encouraging continued resistance in the Siberian territories.

For while he was more than competent in smuggling weapons and agents into the territory governed by the so called Euro Britannians, he tended to see our enslaved citizens in two categories.

Oppressed heroes, or collaborating traitors.

Those of the later category included not only those who actively betrayed their nation by becoming so called Honorary Britannians, but also those who did nothing to support the efforts to restore Eastern Siberia back under European governance.

I tended to agree with his stance on those who actively collaborated with the enemy, especially those who squandered their potential to inspire increased resistance by serving as cannon fodder for the very nation that subjugated them, but for the others I was more lenient.

Not everyone possessed the ability to take the fight to the enemy, and it was far better for them to recognize their limitations rather than mucking up any vital mission where their failures could result in the deaths of not only themselves, but also their teammates.

That being said, I too hold a similar degree of contempt for this supposed revolutionary. But unlike the Georgian, whose physical capabilities had ensured that he could never enjoy a successful career in the Wehrmacht, I was somewhat more willing to see how things develop.

"I think for the moment it will be more prudent to see how things in Area 11 develop. It is highly possible that some of the more established resistance groups will take care of Zero before either us or the Brits will. Besides, the Japanese shadow government has proven to be most unperceptive to our attempts to foster better relations with them. And seeing how we can't spare our resources on those who refuse to follow our benevolent advice, I am quite content to let them deal with this upstart in any manner they see fit".

Though I could tell that the moustached wished to try and convince me to do otherwise, the warning tone of my voice alerted him to the fact that the conversation was over.

Seeing him bow his head in acknowledgement brought a smile to my face, which only added to my growing satisfaction as I stood to address the no longer marching colums and the swarms of cheerful civilians.

"Citizens of Moscow. I stand before you today not as your Chancellor, or as a German, but as a fellow comrade in the struggle that saw Russia, nay all of Europe, free itself from the tyranny of that bastard nation that lies across the Atlantic".

Taking a moment to appreciate the thunderous applause that greeted my latest piece of hatred towards the so called Holy nation, I proceeded to continue my speech.

"Thanks to the stubbornness of our valiant soldiers, and the incompetence of those traitors who sought to betray our beloved nation by weakening our attempts to defend ourselves, the new Europe now stands as a shining beacon of hope for those unfortunate enough to have suffered the fate of all those who draw the Emperor's eye".

Smiling as my comment seemed to inspire each and every solider to straighten in pride, and fighting the urge to chuckle at the fact that I had managed to inspire even the violent Georgian to come to attention, I continued on.

"The sacrifices you have endured, the blood that has been shed. All of it has led to the formation of a nation that offers the cornerstones that any civilized society should be able to offer to its loyal citizens. And as you know, those cornerstones are the safety of its people, and the security of the nation. And as long as I am Chancellor, I vow that Europe will never again denied these fundamental freedoms. HEIL EUROPA".

Raising my arm in an outstretched saluted, I had to confess that there was nothing better than being the receiving point of an display of patriostim such as this.

"HEIL EUROPA".

"HEIL EUROPA".

"HEIL EUROPA".

...

Though she was certain that her subordinates would understand her current state of mind, the 2nd Princess of the Britannian Empire was glad she had the foresight of dismissing them before she had answered her elder brother's call.

She had fully expected to be chastised for the current course of the campaign, especially since the latest battle had not only failed to finish the opposing army, but also because the losses she had sustained had ensured that they couldn't resume the advance for at least a month.

But while Schneizel had indeed chastised her for her level of progress, and had again expressed concern for her tendency to lead from the front, it was the second part of the information he had to deliver that had caused her to lose her composure.

While they had been growing steadily apart during the past few years, her with her military career, and him with his approach to fulfilling the role of Viceroy, Clovis had been one of the few siblings outside of her beloved sister that she had cared for.

To lose a brother was bad enough, but to lose him in THAT area, and with his murderer utilizing his death to inspire further acts of rebellion, that was enough to send her into a violent rage.

Schneizel of course had expected his news to inspire such a reaction from his combat trained sibling, and had proceeded to offer her a chance to obtain revenge, but not without a price that sat unwell with her.

For in accepting the position of Viceroy of Area 11, which would allow her to bring much needed stability to a vital area while she hunted for the masked terrorist, she had to relinquish control of the Arabian theatre to a commander of their father's choosing.

Such a change in command would undoubtedly give the Middle East Federation more time to recover from their current losses, though there was a strong chance that her replacement would launch an attack before the army was ready. Which would lead to only further casualties without any meaningful gain.

But on the other hand, her thoughts drifted towards the last time she had allowed a criminal to escape justice for murdering a beloved family member. Such an action had led to her beloved half siblings being exiled from their former nation, and had resulted in their untimely deaths in a land that had now claimed another siblings she had once been close to.

With that thought in mind, she had made her decision, and was now doing her best to ensure that her sudden absence did not have to negatively effect the campaign.

While Guilford and Darlton would accompany her, the rest of the Glaston Knights would remain behind to ensure that the change in command caused as little disruption as possible.

Of course there was ONE benefit to her future assignment that had been largely absent during her current one.

And even if the reason for their reunion was caused by their half brother's untimely demise, she would nevertheless treasure the chance to spend some time with her beloved sister.

...

 **ANNNNND THATS ANOTHER CHAPTER DONE XD.**

 **Hopefully you all enjoyed this, so NOW to the brief summarization and the reasons for doing it that way XD.**

 **Think the Emperor is a rather interesting character of the series (once the big reveal has been done anyway)...so tried to model the portrayal in a way that I thought made sense. The Emperor of course believes that death will become meaningless after the Ragnarok connection, so he doesn't care per say about the death of a family member. But I still think he could show SOME emotion at the death of a child. Especially since Clovis is his 3rd son...even if he is a bit of a flop XD**

 **Also wanted to expand on that scene in the series where the Emperor says he had just talked with the ghost of Clovis...so think that this is how it could have gone. I believe that Charles was unaware of Lelouch and Nunally's survival. Cause Marianne's survival aside, he seems to share everything with V.V. And I highly doubt V.V. would leave the siblings alone while their in hiding (at least before Zero's debut)**

 **Also laying SOME potential groundwork for a future scene between the Chancellor and the Emperor. Based on that scene where he says that war is a inefficent method of diplomacy.**

 **AND yes...Krueger is overseeing a military parade in Moscow XD. Hopefully you all have SOME idea of who the ISD officer is XD. Original intent was to have Beria fulfill the role...but decided against it due to his preference of the kiddie menu.**

 **ANYWAY...Time to Clarify some things based on the questions XD.**

 **Russia IS part of the Gross Europa Reich. Its not an ally of it, nor is it a neutral power. The Eastern Border of the G.E.R. Is located in Western Siberia, with Euro-Britannia controlling the rest of the region up to the Pacific coast. My intent is to have the Euro-Britannias as a vocal...but relatively ineffectual role in this universe...at least for the time being.**

 **For Europe's reaction to the Empire gaining 70% of the world's Sakuradite with Japan, my intent is to go along a similar route Nazi Germany did with it's oil supplies. The raw material will still be important (cant make high tech custom knightmares without it) but Europe's military development will take a different route to ensure that it doesn't need it as badly as the empire does.**

 **AND YES, The Reich is inspiring a resistance movements in the conquered territories (i.e. Much of Africa that is south of the equator, Eastern Siberia, some other terrotires). Much like what the Allies did during World War, but of course...with a Fascist twist XD.**

 **Which is one of the reasons why Kyoto is hesitant to accept support from the Reich. They prefer to maintain their Independence/dont want to be independent to a foreign nation that militaristic.**

 **A comment was made about mentioning "end of a much reviled bloodline", leading people to believe that its the Kururigis that I am talking about. That is WRONG. And thats all I'm gonna say, because I intend to have it be a major factor in my OC's character.**

 **I have never played Front Mission, so highly unlikely that I will add any info regarding that until much later in the stories...if at all.**

 **THAT being said, I confess that Gino Wienberg's Knightmare has given me SOME ideas on creating new machines for the Reich's knightmare corps. And currently toying with the idea of said machines being based on other shape changing robots...preferably Michael Bay's take on the tyrannical faction XD.**

 **As for pairings...well Lelouch is easy to do. Just have to decide whether if it will be: LelouchxC.C., LelouchxKallen, or LelouchxHarem. Could go either way with him.**

 **For Krueger...currently see him with a strong female character, however undecided as to who. However I will list the options: The Esdeatheseqe leader of my version of the SS/NKVD,** **Nonette Enneagram, MAYBE Cornelia.**

 **Euphemia MIGHT be added to that list, but would have to come up with a plausible way. Think a more acceptable version (i.e. a 26 year old and a 16 yr old rather than a 34yr old and a 13 year old) of the R2 wedding could work out (Krueger being a year younger than Schneizel).**

 **As for Suzaku….again…laying the ground work for a less than steller relationship between my Chancellor.**

 **Anyways…hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Again was written with greater speed than I thought XD.**

 **AND REVIEWS ARE A MUST…no flames XD**

 **Til next time…HEIL EUROPA**


	8. Competent Subordinates

_Of all the enemies that dared to stand in the way of Europe's justified dream of destroying the Holy Britannian Empire, few managed to inspire our beloved Chancellor into experiencing such feelings of disgust as the son of the last Prime Minister of Japan._

 _While Kururugi's patricidal actions would not become known until some years after his appointment to Emperor Charles's most elite unit, the Knights of Rounds, the Japanese youth still managed to invoke feelings of disgust throughout the Reich._

 _Choosing to fight for the very nation that conquered his homeland. Slaughtering his patriotic countrymen who refused to become the downtrodden slaves of a corrupt tyrant._

 _All of these things were more than enough to earn Suzaku Kururugi the title of traitor, but it was his personal philosophy that truly annoyed Chancellor Krueger the most._

 _A solider accepts that no matter how hard they try, they will never be able to save the lives of everyone on the battlefield. And that the only way to win a war is by inflicting heavier casualties on the enemy than they themselves are able to inflict on your own side._

 _Kururugi never seemed to get this concept, at least during the initial stages of his advancement in Britannian society._

 _But even that paled in comparison to the traitor's idiotic beliefs that he could change the Empire from the inside by going through the proper channels._

 _What he failed to realize was that this philosophy was practically useless in a society that was structured around concept of survival of the fittest. And for a man of Kururugi's…background, he would be doomed to fail as he was held back by the very system he had sworn to serve._

 _Of course that hadn't prevented the Britannian government for using him as a poster boy for encouraging their conquered subjects to support the activities of the Empire._

 _But as his actions would soon prove, the son of Genbu Kururugi only had his eyes set on the land known as Area 11._

 _(Excerpt from the Enemies of the Reich Volume 3. Junior Edition)_

 _….._

Despite his earlier skepticism, and the fact that his initial introduction to the academy had been somewhat less than welcoming, Suzaku found himself enjoying his royally sponsored enrolment.

The student council, while somewhat chaotic in nature thanks to the personal governing style of its blonde president, had nevertheless treated him as one of their own. He was allowed to take a break from the stressful job of being the pilot of a revolutionary knightmare program.

And perhaps the best of all, he got to spend time with the pair of siblings who were his closest friends he had left in this world.

It pained him to keep his true role within the Empire a secret, especially since he suspected that Lelouch still carried a great deal of justified hatred towards the nation of his birth, but in truth all this subterfuge served a higher purpose.

As deceased exile royalty, the only sort of life that the Vi Britannian siblings could hope for was one where they always had to keep looking over their shoulder.

Never truly being themselves, never allowing anyone to get to close to them because they might expose other people to the same danger that had claimed their mother.

It wasn't much of a life, even if he could tell that Nunally seemed to be perfectly happy living the peaceful life with her devoted brother, but if his plan was successful, not only would he be able to give them a chance to live without fear, but he could also help to alleviate the suffering of his fellow countrymen.

"You know, if you continue to frown like that, Milly is gonna go into one of her moods. And believe me, you do NOT want to be the target when she's trying to raise morale".

Chuckling as the amethyst eyed boy shivered in exaggerated fear, the emerald eyed Honorary Britannian couldn't help but tease his childhood friend with a piece of information that had apparently remained unchanged during their years apart.

"Oh I'm sure I'll be fine since I can probably outrun her. Can't say the same for you since your stamina hasn't really increased during the past 7 years. But I'm sure if you put your mind to it, you could probably last 2 minutes of running before you collapse like you usually do".

Receiving a rather pointed glare from the exiled royal, Suzaku began to get worried that he had gone to far, only to sigh in relief as Lelouch finally offered up a smirk.

"I suppose you have a point. Still, I maintain what I said to you all those years ago. The use of ones brain will always trump the use of one's muscles. And considering how we recently got reacquainted, I would say that my view point still trumps yours".

Lightly grimacing at the reminder of that rather eventful day, Suzaku was pulled from his regretful musings by Lelouch's curiosity filled tone.

"Since it's only the two of us here, I was wondering if I could ask you something. That is of course if it doesnt violate your oath to the Empire".

Doing his best to ignore his friend's very clear disgust for his homeland, Suzuaku nevertheless nodded his head.

"Well as long as your not asking me to tell you military secrets, I suppose I can do that. Though as an Honorary Britannian in the Engineering Corps, I don't think I'll be able to tell you anything interesting".

It pained him to lie to his friend about his new position within the Empire, but it was necessary in order to keep in him safe. If word got out that the pilot of the Lancelot was an 11 student, his friend's lives would be placed in danger on the off chance that he told them some classified information.

Fortunately, Lelouch's question had nothing to do with military matters, at least not directly.

"Was merely wondering how you managed to get enrolled in Ashford Academy. The Principal is rather liberal when it comes to enrolment, but I rather doubt he would risk the wrath of the Area's nobles by allowing a number in, Honorary Britannian though he may be".

Rubbing his head in embarrassment, for he was uncertain if his answer would result in the appearance of 'Protective Lulu' despite the years separation, the green eyed pilot of Britannia's most advanced knightmare told him.

"Funny story. You see, I was coming from my trial when out of no where..."

 **…** **..**

 _The end of the Empire draws near._

 _It's time has come to an eeeennnnd._

 _The end of an era is here._

 _It's time, too atttaaaaack._

Despite having a somewhat lax attitude towards her subordinates chosen recreational activities, so long as they didn't do anything to tarnish the reputation of the _Nippon Regiment,_ Standartenfuhrer Lelia Malcal found herself growing increasingly annoyed with the impromptu concert that was blaring throughout the camp. _Into the Motherland, the Britannian Army marched._ _Comrades, stand side by side, to stop the British charge._

 _Knighmares on Europe's soil, a thunder in the east._

 _1 million men at war, the Chancellor's wrath unleashed._

Slamming the folder shut as the music continued to interfere with her work, the black uniformed officer of the Waffen ISD vainly tried to keep her temper in check as she proceeded to leave the relative comforts of her command tent to dispel some discipline on the obvious perpetrator for this disturbance.

 _Onward comrades. Armies of the European Reich. Charrrrge._

 _Ooooh Mother Euurrrrope. Union of laaannds._

 _Will of the peeeoople. Strong innn commmaaaanddd._

 _Oooooh Mother Euuuurrrrope. Union of laaaannnnds._

 _Once more victoooorrrrious. The Wehrmacht staaaannnnds._

Hearing the enthusiastic cheers of not only her own troops, but also those of their allies, the blonde woman's anger was somewhat lessened, for it appeared that Sturmman Sayama was capable of utilizing his more outspoken nature for something beneficial.

And considering the initial reaction their allies had to their presence, any thing that could be done to help foster improved cooperation between the two sides was to be encouraged.

"It seems that Ryo has finally found his true calling in life. Such a shame that he has little interest in anything but a military career. Otherwise I'm sure he would do well at the Propaganda Ministry. Even if they would only keep him behind the scenes.

Though somewhat surprised by the sudden appearance of her usually stoic second in command, Lelia nevertheless allowed a smile to cross her face as she found herself nodding in agreement.

"Probably for the best really. He always seems happier when he gets the chance to blow something up with his own 2 hands. And as much fun as he's currently having with his hijacked sound system, I'm sure that his mind will soon move to other more violent actions. Speaking of which, have you taken the time to observe the recuperating efforts of our ally's"?

Receiving a nod from her trusted second in command, Lelia fought the urge to frown as the blue haired Sturmbannfuhrer gave his rather blunt assessment.

"I have. And I have to say that if it wasnt for the fact that the Brits had to take some time to lick their wounds, this army would find it hard pressed to hold back a Division, let alone an entire army group".

Letting out a frustrated sigh at Akito's report, the blond Standartenfuhrer tried to find the silver lining for their situation.

"I suppose its fortunate then that we've been assigned to this country's premier formation. Depleted though their ranks maybe, the soldiers of the 5th army are at least well trained, and possess a great deal of enthusiasm for fighting the Britannian Army. Only problem is that our supply lines are tenuous, despite being closer to our source of supply, which means that the 5th Army will only be built to half strength by the time our enemies return to the offensive".

Having come to the same conclusion himself, the blue haired Sturmbannfuherer was prevented from voicing his support with his superior's assessment thanks to the interruption of their temporary superior.

"Ah Colonel Malcal. I must say that my men greatly enjoy your unit's efforts to cheer them up. Who would have thought that you European's could manage to successfully combine entertainment with government propaganda".

Allowing a small scowl to form over her features before she schooled her expression back into the mask of a well disciplined military officer, Lelia turned her head so she was staring into the face of the man who was technically her superior.

"Glad to be of service General Inam. I assure you that my regiment will do whatever it takes to improve the efficiency of your valiant soldiers. I trust that you are quite pleased with how much progress we have been able to make in the time we've had"?

Receiving a nod from the aging head of the Federation's slowly rebuilding 5th army, the blonde leader of the _Nippon Regiment_ fought the urge to scowl as she was forced to listen to Inam's dismissive agreement.

"Well, your pet 11's might have been too weak to prevent the fall of their homeland, but they are certainly doing an adequate job of turning new recruits into proper soldiers. I'm certain that they will be instrumental in driving the enemy invader from our lands".

Sensing Akito stiffen at the rather crass reminder of what his people had lost since the Britannian conquest of Japan, but trusting in her subordinate's ability to refrain from showing any of his justified temper in a setting that could have negative consequences for their mission, Lelia chose to ignore the first part of the Turkish General's statement and focus on the latter part of it.

"I'm pleased that you think so General Inam. Though I hesitate to say that despite our best efforts, it will be some time before the 5th Army can undertake offensive military operations. Unless of course you've managed to convince your leaders to increase the volume of supplies and reinforcements".

Having expected the older officer to either scowl at the subtle reminder of his nation's ineffective infrastructure, or the more angry ranting that other fronts were receiving more attention than he was, the blonde Standartenfuhrer was surprised by the rather jovial response she received.

"Not only have I managed to do precisely that my dear Colonel, but I have also been informed that our common enemy will soon begin to withdraw substantial forces from this theatre of war. Which means that our chances of driving these invaders from our sacred soil will only be increased".

Shocked by the new found confidence of her technical superior, Lelia was prevented from asking for further details by the dismissive attitude of the now smiling General.

"I will brief you with the details later this evening. But for now, I suggest that you enjoy your unit's rather enjoyable attempts to improve the moral of my men. It's a shame that there aren't more women in the _Nippon Regiment,_ but I suppose beggars can't be choosers when it comes to allies".

Fighting the urge to make a scathing retort to the older man, for she was certain that such an action would result in a rather unpleasant reprimand from not only Director Richter but also the Chancellor himself, Lelia nodded her head in compliance as she and Akito took their leave.

Waiting until they were out of earshot of their nominal ally, and sensing that his superior was in one of her rare black moods, Akito decided to break the silence with a casual observation of his own.

"I know you don't want to hear this right now, but the general is right in at least one thing regarding the abilities of our regiment".

Offering up a skeptical glare towards her expressionless 2nd officer, the black uniformed leader of the _Nippon Regiment_ gestured for the blue haired officer to continue.

"Sturmman Sayama does have a gift for inspiring the troops".

Chuckling in agreement with the Japanese born Sturmbannfuhrer, Lelia allowed some of her earlier annoyance to disappear as she heard her hard headed subordinate respond to his audience's demand to repeat the most latest piece of culture that had come out of the Reich's Propaganda Ministry.

" _Into the Motherland the Britannian army march!_

 _In the European Union. Summer two hundred and twenty_

 _Tanks line up in thousands, as far the eye can see_

 _Ready for the onslaught, ready for the fight_

 _Waiting for Britannia, to march into the trap_

 _Mines are placed in darkness in the cover of the night_

 _Waiting to be triggered when the time is right_

 _Imminent invasion, imminent attack_

 _Once the battle's started there's no turning back_

 _The end of the Empire draws near_

 _Its time has come to an end_

 _The end of an era is near_

 _It's time to attack_

 _Into the Motherland the Britannian Army marched_

 _Comrades, stand side by side, to stop the British charge_

 _Knighmares on Europe's soil a thunder in the east_

 _One million men at war, the Chancellor's wrath unleashed_

 _Fields of Prokhorovka, the heat of battle burned_

 _Suffered heavy losses, the tide of war has turned_

 _Driving back Britannia, fighting on four fronts_

 _Hunt them out of Russia, out of European land_

 _Reinforce the frontline, force the Britannians to retreat_

 _Send in all the reserves, securing their defeat_

 _Soldiers of the Union broke the Citadel_

 _"Ruins of an Army, Bastards rest in hell"_

 _The end of the Empire draws near_

 _Its time has come to an end_

 _The end of an era is near_

 _It's time to attack_

 _Into the Motherland the Britannian Army marched!_

 _Comrades, stand side by side, to stop the British charge_

 _Knightmares on Europe's soil. A Thunder in the east_

 _One million men at war, the Chancellor's wrath unleashed_

 _Onward Comrades! Armies of the European Reich, Charge!_

 _Ooooh, Mother Eurrrooope, Uuuuunion of laaaands_

 _Will of the peeeeeople, strong in commaaaand_

 _Oaaaah, Mother Eurooooope, Uuuunion of laaaaaands_

 _Once more victorious, the Wehrmacht stands_

 _The end of the Empire draws near_

 _Its time has come to an end_

 _The end of an era is near_

 _It's time to attack_

 _Into the Motherland the Britannian Army marched!_

 _Comrades, stand side by side, to stop the British charge_

 _Knightmares on Europe's soil. A thunder in the east_

 _One million men at war, the Chancellor's wrath unleashed"._

 ** _..._**

Though I shook my head in amusement at the excited expression that was currently adorning Karina's face, I had to admit that I too was eagerly looking forward to the upcoming demonstration, although my reasons were probably somewhat different than my fellow German's.

Knowing her, I'm sure she was probably looking forward to obtaining a new weapon that if properly wielding, would lay waste to any enemy foolish enough to get in her way. And having read the specs of the _Brunhilde,_ I'm certain that she will have a great time doing so.

For me however, while I appreciated having a weapon that few, if any opponent could match, the reasons for ordering the construction of my own personal knightmare had more to do with the fact that I wanted a legitimate excuse to escape the tedious responsibilities of paperwork.

If it wasn't due to my past experience of going through similar circumstances, albeit far less complicated, during my tenor as a military officer on the Eastern Front, I am almost certain that I would consider to pass on the reigns of power to a born and raised desk jockey.

Sadly, if I wanted to ensure that Europe developed along the lines that would secure its place as a world power, let alone my dream of transforming it into the sole super power, such a plan was only wishful thinking on my part.

Nonetheless, the unveiling of the _Loki_ presented me with the reminder that there were numerous perks to my current position, even if it meant having to endure some light hearted teasing from my childhood friend.

"You know, if you keep acting like a eager child on Christmas morning, I sincerely doubt that even the threat of the Gulag will be sufficient enough to get people to treat you seriously. However, I suppose if you wait long enough to let Speer explain the specifics of your little toy, I guess I can find enough time to help you test it out".

Snorting at Karina's rather unsubtle attempts in goading me to accept her as my sparring partner, and deciding not to comment that she was probably just as execited to get into the cockpit of these machines as I was, I decided to voice my agreement with her plan before turning my attention to the Reich's Minister of Armaments.

"I suppose I can muster the patience to do that Karina. So tell us Speer, what kind of tricks does the _Loki_ have to offer? Cause as I recall, I merely provided you with a general list of what I wanted, so I'm eager to know what it, and the _Brunhilde,_ can do should we ever need to lead our troops on the front line".

Receiving an amused look from perhaps one of the few competent minsters from the old European Government, I accepted the offered multi page document that I contained all the detailed specs of my personalized knightmare, and listened with genuine interest as the German minister went over the features of Karina's knightmare.

"Well Chancellor, given the specifications provided to us by Director Richter, the _Brunhilde_ was designed as a mobile artillery platform, though it does possess a rather high capability for close quarters fighting as well. With 1 rapid firing cannon on each arm, along with an 30 mile ranged extendable linear cannon on the back, and 2 machines located at the hips, the _Brunhilde_ possesses more firepower then any current knightmare. We also include 5 slash harkens, located in the wrists and shoulders of the frame, and 2 retractable swords that are even more durable than those possessed by the Viking frame".

Seeing Karina's face light up as she understood just how much fire power had been placed in her skilled, if rather destructive hands, I fought the urge to comment on her own childlike excitement as Speer provided a more in depth explanation of her custom frame.

"The frame itself is built almost entirely of Sakuradite, though over 50% of it is synthetic, meaning that it is far more agile and energy efficient than any model currently being fielded. In addition to equipping the Brumhilde with a prototype energy shield, which has proven to be effective against even the largest artillery shell fielded by the enemy, we have also installed it with a state of the art pilot interface system that is far superior to anything that is fielded by any nation".

Not bothering to hide my amusement as Karina began to behave in a manner that was more akin to an 8 year old child rather than the deadliest woman in Europe, I flashed my Armaments Minister an apologetic smile as my right hand woman became a tad more serious on my behalf.

"And what sort of specs have you given the Chancellor's knightmare Director Speer? I hope that you spent a substantial amount of time constructing the Loki as you did with my lovely _Brunhilde ._ Otherwise I'm sure that we will be speaking in my more...professional capacity than we are now".

Though he knew that I would never allow that to happen to him, for I had made it rather plain when I appointed my subordinates that they enjoyed my full endorsement so long as they remained competent and loyal, Speer nevertheless still managed to briefly shiver in fear before developing the necessary backbone to continue his explanation.

"I assure you Madame Director that we have taken great care in constructing the Chancellor's personal frame. In fact, if you would allow our test pilots 5 minutes to get ready, I can demonstrate to you how much time and effort as gone into constructing the _Loki"._

Casting a questioning look in my direction, and turning my attention away from the pair to stare into the currently unglowing eyes of my silver fanged knightmare, I nodded my head in confirmation.

"I think that would be a splendid idea Speer. A splendid idea indeed".

...

Despite the fact that he could have easily climbed used his vast charms and skills to climb the power ladder that was the Reich's Foreign Ministry, Colonel Hans Landa had long since decided that he could best serve his reforged nation by acting as a non-official emissary of the Chancellor.

Yes it prevented him from enjoying the exalted status of a more decorated diplomat or career officer, but he preferred to show off his talents in the realm of the clandestine rather than in a more public setting.

Aided by some rather generous support from Director Richter's ISD, the middle aged Austrian had managed to establish secure and secret lines of supply to nearly every credible resistance group that had refused to accept the conquest of their countries by the Britannian Juggernaut.

Only the Japanese had refused Europe's efforts to aid in their liberation, preferring to deal with the Chinese Federation than the Reich But considering the fact that the Kyoto Group was mostly, if not entirely comprised of members of the government that had lost the 2nd Pacific War, their rejection of reality was to be expected.

But apart from aiding the strengthening of his beloved Europe by ensuring that Britannia's attentions were focused elsewhere, the multi lingual Austrian also served as Chancellor Krueger's contact with those who had been publicly declared as the enemies of the Reich.

Backdoor negotiations was an art that required skill, charm, and discretion, and Hans Landa possessed those in abundance. So it was merely with a raised eyebrow that he looked over the latest envelop that had come across his desk.

For upon the top right corner of the still sealed letter was a symbol that would have resulted in deportation to the Gulag, or even execution if it had fallen across anyone else's desk but his, and Chancellor Krueger himself.

And since he had survived this long by knowing when to keep potentially dangerous questions to himself, Landa could only wonder what sort of mission the Chancellor would have for him once he concluded this requested meeting with the highest authorities within the Imperial Government.

One thing he was certain of, he would perform it with his usual brilliance.

…..

 **Annnnd I think I'll stop it here for now XD.**

 **Glad to have finally uploaded a chapter with MY version of the song that inspired me to finally write this fanfic XD. Song is** ** _Panzerkampf by Sabaton_** **in case anyone wants to listen to it lol. Yes I changed some lyrics to fit the story…but it works XD**

 **To clear some things up from the last chapter before I go on about THIS chapter.**

 **The Akito the Exiled Characters (at least the EU ones) are part of the Waffen ISD Nippon Regiment. Due the different Europe, those characters get a different position.**

 **There will be non European views on the formation of the Reich, as well as future Reich representation in Area 11/Japan. Already have a good idea of how to achieve this, so don't worry.**

 **The Georgian ISD at the Moscow Military parade….can't believe I have to say this rly XD. I mean come on. Mustached Georgian…..physically unfit for the military…..pockmarked face…..violent viewpoint when it comes to so collaborators in conquered areas. (i.e. those who dont actively support the Reich)…first name is Joseph…. That's right everybody….its THIS world's Stalin XD**

 **Zhukov controls the Reich's military in the east.**

 **Already working towards European specific development of the knightmare frame. NO they will not be called something different as everyone in the cannon universe (i.e. EU, Chinese Federation, Resistance Groups) uses the term knightmare for their machines. Different classes of course, but its still a knightmare.**

 **And now to this chapter.**

 **Got some Suzaku Lelouch interaction going on. Tried to portray him as accurately a I could without getting into the bashing bit. Though hopefully you all enjoyed that piece of propaganda at the beginning of the chapter XD.**

 **Lelia and Akito during their stint in the middle east. Think that their presence would be looked down upon by the Middle East Federation due to a pride issue.**

 **The introduction of personalized knightmares for my ocs. The** ** _Brunhilde_** **for the Esdeatheqse leader of this universe's SS, and the** ** _Loki_** **for the military dictator (i.e. Chancellor) of Europe.**

 **Still working on overall appearance of the Brunhilde…but for the Loki…I know the movie series has gone down hill…but you gotta admit…Last Knight Megatron is still awesome in appearance XD.**

 **And of course, Hans Landa. I don't own anything, but I admit I like having HIM as a sort of underhanded diplomat for the Reich. From establishing supply networks for resitance groups in the areas, to secret negotiations XD**

 **Unsure of when I'll next post, but will begin once inspiration again strikes lol**

 **As always, hope you enjoyed this chapter, Reviews are always welcome.**

 **Til next time.**

 **Heil Europa.**


	9. An Uneasy State of Affairs

_Despite the fact that they were each other's most hated opponents at this point in time, more than a few spectators noticed the similarities between the 98th Emperor of the Britannian Empire, and the 1st Chancellor of the Gross Europa Reich._

 _Both leaders came to power during a time of crisis for their nations, though it must be pointed out that the Emblem of Blood was merely a dispute over the Britannian throne rather than a struggle to maintain the sovereignty of a nation. The use of violence to purge remaining opposition to their newly acquired authority, of which Chancellor Krueger's newly establish Internal Security Division displayed a zeal in routing out traitors that surpassed that of the Britannian Office of Secret Intelligence._

 _And more importantly, the adoption of military force to achieve the national aspirations of their respective natures._

 _While Emperor Charles directed Imperial forces against the few nations that had refused to align themselves with any of the 3 superpowers during the Great War, Chancellor Krueger ordered the newly established Wehrmacht to undergo a series of changes that would not only enable it to maintain the security of the new Europe, but would also allow it to possess the capability of bringing the horror of war to Imperial shores._

 _It was perhaps this reason why the Empire continued to enjoy less than stellar relations with the Reich following the war. For even with the loss of some of its territory, the nation led by Chancellor Krueger was far more powerful than it had ever been._

 _But regardless of his hatred towards the primary obstruction towards the dream of achieving Pax Britannia, the Emperor nevertheless knew that there were times when the art of diplomacy was far more efficient in achieving his nation's aspirations than the destructive force of open conflict._

 _And considering the stalemate that had developed in the Middle Eastern Federation thanks to the arrival of European 'advisors', as well as armaments, to help improve the effectiveness of their undeclared allies, it was clear that a more diplomatic solution would be far less costly compared to losses the Empire would incur if they decided to resume their efforts to take the rest of the Arabian Peninsula by force._

 _(Excerpt from The Continued War Between the Dragon and the Lion: European and Britannian Relations During the Post War Period)._

Though I held nothing but hated contempt for the man who tried to turn my beloved nation into yet another playground for his children to try and prove themselves worthy of his favour, I had to admit that his latest move left me feeling more than a touch curious.

Thanks to Landa's impeccable, if largely secretive diplomatic abilities, which served me well when I had to deny any direct involvement in the more clandestine operations to secure the Reich's security, he managed to get his hands on a particularly sensitive document, which apparently had been passed to him by his Britannian counterpart.

And once it had gone through the normal screening process to ensure that it was not some clever assassination tool, or even a manufactured ruse, it had been hand delivered to me by my clandestine Austrian diplomat. And I must say that the contents had been quite interesting.

Even if Karina continued to disagree with me on this particular point.

"I don't see why you're even taking this seriously. After all these years following the end of the Great War, the polygamous bastard finally decides to hold a private conference with you? I say you act like you never got the letter, and continue to concentrate on our efforts at getting back at the damn Imperials".

Though I agreed in principle with my fellow German, I nevertheless felt it necessary to point out the reasons why I would agree to talk with the man.

"And what's making you think that I would order a halt to our continued military expansion? Our next generation of weapons are superior to what the Empire is currently fielding, the only problem that remains is that we don't have enough of them to secure more than a localized victory. But if the old man is calling to discuss things in private, what he has to say could very well cause us to change our priorities".

Receiving a disgusted snort from the blond leader of the ISD, I couldn't but smirk as I proceeded to appeal to her more violent side in order to convince her to my point of view.

"Think of it this way. If he's set up this meeting in order to offer some concessions to stop our continued efforts to aid local resistance movements, then it's clear that his nation is in a much weaker position than we thought. Which means that we might be able to accomplish one of our goals much sooner than anticipated. And I don't know about you, but I for one am sick and tired of having to share our national territory with a bunch of outdated inbreds who think they can revert Europe back to the way things were before Bonaparte kicked them out".

Allowing a sneer to cross my face as I thought of the leaders of the so called Euro-Britannian Empire, I was greatly satisfied to see that my argument had managed to convince Karina that I was in the right.

"Mmm, I suppose you have a point. Though I confess that even though it's idiotic from a tactical stand point, I would have preferred to have as many Imperial troops facing on the front lines as possible. Or did your upcoming meeting make you forget how much destruction my new little toy is capable of"?

Snorting in amusement at the idea that I could forget just how much destructive power would be in her hands after Speer finished making the necessary modifications to the _Brumhilde,_ I nevertheless found myself admiring Karina's inability to fully restrain her bloodlust, if only because my current position afforded me little opportunity to personally indulge in in similar activities.

Yes I held the power of life and death over the nearly 800 million people who resided in the Reich's current borders, as well as the fact that I could expect foreign resistance movements to follow my 'suggestions' when it came to how they should fight their oppressors, but at times I wished for the freedom I had once possessed as a frontline solider.

But sadly, the needs of the nation ensured that I wouldn't be able to personally destroy the cannon fodder of my adversaries before they were forced to suffer the consequences for their numerous crimes against my nation.

"Hardly. Though do try and remember that I have final say in whether or not you get to deploy your little toy on the front lines".

It was a largely empty threat, but thankfully Karina chose not to make a big deal of it.

"Party pooper. Anyways, before you start your meeting with the white haired bastard, I do have one more thing to discuss with you before I leave. It concerns our continued relations with the Kyoto Group".

Raising an eyebrow in surprise at this information, I motioned Karina to continue, for I was intrigued as to what could have caused my fellow German to view anything having to do with the Pacific nation important enough to bring to my attention.

"Despite the fact that the decision to do so was not unanimous amongst their members, the Japanese leaders who are responsible for supplying the Area's resistance movements have finally agreed to accept our offers of military support. I of course informed my contact to tell them that the finer details of the agreement would have to be approved by you, so their anxiously waiting to hear how much aid we would be willing to ship them".

Idly making a mental note to discover, and quietly remove those who had rebuffed the Reich's efforts in supplying the continued insurgency in the Empire's most volatile Asian territory, the Siberian territories didn't count since Pendragon chose to rule them through their Euro-Britannian puppets, I briefly considered how much aid I was willing to part with.

"Considering the high numbers of knightmares that the Imperial garrison possesses, not to mention the fact that the Witch of Britannia has decided to do what her half wit of a brother could not, I think I can find it within myself to part with a 3 companies of Hummels. Which of course will be followed with another 5 in the following months if they can give us proof that our resources aren't going to waste. I trust Landa knows to include that as our price for continued support"?

Receiving an amused nod from the now departing Karina, I took a moment to compose my thoughts before making my way to do something that I had never thought I would ever consider.

Negotiating with the man who transformed me into the monster that I am today.

….

Though it had been some time since he had been forced into this position, a result of his previous decision to allow his second son to adopt the more tedious aspects of ruling a global spanning empire, Charles Di Britannia nevertheless felt confident in his ability to successfully negotiate with a fellow head of state.

Even if the Chancellor of Europe was far different in temperament from his more spineless predecessors.

With the sole exception of President Winston Churchill, whose ability to adopt a more aggressive stance against Empire had been grievously weakened by the corrupt and ineffective nature of the rest of the European government, most leaders he had previously met had proven to be either self centered fools who cared little for anything but their own comforts, or naïve fools who, like his more peaceful offspring, believed that peaceful resolutions could achieve anything.

But though never having met the man in person, the Emperor knew that Krueger suffered no such delusions, or vices that he could easily exploit. And in this he felt a small, but no less real kinship with the young German.

Forced from a previously peaceful life due to the violent actions of those who sought power at the expense of those deemed weaker than themselves.

Claiming power from those who believed that they could do what they want without consequence.

And transforming a previously inept nation into a fine instrument that could carry out the aspirations of a leader who had been forged in the smoke and blood of a destructive conflict.

But despite the small feelings of admiration he felt for the ruler of the Reich, the Emperor nevertheless possessed a heavy dose of anger towards the efforts of the man who stood in the way of obtaining the remaining thought elevators that rested in European territory.

The Siberian elevator had briefly been under his control before the European counteroffensive forced them to abandon it before they could do more than analyze it. Plans were still being made in order to insert a covert team to get it running, but even the use of Geass Agents had proven insignificant of moving meaningful levels of men and material past the heavily fortified border.

The one situated in London had always been the one that laid the farthest out of reach due to the strength of the European naval forces, now greatly enhanced due to having the support of a political leadership who knew first hand the cost of depriving their armed forces of the necessary resources to defend themselves. And thus the Directorate had consoled itself with the belief that they would inevitably get it once Britannia managed to finally gin the strength to make its dreams of global conquest a reality.

And the one that bordered the southern shores of the Caspian Sea, the continued resistance of the Middle Eastern Federation was slowing down his attempts to claim it.

Only the African elevator, while within 100 miles of the heavily patrolled zone that separated the Reich's African territories and the lands conquered by the Empire, was under Britannian control, and was easily within range of being destroyed by a resumption of hostilities if the Reich's efforts to improve existing infrastructure surpassed the Empire's.

With only 1 out of the 3 European elevators under his control, and the slow progress that was being made in reaching the Middle Eastern one, the Emperor was confronted with the very real possibility that the Ragnarok connection may not be achieved in his life time.

So it was with thought in mind that he subjected himself to the arduous task of creating the conditions that would allow him to resume his work at a slower pace. For while the methods of smuggling in the necessary men and equipment into uncontrolled territory was far slower than it would have been if the empire directly controlled the land around the elevator, a negotiated peace, with a wide demilitarized zone, would nevertheless allow them to move forward.

So it was with thought in mind that Charles Di Britannia, 98th Emperor of the Holy Britannian Empire, steeled himself to talk with the man who stood in the way of his, and his brother's dream.

…

Though her colleagues had a tendency to dismiss her opinions due to her age, although her mentor Kirihara was more than willing to hear her out before coming to a decision, Kaguya Sumeragi was perhaps the wisest member of the Six Houses of Kyoto due to her willingness to embrace a more modern viewpoint.

Yes she was as proud a Japanese nationalist as any of the other leaders, and would continue to fight to her dying breath until the Empire was forced out of her country, but she was concerned that the latest decision by the council would simply result in trading one tyrant for another.

For while Friedrich Krueger was the most dangerous and powerful opponent of the Britannian Empire, the methods he had used to achieve his position were abhorrent to her.

As the heir to one of the remaining ruling families of Japan, Kaguya had seen her share of violence for the sake of advancing one clan's position over others, and as one of the leaders responsible for trying to reclaim Japan's rightful independence, she had signed off on more than her fair share of assassination orders and battles that would result in the regrettable suffering for those who were truly innocent. But that paled in comparison to what was happening in the New Europe.

Thousands of Europeans had been executed for daring to challenge the seized authority of the new Chancellor, with hundreds of thousands more being exiled to the frozen prison camps of the north.

Children much younger than her were being robbed of their childhoods as the Reich's leaders indoctrinated them into being loyal killers for the Savior of Europe.

And munitions and personnel were being shipped to support the resistance movements that had no problem targeting Britannian civilians as well as military personnel

It was for these reasons that had caused her to vote against the numerous offers made by the European government to aid the Japanese in their quest for freedom. For she suspected that once the Reich succeeded in establishing a foot hold in her country, it would be difficult to get them to leave.

And since she had heard rumors of what had happened to the few African resistance movements that wished to establish a sovereign nation free from either Britannian or European control, she believed that her decision was a prudent one.

Thankfully her mentor Kirihara had also agreed with her refusal to accept the Reich's offer of aid, albeit for reasons that he had refused to disclose to her, and had managed to ensure that the council's vote to do so was always in her favor.

But unfortunately, even the veteran politician had begun to question his previous decision once the Empire's counter insurgency campaign changed under the command of the new Viceroy.

She applauded the masked revolutionary's actions, especially since for the first time she could sense a growing feeling of hope in her downtrodden people, but Clovis's assassination had resulted in the appointment of a new leader who possessed not only the drive, but also the ability to smother the remaining embers of resistance that had been smouldering since the beginning of the occupation.

With numerous resistance cells being crushed by the 2nd Princess of the Empire, with her latest victory in Saitma rumored to have been defeated the masked man himself, it had become clear that Kyoto needed to expand its ability to arm those who still possessed the courage to stand up against their Britannian oppressors.

And since the Federation continued to show a reluctance to provide more than low level support, and even that was at dubious quality at best, the more conservative leaders of the 6 Houses of Kyoto had decide to accept the aid of the man who might very well turn out to be just as bad as the Emperor.

For while Britannia's most powerful enemy was currently interested in reducing the Empire to a state of smouldering ruins, that was no guarantee that the Reich's leader wouldn't decide to adopt the same expansionist policy as Charles Di Britannia if his country managed to develop the means to stage a successful invasion of the Britannian Homeland.

For tyrants, regardless if they inherited their power from a familial predecessor, or seized it in a bloody coup, were never satisfied with what they already possessed.

…

Though he was fully aware that his current actions would be regarded as treason if they were ever discovered, the 2nd Prince of the Empire was more than confident that he would go undiscovered.

While it was true that the OSI was firmly controlled by his father, and thus would not hesitate to execute him as the Emperor cared little for rank or position when it came to displays of weakness or treason, the blonde Prime Minister nevertheless had some influence with its more gifted members, which did much to allow him to keep abreast of his father's secrets.

It wasn't enough to penetrate the security that surrounded some of the Emperor's more confusing secrets, and was insufficient in hacking into carefully coded communications so he could listen in without anyone being the wiser, but it was more than capable of secretly placing a hidden device to record the conversation between those the Emperor did not want to be seen interacting with.

And considering the identity of the individual that his father had been secretly in conference with, Schneizel had to admit that there was a reasonable excuse for his father not wanting to make this conversation public.

" _I must admit that I was somewhat hesitant in conversing with you your majesty. For one thing, your government has adopted a rather anti-European attitude since the end of the Great War. A conflict that you started and lost I might add. And secondly, I don't see any reason why I should waste my time talking with the man who has no qualms ordering the deaths of innocent civilians just in a misguided effort to terrorize his enemies into submission"._

 _"Then you are a greater fool than your predecessors. For unlike you, they at least possessed the ability to recognize that the art of diplomacy can achieve greater awards than those that can be claimed on the battlefield"._

 _"Considering the fact that previous attempts to destabilize Europe through diplomatic means ended up creating a nation that currently stands as your economic and military equal, you'll have forgive me if I fail to follow the example of my so called predecessors"._

 _{Chuckles} "I suppose you have a point. Unlike the majority of European leaders Britannian has dealt with in the past, you are the first one since Bonaparte who possesses the strength of will to continue fighting despite starting from a position of weakness. And unlike that cursed Frenchman, you actually survived long enough to reap the benefits of your country's transformation. But I have not asked for this meeting so we can simply trade insults. Rather, I wish to discover whether it is possible for us to reach a temporary understanding"._

 _"You mean besides the current understanding we have in which we both desire the complete annihilation of our most powerful rivals? That depends. What kind of understanding did you have in mind"?_

 _"One in which we limit the current number of conflicts in which we are currently engaged in. Or did you think that I was unaware of how much aid you have been giving to not only the Middle Eastern Federation, but also the various terrorist cells that exist in the Areas that border your nation"._

 _"Considering that the Middle Eastern Federation is still an independent nation, despite your attempts to turn it into another one of your colonies, I have violated no international laws by offering the limited amount of support that I have. Not to mention allowing a small number of individuals to resign from either the Wehrmacht or ISD in order to volunteer their services in the MEF forces. As for the so called terrorist cells in Africa or Siberia, its amazing how many secret supply depots have been left over from the Great War. Not to mention the fact that those Euro Brits seem more concerned with their western frontier rather than their southern"._

 _"Regardless, I am confident that we can come to a temporary understanding if we both agree to the price. Like say for instance, in exchange for a decrease in terrorist activities in Africa, Britannia will reduce the transport of men and munitions to the lands currently controlled by Euro Britannia. Of course I recognize that their stockpiles are probably sufficient to continue their insurgency for another month or two, but without regular resupply, I'm certain that the garrison will be more than able to handle them with minimum difficulty"._

 _"Perhaps. And what would be your price for a temporary halt to your war with the Middle Eastern Federation. Obviously I won't agree to anything that compromises the defensive integrity of my southern flank, but I suppose having the new border based on the current frontline wouldn't be so terrible"._

 _"That would be fine. Though I do not wish to hear you whine about this decision when my forces capture more land mere hours before the truce goes into effect"._

 _"I suppose I can accept that, provided you don't do the same if the MEF recapture some of their sovereign territory"._

 _"Agreed. The third exchange I propose would be a resumption of direct trade between our nations. I know that despite your efforts to overcome your Sakuradite deficiency, the Reich still falls short of its goals. Which is why I suggest in exchange for each ton of Sakuradite that is shipped to the Reich, the Empire will receive 400 tons of petroleum products, 100 tons of refined steel, and 50 tons of aluminum. I know the price is rather unfair, but I'm sure the Empire can survive a few months of an unequal trade agreement"._

 _"Hmm. Considering what the Empire did to the last nation that tried to use economic blackmail to enhance its global status, I seriously doubt that. However, provided you can keep the Japanese insurgency from interrupting the shipments, as well as agreeing to allow European vessels to ship these resources, then I suppose I can agree to these terms. Now, was there anything else you wished to discuss before you used your son's death for the latest piece of overdone propaganda? Or can we bring this meeting to an end while we are still relatively congenial to each other"?._

Turning the recording off, the 2nd Prince of the Empire had to reluctantly concede that he had misjudged his father's ability when it came to the art of diplomacy. Although it was still far below the skill set he himself possessed.

For if it had been him that was bargaining, he was certain that Britannia would have been able to achieve its objectives without having to concede anything if importance, no matter how temporary, to its rival.

Regardless, Schneziel had to admit, albeit grudgingly, that his father had nevertheless managed to buy time in order for the Empire to better consolidate its already impressive grip.

The Euro Britannian's would surely complain once they learned that the Homeland was going to have difficulties in meeting even half their usual quotas for the next few months. And the Middle Eastern Federation would probably use the temporary ceasefire to strengthen itself to the point where greater resources where needed to conqueror it.

But, the African colonies would be able to be finally pacified, at least as long as the colonial authorities showed the same sort of efficiency that Cornelia was about to unleash upon Japan. The MEF would find it much more difficult to defend themselves now that there was time enough to both improve damaged infrastructure that would speed up the massing of men and material.

And should his father fail to adequately utilize this time for the Empire's advantage, for he was certain that Krueger would take advantage of this brief period of reduced hostilities, well, that just meant that there was more evidence that the Empire needed a more in touch ruler at its head.

A role in which he was more than capable of fulfilling when the time came.

…

 **Annnnnnnd I believe this is a good place to leave it lol.**

 **Apologises for the wait. Couple of months ago, had nearly 1/3 of it done, but then, looked back on it, and was greatly displeased with it XD. But after a revision that has taken some time, along with reading some material, pleased with the final outcome XD.**

 **FINALLY got to the conversation between Charles and Friedrich, even if its through a recording over heard by the 2nd Prince lol.**

 **AND, got to see the Japanese perspective a little bit on how they view the new Europe. Think I did a good job of portraying Kaguya's hesitance in working with a nation like the Reich. And will build on this in later chapters.**

 **Anyways, if you have questions, AS WELL AS REVIEWS, feel free to post them in the review section XD. Will proceed to answer them that way so everyone can see my reasoning.**

 **Until then…Heil Europa. =).**


	10. Change is Coming

_Though still limited by her nation's rather outdated views regarding gender and experience, as well as the fact that her ability to influence events was still largely concentrated in the Britannian Occupied Japan, Kaguya Sumeragi was still a force to be reckoned with._

 _While often chided by her peers for what many would describe as childishness, an easy assumption to make considering that unlike the rest of Kyoto's leaders she was the only one under the age of 50, the young Japanese girl possessed an uncanny ability for accurately judging the potential of those who drew her notice. Even if it was somewhat tempered by the naivety that all children possess, even one of her upbringing._

 _The two prime examples would be in regards to not only the 1st Chancellor of the European Reich, but also the masked revolutionary who had made his debut by claiming responsibility for the death of a Britannian Prince._

 _While in public she kept her opinion about Chancellor Krueger to herself, for it would have been unwise to be seen criticizing of perhaps the greatest external threat the Empire had ever faced, in private, the Japanese heiress lacked the same admiration for the German leader that many other enemies of Britannia possessed._

 _For while she acknowledged his accomplishments in revitalizing what had once been a dying nation, the methods in which he had chosen to use in order to secure his power did much to repel her since she believed that they were nearly identical to the manner in which the Britannian Empire kept its power._

 _It is still uncertain how she came to form this opinion given the fact that until the Black Rebellion, she had never before ventured beyond Japan's shores. But the most likely reason was probably from listening to the rumors that were carried by those few Japanese nationals that preferred to return to the nation of their birth without carrying about the political climate._

 _Many people dismissed these stories as yet another scheme by the Empire to try and discredit the only nation that had successfully imperial encroachment, but considering that Kaguya had previously wished to seek European aid before these rumors began to surface, it is likely that this is what caused her to change her opinion._

 _Her perceptions of Zero on the other hand where considerably more positive in scope._

 _While it cannot be questioned that Zero had a talent for not only the theatrical, but also military planning, after the Battle of Saitama, more than a few people had decided to dismiss the mask man as little more than a minor nuisance to the Britannian garrison._

 _Yes he could somehow infiltrate guarded areas to assassinate one of the more air headed members of the Royal Family, and yes he had a talent for inflicting moderate casualties on an enemy that both outnumbered and outgunned its opponents. But until the Battle of Narita, and to a lesser extent the hostage situation that irrevocably damaged the national prestige of the remnants of the prewar Japanese military, the only thing he had managed to achieve was to replace an inefficient colonial governor with a more militant one._

 _Of course his defeat at the hands of Princess Cornelia influenced him into making the rather obvious decision to build a fighting force that was loyal to him and him alone, but his early defeats did much to damage his credibly until he managed to restore his reputation._

 _Kaguya, with the possible exception of her friend and mentor Taizo Kirihara, was perhaps the only ranking member of the Japanese Resistance Movement that remained steadfast in her earlier positive opinion of the Masked Revolutionary. And indeed, her faith was soon rewarded._

 _And indeed, she took great pains to remind people that her loyayty had never waivered._

 _(Excerpt from Smoldering Embers: A Brief History of the Japanese Resistance Movement_

Doing her best to maintain the composure that had been drilled into her ever since she was old enough to walk, Kaguya barely managed to keep an expression of calmness upon her face as she listened to one of her so called peers insult not only her, but also the man who would, hopefully, father her children.

"It appears that once again we are provided with an undeniable example that youthful idealism is something that will never triumph over pragmatism gained over years of experience. While I do not deny that I too shared a degree of admiration for the manner in which he embarrassed the Empire, his actions during and after Saitama have shown him to be nothing more than a showman with little resources to back him up".

Knowing that it would be unwise to speak up in both hers and Zero's defence, at least until her mentor and leader gave his opinion, the young Japanese girl remained silent as Munakata's boasting met agreement from his goateed ally

Kubouin.

"Indeed. Not only has Zero's actions resulted in the complete destruction of the Yamato Group, which I point out will do much to solidify the Empire's influence in that portion of our country, but it has also shattered the slowly growing myth that he is the only one to challenge Britannia without suffering the consequences. Perhaps he can somehow salvage his image amongst the inhabitants of the ghetto if he chooses to act like some sort of Robin Hood, but it's clear that as a military commander, his time has passed".

On that last point, Kaguya had to disagree.

Yes Zero had allowed his past victories to go to his head, believing that the previous used methods would work time and time again just because they were his methods. However, that did not mean that he couldn't learn from his mistakes, and make a comeback that would restore his reputation as an intelligent leader.

Something in which she had no problem pointing out to her fellow house leaders.

"Just because he has suffered a defeat, that does not mean he cannot learn the lessons that it imparted to him. Or do you all deny the time honored wisdom that 'defeat is the greatest teacher one can have'"?

Allowing a small-satisfied smile to cross her features as she watched her peers sport grudging looks of agreement, Kaguya quickly sported a frown of her own as Munakata managed to recover from her chastisement with a retort of his own.

"While I cannot deny that your words possess wisdom far beyond your age Lady Kaguya, I'm afraid that I too have a piece of wisdom in which to remind you of. And that is that 'time is a double edged sword'. For while it is possible that Zero may learn from his past mistakes, Japan cannot afford the time it will take him to do so. For every day that passes, the new Imperial Viceroy continues her efforts in snuffing out the remaining embers of freedom that continue to exist within this country. And for every cell that she wipes out, the dream of Japan's resurrection becomes ever so much more distant".

Having been presented with an argument that she could not deny, no matter how much she wanted to, the youngest member of the Houses of Kyoto decided to change tactics by revisiting another topic in which she still disagreed with.

"And who's to say that we will regain our independence if we decide to turn to the Reich for help? I cannot deny that Chancellor Friedrich Krueger is perhaps the strongest enemy Britannia has, but that does not mean that the concept of 'the enemy of my enemy is my friend' will apply with him. Or haven't you noticed that every resistance movement that fails to adhere to Berlin's conditions for aid tends to get wiped out by an enemy that both parties stand against"?

It was an argument that had managed to successfully keep the Reich's influence in Japan to a minimum, even if many of the more militant cells would have gladly disagreed with Kyoto's decision. For while the Gross Europa Reich had the capability and inclination to supply far off resistance cells, and punish those that failed to follow its direction, it didn't bother to waste its attention on those movements who refused to accept their offers of aid.

But unfortunately, most of her superiors now failed to be concerned about this any longer.

"Considering the desperate situation Japan now finds itself in, I'm afraid that we can no longer fail to ignore such offers. Besides, the conditions the Reich has attached to their offer is quite reasonable given the circumstances, even if some of the more headstrong leaders of the Resistance will be somewhat reluctant to accept. The presence of some European advisors, as well as shipping regular supplies of Sakuradite, a small price to pay for the tools in regaining our freedom".

Gritting her teeth in anger at her bearded colleagues' inability to see the danger in accepting the presently mild offer of a nation that if possible was more militant and nationalistic than the Empire of Britannia, Kaguya had to fight the urge to sigh in relief as her mentor decided to enter the conversation.

"Whether that price will continue to be small is yet to be seen Lord Kubouin. However, for the time being, we are forced to use whatever tools are presented to us if we are to continue to persevere as we have always done. And if this Zero manages to quickly learn from his defeat while there is still a chance to resist the imperial tide, then we will consider whether or not he will prove to be a worthwhile tool in our arsenal. Are we all in agreement"?

Nodding her head with the rest of the council, though hers might have been a tad overly enthusiastic at the prospect of Zero's revived fortunes, Kaguya could only hope that the man who had rescued her misguided cousin could meet this rather ambiguous deadline.

But considering his penchant for surprises, it was highly possible that not only would Zero meet her expections, but surpass them in a manner in which she could never have expected.

…..

Though it had been some time since she had been able to indulge in one of her favorite past times, her previous assignment being far too dangerous to even consider risking what was most important to her for a momentary period of relaxation, Cornelia found herself listening with mild amusement as her younger sister decided to portray the role that she usually did whenever they were alone together.

"I still can't believe you would do something so foolish sister. Yes I know you prefer to do things in a hands on manner, not to mention your continuing regretful disposition to disregard the feelings of the indigenous population if they stand in the way of your goals, but I think you went too far last time with this little stunt of yours".

Shooting an indulgent smile at her currently glaring sibling, which in her mind was more adorable than intimidating, the 2nd Princess of the Britannian Empire dismissed her sister's concern with a wave of her hand.

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to disagree with you Euphie. While Zero proved to be a more competent commander than other terrorist cells I have encountered, the fact remains that his potential is greatly limited by not only the resources that are at his command, which I point out are far inferior in number and quality than what I possess, but also by his arrogance. I hate to speak ill of our late sibling, but a great military commander Clovis was not".

Turning her eyes down in a brief moment of sadness as she remembered her more flamboyant half sibling, Cornelia found herself frowning as her pink haired sister reminded her of something that her most loyal subordinates continued to worry about.

"I do not think Zero is the only one who is cursed with arrogance sister. You and I both know that during the Battle of Riyadh, the only reason why you weren't seriously hurt in the fighting was because of pure luck. Even a mighty warrior can be brought low if they continue to take their so called strength for granted".

Grimacing at Euphemia's uncharacteristically scolding tone, though also at the knowledge that the pink haired princess had a point, Cornelia reluctantly nodded her head in agreement with her beloved sibling.

"You have a point Euphie. However, our enemies in Area 11 are far less equipped and skilled than what we faced in the Middle East, and are far more deluded that those fanatics that I faced in the desert. So I doubt that I have to worry about being on the opposite end of another rocket bombardment".

Frowning at the manner in which her sister dismissed the danger she faced, but knowing that there was nothing more that she could say to convince Cornelia of her view point, the pink haired royal nevertheless couldn't help but try and get the last word before her sister changed the topic of the conversation.

"You maybe right. But that doesn't mean I can't worry about your safety sister. However, since my personal ability to protect you from your own mistakes is somewhat limited when it comes to the battlefield, I suppose I can always give Lady Nonette a call should I feel that you are once again over your head".

Giggling at the brief expression of horror that had crossed her sister's face at the mention of the lime haired Knight of Rounds, Euphemia smiled her most serene smile as the elder royal managed to regain her composure.

"While I am sure that…Woman would love to catch the next plane to the area to keep…keep me in line, I'm afraid that the Emperor is currently keeping her in reserve should the Empire and the Reich enter a more open state of conflict. And besides, her efforts would be largely wasted here since the Elevens lack the necessary pool of skilled manpower to stand against my Glaston Knights. Let alone a warrior of Enneagram's power".

Frowning as her sister once again exhibited signs of being not only over confident, but also underestimating those that she deemed inferior, the pink haired princess allowed her pacifist nature to once again make itself heard as she continued to question her more militant sibling.

"I truly hope that it won't come to that. I know you will disagree with me sister, but I still maintain that it is possible to reach a peaceful accommodation with Europe. I've already lost 1 too many siblings to the cause of violence, and I will be devastated if I lose you as well".

Her eye's softening at the mention of her beloved half siblings, Cornelia couldn't find it in her heart to strongly chastise her younger sister for her continued belief that Britannia could somehow achieve a lasting peace with the Reich.

"I know Euphie. And I can't fault your desire to live in a more peaceful world, nor for your desire that I pursue a less violent career in the service of the Empire. But sadly, this world will only be at peace once there are no more enemies to fight. And since I am one of the Empire's most capable agents of achieving this, I must continue to do what I do. That being said, I do not believe that we have to worry about open conflict with the Reich at this point in time. Neither they or the Empire has achieved a significant position of superiority in terms of global affairs, so I doubt that I will be leading our armies to Berlin anytime soon".

Smiling in sadness at her sister's continued refusal to give into her demands of leading a more peaceful life, Euphemia was granted little time to reflect further on this by her sister's sudden change in mood.

"Anyway, enough talk about such dreary topics. How are you settling in? I heard from one of your bodyguards that you are planning on making another random excursion".

Smirking in amusement as her younger sister tried to recover from the shock at having her plan found out, Cornelia decided to take pity on the young pinkette before she had a chance to explain her actions.

"You needn't worry Euphie, for I've already decided to give you my permission. Of course you'll have to travel in disguise, since it wouldn't do to have an Imperial Princess seen mingling with commoners, but as long as you do that, as well as keep your body guard close to you at all times, this weekend you may go to Kawa..".

She never got to finish. For in a breach of Imperial protocol, one that her younger sister constantly broke and which she tolerated only in private, the purple haired Chief General of the Imperial Army was tightly embraced by her now squealing sibling.

"Thank you sister. Oh, thankyouthankyouthankyou".

Chuckling as she disentangled the now beaming pinkette from her person, Cornelia, smiled fondly as her sister hurried off to prepare for her outing.

Her ability to indulge her sister were few and far between, thanks to not only her duties as Britannia's Goddess of Victory but also due to the need to keep Euphie's more pacifist tendencies in check.

For if the full extent of her sister's peace loving nature was discovered, not to mention her tendency to treat the numbers as equals, she was certain that like the Vi Britannia siblings, who she had loved almost as much as her full blooded sister, her father would have no qualms in punishing her for her defiance to his whims.

Only one man possessed the strength to be truly free from suffering the effects of the Emperor's wrath. A state of affairs that managed to inspire a sliver of admiration that was similar to the feelings possessed by her more energetic former colleague.

But unlike Nonette, whose viewpoints were influenced by her desire for a rematch against the only man who had managed to defeat her in individual combat, the 2nd Princess's were motivated by the fact that her nation's primary advisory worked hard to achieve the position he now currently enjoyed.

And while she still possessed to a degree her nation's viewpoint when it came to lineage, she could not deny that there was something refreshing about seeing an individual rise from obscurity to become the 2nd most powerful man in the world.

A shame that most men she dealt were either too self-absorbed to appreciate hard work, or too mindful of the differences of social status to consider pursuing a less professional relationship, but such was the life of an Imperial Princess of her rank and position.

For while at times she would become slightly depressed at the limitations that had been imposed upon her, she wouldn't trade them for anything since they were what allowed her to shield her sister from the more poisonous aspects of her beloved homeland.

And she would give her last breath to not only maintain Euphie's innocence, but also hunt down those who dared to steal her most treasured relationship.

…

Kicking her bare legs into the air as her most recent contractor continued to prepare for the first step in bringing down his more physically impressive father, the green haired immortal gave voice to a thought that had been bugging her ever since she had met Marianne's grown up son.

"Hey Lelouch. Do you mind if I ask you a question"?

Sparing a quick glance at his unwanted roommate before returning his attention to the final preparations that would hopefully gain him the first cadres of his army, the exiled royal allowed a hint of annoyed impatience to enter his voice as he guessed what she wanted.

"If it's a demand for more pizza then the answer is no. I don't mind paying for the odd box now and again, but my grocery budget wasn't designed to support 4 large boxes on a daily basis. Especially when you don't even allow me the courtesy of enjoying a slice from the pie that I paid for".

Keeping her face blank as she stared at the ceiling of their shared bedroom, C.C. nevertheless asked her question, but only after she got back at Lelouch's stingy behavior with an insult of her own.

"Considering the current state of your physical capabilities, I believe adding pizza to your diet would only further diminish the poor athletic ability you currently possess. Besides, I would have thought with the power I gave you, obtaining money would be the least of your problems. Anyways, what I wanted to ask you was if you hate the Empire so much, why did you decide to bide your time in this conquered land, when there was already a nation that possessed both the strength and will to accomplish what you are striving towards? For the Reich has always welcomed those that were willing to fight against the Empire, even if their strengths lay more in the intellectual domain rather than the physical".

Shooting a glare at the insulting woman who was only dressed in one of his shirts, Lelouch nevertheless had to concede that insults aside, C.C. had asked a very good question. For which he believed he had a very good answer prepared for such an occasion.

"You have a point, however there exists several factors that influenced my decision to stay in Japan. The first one I don't think I have to remind you of"?

Expecting the girl to come up with some sort of insulting guess, the lanky teen was somewhat surprised at hearing the almost approving tone that came out of the usually emotionless girl.

"The fact that it would have been impossible for a 10 year old boy, one bereft of all but the most meagre of resources, to safely smuggle both himself and his crippled sister out of Japan on one of the few ships that managed to escape the Britannian blockade"?

Nodding his head at the green haired immortal, and doing his best to fight the swelling bitterness that always surfaced when forced to think about that time where he and Suzaku took turns to not only carry Nunally through a war torn landscape, but shield her from the horror that they themselves could not escape, Lelouch expanded upon her answer.

"Correct. We were lucky that the Ashfords had already managed to establish a presence in this country after their fall from grace, otherwise, I'm certain that things would have become much worse for us. However, the decision to remain in Japan even after Milly's family allowed us to get back on our feet was influenced by the fact that living in the new Europe would be far more difficult than it has proven to be living in a Britannian colony".

Though she would keep it to herself since she did not feel that Lelouch needed to know about her activities before her capture by Clovis, C.C. had to agree with the black haired royal on this point.

Having come so close to destruction at the hands of the Empire, both through the use of traditional military power and the more underhanded methods of backroom dealings, the Reich had seen fit to enhance its security to a level that would have been impossible to do when it was still a technically democratic union of nations.

There were still ways to get around it of course, for she knew from centuries of experience that it was impossible to completely isolate a country from its enemies, but she had to concede that without a sizeable amount of money to purchase the necessary paperwork, along with connections to those powerful enough to keep the ISD at arm's length, the former royals would be unable to enjoy the same amount of relative freedom that they currently enjoyed.

And since Nunally's aliments effectively made her useless to contributing to the overall strength of the Reich, and was unable to obtain disabled benefits due to the fact that they couldn't produce the proper paperwork to show that her injuries were a result of the war, C.C. had to concede that staying in Area 11 had been the wiser choice.

Though she suspected that there was another reason to this decision.

"And I suppose that the option of offering yourself as propaganda tool is another reason why you have chosen to remain here rather than in a country that has successfully held back the Empire"?

Eyes narrowing as he remembered the last time he had been forced to suffer the indignity of being used in such a manner before being cast aside, Lelouch slowly nodded his head.

"You are correct. As former royals, ones who have been not only discarded by the Emperor, but also having been seen to challenge him, the Reich would take great pleasure in using us as puppets with little will of our own. For if I ever dared to protest on what was being asked of me, Nunally would be used as a bargaining chip to force my compliance, and I would never dare put my sister in that position".

Observing her contractor with a blank expression before turning her attention back to the ceiling, and feeling the odd desire to grace the teen with her opinion, C.C. gave a reply that she knew would both confuse and upset the exiled royal.

"I think your wrong in that regard. Something tells me that if you did reveal your identity to the authorities of the Reich, you wouldn't have to worry about being treated as a political mouthpiece".

Remaining silent as her words caused the desired reaction in the lanky teen, as well as the light huff of indignation that came from the mental voice of the woman who had presented her with the chance to finally end her existence, C.C. couldn't help but ponder on whether or not her current contractor would cross paths with the man who had by the barest of chances been denied accepting the cursed gift that she carried.

If they did, and if Lelouch's true identity was revealed, she suspected that it would end in a manner that was not only violent, but would have wider global implications that anyone could have possible dreamed of.

 **…**

 **You know what. Originally was going to have this chapter a taaadd longer by at least 1 or 2 more segments, but I think this is a good place to end =).**

 **Surprised by how quickly I was able to write this, but hey, when inspiration strikes and all that XP.**

 **Anyway, next chapter will see not only some of the consequences of deal between the Emperor and Chancellor, as well as the deal between the Reich and the houses of Kyoto, but will also have (in some form or another) the entrance of the Black Knights, and perhaps the presence of everybody's favorite murderous fake sibling.**

 **I know it's a tad early to be saying this when I haven't even reached the end of the first 3rd of the 1st season, but I intend to have the storyline that plays out in the second season differently.**

 **Anyways, that's enough spoliers for now lol**

 **So as always, REVIEWS PLZ** **J, no flames.**

 **And Heil Europa.**


	11. The Dragons Hunger and Flickering Embers

_Though it wouldn't be until many years later that the secret agreement between Emperor Charles and Chancellor Krueger became public knowledge, both the Holy Britannian Empire, and the Gross Europa Reich immediately gained benefits from their leaders' temporary understanding._

 _The African territories that had remained under Britannian occupation since the end of the Great War witnessed a sharp decrease in insurgent activity. Though whether this was because of the presence of reinforcements that had previously been earmarked for the Arabian Front, or maybe because some of the more established groups had gotten the order to go further underground is still debated amongst historians._

 _The Reich was able to make great progress in encouraging further acts of rebellion in the conquered Siberian provinces to the point where it looked like the insurgency could seize control of the country long enough for the Reich to move in before the Britannian Homeland could send in reinforcements._

 _The trade agreement served to help speed up both nation's weapons development projects as the resources gained were directed to the more clandestine operations that neither nation wished to make known to the other._

 _And perhaps the most obvious example of all was the strategic territorial acquisitions that each nation gained following the uneasy peace between the Empire and the shrunken Federation._

 _In addition to the oil rich territories that existed in the southern half of the Arabian peninsula, the Britannian Empire, in an offensive that took place mere days before the end of hostilities, Imperial forces managed to capture a strip of land extending from the northern entrance of the Arabian Gulf to the southern shores of the Caspian Sea. This territory, while placed in a difficult position due to the fact that it was surrounded on all sides by nations that possessed less than friendly diplomatic relations with the Empire, nevertheless gave the Emperor a chance to extend his influence in previously untouched areas._

 _As for the Reich, the end of the war managed to allow them to expand their interests as well. Albeit in a manner that caused many learned observers to note that the method in which they did so was even more dishonorable than that of the Empire._

 _(Comparing the Dragon and the Lion: An in-depth annysisy of the inner workings of the Holy Britannian Empire and the Gross Europa Reich)_

Doing my best to contain my annoyance at dealing with a man who was reluctant to accept the circumstances he now found himself in, I managed to keep my demeanor pleasant as I proceeded to once again remind the turban wearing head of state of the superior position my nation possessed when compared to his.

"As I have previously stated President Inoue, while my government is fully prepared to guarantee the continued sovereignty of your nation, we are unable to do more than help you secure your current borders, and help modernize your military to better defend yourself should hostilities resume. Under no circumstances will we permit you to use European arms and soldiers to help you reclaim your lost territory at this point in time".

As expected, my comment merely served to increase the agitation of the Federation's President.

"Chancellor Krueger, while I am thankful for the amount of support that you provided the Federation in its time of need, I'm afraid that such methods are now insufficient. You and I both know that the Empire only agreed to this temporary halt in hostilities so that it could better prepare itself for the final push. And in order to successfully defend ourselves, which can only be achieved if we launch an immediate attack while the Empire's forces are diverted elsewhere, we need the Reich's superior resources if we are to achieve success".

Rolling my eyes at Inoue's one tracked mind, and seeing that I now had to adopts methods that could very well backfire if I wasn't careful, I dropped my previously sympathetic tone in exchange for one that was far more blunt.

"Considering the current state of your forces, it would take at least 3 months to properly prepare them for an offensive of that scope. And since the Federation hasn't even begun to pay for all the equipment the Reich has given you to create the circumstances for the armistice, you cannot expect me to keep doing what I can to protect your nation without some concessions on your part".

Ah there it is.

The look that all politicians had regardless of ideology, or moral integrity.

The look that clearly states that they would have to make some sort of sacrifice they would rather not make in order to achieve their goal.

"And what sort of concessions would you demand? Even though the tools you have given us have done much to spare my country from further devastation, our economy is barely adequate enough to support our reconstruction, let alone pay off, or incur more debts".

Leaning back in my chair, I adopted a look of consideration as I listed the options that I would find to be the most acceptable for both me and the Reich.

"Well, one option would be to declare the Middle Eastern Federation as a client state of the Reich. You would retain control over the economic, political, and cultural aspects of your nation, but would forfeit any and all responsibility for national defence to the forces of the Reich. Which of course would be answerable only to Berlin".

Seeing the aged Turk's look of distaste, I continued to list the other options that I would find acceptable.

"Another option would be that I wave off the debt in return for having the Federation's remaining oil fields being transferred to the complete control of the Reich. Which I point out will include a substantial military force in order to free your forces for other more vital duties".

If anything, Inoue seemed to be more upset with this option than the previous one. Something which I attributed to the fact that much of his wealth stemmed from having the nation's oil firmly under state control. It truly is amazing how some people become more enraged over a loss of wealth rather than independence.

Which makes me think that perhaps the 3rd option will be the one he chooses to accept in the end.

"The final option that I can see, which will not only absolve you of the economic responsibly, but also aid you in maintaining, and someday restoring the integrity of your lands would be to allow the Reich to annex the Middle Eastern Federation. Of course the region would be granted a greater deal of autonomy than the rest of the Reich, and you would be the one I select to govern this region, but in the end you would still be answerable to me".

Allowing him a brief moment to allow the full implication of what I was suggesting to sink in, though in truth it was just a more honest, and less complicated method of solving the issue that we both wanted to go away, I had to fight to keep a smirk off my face as the Middle Eastern leader finally managed to recover his voice.

"I suppose…that in light of our current economic and military weakness…. the only viable course of action would be to entrust the security of my people to the only man who has managed to successfully withstand the tide of Britannian expansion. I trust however that if I do this, the aid you've promised, both military and economic, will be immediately transferred to what was once the Federation"?

Having managed to achieve what I wanted, albeit far quicker than I originally anticipated, I managed to keep my tone devoid of satisfaction as I answered the soon to be former President's question.

"But of course. As soon as we end our discussion, I can guarantee that not only will your debt of 1 billion reichmarks be cleared, but I will have 9 Wehrmacht divisions, 3 of them armored, an entire air fleet and 2 Waffen ISD armored brigades ready to enter the Middle East as soon as you announce this decision. Followed of course by tens of thousands of civilian engineers who will aid their military counterparts in repairing the damage done to your country during the war. And you need not worry about your current soldiers, for even though their uniforms may change, they will still be honorably serving to defend their homes".

Allowing a small smile to grace my features as I watched Inoue sigh in acceptance to these terms, I fought the urge to hum in approval as ended the conversation in a most agreeable manner.

"Then I my conscience is clear. In 24 hours, I will publicly announce my desire to have the Middle Eastern Federation join with the Gross Europa Reich. Heil Krueger".

Hmm. I wonder if I could start getting people to say that as a term of greeting and dismal. It's a tad egotistical, but considering all I've done, I think I've earned it.

…..

Though he knew that the Chancellor's had yet to come to a decision on which branch of the armed forces would operate this latest example of military technology, the slightly overweight leader of the Reich's air forces nevertheless continued to fantasize about what he would be able to accomplish if they were ever placed under his command.

Yes their appearance was more akin to the tools that his rival continued to use despite, albeit in reduced numbers. And one could argue that these machines were in fact merely a modern version of the weapon that every nation wished to possess once mankind learned how to combine the art of metal working with the ancient skill of seafaring.

But the fact remained that despite Chancellor Krueger's more or less successful attempts to inspire greater levels of cooperation between the Kriegsmarine and the Luftwaffe, Air Marshal Goering still privately believed that everything that flew should fall under his jurisdiction.

And considering the fact that the Chancellor appeared to be in a very good mood as he exited his personal transport, the former fighter pilot believed he had a very good chance of persuading the Reich's leader that the new aerial battleships should be placed under his command.

At least that had been his intention before the Reich's Minister of Armaments decided to act before he good.

"Greetings Chancellor. You'll be pleased to know that everything is on schedule for today's demonstration, and that the previous designs flaws have been taken care of".

Nodding his head in satisfaction at Speer's exemplary management skills, and acknowledging the presence of the accompanying heads of the Reich's naval and air forces with a brief, but respected nod, the younger German allowed his features to betray his own eagerness for what he was about to witness.

"Excellent work Speer. I must admit, I was a tad skeptical after seeing what the final appearance of the Siegfried class would look like. But considering the amount of destruction its naval counterparts achieved during the Great War, I'm certain that the people of the Reich will come to love the latest instrument of their continued security. I trust however that today's demonstration will include more than the spectacle of a 175 meter long Uboat hovering in mid air".

Failing to contain his urge to snicker at the slightly pained look that came over the balding minister's face, for the _Rodina_ did indeed look like a much larger version of the weapon that helped the Kriegsmarine's predecessor contest control of the Northern and Mid Atlantic, the head of the Luftwaffe had to concede that its visible display of heavy armaments was more than enough to forgive any similarities with the traditional Uboat.

Something which Speer happy to point out to his amused looking boss.

"You needn't worry about that Chancellor. In preparation for today's demonstration, I ensured that both the _Rodina's_ weapon systems, and its defensive ones, were full ready to be shown to you".

Receiving another nod of approval from the smiling leader of the Reich, and seeing that he now had the full attention of the small, but highly important crowd, Speer began the demonstration by going over the basic features of the cigar shaped vessel.

"Well as you all know, while weighing the same amount as a _Robespierre_ class heavy cruiser, the _Rodina's_ flight system, along with other ships of the _Siegfried_ class, is able to reach a maximum height of 14,000 meters, and reach a top speed of 40 knots under favorable conditions. In addition to this, the vessel is equipped with 8 280 mm guns, 8 150 mm guns, 22 37 mm anti-aircraft cannons, and 4 missile launchers that are capable of delivering 6 warheads a piece".

Impressed at the destructive potential of the world's first aerial battleship, and already imaging what he would be able to accomplish for his nation if the Chancellor placed them under his jurisdiction, Goering found his brief moment of day dreaming interrupted by his rival.

"That's all well and good director. But no matter the destructive power of a vessel, its ability to function as a viable weapon of war depends on its ability to withstand punishment long enough to respond in kind. And considering the fact that the _Rodina_ resembles a vessel whose hull could be pierced by the latest Panzerfaust model, I'm hoping that its defensive capabilities is as impressive as its weaponry".

Though it galled him to do so, the slightly obese German found himself agreeing with the head of the Kriegsmarine's concern.

It was the same concept that had the Reich's aircraft designers had to incorporate when coming up with new generations of dive and strategic bombers. Capable enough to deliver a power blow against the enemy, but sturdy enough to survive the initial period of engagement.

Luckily however, Speer was keen to reveal that he too had followed this rather sound advice.

"You have no need to worry on that score Grand Admiral. But since I know you require more than my simple words of assurance, why don't we move ourselves to a more secure location so we can witness just how durable these ships can be"?

Leading the small cabal of military leaders to a specially designed bunker, and waiting to ensure that each individual got an unobstructed view of the aerial warship, the Reich's Minister of Armaments began the test that would once again validate the Chancellor's faith in him.

"Now, even though the _Rodina's_ hull is capable of withstanding the same sort of punishment that a modern naval cruiser can take, its energy shielding, which has been designed to cover the entire surface of the vessel, can ensure that even the largest artillery shell cannot make contact. For this demonstration, we will be testing the strength of the shield against the full power of a 420 mm siege howitzer".

Sending the necessary orders to the gun crew, who unlike the current inhabitants of the bunker only had a pair of earmuffs to protect their ears from the thunderous boom of the massive piece, Speer had to keep himself from laughing at the expressions of his audience as they watched the _Rodina's_ defence systems spring into action.

"As you can see, not only is the vessel's shield system able to keep the projectile from making contact with the hull, but due to fact that it is pushing itself against an unmovable energy source, the shell winds up disintegrating without damaging the solid material of its target".

Allowing a moment for the green colored energy to dissipate, the balding German continued his explanation before moving on the next stage of the demonstration.

"Since it would inefficient to have the entire hull surrounded by the energy shield during the entire time that the ship is in combat, although it does possess the option to do this for a maximum of 25 minutes if the ship devotes much of its power to it, the _Rodina_ relies on a prototype radar system, which accurately calculates the area where the projective will hit, thus allowing it to be more efficient with its energy usage. Of course the option does exist for this to be done manually, but that's more as a safety feature".

Nodding his head in approval at the defensive power of the aerial battleship, Krueger nevertheless managed to restrain his eagerness as he asked a question that was shared by everyone present.

"Most impressive Minister. However, while I am sure that we all approve of the ship's defensive capabilities, I believe a demonstration of the _Rodina's_ destructive potential is also required".

Fighting the urge to chuckle at the partially concealed eagerness of the Chancellor, something that was shared by almost everyone else in the well-designed bunker, Speer nodded his head compliance as he gave the necessary orders to the _Rodina's_ crew.

"Captain, you may commence firing".

Watching with child like interest as the ship's forward and rear cannons quickly reduced the once pristine training field into a smouldering landscape of craters, and already forming plans on how he would personally lead a fleet of these vessels deep into the heart of Britannian controlled territoriy, Goering found his fantasy interrupted as Speer provided information that would influence the Chancellor's decision on which branch of the Reich's armed forces would have the honor of commanding these new weapons.

"Now, while the _Rodina_ requires a substantial crew in order to keep it running, its manpower requirements end up equalling around 162 personnel, which is equal to the combined total of 3 long range Uboats from the Great War. And due to the fact that maunvering the _Rodina_ has more in common with a submerged Uboat rather than a high altitude bomber, the ship's crew is entirely comprised of former naval personnel".

Fighting the urge to scowl at the subtle look of superiority that had come over his rival's face when learning about the background of the flying vessel's crew, the slightly pudgy leader of the Luftwaffe couldn't keep the disappointment from spreading across his face as Chancellor Krueger validated his fears.

"Then it appears that Admiral Raeder has just gained a powerful new weapon to supplement our already impressive naval fleet. I trust that you are capable of handling this new responsibility"?

Though he knew such a thing was unlikely to happen, Goering nevertheless wished for his rival to refuse this responsibility, if only because he felt that the honor of commanding such a powerful display of aerial weaponry should belong to him.

His thoughts must have been visible upon his face, for just as he was about to insincerely congratulate his rival for his recent success, the head of the Luftwaffe found himself staring into the amused countenance of his superior.

"I wouldn't look so down Hermann. While it is undeniable that our new fleet will play a large part in securing the future of the Reich, you and I both know that it won't be long until Britannia manages to match us ship for shup. So to that end, I believe I have 2 projects that may interest you. The first one will offer immediate benefits to the forces of the Reich once Speer manages to work out the kinks in producing the equipment. The other, well, despite constant delays, General Dornbereger assures me that the project will ensure that the Reich need not ever worry about an external enemy".

Intrigued by the offer, if only because it would allow him a chance to outperform his rival, Goering gave the only answer he could.

….

Though he had expected his presence to trigger some form of negative reaction amongst the leaders he had been sent to observe, the blue haired _Sturmbannfuhrer_ was still caught off guard by the amount of venom that was currently pouring out of the mouth of mustached Colonel.

"General I do not believe this is necessary. Its bad enough that our current situation has us relying on foreign support to help free our nation from the yoke of Britannia. But to have this…this…traitor be the one to supervise us is the height of dishonor".

Retaining his blank expression in the face of the older man's insults, though in truth he would have liked nothing better than to copy his superior whenever she was presented with an insubordinate colleague, Akito fought the urge to smirk as the leader of the Japanese Liberation Front came to his defence.

"Kusakabe, your current attitude is shameful. While I confess that it is rather…unusual to see a member of our people act as the observer of a foreign power, I am familiar enough with the major's background to know that he is no traitor. And since he has a rather impressive record fighting against the forces of the very nation we are trying to remove from our country, you cannot deny that he has a warrior's spirit".

Though General Katase's words managed to illicit a grudging nod of respect from the argumentative colonel, it was nevertheless insufficient to keep him from lobbing another scathing question at the young officer.

"I do not doubt that he can fight General. However I must ask why, when he is finally back in the country of his birth, he chooses to wear that uniform instead of one that would show his commitment to freeing Japan"?

Kusakabe's question finally managing to cause a visible reaction from the blue haired ISD officer, though it was only a brief eye twitch, the Colonel's momentary feeling of victory was soon snatched away by the man who, while equal in rank, nevertheless commanded a level of respect that was equal, if not superior to their commanding officer.

"Because Jousi, while he may be providing the nation of his birth a chance to reclaim what they have lost, he has sworn an oath of service to those who gave him a chance to do what others cannot. And while I am saddened that this oath was not to Japan, I nevertheless admire the fact that he does not abandon it when presented with a hard to resist opportunity to do so".

Nodding his head in approval at his stoic subordinate's words of wisdom, Katase turned his full attention towards the black uniform wearing youth before he could be interrupted.

"My own thoughts tend to mirror Colonel Todoh's, but I think we've spent enough time discussing where your allegiance is supposed to be. The Britannian's are increasing their efforts to wipe out the last vestiges of Japan's pride, and unless we become more efficient in our efforts, then it is only a matter of time before the dream of reviving our nation comes to an end. So tell us _Sturmbannfuhrer_ Hyuga _,_ how can the weapons you have provided us increase our chances"?

In truth, Akito knew the weapons he had been sent with would be of little value to these reminders of Japan's past failures. For while they may be used to enhance the combat ability of their soldiers, especially the group known as the Four Holy Swords, all that they would manage to accomplish would be delaying the inevitable.

It was true that the use of the provided panzerfausts, and the small number of Hummels and 2nd generation Vikings would do much to ensure a more equal exchange of losses before the Empire's bludgeoned the JLF into submission. But unless they could hold out long enough for the Reich to be in a better position to provide more than clandestine support, the JLF would fail not only due their inability to deal more than minor damage to the Britannian garrison, but also because they lacked the ability to connect with the very people they were trying to save.

Yes the JLF possessed some credibility amongst the masses as the only surviving remnant of the Japanese military, but unlike the guerilla campaigns of Siberia, Africa, and the Middle East, the militant group did little to gain the support of the population, and as of late had failed to undertake any meaningful blows against their imperial oppressors.

But unfortunately, his orders, from Director Richter herself no less, had stated that his purpose wasn't to aid his countrymen in developing a viable strategy to achieve their goal. Rather it was to advise them on how to properly use the weapons they had been given, and to see how the Britannian's would react when confronted with a more well equipped adversary.

His experience in the Middle East had shown that despite a few notable examples, the Britannian officer corps lacked the flexibility to respond quickly to sudden changes on the battlefield, which usually resulted in greater losses than originally anticipated. Of course their numerical and qualitative superiority ensured that they would usually emerge triumphant against a weaker opponent, but it was always unclear whether or not they would sustain casualties that would prevent them from continuing their advance in any meaningful way.

Still, while he was certain that the Britannian's would eventually wipe out his hosts, especially if they were led by the same woman who had achieved the only noteworthy victories during the war against the Middle Eastern Federation, it was his task to ensure that each and every member of the reinforced JLF did their best to take out as many enemy soldiers as they could before succumbing to their fates.

And as he proceeded to explain to the officers of the Japanese Liberation Front on how to properly utilize their new weapons in their failing quest to annoy the Empire, Akito couldn't help but wonder his fellow exile, and superior officer was doing with her new assignment.

Probably better than him since she had been given the authority to do more than advise the organizations that lacked the informal relationship that the JLF enjoyed with the Houses of Kyoto. But considering Leila would more or less be under the direct supervision of Chancellor Krueger's sadistic right hand, he suspected that the exiled Britannian would have no qualms in switching places with him.

…

Keeping his composure until he was safely back in his private quarters, Kusakabe angrily poured himself a tall glass of sake before considering how this latest development would effect his plans.

While he could admit that at times his strong sense of patriotism prevented him from seeing the benefit of foregin entanglements, he nevertheless felt that this time he had very real concerns regarding the presence of their so called ally.

Yes the weapons he brought would allow the JLF to reclaim its rightful image as Japan's only hope for redemption, but the traitor, for despite Katase and Todoh's argument to the contrary that was what the Japanese ISD officer was, nevertheless represented a threat that the Kururugi administration had failed in preventing.

For ever since their island nation had been forced to abandon its centuries long practice of isolation, the Japanese Government, regardless of which political party had been in power at the time, had followed a careful policy of not only adopting Western methods to defend its shores from hostility, but also a neutral stance when it came to the realm of international politics.

And for the most part, the results had been satisfactory. For while the steel of the Samurai sword was replaced with the thundering power of modern weaponry, their nation's culture had been able to ensure that even in the face of technological change, the Japanese people would never be allowed to forget the richness of its history.

But that had been brought to a swift end with the appointment of Genbu Kururugi as Prime Minister.

While Kusakabe had to admire the man's ambition to make Japan a world power to be respected, and indeed this dream continued to course through the mustached colonel despite his nation's current status, Kururugi had proven himself to be an incompetent agent in achieving what should have been an easy task.

At first it seemed that world events would allow the Japanese leader to suceed. For 2 of the world superpowers had been locked in a titanic struggle whose final victor was no longer certain, while the 3rd was in no ways capable of launching a full scale invasion due to the fact that they had to station most of their forces along their north and western borders.

But underestimating the recent damage that had been dealt to the Empire, and over estimating the strength of his own recently expanded military, Kururugi's attempts to use economic blackmail to enhance his nation's status had resulted in catastrophic failure.

The man didn't even have the decency to wait for the fighting to be over before killing himself out of shame. Though considering that he HAD gone back on his promise to exhaust every available resources until accepting defeat, Kusakabe had to concede that suicide had been the only way for him to atone.

But such thoughts mattered little now.

For while his nation had been forced to endure the oppression of white skinned barbarians, recently followed by the indignity of accepting aid from those who would had shown themselves to be quite willing to copy the Imperial model of governance, he and he alone would reveal to the world that Japan's glory was about to be revived.

It had taken some doing, but thanks to his loyal subordinates, comprised of those who hadn't been taken in by the overinflated myths that surrounded the Victor of Itsukushima, his operation was now ready to proceed.

And once underway, it would remind the Empire, as well as the Reich, that the Japanese people were not to be trifled with.

….

 **And I think this is a great place to end it =)**

 **Surprised by my writing speed for this story after months of inactivity, but since I'm finally moving the story along/writers block has been somewhat absent XD.**

 **Anyway, to clarify a few things.**

 **YES I know that Turkey was originally part of the EU in cannon. But have since corrected that oversight, and will probably provide some in story info about it at a later point.**

 **At this point in time, the Britannian's haven't made it public yet that they have been working on aerial battleships. But that doesn't mean that other nations haven't been working on them. Look how quickly in the 2nd Season the Black Knights are able to develop a aerial fleet. Need design and testing before it can be placed into full scale production.**

 **Believe I did a good job with Krueger's conversation with the Middle Eastern Leader. May paint him in a bad light, but considering that almost EVERY major military character looks out for their own self interests (Suzuaku betraying Lelouch, the Emperor to get a higher position, Black Knights to gain Japan, Schneziel with everyone he comes across) believe that this would be plausible** **J**

 **ORGINALY plan was to have the Reich's Siegfried class of battleships resemble the Zeppelin spaceships from Iron Sky, but….ended up rewatching Das Boot, and the inspiration sort of went on from there XD. And unlike the Britannian Empire, which seems to make sure that EVERY one of its weapons has an artistic touch (Damocles, Lancelot, and the Avalon being prime examples of this) have decided that the Reich will go with the "As long as it works I don't care what it looks like' philosophy. At least for things that have to be mass produced.**

 **And yes, continuing the trend of using historical characters to flesh out the high ranking members of the Reich. So far I got Albert Speer, Fatso Goering, Georgy Zhukov, Joseph Stalin, Erich Raeder (Leader of Nazi Germany's Navy until one to many disappointments caused Hitler to promote Donitz, head of the Uboats).** **Also made mention of one General Dornbereger, who in real life was the man responsible for leading the V2 rocket program, Von Braun designed the rocket, but like General Groves and the Atom bomb, Dornbereger was the one responsible for making it a reality. And trying to keep the personality's similar to what they had despite the fact that my OC has caused them to be more efficient. (i.e. everything that flies belongs to me).**

 **Believe that my depiction of the JLF with Akito was pretty spot on. Hardliners like Kusakbe would view him as a traitor for serving another nation, while Katase and Todoh respect him for fighting the Britannians and keeping his oath to the country that allowed him to do so.**

 **And Kusakabe….the guy whose responsible for creating the conditions for Zero's return to glory XD. Cause without his pride/racisim, there would be no hostage situation for the Black Knights to resolve, and there would be reason for Cornelia's vengeful sister instincts to kick in.**

 **Now, to answer some questions.**

 **Chancelor ZVE: I'm seeing that Cornelia's colleague, Nonette Enneagram, must have faced the then-General Krueger during the Great War to have developed this feeling of admiration that Cornelia describes, but that begs the question: while the setting is into canon and years after the Great War, are there going to be flashback segments/chapters of certain points in the past, or are they just going to be mentioned in present-time?**

 **Answer: Undecided on whether or not there will be flashback scenes, but I will work to explain how this feeling of admiration has come about. Whether its through a flashback, a conversation, or those lovely excerpts I have at the beginning of each chapter. It will be expanded upon.**

 **Anyways, hope you all enjoyed this.**

 **KEEP REVIEWING.**

 **HEIL EUROPA.**


	12. Setting the Stage

_Though the annexation of the shrunken Middle Eastern Federation was met with widespread approval amongst the common citizenry of the expanded Reich, there existed a few individuals of the former MEF who clung to the belief that fighting until they became 2nd class imperial citizens was far less shameful than allowing a friendly ally peacefully obtain the very lands that their common enemy had sought._

 _Fortunately for the Government of the Reich, any resistance to this so called 'betrayal' was quickly, and efficiently snuffed out by the leader of Europe's Internal Security Division, Karina Richter._

 _It has always been a matter of some speculation on why Chancellor Krueger allowed his fellow German so much freedom when it came to governing the multiple arms of the ISD, but what no one could question was that no matter the problem, Director Richter always came up with a solution._

 _The absorption of former Federation lands being an excellent example of just how capable Europe's most powerful woman could be._

 _For as soon as Governor, formerly President, Inoue announced his decision to ask Chancellor Krueger for permission to become part of the Gross Europa Reich, the former border was flooded with not only the military force that would form the backbone of what was to become the Wehrmacht's Army Group South East, but also with the members of the ISD whose task it was to monitor, and ensure loyalty to the state._

 _The majority of the former Middle Eastern Federation welcomed this state of affairs with open arms, particularly the common solider whose pay, rations, and equipment was vastly improved after they gave their oath to serve the Reich. However, there existed some elements who would have preferred to remain an independent country, regardless of their lessened ability to properly maintain this state of affairs._

 _Luckily however, Director Richter was able to anticipate, and using the methods that had been honed during the Night of Long Knives, as well as in the lands that had be reclaimed before the Beijing Peace Accords, her black uniformed legions were well prepared to deal with this potential danger._

 _Within a week of the agreed upon annexation, dozens, if not hundreds of potential traitors had been executed, and tens of thousands of others had been shipped to Siberia to help improve the ongoing infrastructure improvements that existed on the Reich's frozen eastern border._

 _It is unfortunate that such a thing had to happen, but considering the fact that we too tend to follow this practise when it comes to ensuring the health of the nation, and to a lesser extend the Britannian Empire as well, one cannot condone this policy without it negatively reflecting back on us._

 _(Excerpt from The Wary Tiger: A History of the Chinese Federation's Diplomatic History with The Reich)_

Though she would have very much liked to be the one to welcome the latest additions to the Reich's ongoing construction project, Karina knew that the effects of her words would be somewhat lessened due to the fact that her presence at Gulag Vorkuta was only a temporary one.

Far better to let the camp's Commandant, a particularly loathsome man by the name of Beria, be the one to explain the current circumstances to those who had been deemed 'uncooperative' by her troops in black.

"Prisoners of the Gross Europa Reich, I am Commandant Lavrentiy Pavlovich Beria, and I wish to welcome you all to your temporary home. For one reason or another, you have been found guilty of the crime of being disloyal to not only our great nation, but also Chancellor Krueger himself. But rather than execute you like the cowardly traitors you are, the Chancellor in his evident mercy has decided to give you a chance to redeem yourselves by aiding the nation that protects both you and your loved ones from the scourge of Britannia. To that end, you will be put to work either in the mines that lay just to the north of this…facility, or will aid in constructing the new all weather road that will connect Vorkuta to the North Siberian Highway. For those who work, and work hard, you will receive double your rations, and will have time shaved off your sentence. For those who refuse to work, and believe that they have a chance of escaping their just punishment, you have 2 options in front of you".

Frowning in disgust as the bloated Georgian adopted an expression of perverse cruelty that even she was not willing to cross, the blond haired leader of Europe's special security forces looked on in detached amusement as the Commandant gestured towards the bleak wilderness that surrounded the camp

"As you can see, the camp is situated in the middle of a frozen wasteland, with the closest settlement being perhaps 40 kilometeres away. For those who refuse to absolve themselves of their crimes, you will be allowed to leave the confines of this camp with little more than the scraps of clothing you currently have on your person. The farthest anyone has ever gotten was 14 kilometers before succumbing to the forces of nature. And let me assure you, out there, you have more to worry about than just the freezing temperatures".

Smirking at the fearful expressions that had come over his latest batch of prisoners, Beria contemplated whether or not he should inform them of just what sort of creatures dwelt in the snow covered landscape, but decided against it as his superior's bored expression influenced him to carry on.

"The second option for those who wish to take no part in ridding yourselves of your collected sins, well…. lets just say that it involves a brief walk into the woods from which you will not be coming back from. However, if you choose to utilize this method of escaping your just punishment, then we will consider filling your place with a member of your family who may very well possess the same sort of treacherous attributes that got you sent here to start with. And I don't think I need to tell you that this camp isn't exactly child friendly".

Nodding her head in satisfaction as the prisoners expressions clearly told her that they understood that even death would not be enough to absolve them of their crimes, the blond haired leader of the ESD turned towards her escort with a dismissive smile.

"I think its time to get back to the office Klein. The crowd seems to be sufficiently motivated without my interference. So we may as well do something more productive with our time".

Receiving a stiff salute from the black shirted NCO, who was wise enough to keep her mouth shut as she rushed to get her superior's car ready for departure, Karina took one last look at the Reich's newest batch of political prisoners before joining her faithful subordinate.

For she hadn't been lying when she said she had could be performing tasks that required her ever so delicate touch. Watching the latest batch of prisoners come in had been her version of a break from her increased workload. But like the lives of many who entered the Gulag system, such things were all too brief.

Still, she supposed that she should be grateful since the work Friedrich gave her was both interesting and beneficial for the continued growth of the Reich, even if she wished she could have taken some time off to see the unveiling of Europe's latest military marvel.

However, considering the fact that she had been given the responsibility of preparing the region for the arrival of an additional 2 million soldiers, tens of thousands of pieces of equipment, and coordination the escalating resistance movements that continued to trouble the Euro-Britannian defilers, she was already short on time as it was.

Still, despite the fact that she was rather pleased with the amount of work that had already been accomplished, which ranged from increased road networks to a complex network of underground bunkers that could weather the strongest enemy bombardment, there were still two things about her current job that left her feeling disappointed.

First one being was that her temporary second in command refused to do anything with her downtime except sulk over the fact that her most trusted subordinate was serving as an observer/advisor for a bunch of failures.

Yes the Japanese Liberation Front was the largest, and most organized resistance movement that was left in Area 11, but so far, the only worthwhile thing it had managed to accomplish was keeping the equivalent of an entire Army Group tied down in garrison duties. And since the Britannians had decided to replace the ineffective flop with a woman whose military skill was equal to her incestuous qualities, it was only a matter of time before the miserable remnant of Japan's military was destroyed.

Even the act of supplying them with more up to date equipment, along with the personnel to help them get the best use of their new toys would only delay the inevitable day when the Empire finally managed to snuff out all credible resistance in Japan.

For unlike some of the more short-sighted officers of the Wehrmacht and ESD, who believed that they could permanently keep the Japanese in play by simply increasing the volume of clandestinely shipped supplies, Standartenfuhrer Malcal recognized that Japan's only hope of regaining, and then maintaining its independence was through the recognition, and support of a stronger nation.

And since the Reich currently lacked its predecessor's ability to station sizeable military forces on the Pacific Coast, the exiled Britannian could only hope that her blue haired boy toy survived long enough for the Reich to reclaim its stolen territory.

The second aspect of her job that left her feeling disappointed was the fact that Friedrich, the only man she would ever subordinate herself to, had limited her ability to ease her substantial blood lust.

For while she had, more or less, direct control over the largest concentration of European forces since the end of the Great War, which would include 4 million troops, 11,000 tanks, and 1,300 knightmares once the reinforcement stage had been completed, the authority to launch _Operation Reclamation_ would solely rest with the Chancellor of the Reich.

In addition to this, Friedrich had also forbidden her from taking a direct part in any of the insurgency campaigns that existed on the other side of the border. Which meant that aside from her subordinates, who knew full well what fate awaited them should they fuck up their appointed tasks, and the expanding population of the gulag, her ability to live up to her sadistic reputation was rather limited.

Still, she supposed it was only a temporary state of affairs.

For once the preparations had been completed, it was highly doubtful that her fellow German would wait too long before launching the offensive that would finally drive out those inbreeding parasites from the continent.

And after that…..

Well, it would take some time before the Reich managed to create a force strong enough to challenge the Empire's mighty Pacific Fleet. Though the new _Siegfried_ class aerial battleship would probably make this only a temporary state of affairs.

But to the south, there existed another corrupt nation that possessed the potential to enhance the power of the Reich. And considering the fact that their domestic policies were even more oppressive than that of the Empire, Karina could safely predict that any invasion of the Chinese Federation, if handled carefully, could receive more than a little popular support from the populace.

…

Though it had been less than a week since he had begun the rather irritating task of instructing his former countrymen in the correct use of the weapons the Reich had seen fit to supply them with, the blue haired _Sturmbannfuhrer_ believed that his efforts had not been entirely wasted.

Yes he still continued to face resistance from the more conservative members of the JLF, who believed that they should be the ones to decide how best to use the tools they had been given.

And yes he still had to endure the occasional whispering that usually revolved around the fact that he owed his allegiance to a nation that was not Japan.

But on the whole, he was largely satisfied with the amount of progress that had been made in so little time.

The members of the JLF's infantry had enthusiastically taken to the idea that a single solider now possessed the potential to take out an enemy knightmare. And while their accuracy was still below the standards possessed by both the Wehrmacht and Waffen ISD, they were nevertheless proficient enough to pose a credible threat to any armored vehicle that came within range.

The more experienced knightmare crews of the JLF, of which the most prominent had been Colonel Todoh and the so called 4 holy swords, had gladly traded in their refurbished Glasgows in favor of the frames that the Reich had managed to supply them with. Of course they would undergo similar…cosmetic changes to better reflect the nationality of their users, but in the end they would still possess the same agility and firepower that had allowed Europe to face the Empire on more equal terms.

And perhaps the most important of all, his most vocal opponent had finally decided to accept the rather generous aid that the Reich was willing to supply them with.

Of course the Lt. Colonel still made it clear that he continued to view the much younger officer as a traitor for serving a nation that was not Japan, but at least he wasn't actively trying to convince the other leaders of the JLF to send him back to Europe.

And a good thing too considering the fact that their mutual enemy was proving to be more competent than her predecessor.

In the past week alone, the Britannian garrison, under the unfortunately competent leadership of the purple haired witch, had accomplished more than they had ever done when commanded by the deceased fop.

Akito, unlike his more militant countryman, knew that even with the sudden influx of new equipment, the JLF would quickly crumble if it dared engaged the Empire in anything resembling open combat.

For in addition to possessing the usually overwhelming advantages of numbers and the means to easily replace them, Imperial forces were led by a competent leader who possessed both the skill and confidence that stems from achieving victory countless times.

The most the JFL could accomplish with the resources they currently possessed would probably be a much smaller, and more potentially more suicidal version of what the former Middle Eastern Federation did to the Britannian army at the battle of Riydah.

And since it currently possessed the manpower of a slightly enhanced, albeit severely underequipped, Wehrmacht brigade, it was highly likely that the JLF would cease to exist as both a credible threat to the imperial garrision and as a useful tool of the Reich if it ever engaged the Empire in open combat.

Luckily, while they were high on Cornelia's list of 'too be purged terrorists', they hadn't done anything to attract the complete attention of the purple haired royal. Which meant that they had a very good chance of increasing their ability to survive a full scale engagement with Britannian forces while their less organized comrades were snuffed out one by one.

It was a distasteful way to wage a military campaign, but in war, sacrifices had to be made.

Especially when one operates from a position of weakness.

…..

Doing her best to retain control over her more violent impulses, a task that was rather difficult considering the news she just received from the homeland, Cornelia managed to somehow control the volume of her voice as she turned to her scared subordinate.

"Tell me something Darlton. If you were informed that your enemy was preparing to double the amount of troops on an already heavily defended border, what would you deem to be an appropriate response"?

Though only slightly confused by the timing of question, for he had been suspecting such an eventuality ever since the war in Europe ended with the creation of a more militant rival, Darlton nevertheless answered the purple haired princess with his usual promptness.

"I believe that if such a thing were to occur, the proper response would be to either reinforce our own troops, or send a warning to the enemy by making them aware that we're aware of what their up to".

His answer earning a single nod from the purple haired royal, the leader of the Glaston Knights remained silent as Cornelia praised him for his intelligence before listing the cause for her less than pleased mood.

"An answer worthy of a Britannian officer Darlton. However, for some reason it appears that the high command has chosen to pursue neither option despite the rather obvious danger in allowing the Reich to get away with it. For despite the recent annexation of the Middle Eastern Federation, and the fact that the Reich is in the process of improving its logistical network along the Siberian border, the Empire has only seen fit to reinforce the garrison of Area 18 with 2 divisions of new recruits, and warn our Euro-Britannian puppets to do nothing to provoke the Reich".

Shocked that the homeland wasn't doing more to protect their hard won territories, especially since the intelligence reports stated that the Reich was making great strides in absorbing the tens of thousands of former Federation soldiers into its already sizeable military, Darlton was prevented from offering a comment as his princess continued to vent her frustration.

"And in addition to this, my brother has seen fit to warn me that the Chinese Federation is finally showing signs that it is seriously reconsidering its neutrality. And not in our favor. The only good news that I have managed to receive, at least from our standpoint, is that our garrison here is to be reinforced by at least 2 knightmare brigades by the week's end".

Though they knew their princess was somewhat mollified by the recognition that her command was of strategic importance to the Empire, both Guilford and Darlton were nevertheless unsurprised by her reaction to this news.

"However, while the added reinforcements are appreciated due to the changing political landscape, they are not necessary for our current efforts in wiping out the Elevens who refuse to acknowledge the reality of their situation. Guilford, I trust that our preparations for the next assault are coming along nicely"?

Receiving a sharp nod from her bespectacled knight, Cornelia allowed a smirk to cross her face as her competent subordinate provided a more verbal response.

"We are ahead of schedule your highness. While we still require 2 weeks to amass the necessary resources to surround the Narita mountains, those forces you have tasked with destroying the Nippon Alliance, and the remnants of the Blood of the Samurai merely wait upon your word to be released".

Snorting at the grandiose names that the Eleven terrorists had come up with, for she knew from experience that those who carried such names were either too weak or ineffective to do more than serve as living targets, the purple haired princess narrowed her eyes as she brought up another more irritating concern.

"And what about Zero? Have our intelligence units managed to find any sign of him"?

Frowning at the mention of the masked enigma, Guilford shook his head.

"I'm afraid not your highness. All of our contacts amongst the elevens have come up short. And since the man hasn't made an appearance since Saitama, we have no new information to go on".

Sighing in frustration, for Zero's continued freedom served as a potential reminder that Clovis's death had still not been avenged, Cornelia's expression gained a more irritated look as her office phone started to beep.

Picking up the receiver, it took all of her willpower to keep herself from growling as she spat out her reply.

"What is it"?

But instead of a rightfully intimidated secretary, the voice that answered her was one of the few people alive that could retain their cheerfulness in the face of her less than pleasant mood.

"Oh I'm sorry sister. I didn't realize this was a bad time. Just wanted to let you know that we just got to the hotel, and that apart from being slightly annoyed by how close your babysitter is sticking to me, everything's been fine so far".

Her expression softening as she chuckled at the amusing label Euphie had saddled her bodyguard with, the purple haired princess allowed a hint of regret to enter her voice as she replied to her pink haired sibling.

"I'm very pleased to hear that Euphie. Sorry to say that you have caught me in the middle of something. But once I'm done for the day, I'll call you back so you can regale me with what you've been up to after escaping my ever-vigilant eye".

Her teasing bringing a light fit of laughter to the younger princess, and wishing she could spend more of her time with her beloved sister, Cornelia listened to Euphie's reply before hanging up and returning her attention to her currently smiling subordinates.

"Wipe those silly grins off of your faces. Your professional soldiers of the Britannian Empire. Act like it".

Nodding in approval as her words had the desired effect, and pushing away the rather irritating thought that her recent order would have inspired a different reaction from a certain Knight of Round, Cornelia proceeded to continue with meeting that would hopefully speed up the process of achieving what her late brother could not.

Destroying the resistance movements of Area 11.

…

Enjoying one of those rare moments when I allowed myself to privately indulge in the luxury that my position afforded, for it was an image that I have no doubt could be held against me by my thankfully absent right hand, I took immense satisfaction from thinking about the amount of progress that had been accomplished during the past week.

The first squadron of the Reich's new aerial fleet would soon be ready for deployment. Though I am still debating whether or not I should have a public unveiling of the _Rodina_ before her sister ships are ready.

I've managed to gain direct control over a territory that is not only rich in natural resources, as well as Britannia hating manpower, but is also ideally placed to spread the influence of the Reich in the nation that is controlled by, as Karina would rather accurately say, dickless perverts.

And perhaps the most amusing of all, those Japanese fools have finally managed to accept the rather generous hand of the Reich.

Though Karina's agent has only been there for a week, his reports state that the so called Japanese Liberation Front have already made great strides in learning how to properly use their more up to date equipment. Which should come as a great surprise to the Britannian garrison. Even if it is led by one of their more capable commanders.

But, the longer they delay the attack, the more prepared the JLF will be, which in turn serves my purpose quite nicely.

For if the JLF manages to inflict significant lossess on our mutual enemy, then the seed for Japan's liberation from Britannian rule will be planted.

My own military career reflects this line of thinking, though I doubt that this has occurred to anyone but me and those of my inner circle.

Its quite simple when one thinks about it, at least when broken down to its simplest form.

Achieve an overwhelming/public victory over a seemingly unstoppable enemy.

Use the temporary halt in hostilities to reignite the support of a nation that was on the verge of giving up the fight.

And then using that new found power to not only force back the external enemies of one's nation, but also to purge it of its internal ones.

But unlike the Reich, which possessed both the strength and will to resist further incursions into its shrunken territory, the Japanese lack that rather crucial aspect.

For even if they did manage to defeat the Britannian garrison and seize control of the country, the losses they had sustained, as well as the damage caused to existing industry and infrastructure, would greatly cripple their immediate efforts to defend their nation from a renewed invasion by the empire.

Or any other nation that wished to extend its 'protection' over the Islands of Japan

Chucking as I imagined what the Reich could do with that much Sakuradite under its direct control, something that could happen in little under a year if my scientists manage to speed up the construction of the machine that Karina mockingly called my 'Frisbee of Doom', I decided to end my reminiscing by turning on the news.

For while both the Reich and the Britannian Empire, not to mention those Chinsese choir boys, practised the necessary art of censorship when it came to informing the common citizen of what was happening in their corner of the world, it was a rather useful source of information if one knew what to look for.

However, as I turned the channel to Britannian station, my earlier good mood evaporated as I was presented with undeniable evidence that my plans to establish the Reich as a Pacific power had just suffered a setback.

 _"Though we're still getting details as to what's going on, it has been confirmed that members of the Japanese Liberation Front, Area 11's most entrenched terrorist group, has seized control of the Lake Kawaguchi Hotel, and is currently holding over 50 hostages at gunpoint"._

…..

 **ANNNNNNND I think this is a good place to end this chapter XP**

 **Its taken awhile to get to this point, but finally made it lol.**

 **Anyway, brief recap of what was done before I respond to some of the questions that have been posted to me :D**

 **Intro/1st Segement: Dealing with the unsavory aspects of having one's country taken over by a regime that is…shall we say less than democratic. Doesn't matter if the government is facist or communist nature, first thing that happens is that those new citizens that are CONSIDERED to be a threat/disloyal are either executed, or sent off to work camps where they can 'prove' their willingness to serve their new masters.**

 **Also covered the fact, and I admit I borrowed heavily from Soviet history, that these prisoners are part of the nation's efforts to improve the level of infrastructure in the desolate, but potentially useful landscape. Also covered the fact that the Reich is preparing to launch a _Operation Barbarossa_ esqe campaign to reclaim what is theirs. **

**And yes…am continuing my use of altered historical figures in this story, with the list below telling you who I've used so far. Feel free to look up.**

 **Stalin, Beria, Zhukov, Speer, Goering, Raeder, Dornbereger.**

 **Will probably use more at a later point.**

 **2nd Segment: Akito's perception on the JLF.**

 **Think this one is pretty much self explanatory.**

 **3rd segment: Cornelia's meeting**

 **Looking at her reaction to not only the Reich's annexation of the Middle East, but also the Empire's lack of treating it seriously. Not making the deal between Charles and Krueger known at this point in time.**

 **Also covered not only her efforts to pacify area 11 (cause in the series, once she decides to go against the JLF, she finds them relatively quickly so I wanted to touch on that), but also how she knew where Euphie was.**

 **4th segment: Perceptions of my OC dictator.**

 **Again, pretty self explanatory.**

 **BUT…and hoping you caught this….did make mention of a secret weapon XP. Cause as a militaristic rival of the Britannian Empire, it stands to reason that like the Brits, they would have their own terror weapon in the works XP.**

 **Anyways….now to answer some questions that have been asked of me XD.**

 ** _Question: Chancellor ZVE "believe that the Middle Eastern Federation being annexed into the Reich is the first of its kind in the Reich's territories since the rest of the Reich was technically already part of the former Euro Universe; therefore, I must ask, what is the Reich's policy on integrating foreign countries into the Reich? Foreign nationals from fallen countries that serve through the foreign legions is one thing, but aren't the circumstances different for a relatively peaceful annexation of another sovereign power? The reason I ask is because, even though the Chancellor said that the free Middle Eastern territories can enjoy greater degrees of autonomy than the rest of the Reich, the MEF must still contribute to the Reich as a whole and I'm certain that the Reich does not plan on going down the same route as the Area System of the Empire._** ** __**

 ** _\- What is going to be your main inspiration for the Reich's new airborne naval fleets? Will the ships be derived from historical films with imagined modifications, simply taking existing naval ships and basically giving them flight capabilities, or something futuristic like something along the lines of Space Battleship Yamato for example but still looks similar to real-world modern day ships?_**

 **Answer: Believe I answered the first question with this chapter. Basically stems to….purging dissidents (both potential and actual) incorporating the existing military into its military (after going through a screenings and training of course). But apart from that, the new citizens are treated the same way as the rest of the reich, though the greater degrees of autonomy I mentioned basically means that they aren't subject to conscription (though they can still volunteer), and that learning one of the 3 main languages of the Reich (i.e. German, English, Russian) isn't compulsory.**

 **As to my inspiration….mixture of both actually. The Siegfried Class Battleship, as stated previously, basically looks like a WW2 German Uboat with cannon turrets. However, thinking of basing aerial carriers on Iron Sky designs (i.e. space ship zeppelins).**

 ** _Question: Fuhrer of Europe:_** **" _Even though the JLF are practically doomed to fall because of Cornelia, due to Kusakabe's stupid stunt, and the Black Knights, because the BK have the backing of the 'Elevens', will Akito at least give the JLF the chance to have their moment of glory and gain a few symbolic victories before the Battle of Narita Mountains? My reason for asking is because I want the Japanese rebels to start seeing what the Reich has to offer, start building up the bridge of respect that the Japanese resistance have for the Europeans, and further prove Kaguya's opponents correct that there really is something to gain by getting in the Reich's good graces, especially proving Kaguya wrong since she has the gall to think she can deny the Reich indefinitely._**

 **Answer: Sort of. Will be covered in the next chapter in more detail. But my vision for the JLF, either pre Narita or during, is to have their combat effectiveness increased so they are not the push overs they were in the series. I believe I teased you with info that Todoh and his swords (two of them who I dislike cause they play a part in causing the Black Knight Coup) have traded in their Custom Burais for something a bit less dated.**

 **Anyways, hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Uncertain when I will next update due to busy schedule, but one can hope it wont be too long XP.**

 **As always, plz review. Offer suggestions to the story, don't flame me. And if you notice issues in my grammar….I'm always willing to accept proposals for a beta reader.**

 **Heil Europa.**


	13. Debuts and Ponderings

_T_ _hough European propaganda often lampooned the Britannian Royal Family as nothing more than a fractious clan of inbred sociopaths, born from the Emperor's inability to keep IT in his pants, in truth the nature of the relationship between the princes and princesses of the empire was more complicated._

 _While factions amongst the Imperial family were a common occurrence, for it was the only way for someone who was low in the line of succession to advance in both power and importance, the Emperor, possibly still haunted by the period of vicious infighting that propelled him to the throne, had him strictly forbidden his children from raising their hands in violence against each other._

 _Due to this law, which could be broken so long as there was no evidence to suggest that one royal had killed another, the royal children tended to use weapons of finance and political influence to achieve what they wanted, rather than the methods which had ensured that they possessed neither aunts, uncles, or cousins._

 _Such methods had ensured the not only the meteoric rise of 2nd Prince Scnheziel to the position of favorite for the throne, whose genius intellect and political skills had already made him a strong contender, but had also shielded him from the worst effects of his failure to defeat the EU through political dealings._

 _But despite the beneficial relationships that could develop between the half siblings of the Imperial family, it remained a fact of life that the only person an imperial prince or princess could fully trust was there full blooded sibling._

 _That wasn't to say that strong relationships did not develop between half siblings, as was the case between the 1st prince and princess, as well as the Vi Britannian line and those who did not look down on them for their commoner heritage, but that bond could easily break if political considerations were forced between them._

 _Such was not the case for the Li Britannian family._

 _Despite the 11 year gap between them, as well as the fact that both siblings chose to follow different philosophies when it came to the governorship of the empire, Cornelia and Euphemia Li Britannian enjoyed a strong loving relationship that unfortunately was exploited from time to time both enemy and ally alike._

 _In the case of the latter, such exploitation was usually childish in nature, and largely resulted in convincing the militant royal to partake in a more relaxing, or at the very least mischievous activity that could humanize one of Britannia's most competent, and ruthless field commanders._

 _Their enemies on the on the other hand, whether they be foreign powers or the more petty members of the Imperial Family, tended to paint the 2 sisters relationship in less flattering terms. Of course Cornelia took great delight in punishing those who dared to criticise her in this way, but those who enjoyed the credentials of living outside the jurisdiction of the Empire were safely beyond her reach._

 _However, despite the occasional teasing and mockery the siblings had to endure, though those of lower rank soon learned not to make such comments within ear shot of not only the 2nd princess, but also her subordinates as well, one thing was recognized by both ally and enemy alike._

 _Cornelia would unleash hell on earth if her beloved Euphemia was placed in harm's way._

 _A lesson that she was all quite willing to teach to the members of the Japanese Liberation Front._

 _….._

Though her outward appearance was that of a stereotypical nobleman who had been forced to deal with an unsavory problem, internally Cornelia Li Britannia was experiencing the same mixture of emotions that she had experienced nearly 8 years before.

However, they were at the same time both more and less intense than the previous occasion where she had to deal with this.

For on one hand, those barbaric Elevens had yet to discover that one of their hostages carried the same noble blood that coursed through her veins. Which meant that unlike her sorely missed half siblings, the chances of them deliberately targeting Euphie was non existent as long as her precious baby sister kept her mouth shut.

But on the other hand, while Nunally had fortunately been too young and crippled to encourage the typical behavior practised by monstrous degenerates before her death, her full blooded sister did not possess such luck. She was well aware that like her, Euphie attracted her fair share of admirers due to her physical appearance, but thankfully that had never been an issue due to not only the friendly support of her more amicable siblings, but also due to the not so subtle warning that she had no issue fileting anyone who dared to cast their eyes on the younger Li Britannia in a less than respectful way.

But now, Cornelia's protection was all but useless thanks to the fanaticism of a terrorist group that had all but signed its own extinction.

If the JLF had chosen Todoh to lead this mission, then things may have been different.

She of course would have still promised to hunt down each and every member of the former Japanese Military for their audacity to bargain with the lives of innocent Britannian, including her sister, but she would have considered giving them a swift death since she wouldn't have to worry about Euphie's virtue.

But since this operation was being led by one of the more delusional officers of the JLF, a man infamous for his less than honorable conduct during the 2nd Pacific War, not only did she have to worry about her sister being tossed out of a window, she also had to worry about her purity being defiled by a bunch of lowly numbers.

"Your Highness. The 4th squad is ready. We need only your word to begin".

Broken out of her troubled musings by Guildford's competent professionalism, the purple haired princess narrowed her eyes as she turned her attention away from her knight and focused it on the terrorist controlled hotel.

"Then begin Guilford. The sooner we send these worms to their graves, the sooner we can….".

Cursing herself for not even having the strength to verbally acknowledge what she wanted to do, Cornelia was grateful that neither of her subordinates drew attention to her momentary show of weakness.

"Understood your Highness. 4th squad, you may begin your attack".

"Yes My Lord"

…..

Having received the order to advance, as well as giving the proper acknowledgment that was due to any superior officer, Lt. Arthur Somersby confidently piloted his Sutherland into the avenue of approach that had not been destroyed by the Eleven monkeys.

While he had no doubt that these terrorists would fail in their rather pitiful objective of convincing the world of their continued relevance, the question that ran through his head was whether or not he would complete his mission before those squalid numbers fulfilled their rather useless ultimatum.

This concern wasn't borne out of concern for the personal feelings of the hostages and their families, but caused by the belief that his chances of promotion would be much improved for every Britannian civilian that he saved.

He could already picture it now.

After fighting his way through whatever feeble resistance the Elevens could offer, he would not only rescure the hostages, but capture the deluded leader who dared to raise his hand against his betters. And considering Princess Cornelia was in the habit of rewarding individuals who could competently deliver results, he could very well end up being promoted to the nobility.

But as lovely as this day dream was, he first had to traverse the rather long service tunnel that extended below the lake and into the bowels of the hotel.

He was sure that like the idiots they were, the JLF would station their strongest weapon, probably an outdated Glasgow, at the very end of the tunnel, which meant that any ambush team he would meet before that time would be feeble at best.

Cause after all, the Elevens weren't exactly known for their tactical expertise, let alone their technological knowhow.

Which meant that the only danger to him was scuffing his knightmare's paint.

…..

Lounging in the comfortable, yet largely decadent suite that he had claimed for his temporary headquarters, Lt. Colonel Josui Kusakabe listened in amusement as his men made him aware of the rather predictable move of their imperial foe.

"Lt. Colonel, our sensors have detected the Britannian's have entered the tunnel. Do you wish for us to engage now, or wait til we get a clear shot with the weapon"?

Chuckling in approval at the way his men deferred to his judgement, the JLF leader allowed his voice to adopt a slightly chiding tone as he responded to his subordinate.

"I approve of your willingness to strike now lieutenant, however at this point in time it will be wiser to use our more expendable weaponry before we reveal the presence of the Raiko".

Smirking as he received the standard 'Understood Sir', Kusakabe poured himself a drink from the room's rather extensive selection of liquor as he contemplated what the Britannian's would do once they learned that they would actually have to bleed in order to get what they wanted.

He had no intention of giving it to them of course, for the Empire's crimes against Japan ensured that it had to pay in blood, but for the moment it would be prudent to ensure that they thought he was a reasonable man.

Perhaps after he announced their failure, he would double the amount of hostages tossed out the window, and maybe enact a little bit of revenge on the more visibly appealing hostages.

He already had 2 girls in mind, though he was uncertain of which one he would take for himself and which would he would give his most trusted subordinates.

The blond school girl was rather gifted when it came to the realm of womanly charms, but that pink haired student possessed an air of innocence that would be fun to break.

Decisions, decisions.

…..

Smiling in triumph as his sensors revealed that he was half way to the target, Lt. Somersby was pulled from his lovely fantasy about his awaiting life as a nobleman by the rather amusing sight of 3 Elevens rushing to confront him.

While he could have easily cut them down with a blast from his frame's rifle, the knightmare pilot believed that such a death was too simple for these monkeys.

No. Far better to literally crush them under his heel and save the bullets for a more worthwhile target.

For in the modern age of warfare, infantry combat was now seen as obsolete when compared to the powerful machines that had supplanted the tank as the dominant player of the battlefield.

However, it was precisely this sort of attitude that had influenced the most powerful of Britannia's enemies to invest considerable resources into prolonging the usefulness of the common infantryman. And while the Panzerfaust was less impressive in appearance than say a Hummel, let alone a Viking, it was still more than capable of taking out all but the most heavily armored Britannian vehicle.

But since Somersby had spent the last 3 years reminding the Eleven population that they were now owned by a superior race, he lacked the same reflexes that many veterans of the Middle Eastern campaign had learned to develop.

If he had experienced first hand the efforts of an enemy that was both numerous and well equipment, then perhaps he would have known to start maneuvering his Sutherland in a zig zag pattern as soon as the JLF made its appearance.

However, such was not the case.

And the last thing Lt. Kevin Somersby ever saw was the enemy projectile heading straight towards the torso of his knightmare.

…..

Though her outward appearance was one that was to be suspected of an officer of Europe's Internal Security Division, the blond haired Standartenfuhrer was experiencing the twin emotions of fear and disgust as she was forced to watch the developing broadcast.

"We have just received confirmation that 3 Sutherlands, who had been tasked with the important mission of rescuing the hostages taken by the Japanese Liberation Front, have been destroyed. Because of this, the terrorist leader colonel Kusakabe has decided to execute 2 hostages by pushing them off the roof of the Lake Kawaguchi Hotel. So far, Prin…".

Muting the Britannian newswoman with a press of a button, Karina turned towards her silent subordinate with a look of disappointment.

"I don't think I need to tell you that this situation in Area 11 is precisely what we didn't want to happen. In addition to instructing his former countrymen on how to properly use the arms we so generously provided, Sturmbanfuhrer Hyūga was supposed to give us some prior warning if the JLF was to adopt a more public campaign. Judging by what the Brit news is reporting, I think its safe to say that your Jap boy toy has managed to complete only one aspect of his mission. Wouldn't you agree"?

Promptly nodding her head in a manner that hopefully didn't come across as frantic, Lelia found her composure cracking as her superior continued to muse on the developing situation.

"Safe to say that the Chancellor isn't too happy about this setback. His intent was to slowly but surely increase the power of Area 11's largest resistance movement until it was strong enough to stand a chance of overthrowing their Britannian overlords, who would hopefully be preoccupied with a more substantial threat to their interest. However, those plans are unlikely to come to pass now that the JLF has lost the propaganda war".

Knowing that she had to speak up before the sadistic German passed sentence on the man she harbored feelings for, the former Britannian did her best to keep her emotions in check as she listed the various reasons why Akito should be spared the fate of those who had displeased the blond haired leader of the ISD.

"Forgive me for saying this Madam Director, but I do not think the situation is as bad as it sounds. Yes these terrorists appear to be part of the Japanese Liberation Front, but judging by their methods, it is highly likely that these are members of a specific faction of the organization. And since these men are acting out of some misguided sense of nationalism, it is more than likely that they kept Sturmbahfuhrer Hyuga in the dark about their intentions".

While she had been confident in her explanation, Karina's snort of amusement was more than enough to convince her that perhaps she should have put more thought into it.

"If the Britannian garrison was still being led by that foppish peacock, then I would agree with you. However, the 2nd Princess is a rather different military animal than Clovis. Once you've attracted her notice, especially in this manner, your days are numbered unless you have the strength to bloody her enough to make her pull back. And since the Reich has only shipped enough resources to give the JLF a chance to bloody the Empire in a manner that is similar to what Arabs did, albeit much smaller in scale, the JLF will be finished as soon as Cornelia decides to deal with them. Which wont be long I assure you".

Knowing full well the reputation of Britannia's most successful field commander, Lelia was about to concede this point when her superior spoke out again.

"Though I must admit, you have convinced me to rethink my punishment for our unlucky field agent. I suppose that in light of his otherwise spotless record, I may be able to convince the Chancellor to merely have him demoted to the rank of Untersturmführer, maybe Hauptsturmführer if he's lucky. I trust that you have no objection in dating a man who is 4 or 5 levels below you in rank"?

Her face turning slightly red at the older woman's teasing, the former Britannian only managed to shake her head before her superior's attention was directed elsewhere.

Turning her face in the direction of the muted T.V., which currently bore the image of a shocked newswoman, Lelia didn't have to wait long to find out why she was acting this way as her superior turned the volume back on.

"For those who are just tuning in, we have an unexpected situation developing here at Lake Kawaguchi. For it appears that Zero, the masked terrorist responsible for murdering Prince Clovis, has somehow breached the perimeter, and is now negotiating directly with Princess Cornelia".

…

Though it had been some years since he last had the opportunity to be in the presence of his half-sister, his failure in Saitama Ghetto non withstanding, Lelouch was still able to accurately guess Cornelia's response when faced with the prospect of removing a thorn in her side.

Arrogance that was readily backed up with over whelming firepower.

However, since he had a suspicion as to why she was holding off on using it on the JLF, the banished prince had to act fast in order to convince the purple haired royal not to take out her frustrations on him.

"Greetings your highness. It appears that you may be in need of some assistance this evening".

Smiling beneath his mask as his sister reacted in the manner he had predicted, which was a narrowing of her eyes followed by a scoff, Lelouch patiently waited for Cornelia to deliver a more verbal response to his offer. One that he was sure would include its fair share of insults.

He was not disappointed.

"And why would I accept the assistance of a cowardly terrorist in rescuing innocent civilians? Your failure at Saitama, and your murderous actions at Shinjuku haven't exactly convinced me of your intentions Zero. So please tell me, why should I accept your offer when I can avenge my late brother here and now"?

Ignoring the faint stab of regret that always occurred when someone mentioned his foppish half sibling, though it was a feeling that was becoming less noticeable as time wore on, Lelouch was grateful for his mask's voice modulator for he was uncertain if he could keep his tone devoid of emotion as he proceeded to act on his supscion.

"Which would you prefer your highness? To avenge the fate of a sibling who is no longer with us, or to spare a sister from suffering a similar fate at the hands of those who are less merciful than I"?

Smirking as he saw Cornelia's expression whiten, the masked leader was wholly unsurprised by her next words to her subordinates.

"Let them through".

…..

Despite the fact that he had yet to order his men to procure for him some personal entertainment, Kusakabe nevertheless felt a sensation of satisfaction that if possible surpassed any momentary pleasure he could get from forcing himself onto a Britannian whore.

His men had successfully managed to prove that the Japanese solider, if given the right tools could triumph over any adversary despite their so called technological superiority. Though he much would have preferred this victory to have been achieved with the Raiko

He had successfully managed to intimidate a woman, whose bloodthirst was well known throughout the world, into curbing her desire to charge in guns blazing.

And perhaps the most delicious of all, he had that masked upstart coming to negotiate with him.

Oh the prestige he would gain if he played this properly.

On one hand, he could execute Zero for daring to inspire the oppressed masses of Japan to think that they could place their trust in someone other than the rightful protectors of Japanese culture.

But on the other, he could capitalize on the masked man's popularity by offering him a place in the JLF.

Of course, any position Zero would gain would be largely ceremonial, but the mere mention of the masked man's new allegiance would serve to rally countless others to join Japan's saviors. And if he played this right, he could use the surge in recruits to form a powerbase that would allow him to eventually get rid of Katase and his loyal following.

For the old general, as well as that sanctimonious bastard Todoh, were constant reminders as to why Japan lost the Second Pacific War. And if the island nation was ever to claim its rightful place in the world, it would need a leader who wasn't weighed down by the outdated notion of mercy.

Instead, the new Japan would be led by those who not only realized that the only mercy an enemy deserved was a quick death, but that victory could only be achieved if one was willing to do whatever it took to achieve it.

And if that meant a few dozen, or even a few thousand civilians had to be sacrificed, then so be it.

….

Having already phoned Karina to inform her of my less than pleased reaction to her agent's less than stellar performance with the JLF, and lacking any pressing responsibilities at the moment, I decided to pour myself a well earned glass of schnapps, and watch the developing performance.

Though my attitude towards the JLF was currently soured by this ill-advised publicity stunt, I had to admit that their continuing success justified my decision to clandestinely supply them with up to date armaments.

Despite the fact that they couldn't have had more than a week of training, these over eager remnants of Japanese military had managed to destroy 3 Sutherlands within a relatively short time span.

However, while I was pleased to see the weaponry of the Reich successfully triumph over Britannian technology, even if it was in the hands of those who probably possessed ambitions of betraying us once they feel that their position is secure, I was nevertheless confused by the almost timid nature that was currently being shown by the Britannian garrison.

If the Britannian forces had been led by a less competent commander, then they would have used all resources at their disposal to wipe out those who dared to embarrass the Empire. Of course the number of dead hostages and collateral damage would have been unacceptably high, but they could easily blame the JLF for 'acts of barbarity'.

But while Cornelia was known to show a level of concern for her troops that was uncommon for imperial military commanders, she also wasn't above expending their lives if she believed that their sacrifice could accomplish something worthwhile. But since the purple haired princess had stopped sending her men to their deaths after that idiot Kusakabe threatened to speed up the execution of his hostages, it was rather obvious that something about this incident was causing the 2nd princess to act unlike her usual gun ho self.

The only plausible explanation was that the JLF had captured someone relatively close to her, and was threatening to kill them should she fail to agree to their rather ridiculous demands.

However, if they did manage to capture a Britannian of significantly high rank, those prideful relics wouldn't hesitate to broadcast their success before they subjected the unfortunate Brit to very public display of how little their conquered subjects appreciated being a part of the Holy Britannian Empire.

Since that hadn't happened, and the fact that the only move Cornelia had made was to come to some sort of arrangement with that masked failure Zero, I had to infer that the identity of the mysterious Britannian had gone undiscovered.

I still had trouble figuring out who it could be.

The only person capable of causing Cornelia to adopt a more cautious approach was that naïve little pacifist she called her sister.

And from what the latest intelligence reports suggested, the pink haired royal was never allowed to leave the confines of their castle shaped headquarters unless she was accompanied by either the Witch of Britannia herself, or the equivalent of an entire armored battalion.

However as I recall, the 3rd princess had the tendency to rebel against her older sister's influence, which I suppose is only natural given that one sibling is a war monger, albeit a competent one, while the other practises a set of beliefs that by all accounts should have resulted in her exile and execution.

Which I suppose would explain why the purple haired royal acted the part of a loyal bootlicker. For a loyal and competent servant can successfully cover for the less than savory actions of those who would otherwise be punished for their disagreeable nature.

That being said, with the resources at her command, it was entirely possible that Cornelia could continue to protect her sister while she was allowing her the illusion of rebellion. It wouldn't be that big of a surprise to learn that each and every escape of attempt was carefully choreographed to ensure that the 3rd princess was never aware of her sister's continued inability to let her have her own independence.

And that in turn would explain why her sister was being unusually cautious during this hostage situation.

If the JLF somehow discovered that they had in their clutches a princess of the empire, and a fairly high ranking one at that, it was suffice to say that one way or another, Cornelia would be faced with a situation that could only exist in her worst nightmares.

And while I would hardly shed a tear for the death of a member of the ever expanding imperial family, I was fully aware that there were fates that were far worse than death.

Not sure if the 'corruption' the 3rd princess would be enough for me to terminate my designs for the Japanese Liberation Front, but it would probably be enough to order Karina to conduct a much needed purge of its ranks.

Murderers and egotistical idiots I can deal with.

Rapists…..well lets just say that there's always a special place for these kind of people in the gulag.

And if they happened to be too highly ranked to just simply ship them up north, I suppose a sniper's bullet to the groin, preferably one with a time delayed bomb in it, would be punishment enough.

…..

As Zero's henchwoman proceeded to escort her to where the rest of the rescued hostages were now being held, Euphemia couldn't help but reflect on the traumatic, and confusing experience she had just gone through.

While she had expected to have some sort of adventure after securing her sister's permission to temporarily break free from her sister's watchful gaze, being held hostage by an armed group of terrorists, for there was no other word to describe these people, had not been something she could have predicted.

At first she had listened to the hushed, yet frantic advice of her body guard, even if the act of doing so went against everything she believed in, to stay quiet and ensure she didn't do anything that would attract unwanted attention.

However, after one of the other hostages managed to accidentally draw attention to herself, she knew that she could no longer stand idly by while she had the power to intervene. And while she knew that Cornelia would be highly annoyed by her decision to risk her life for the sake of a commoner, Euphie would nevertheless do it again.

Following the discovery of her true identity, the JLF soldiers had eagerly escorted her to their commander.

But instead of the cold hearted monster who willingly used innocent lives to further his cause, the person waiting for her had been the one responsible for killing her half brother.

Originally, she had been quite prepared to adopt both her sister's and Suzuaku's viewpoint when it came to the masked revolutionary, though she had to admit that the Empire's treatment of its colonial subjects was a valid excuse for continued resistance.

However, after Zero had learned of her willingness to exchange her life for that of an innocent hostage, the masked man had simply laughed in a manner that suggested that he should have expected such a thing from her.

The barely noticeable fondness in his tone after commenting on her nature had managed to not only confuse her, but also for the first time in years, kindle a hope that she and her sister had long since buried.

There wasn't enough time to act on her suspicions, nor would she tell Cornelia that there was a possibility that Lelouch, and hopefully Nunally, were still alive, but it was enough to make her to begin to understand Zero's motives if in fact he was indeed her beloved half brother.

Hatred towards a society that did nothing for those who were truly innocent.

….

Despite the deadly seriousness of the situation, which had already resulted in the loss of 3 pilots and there soon to be obsolete frames, along with the death of at least 2 hostages, he could only feel a growing sense of boredom as he waited to receive permission to launch his beloved toy.

Of course considering the ethnicity of the person piloting his beloved Lancelot, the bespectacled earl should have suspected that his royal overseer would be unwilling to send his cherished creation into action, even if it would have been the more intelligent thing to do.

With its increased agility, not to mention the revolutionary feature of an energy shield and maser weaponry, the Lancelot could have easily put an end to this rather tedious stand off.

But nooooooo.

Because of Cornelia's entrenched racism, which amusingly enough had not prevented that intriguing man Zero from being given a chance to solve this little crisis, he was being denied the chance to not only gather more data for the future of knightmare development, but also proving that his genius deserved better funding.

In retrospect, the decision to base his operations in Area 11 might have been a mistake, even if it did speed up the actual construction of the Lancelot. But since the 2nd Prince wanted his project to be completed as fast as possible, and had refused to increase his budget to cover the cost of shipping the necessary amounts of Sakuradite to the mainland, Lloyd was unable to extend his search for a pilot beyond the confines of Area 11.

As far as pilots went, Suzaku was not a bad one per say.

He could pilot his beloved creation in the manner in which he always envisioned. He obeyed his orders. And he ensured that he did not have to suffer alone whenever Cecile was in one of her more creative culinary moods.

But if he had his way, the eccentric earl would have chosen someone who possessed a more realistic outlook on life.

A combat soldier's duty wasn't to save lives, it was to take them. This was a philosophy that was well understood by both the Empire, and those who possessed the strength and will to resist its expansionistic goals. Chancellor Krueger, though a great enemy of the empire, nevertheless inspired a great deal of grudging respect from the members of the Britannian military by ensuring that each and every solider of the Wehrmacht understood this key concept.

' _Wars are not won by dying for one's country. They are won by making the other poor dumb bastard die for his'._

But despite controlling the most powerful weapon every seen in modern warfare, as well serving a nation that cared little for the lives of those that were deemed inferior, Suzaku continued to act in a manner that was, dare he say it, honorably chivalrous.

And if he still had a conscience, he would probably feel sorry for the Japanese teenager.

For if there was one thing that he had learned during the course of his scientific career, it was that a subject would either be destroyed by the harshness of its environment, or it would adapt and prove itself superior.

And since the latter option involved Suzaku becoming the very thing he hated, Llyod was prepared to accept that he may very well need to accept a more mediocre pilot at the controls of his precious Lancelot.

"Lloyd we just got word from her highness. We have permission to launch",

Broken out of his musings by the slightly concerned tone of his assistant, the bespectacled earl grinned in a manner that was nearly identical to a child that had just been told he could pick anything he wanted from a toy store.

"Excellent. I've been dying to see what kind of data we can get from fighting the more organized terrorist groups. While I'm sure that my precious Lancelot will triumph regardless of the odds, it never hurts to expose it too the odd bit of danger to help ensure everything is working properly. And considering how easily the JLF took out those Sutherlands, I can predict that the experience will be worthwhile".

Happily imagining all the improvements he would soon be making to his master piece, for he had long accepted that designs could always be tweaked with the right know how, Lloyd's enthusiasm was slightly lowered as he noticed Cecile's less than amused expression.

However, luck appeared to be on his side, for just as his blue haired assistant was about to lecture him for failing to show concern for the one safely sequestered in Lancelot's cockpit, the voice of his Japanese born devicer came to his rescue.

"I just got the order to advance, so I will be launching the Lancelot now".

Relieved at the brilliant timing of his creation's pilot, Lloyd quickly positioned himself at one of the numerous computer screens that cluttered his work space.

And as expected, the data he received was more than enough to chuckle in excitement.

However, as always, his assistant had to put a damper on his good mood by being sentimental.

"Do you think Suzaku will be all right? I know that the Lancelot is more advanced than a Sutherland, but considering the nature of this assignment, it is possible that he will be in great danger".

While keeping his eyes focused on the monitors, the eccentric scientist casually dismissed Cecile's concerns with a wave of his hand.

"I'm sure Suzaku will be able to handle it. After all, the Lancelot was built to take on the most advanced weaponry currently deployed by the Empire's enemies. So all we have to worry about is maybe some light scratching. But only if our pilot is less than his usual brilliant self".

Hearing the exasperated sigh of his blue haired assistant, Lloyd quickly tuned out what he liked to call the 'background chatter' and focused on the incoming data.

For the most part he was not only pleased, but surprised as well. Though the second part had more to do with the abilities of the enemy rather than with the Lancelot performance.

Carefully placed teams of soldiers equipped with modern anti knightmare rockets.

Cunningly hidden booby traps designed to either slow down or incapacitate anyone that managed to make it through the JLF's first line of defense.

And perhaps the most surprising of all, a weapon that by all rights should never have existed.

Not because it was a powerful weapon in the hands of murdering terrorist, but because the design was embarrassing to the point of insanity. The concept of an oversized rail gun had enormous potential, for not only could it be used to increase the range of a projectile, it could also increase its speed to the point where current shielding technology would be useless.

But the members of the JLF seemed to have had other ideas with their knightmare propelled weapon. For instead of using it as an incredibly long ranged sniper, they had simply turned it into a glorified shot gun.

Yes it was useful in this type of engagement, but a true genius devised creations that could be used for every type of situation they might face. It was why the Lancelot had been designed with such overwhelming abilities, for he knew that in warfare, nothing was ever static.

But while he dismissed the practicality of the Raiko, which had been quickly destroyed after Suzaku managed to successfully navigate the preceding defences, Lloyd couldn't help but mentally compose a list on how he would have improved the overall design of the JLF's secret weapon.

' _Lets see. First thing to do would be to do away with the whole shot gun concept, though I suppose it does need something to deal with multiple enemy's, so it can keep that function as long as its primary purpose was more accurate. And as for its platform, it has to be completely redone. Tanks would probably be a better bet than using Glasgow's since their lower to the ground, but the agility might suffer a bit. But I suppose that's not tooo much of an impediment since the damn thing's only value is as a mobile siege cannon. Although, if it had aerial capabilities…."._

Lost in his largely impractical thoughts of flying weapons, Lloyd was able to ignore the suddenly frantic actions of his staff until Cecile decided to smack him on the back of his head.

"Ouch Cecile. What on earth is wrong with yo…ah. Well not to worry. The Lancelot's structural integrity is strong enough to survive the most extreme pressure. So I'm certain that it will be fine once we dig it out of the rub….OUCH ".

Doing his best to protect his head as his assistant continued to use her clipboard to abuse him, the eccentric creator of the Lancelot missed not only his precious creation emerging from the wreckage of the formerly pristine hotel, but also the man responsible for said hotel's destruction.

….

" _We, the Black Knights, shall be the ones who stand in judgment of this world"._

Snorting at the amusing proclamation of a man whose track record was far from praise worthy, I nevertheless allowed myself to consider the implication's of Zero's announcement.

With the JLF's image tarnished by this ill advised publicity stunt, the Black Knight's did have the potential to become a viable threat to the Britannian garrison. And considering that Cornelia didn't open fire on them as soon as the hostages were cleared, I think it's safe to say that my early suspicion of her beloved sister being placed in harms way was correct.

Which means that as long as Zero doesn't do anything too overt during his Robin Hood themed recruitment drive, something that should have been done before revealing his organization, he'll be left alone for as long as Cornelia has other targets to extinguish.

Which means that the Reich's efforts in increasing the combat potential of the JLF have now been wasted thanks to the arrogance of a man whose pride was only matched by his idiocy.

Still, I suppose some good has come out of this debacle.

With the destruction of the hotel, the Brit's will be unable to discover proof that the JLF was fielding weapons that had been supplied by the Reich. Suspicions yes, but without hard evidence, they can do nothing but grumble.

And thanks to rather impressive technical skills of that Japanese born hacker, forget his name but I recall he was one of the more useful subordinates to the exiled Brit who led the Waffen ISD's _Nippon Regiment,_ the Reich had finally managed to gain useful intel regarding the knightmare that had been named after a key figure in the Arthurian legends.

Typical Brit design.

Overpowered, expensive to make, and impossible for all but the most gifted pilot to operate.

Sadly, it seems that the Britannian's are keeping the identity of the pilot a secret. Which means that they'll be able to get some use out of them before Karina's agent's can properly dispose of him.

Still I suppose it could be worse.

If I hadn't possessed the foresight to order the construction of the Loki and Brumhilde, I would have nothing to counter the Empire's first 7th generation knightmare. And considering Speer's rather useful ability to ensure that all military hardware is standardized, the Reich possesses the potential to be the first nation to mass produce knightmares of the 7th generation.

Which could very well prove decisive during the operation that has long since been a dream of mine since the onset of the Great War.

Operation Humpback.

 **…..**

 **Hope you all enjoyed this rather long chapter.**

 **Plz review. No flames.**

 **Finally got to the creation of the Black Knights XD. Now I have to set up the Battle of Narita. Since we all know what happens in the interm, wont really focus on Lelouch. Rather will give the spot light to the Britannian's of Area 11.**

 **Had the JLF, with some Reich supplied weaponry, act in a more competent manner during the Hotel situation. Which means that once Cornelia goes after them, not going to be such a walk in the park. Which can also mean that the Black Knights might face some internal issues when it comes to absorbing, or even coming to an agreement, the surviving members of the JLF.**

 **As for Kusakabe, good riddance. While the series tended to portray most of the Japanese characters as honorable/likeable…Suzaku's dick moments/Tamaki's idiocy/Oghi's poontang influenced treachery non withstanding, Kusakabe, at least in my mind, represented the type of Japanese officer that would be common during WW2.**

 **And to that end, portrayed him as such.**

 **Now, to cover the questions/thoughts that have been asked/posed of me.**

 **Chancellor ZVE**

 **Q: If I remember correctly, whatever remnants of the JLF that escape the Battle of Narita, barring Tohdoh and his honor guard, try to escape to the Chinese Federation in the canon timeline. If that's the case, then will those same JLF remnants, outside of Tohdoh and the 4 Swords, consider trying to get to the Gross Europa Reich instead of the Chinese Federation? I think this can be possible IF the Reich can manage to get some coastal presence near the Pacific in time before the JLF have to flee, perhaps by seeing if this 'Operation Barbarossa-esqe' campaign actually succeeds or not**

 **Answer: You raise an excellent point. However, can't say much about that because the story hasn't reached that point. All depends on the outcome of the battle. Which could very well effect the decision by the Reich to launch their ' Operation Barbarossa-esqe' campgain.**

 **Q: Something in Akito's scene, the part where the JLF liked the idea of a single soldier being able to destroy a Knightmare, made me wonder: is the Reich purely focused on the more technological aspects of their military, Knightmares and air fleets, or are they also giving some special attention to the capabilities of the individual soldier too?**

 **A: Due to the fact that the Reich is currently unable to match Britannia's ability to field a purely knightmare military, much investment has gone into modernizing their military. With less sakuradite, they have to rely more on the traditional aspects of modern warfare, with knightmares being more for elite units (think Tiger tanks in the WW2 German Army)**

 **Q: Why is the Chinese Federation showing signs of reconsidering their neutrality and possibly shifting for a stance against Britannia? It can't be because of the Great War since that was already years ago relative to the time in this chapter, and I don't recall the Chinese threatening to rock the status quo and balance of national superpowers this early in canon. Of course, I may be forgetting some detail from the actual show, but I hope you are willing to provide an answer, except if it's going to spoil some of the plot.**

 **Answer: The Reich has recently annexed the Middle Eastern Federation. Which means that the Reich now shares a border with India, one of the more…independently minded members of the Federation. And, they share the Eurasian continent with a Superpower that is far more militant than canon. Won't say more since my 'vision' has yet to solidify, but rest assured, it will be fun XD.**

 **Q: To follow-up on your answer to my question concerning the integration of foreigners and their degrees of autonomy, except for those who get purged, do these new citizens get to keep their native culture and be given the freedom to practice their religion, if any, provided that they still provide for the Reich and make sure their practices don't interfere or incite any trouble for the Reich? Just want to clarify if these rights are within the degrees of autonomy you mentioned because that sounds magnitudes better than complete cultural suppression in Britannia's Area system.**

 **A: Pretty much. The way I envision the Reich, there are 3 official languages (English, German, and Russian) that have to be known if one wishes to enter the upper rings of society/the military. But as far as cultural/religions go, the Reich's take is "I'm a European/Citizen of the Reich first, a French/Englis/German/Jew/Lutheran/Catholic second'. Envision some policies that keep religion and state firmly separated, which laws punishing those that fail to keep religious doctrine from escaping their private lives. (i.e. I don't care what you do at home, in public, EVERYONE is the same). The middle east escapes this to an extent (i.e. Arabic is the official language of the region, and religion is still a main force in society) but is still expected to follow certain laws. (i.e. they can refuse to do business with someone based on religious grounds, but if they harm said person, full penalty".**

 **Fuhrer of Europe**

 **Q: Moving on to the subject of this world's own version of Operation Barbarossa, the Reich is going to at least make sure not to attack during the winter season as well as secure their other borders right? Real-World Napoleon made that mistake and Real-World Nazi Germany made that mistake too, and Nazi Germany made it worse when they decided to launch a war against the Soviet Union while they were STILL at war with the Western Allies which basically trapped them between two great powers.**

 **A: I believe that the factors surrounding this worlds version of Operation Barbarossa would be quite different. The Reich is fully aware of the weather conditions, since almost all of European Russia is under their control/ plus the fact that they had only lost Siberia less than 10 years ago. You can already see that I have taken precautions to increase the infrastructure/gain support of the populace. Also, unlike real world (where the Germans idiotically declared war on the USA while their struggling in Russia) the Reich really has no other nation to worry about. Multiple theatres yes, but the China of that world is like the Italy of WW2. Perhaps there are some good officers, but the training of the rank and file sucks, as well as their equipment.**

 **Comment: Lastly, while some may also argue that Zero and his Black Knights could become to Japan what Krueger is to the EU-turned-Reich, I sincerely doubt they will ever achieve that ultimate victory on their own, if at all, and I'm not just saying that because of the canon timeline.**

 **Answer: That is my take. History tends to show that most revolutions/insurgencies will only succeed if they have support of a nation that can give them the tools they need to fight on. Vietnam, American Revolution, the partisan campaigns of WW2 tend to support this view point. Zero's bid for power that could rival the Empire only comes about after he succeeds in worming his way into the Federation. And since the series showed that Schneizel was being sent with a fleet to reinforce Cornelia during the Black Rebellion, its clear that Lelouch needs the resources of a nation to achieve his goals.**


	14. Preparations for War

_Secret operations are essential in war; upon them the army relies to make its every move._

 _(Sun Tzu)_

Despite regularly wishing that circumstances had been different, Lieutenant Eikio Hamara nevertheless had to confront a fact that faced each and everyone of his countrymen every time they opened their eyes.

Japan was no more.

Even if it hadn't been for the knightmare frame, the island nation would have still lost the 2nd Pacific War due to the fact that the Imperial Military greatly outnumbered, and outmatched anything Japan could have fielded against them. Of course with the commitments of a multi theatre war, not to mention the need to recover from the devastating losses at the Battle of Kursk, the Britannian Empire could only spare a mere trifle of their strength, but even that was superior to what the Japanese military possessed.

However, thanks to Prime Minister Kururugi, part of Japan's strength was able to be preserved. A state of affairs that had resulted in Area 11 maintaining the largest Imperial garrison outside of the newly claimed African and Siberian territories.

But while his countryman held onto the desire that Japan could once again be free, Eikio Hamara, a low ranking officer in the JLF, but more importantly a honorary Britannian, possessed a more realistic outlook.

Even while governed by that airhead of a prince, the Britannian garrison had been steadily, albeit slowly, wiping out those who had refused to adhere to Kururugi's terms of surrender. That process had only become more rapid after Cornelia took over, and despite her firm stance regarding the proper place for numbers, she nevertheless made it clear that Area 11 could become a better place.

For unlike her brother, the 2nd princess had little tolerance for the corruption that had been created during the Clovis era, which meant that the average, law abiding number could look forward to living a life where they didn't have to fear being shot at for sport.

Which was why he had chosen to betray the location of the JLF in exchange for the promise of becoming an Honorary Britannian.

Of course he was uncertain if his handler would ever fulfil his part of the bargain. Or had even passed on the location of the JLF's headquarters to the proper authorities, but one thing he did know was that the JLF's days where numbered.

Especially after Kusabake's stunt at Kawaguchi.

As a member of a conquered nationality, he could appreciate the need to strike a back at those who viewed his entire people as nothing more than a defeated animal. But as a solider, and more importantly as a human being, he couldn't stomach the murder of innocent civilians.

And evidently neither could Cornelia.

He wasn't of sufficient rank to attend the meetings of the JLF leadership, but only an idiot would fail to notice the frantic preparations that were being made to enhance the defenses of the underground base.

And while Hamara was still confident of a Britannian victory, he was nevertheless forced to acknowledge that the 11,000 members of the JLF would ensure that such a victory would be hard won.

Dozens of carefully concealed artillery emplacements that were strong enough to not only destroy a Sutherland with one hit, but also survive, for a time at least, the devastating barrage of Britannian counter fire.

Thousands of infantry equipped with the latest technological marvels that had been copied on the models that were currently being fielded by the Empire's most powerful enemy. Though there were whispered rumors that much of the JLF's latest equipment, from the anti armor rockets to the heavy machine, had been manufactured in Europe rather than in Kyoto's clandestine factories.

And perhaps the most important of all, the 90 knightmares that cemented the JLF's status as the strongest remnant of the old Japan.

Of course over half the organization's armored fleet comprised of Glasgows that had merely been refitted, given a new paint job and relabelled as Burai's, but it was thanks to Kyoto's recent delivery of 25 machines that ensured that the JLF had a greater chance of seriously damaging Imperial forces before being overwhelmed by their undeniable numerical superiority.

And while few people below the rank of colonel had ever seen the machines that had been granted to the legendary Todoh and his Holy Swords, it was undeniable that they, along with the 20 Hummels, would prove to be an unpleasant surprise to Cornelia's forces.

Or at least it would be if he didn't already have the intention of leaking additional information to the proper authorities.

Which is precisely what he would do once he managed to deal with a potential problem his recently acquired aide had discovered during the course of his duties.

Corporal Akito was diligent enough to be sure, at least when he wasn't disappearing on him at the most inconvenient times, but his constant hovering was annoying to say the least.

Not to mention that stare of his.

Most Japanese youth's possessed haunted looks, the downside of growing up in a land that treated its rightful inhabitants lower than animals, but the blue haired boy's look was like looking into the eyes of a shark.

Full of focused killer instinct.

But such a thought was ridiculous.

For only a solider, one that had several military campaigns under his belt, would be able to acquire the necessary hardness of character to pull off a look that many JLF members had come to label the 'Todoh stare of doom'.

And considering that Akito was merely the son of some widowed servant, it was impossible for him to have achieved the mindset, let alone the skills of a trained killer.

….

Though she had earned a well deserved reputation as a woman of action, for the moment Cornelia was largely content with the simple act of looking out her window.

For while the image below her would undoubtedly offend the pacifist tendencies of her sister, the sight of an assembling military force was one that always soothed her nerves.

Especially since this pure example of Britannian military might would soon be used to exterminate the cockroaches that had forced her to endure 2 horrors that she had never wished to experience.

Having Euphie threated by a violent and delusional madman, and being placed in a position where she was forced to rely on the treacherous word of a terrorist to achieve what she could not. The safe return of her beloved sibling.

In gratitude for her sister's safe return, the purple haired royal had instructed her forces to adopt a more passive search for the masked leader and his new band of followers. Of course this brief period of immunity did not prevent Britannian security forces from defending themselves should the Black Knights choose to target them, but as far as she could tell, Zero and his minion's were busying themselves with tasks that should have long been dealt with by the previous administration.

And while these little publicity stunts regretfully raised the masked leader's standing amongst the Eleven population, they nevertheless ensured that she could spend her time amassing the force that would destroy the Japanese Liberation Front in one blow.

While the infantry component was relatively easily to assemble, being as it was limited to 20,000 foot soldiers, the rest of her army was harder to obtain due to the responsibility of leaving enough forces to deal with any potential problems that may arise in her absence.

However, by calling on her influence as 2nd Princess and Chief General of the Imperial Army, Cornerlia was able to within a short amount of time assemble over 300 knightmares, with 100 of them being of the Gloucester Class, 90 support aircraft, and hundreds of AFVs.

Her spies and scouts had already mapped out the region that housed the JLF's headquarters, and after she had words with her more opinionated sibling, she would give the order for this latest example of Britannian military process to move out.

And fortunately for her, she did not have to wait long.

"You wanted to speak to me sister"?

Taking a deep breath as she prepared for what was expected to be a tense situation, the purple haired princess adopted one of her sterner expressions as she turned to face her younger sibling.

"I did Euphie. While I am certainly treasuring our time together, I'm afraid that this state of affairs will be quickly brought to an end once I've finished wiping out Area 11's last credible terrorist cell. Which means that we need to start actively involving you in the process of ruling if you are to inherit my position".

Allowing a small, sad smile to cross her features as she soaked in Euphie's less than pleased expression at the news she had just been given, Cornelia prevented her full blooded sibling from protesting her decision by continuing the conversation.

"While I am hesitant to do this, especially since you are still recovering from your experience at Kawaguchi, I have decided that it is in your best interests to accompany me on my latest operation. But rest assured, I have taken the liberty of ensuring that you are perfectly safe during the course of the battle".

Pleased to see that Euphie seemed to accept that there was no fighting her decision, and forgoing to mention that she would be left well behind the front lines with at least an entire battalion serving as her body guard, the purple haired princess found herself frowning as her beloved sister revealed that she wasn't as accepting as she had previously thought.

"While I am..pleased that you think I am ready for such a responsibility sister, would it be possible to change the parameters of my sentence…I mean my responsibility"?

Her eye's narrowing at the pinkette's question, Cornelia's expression soon softened as her gentle sister informed her of what she had in mind.

"Despite the fact that my experience in these matters is far less than yours, I nevertheless wish to be placed in charge of the medical services of the campaign. I know that with you leading the charge the battle will be over quickly, but that does not mean that we will not have any causalities. And since I'd rather be apart of something that involves putting people back together instead of taking them apart, I think I can be of greater help this way instead of spending my time in a command center going over military strategy".

Allowing an amused chuckle to escape her lips, the purple haired princess allowed a smile to cross her face as she gave her permission.

"I suppose that would be acceptable, so long as you coordinate everything from the safety of the Mobile Command Center. Considering the cowardly tactics of the JLF, I wouldn't put it past them to targeted our wounded. I realize that this might hamper your efforts, but I'm afraid that I will broke no argument on this point".

Left unsaid was the fact that she would still keep Euphie safely sequestered behind the walls of a heavily defended armored vehicle/command center even if she didn't accept her terms, but in the end she didn't have to worry.

At least in that crucial, yet military insignificant aspect of the coming operation.

Since the JLF was inferior in terms of numbers, tactics, and quality when compared to her veteran soldiers, she could easily spare the troops and knightmares to defend her beloved sibling while she used the rest to smoke out the rats from their nest.

Of course her elder brother's toy would also be placed on standby, but if she could avoid it, she would ensure that Earl Asplund's pet Eleven passed the battle without having to leave the confines of their assembly area.

While she could admit that Kururugi was a talented pilot, his heritage was more than enough to make her wish to keep him at arm's length. Not only because his actions could lend weight to Euphie's dangerous ideas about alleviating the status of the conquered masses of the Empire, but because he was a traitor to both his nation and his name.

And if there was one thing she could never look upon favorably, even if it did end up benefiting her side, it was betrayal.

…..

Having spent the better part of the past 3 weeks in the frigid wastes of northern Russia trying to speed up the preparations for _Operation Reclamation_ , the blond haired leader of the Reich's Internal Security Forces luxuriated in the still somewhat novel experience of piloting the 1st example of the Reich's take on what the modern knightmare should be.

Of course her 3 opponents lacked the balls to physically pilot their Vikings, instead choosing to remain safely sequestered in a heavily fortified control room, but that still didn't mean that they couldn't provide her with some entertainment. Because while the Britannian Empire might have lax recruitment standards when it came to filling the ranks of its knightmare corps, the Reich was far more selective. And since only the best of the best where allowed to pilot the Wehrmacht's Viking frames, let alone those belonging to the Waffen ISD, the blonde haired leader nevertheless could still get a descent workout.

Even if her support crew, who had personally been selected by her to look after her beloved Brunhilde, lamented her decision to fight at a disadvantage.

While her silver colored knightmare had been designed with a fairly descent capability for hand to hand combat, its true strength laid in its powerful array of weaponry. But while she relished the role of a one woman artillery battalion, her time in Siberia had caused her to miss out on her usual fitness regime, something which the revolutionary design of the Brunhilde's cockpit allowed in spades.

Yes it was rather annoying to squeeze into a skin tight pilot suit that let no one doubt that she was a woman, not to mention waiting to ensure that the necessary sensors were online and synchronized before she could move her beloved toy, but the benefits were well worth it.

For if she moved her arm to punch the air in front of her, the Brunhilde's arm would copy the move almost instantaneously. And if she used her legs to propel her upwards, her frame would leap into the air.

Of course for the time being, such a revolutionary piece of technology was too expensive to put into mass production, thus limiting to both her frame, and the one that was piloted by her superior, but she was confident that once Speer's team of lackeys had simplified the process the Reich's knightmare corps would prove to be unbeatable.

"Pardon for the interruption Madame Director, but the Chancellor is requesting to speak with you".

Declining to respond until she had finally managed to decapitate one of her opponents with a singly blow from her ammoless limb, Karina allowed her voice to adopt a slightly childish tone as she switched her knightmare's radio to a more secure frequency.

"This better be important Friedrich. I couldn't bring my new toy with me on my little artic tour, so talk fast".

Her words earning a brief bout of chuckling from the only man she considered to be her superior, though she would never tell him that since she believed it would only inflate his ego, the buxom German found her annoyance disappearing as she listened to Krueger's excuse.

"Well that would depend what you view as important Karina. I mean, I suppose having a combat ready right hand is a useful thing to have during this period of time, but I confess, a public display of our new aerial capability is a more useful display of why no one should fuck with the Reich. I had intended to attend this meeting with my strongest ally by my side, but I suppose if your bu…".

"I'll be right there".

Hanging up before she was forced to listen to the amused laughter of her fellow German, the blond leader of the ISD was already shouting orders at her subordinates to get ready for immediate departure.

For while she enjoyed the cathartic activity of getting her hands dirty with the blood of her enemies, whether that be on the battlefield or in the comforts of one of the several ISD headquarters that populated the Reich, she could still enjoy the spectacle of a military parade.

And since she had been forced to miss out on the one that commemorated the recapture of Moscow, there was no way in hell she would miss the one that made it clear to the world that the Reich was a power to be reckoned with.

…

Though his subordinates would likely classify his current mood to be neutral, for he had long ago mastered the ability to keep his face from expressing all but the most extreme of emotions, in truth the second most powerful being in Britannian Empire was experiencing the all too familiar feeling of murderous rage.

Something which he had expected to have been completely been behind him after the events of 7 years ago.

Of course he still experienced feelings of anger and annoyance at the less that rapid progress that was being done in achieving his goals, especially since his assassins seemed to be completely incapable of removing one of the primary obstacles to his goals, but that paled in comparison to the undeniable fact that the living world was still inhabited by those who were descended from HER.

Of course he had no concrete evidence to prove to his brother that Marianne's children, or at the very least her son, were still alive, but for a genius intellect like his, the blond immortal was more than capable of using the information he possessed to form this opinion.

A declared hatred for the elite of Britannian society.

Declaring himself as the champion of those who had suffered the indiginity of having their rights as human beings stripped away.

And perhaps the most important of all, targeting members of the royal family that had once been close with the thankfully deceased empress.

Only Marianne's son could possess the impudence to raise the flag of rebellion against his family. And with the help of that pizza eating witch, for how else would Zero have gained the knowledge to model his insignia after the Geass symbol, if given enough time, he could potentially grow to become a credible threat to everything that he and Charles were trying to build.

Though currently Lelouch lacked the resources to be as big of a nuisance as Krueger did.

Yes Charles's current deal had managed to secure their control over 2 thought elevators, but two more remained out of reach, though one of them could be obtained if they devoted more resources to covertly claiming it like they did with the Chinese based location of the Directorate.

However, while he would like nothing more than to order one of his followers to take out Marianne's rebellious offspring, who unlike the Reich's Chancellor lacked the loyalty of a full organized security apparatus, he knew that Charles would probably find out about it. And while his younger brother thankfully was totally ignorant of the part he played in the death of the venmous snake he called his wife, V.V. nevertheless knew that he could not be lucky a second time.

But that didn't mean he couldn't utilize the resources of another well-equipped power that possessed viable, if slightly more selfish reasons to ensure that the Vi Britannia branch of the Imperial Family remained deceased.

Of course he would have to play this card at the right time since Lelouch was currently playing a rather important role in the final implementation of the Ragnarok Connection.

Not as an active participant of course, for the boy lacked the clarity that even his temptress of a mother had possessed when first informed of the plan to rid the world of lies. But more like an anchor to keep his green haired senior from wandering off.

Of course C.C. had a history of abandoning those who failed to fulfil her rather ridiculous wish of helping her to get rid of her immortality, but since she had only recently entered into a contract with Charles's rebellious son, the likelihood of her staying close was pretty good.

For unlike him, she was not one to quickly lose interest in a disobedient tool. And considering the fact that her options for gaining new contracts was somewhat limited, she would stay put long enough to capture her.

An event that he looked forward to immensely.

….

Though his position and rank ensured that he couldn't publicly partake in the numbing gift that was alcohol, that didn't mean he couldn't drink in the privacy of his own quarters.

He was certain that there were probably more refined versions of Sake still in existence, but the aged general preferred to drink the spirits that had been crafted in the final year of Japan's independence. Of course this supply had quickly dwindled due to the fact that he had a glass every time Japan's hope for a better tomorrow was dimmed. And since he was reluctant to touch the bottle that he had vowed would only be opened when the JLF had freed his country, he was stuck with the unofficial, yet incredibly potent swill that the more creative members concocted for the rank and file.

However, considering the idiotic actions of the late Kusakabe, Tatewaki Katase was seriously considering breaking said vow since the hope of a renewed Japan died as soon as the moustached colonel revealed his affiliation with the JLF to the world.

And while several of his troops had cheered at the public display of Japan's continued struggle, the aged military officer knew that soon enough Britannia would come to punish those who had foolishly challenged it in such a manner.

He had done all that he could to prepare the JLF for the coming battle, and had even made plans, tentative and defeatist though they might have been, to evacuate key personnel once the weight of Cornelia's army became too much for his battered forces to hold back.

Of course the chances of accomplishing this would have been better if Kyoto hadn't given Zero and his followers the Guren and enough Burais to field 2 squads, but he would have to settle with what he had on hand. Which he supposed was sufficient enough to make the Britannians bleed for every step they took towards their inevitable triumph.

The long range capability of the 20 Panzer Hummels would devastate the enemy's Sutherlands. And while grossly inferior in number to the amount of Gloucesters Cornelia would surely bring, the modified Vikings, piloted by his most capable and recognized subordinates, would inflict a heavy toll.

He thanked the heavens that Todoh and the Holy Swords had their equipment on base instead of having to pick it up as would be the case if his entire strategy rested on the capabilities of Kyoto's latest delivery, the Burai Kai.

However Todoh's presence on base did manage to upset him in one crucial area, but unlike Kusakabe, he welcomed the concept of military debate.

While the idea originated from their Reich provided overseer, whose impressive skill set would be used to clear a path for the evacuation of the mountain, Katase had to admit that the blue haired youth had a point about the mountain being their best asset.

Not only because it afforded them an excellent defensive position, but also cause it gave them the ability to artificially harness the power of Mother Nature for their own ends.

Todoh of course had spoken against the idea since the resulting landslides would inevitably bury their own defenses as well as the Britannian. But despite the colonel's convincing arguments, which amusingly enough had also shown concern for the fate of the Britannian civilians that inhabited the region, Katase still intended to go ahead with his plan.

But only as a last resort.

When it became clear that the JLF could no longer hold back the assembled might of the Britannian Empire, the mountain, which had served as a refuge for those who wished to avenge the very pride of Japan, would become the tomb for those who enslaved it.

 **…..**

 **Annnnnd that's enough for now =)**

 **Again pleased with pace of my writing, as well as how the chapter turned out.**

 **First segement is my explanation as to how the Empire knew about the location of the JLF's base (through the use of a traitor that possesses a slightly more realistic view of the world than Spinzaku XD). Don't remember it being covered in the series, but it has been some time since I watched it. Also expanded on just what forces the JLF has at its disposal, and the preparations it has made into fortifying their mountain fortress. And u**

 **Second segment dealt once again with Cornelia and Euphemia. Recently came up with an idea that has been bugging me for some time (its cannon divergent so wont reveal what it is yet XP) and will slowly set it up for future chapters until the big reveal. Also covered WHY Cornelia is so distrustful of Suzaku, and to a lesser extend serving honorary Britannians. Cause lets face it, WHO THE HELL WOULD TRUST A GUY WHO MURDERED HIS FATHER AND BETRAYED HIS NATION TO THE ENEMY XD. Also included the first (or second) acknowledgement of the Suzaku Euphie Ship, but don't worry, I have plans to change this because he deservers NO happy ending.**

 **Third segment, insight into the Reich's knightmare forces. Since they cant match Britannian knightmare production, they have to ensure that their knightmares are piloted by only the best the training schools can produce. And yes, I am borrowing concepts from Pacfic Rim, and of course from the knightmare giga fortress for how the Reich will pilot its 7th generation knightmares, but I think its plausible XD. And gives the Reich a fighting chance against elite pilots who make their frames look like their playing a video game (I know it's an anime series, but come on, a TOUCH of realism please XP). Also did a shout out to the remote controlled frames from Akito the exile. AND just to clarify, my Viking Frames, are in fact non transforming Alexanders.**

 **4th segement dealt with everyone's favorite immortal midget XD. Series never fully touched on how HE learned about Lelouch's survival. Yes he had conversations with C.C., but that was much later on. Also seems to be completely unaware of Marianne's current status inside a loli, but will expand upon that later.**

 **And lastly, the segment devoted to a character that had, in my opinion, had potential. If Todoh respects someone, they must have done something worthy to earn it. And touched upon the idea that the JLF could have easily caused a landside like Lelouch did. But only as a last resort since Zero's actions damaged the JLF almost as much as the Britannians. Also for the upcoming battle, Todoh and his crew ARE already IN THE MOUNTAIN.**

 **And now to answer some questions/comments my faithful readers :D**

 **Chancellor ZVE**

 **Q: _According to your answer to my question regarding the Reich's priorities for military R &D, you are saying that unlike the "Pure Knightmare" military of the Britannian Empire, the Reich is focusing on a "Combined Arms" approach while the Knightmares the Reich build are reserved for the elite units. Since the Reich means to present a higher quality of training and tactics to make the most use out of their Knightmare Corps, my question thus is, how well trained is the average Reich Knightmare pilot compared to the average Britannian Knightmare pilot? It's just that I'm fairly certain that even a rookie Reich pilot would have performed better than that Britannian pilot that got blown up by the JLF._**

 **A: That is correct. While avoiding the production mistakes (i.e. too complicated to produce quickly) of the German nation that my Reich is based on (at least the military parts of it) the Reich's current knightmare production means that only the best trainees get to be active knightmare pilots. The average reich pilot IS better than the average Brit pilot, but not be a ridiculous degree (i.e. Compare the quality of 1 mid war WW2 German solider to that of a Western Allied solider. With the Chinese Federation being worse off (quality speaking) than the early Soviet).**

 **Q: _While I'm asking about comparisons between the Empire and the Reich, I can't help but ask for your personal opinion on comparing Knightmares. Since the mainstay Knightmares of the Reich are still the Panzer-Hummel and the Vikings at this point, how would you personally compare the Panzer-Hummel to the Sutherland and the Viking to the Gloucester?_**

 **A: The standard knightmares of the Reich ARE cannon to the series, the Viking simply being a non transforming version of the Alexander. But heres what I view. 1on1, equal piloting skills a Panzer will usually beat a Sutherland due to heavier armor and armament (think T-34 vs PZ IV), a Gloucester will beat a Panzer (Panther vs Sherman) and a Viking will match a Gloucester (can't think of a WW2 comparrsion that matches XP)**

 **Fuhrer of Europe**

 ** _I always thought that he didn't really care about Suzaku's beliefs as long as Suzaku provides excellent performance and combat data for the Lancelot, but for you to portray Lloyd as someone who is actually willing to have a relatively mediocre pilot as long as he had a "more realistic outlook on life" really tickled me with amusement. I guess Suzaku's views don't really mesh with anyone of influence in the world of Code Geass, whether it be in the Britannian Empire, the Reich, or ANYWHERE really huh? I would say I feel sad for him, but I would by lying._**

 **You are correct. Which is why Im going to enjoy bashing the hell out of Suzaku. Some people are just tooo idiotic, which makes it hard to be inspired to write a happy ending. As for Lloyd, in the beginning at least, he would in my opinion accept a pilot that, while less in quality than suzaku, is still above average (think Guilford level). But once Suzaku starts bringing in the data, he wouldn't want to give that up.**

 **Anyways that's all for now.**

 **REVIEWS are a must if you want me to keep me motivated XD.**

 **Heil Europa.**


	15. Pride and Fortitude

_Victory is not determined by the weapons one possesses, but by the manner in which they are used._

 _(Field Marshall Rommel. Supreme Commander of Reichsgruppe Africa)_

Despite the fact that the all 3 of the world's superpowers employed the same trick, I strongly believed that the Reich stood head and shoulders above the Britannian Empire and the Chinese Federation when it came to public displays of national pride.

Of course the Chinese couldn't pull it off as well since they had precious little to be proud about, except perhaps the ability to show the world that there are worse things than living as barely tolerated residents in ones own country, and Emperor Charlie tended to prove his growing senility by repeating the same thing over and over, but they nevertheless recognized that nothing inflames the hearts and minds of the populace like a military procession.

Especially when they got to witness the latest examples of the tools that would be used to secure the values on which their newly reforged nation was built upon.

Safety and Security.

But before the citizens of the Reich could get a glimpse of the Kriegsmarine's revolutionary new battle fleet, they had to endure the traditional steps of a practice that went back to the times of ancient Rome.

However, instead of watching the procession of hundreds of shield carrying cavalrymen, the inhabitants of the Reich's capital got to experience the thundering display of hundreds of assembled knightmares.

There had initially been some discussion as to which armored unit would have the honor of being first unit to travel along the Road of Heroes, but in the end I had given the honor to the Wehrmacht's 7th Armored Division, which was quickly followed by the hardened veterans of the 1st Waffen ISD Division, otherwise known as the GrossEuropa Division.

Following the procession of knightmares, the Panzer Hummels far outnumbering the Vikings, came the dozens of the latest version of the weapon that had first seen active deployment during the Great War, and whose earlier versions continued to see service in the various resistance movements that followed the lead of the Reich.

And following right behind the thundering treads of the Katusha Mk IV's came the synchronized marching of thousands of heavily equipped soldiers.

Whether they were adorned in the traditional feldgrau of the Wehrmacht, or the camouflaged gear of the Waffen ISD, these men and women represented the true nature of the nation that I had struggled to build following the end of the war.

Orderly.

Efficient.

And above all, loyal.

And considering the thunderous cheers and frantic flag wearing that greeted the marching soldiers of the Reich, I believe I can safely say that the citizens of my nation, or at the very least the citizens of Berlin, agree with my vision.

But on this day, I would be able to show the world that the Reich's ability to match the power of the Empire existed not only in the valiant heroics of its soldiers, but also in the realm of technological advancement.

While most nations currently fielded fleets of machines that had previously only existed in the realm of science fiction, it was the scientists and engineers of the Holy Britannian Empire that had managed to turn fiction into reality. And with these new weapons, the empire was able to quickly spread a message that had existed ever since life first evolved on this planet.

Adapt or die.

Fortunately, Europe possessed by the resources and willpower to field mechanical monsters of its own, but those early models were of insufficient quality and quantity compared to the size of Britannia's knightmare fleet, which did much to solidify the perception that the nation who first developed the knightmare would always retain its qualitive lead.

A notion that would unfortunately persist until I gave the order to reclaim the Siberian provinces. For while I had countless reports on how well the Reich's current knightmares performed against Britannian forces, the image of Britannian technological superiority would continue until the world had undeniable proof that the Reich's fleet of Panzers and Vikings were a match for the empire's Sutherlands and Gloucesters.

But while it would still be some time before that happy occasion, perhaps 3 months if the preparations continued at their current pace, that didn't mean I couldn't tarnish the image of Britannian technological ingenuity with the public unveiling of the newest weapon of the modern age.

And as I approached the podium, the columns of marching soldiers came to a halt, and the cheering adoration turned silent as they focused their attention on the man responsible for creating this new atmosphere of enthusiastic patriotism.

"Citizens of the Gross Europa Reich, I stand before you this day to pay respect not only to your efforts in keeping this nation strong, but to also honor the man whose words still hold meaning to this day.

Navigare necesse et vivere non est necesse.

The ancient Romans rightfully understood the importance of naval power, and to this day, the fleets of Europe are working tirelessly to keep the enemies of the Reich from robbing you of the freedoms you have rightfully earned.

However, as our enemies have constantly proven, their efforts in trying to subdue us are ever constant, and ever changing.

But unlike the traitors that attempted to stab us in back during the Great War, the Reich is unwilling to sit idly by and wait for our enemies to develop the weapons that could lead to our ruin.

But on this day, we are the ones to first develop the tools of the future. And though the nations of the world will inevitably try to overcome our lead, they will never forget that it was the Reich that first achieved this miracle of science. And that it was they who trembled at the thought of our proud vessels raining death from the skies.

For as I have vowed to you my friends, the Reich will never forget the crimes of those who sought our destruction. And it will never rest until those tried to rob you of all that you hold remain crushed beneath it's heal.

Heil Europa".

And as I raised my arm into a more casual form of the roman salute, I watched with a great degree of satisfaction as the crowd and assembled soldiers, who had previously been watching the sky in wonder as the Rodina and her 4 sisters cruised overhead in formation, raised their arms to shout their approval of the future that I had painted for them.

"Heil Europa"

"Heil Europa"

"Heil Europa"

…..

Though her unique relationship with her fellow German had ensured that he wouldn't be offended by copying the lazier version of the Reich salute that he himself used, Karina nevertheless kept her arm straight as she echoed the words shouted by the citizens of the Reich's capital.

An action that was copied by not only the squad of black uniformed soldiers that had been selected to protect the Chancellor of the Reich from those who may wish him harm, but also by the high ranking members of the Reich's societal elite.

And while they were a far better breed of people than those who had nearly led to Europe's ruin during the Great War, the fact remained that they were still people. Which ensured that they were not spared from the judging looks of the woman who had personally helped a young brigadier general turn the corrupt democratic nation into an efficient, slightly benign dictatorship.

Of course, the men and solitary woman surrounding her had been wise enough to accept the changes that had been instated by the Chancellor, but that didn't mean that she couldn't let her guard down.

From the corner of her eyes, she made mental notes of how her some of her called colleagues reacted to the militartic speech.

" _Hmmm lets see. Raeder's noticeable little smirk is understandable thanks to Friedrich's decision to the aerial fleet under the Kriegsmarine's control rather than the Luftwaffe's. Though I suspect he'll soon feel cheated once Fatso Herman reveals that he was placed in charge of not only developing the carrier component of our new battle fleet, but also finishing the construction of our ultimate weapon. And judging by the fact that the Inflated Blimp is currently holding back a desire to laugh at his fellow leader's face, I suspect that he's eagerly looking forward to it. Both Zhukov and Guderian seem impressed with the display, but I can tell that they prefer to have resources devoted to the ground forces instead of improving the Reich's aerial capability. Though once Goering and Speer manage to star making the tech cheap enough for mass production, they'll probably change their mind. Must remember to get Friedrich to agree to my little proposal of giving the ISD an air component even if it pissess of the 'traditional military'"._

Snorting in amusement at the ongoing, but thankfully limited rivalry between the armed forces under her command and the rest of the Wehrmacht, Karina couldn't help but wonder how the so called Holy Empire would react to the Reich's lovely new toys.

Probably the way they acted after she and Friedrich managed to complete the final phase of Old Man Manstein's last gamble.

Anger mixed with the panicked desire to quickly recapture their lost sense of superiority.

And since the new Europe was an excellent example of what could happen when the Empire was forced to quickly adapt to an unfavorable situation, the blond haired leader of the ISD could only guess that a similar occurrence would happen again.

But since the Empire had a fetish for making their military toys as ascetically pleasing as they were destructive, it would be some time before they could be produced in sufficient quantities to achieve parity, let alone overwhelming superiority.

Of course they could speed up the development of their aerial resources if they devoted their efforts into producing flight capable warships instead of giant robots, but such a thing was unlikely to happen due to the less than stellar relations Britannia enjoyed with not only its rivals, but also its colonial territories.

And since her dear sweet Friedrich was busy laying the foundations for an operation that would in its opening blow result in the mass destruction of hundreds, if not thousands of knightmares, the Empire wouldn't be able to divert massive amounts of resource to a untested weapon system when it could be used to rebuild their shattered corps of battle robots.

A state of affairs that she, and just about every loyal solider of the Reich, would enjoy immensely.

For as she and Friedrich had learned first hand at the Battle of Prokhorovka, the soldiers of Britannia, whether they be lowly conscripts or even Knights of Round, were easy to beat once they took away their mechanical toys.

And since she had a score to settle with that lime haired bitch, Karina was more than eager to get _Operation Reclamation_ started.

…..

Though he regarded such actions as necessary due to the already tense atmosphere of the soon to be besieged fortress, the blue haired sturmbannführer nevertheless felt a tad sickened at the murderous act he had just performed.

It had nothing to do with the horrified glances his less than stellar appearance inspired.

Nor was it because he couldn't understand why the Japanese officer would commit such a treasonous action.

No, the true cause for his slight distress was because he should have noticed that Hamara was a spy from the get go.

Luckily he had managed to deal with the traitor before he had a chance to report on the current status of the JLF's defensive preparations, as well as the fact that he actually wasn't some new recruit with a tragic backstory, but that did little to console him since the now deceased solider had informed him that he had told the Britannians about their current location.

However, even if he informed Katase and his subordinates that they had been betrayed, it wouldn't really make a difference.

With only 90 knightmares at their command, most of which were merely refurbished Glasgows that had been renamed with a more patriotic label, combined with the static defenses of the mountain base, the JLF was hardly in a position to successfully challenge the armed might Cornelia was no doubt assembling.

However, that did not mean that they lacked the strength to survive the upcoming battle.

Of course the Reich provided knightmares were in insufficient number to prevent the Britannian forces from achieving victory, but they were more than capable of holding them off long enough to ensure the survival of the JLF leadership.

It had taken some effort since most of the JLF relished the concept of dying in an unwinnable battle instead of retreating to fight another day, but thanks to the backing of the organization's most decorated officer, the blue haired agent of the Reich had managed to get his hosts to agree to his plan.

One that would not only serve to increase the damage dealt to imperial forces, but would also HOPEFULLY cause his previous blunder with Kusakabe to be forgiven.

Of course Leila would probably chide him for his recklessness, but since she sadly lacked the authority, not to mention the influence, to keep him from being sent to the Gulag for his inability to suspect the previously fractured nature of the JLF's leadership, Akito would have to risk endangering his life if he was to impress the most ruthless woman in the Reich.

Fortunately, thanks to the blunt nature of his former teammate, who had been personally selected by Director Richter herself to work on her staff, the blue haired Japanese national had been told the best way to get into the good graces of the ISD's deadly leader.

Ensure that the enemy suffers a defeat that is as costly as it is embarrassing.

And while Cornelia would technically win the upcoming battle, the losses she would suffer, as well as the manner in which she lost them, would nevertheless be enough to satisfy Chancellor Krueger's right hand.

And if it didn't, at least the Gulag gave one the opportunity, however small, to absolve oneself of the crimes they had been accused of.

…

Though her tone was devoid of any semblance of the emotion that one could call caring, the green haired immortal nevertheless managed to convey that she was less than pleased with her contractor's latest scheme.

"Are you sure that this is a good idea? I mean it's only been little over a week since you announced the formation of your personal army, and now you wish to pit them against an enemy that is not only superior in numbers, but quality as well. And while choosing your red headed tsundere to pilot your most powerful knightmare is a smart move, I sincerely doubt that will be sufficient enough to hold off an entire army. Especially since you only have 2 squads of refurnished Glasgows to back her up".

Her observation earning a glare from the exiled royal, though in truth the effect was somewhat lessoned due to the fact that he had yet to put on the cape that would cover that ridiculous body suit, C.C. was largely unsurprised by the slightly snarky response of the purple eyed teenager.

"Considering my plan to rob Cornelia of her numerical superiority, I believe that my forces are more than adequate for the task I have envisioned them. Especially since I have the JLF at hand to help divide their attention".

Sensing the former prince's smirk as he fastened on the mask that had quickly been adopted as a symbol of hope for the oppressed masses of Japan, the golden eyed immortal took great pleasure in seeing Lelouch flinch at her barbed reminder that he was not infallible.

"Considering what happened in Saitama, I trust you'll forgive me if I don't feel overly satisfied with your boasting".

And though she suspected that the prince turned freedom fighter/terrorist would ignore her reasoning, C.C. proceeded to count on her fingers all the similarities she saw between her contractor's latest plan and the one he had first used against his militant half sibling.

"Lets see. Like in the ghetto, your forces consist of ill-trained, out numbered freedom fighters who equipment that had previously been in the hands of your enemy. The loyalty of your troops is still questionable despite your reputation, though I do concede that unlike Saitama the Black Knights have at least acknowledged you as their leader before you lead them into battle. And perhaps the most obvious similarity to your previous attempt to achieve your goal, you believe that victory is already in your grasp and thus have prepared no contingency plans should the unexpected happen".

Though her less words earned a dismissive snort from the exiled royal, the green haired girl could nevertheless detect that her words had managed to give him pause since they did carry a valid, if cynically delivered, concern.

Of course he would dismiss her warning until she had to come to his rescue yet again, but until then there was little more she could say in order to dissuade his plan. And if she was being honest with herself, his current plan did show more foresight than his second combat experience, though she would never tell him that.

While they lacked the professional training of their imperial opponents, the Black Knights nevertheless had some experience when it came to combat situations, with the most important one being that their leader had already led them to one unlooked for victory against incredible odds. Which meant that the likelihood of being abandoned at a critical juncture, which had been the case in Saitama, was much lower.

And perhaps the most important of all, Cornelia's attention would be focused primarily on the destruction of the JLF rather than trying to actively entrap her exiled brother.

However, there was one thing that she had noticed during her time with Lelouch, and it perhaps one of the few opinions that she would never share with the former royal due to the suspected way he would react if she ever made the comparison.

A disregard for those lost on the way to achieve his goals.

The casual way in which he willingly sacrificed either those who could not benefit him, or whose independent nature caused him to feel threatened.

Believing himself to be superior to those around him.

And a slightly obsessive relationship with his full blooded sibling.

It was rather fascinating to be contracted with someone who loudly denounced everything their adversary stood for, and yet still possessed the same mindset and arrogance that they themselves had identified as being the chief flaws of their opponent.

C.C. could only imagine how Lelouch would react if she ever pointed out the similarities that both she, and her immature former contractor, had noticed during the course of their time together.

But since she had no desire to put up with either a more sullen exiled prince, or one whose mental state could best be described as shell shocked, the green haired immortal would keep this fact to herself.

Even if Marianne continued to annoy her by pointing out the intellectual similarities between her son and husband. But she supposed that it made sense for the immature woman to focus on the more positive attributes of her rebellious son.

For despite being the offspring of a man who could literally choke the life out of someone with one hand, Lelouch's physical qualities were, if she being generous, rather lacking.

And since her outlook on life was both selfish and devoid of sympathy, she was rarely generous.

….

Though he should have felt a great degree of satisfaction at his upcoming appointment, in truth the young scientist was, to borrow a more vulgar expression, scared shitless as he waited for his turn to present his ground breaking research.

In retrospect, considering the identity of the man he was about to meet, who was known to possess a far more congenial personality than some of the more…blunt personalities of his nation's leadership, he shouldn't be feeling like he stood a strong chance of being turned over to a firing squad.

But if he failed to convince the man of the importance of his findings, then it was more than likely that in the near future, both him and the rest of the nation would sooner or later be reduced to ash by those who looked upon his country with both fear and hatred.

For while the new Europe was far greater in power, than what it was before the Great War, it's potential for global dominance was still dwarfed by the Holy Britannian Empire, and to a lesser extent the Chinese Federation as well.

Of course the Federation's ability to wage war was greatly hampered by a military that was largely devoid of competent leadership, and an industrial base that was less than efficient given the fact that most of its more modern factories were situated in its most rebellious province. But considering its ability to absorb losses that would make even the Empire flinch, they were a potential threat that could not be ignored.

And as for the military might of the Britannian Empire, it possessed both the numbers and industrial capabilities to, eventually, defeat European forces through the costly strategy of attritional warfare.

Of course such an occurrence wasn't a guarantee since the history of warfare had more than a few examples where a numerically smaller force could emerge triumphant despite its adversary being in a superior economic position, but as a scientist, he was more concerned with universal truths.

And the most important truth that he could see was that the side with the largest army, and the resources to easily supply it, would always win.

Which is why he had gone to such lengths to request a meeting to hopefully begin the process of giving his nation the tool that would negate the need for the traditional tools of warfare.

Of course he held no doubt that the Armaments Minister was regularly bombarded by mobs hopeful scientists who wished to receive state funding, but he knew that only the most promising, or those whose work attracted the interest of highly connected officials, ever got a chance to talk directly with the man himself.

Fortunately, not only was his work respected in certain academic circles, but his wife's sister was married to a middle ranking ISD officer, which gave him the necessary leverage in ensuring that the screening process wasn't as arduous as it could be.

"Professor Heisenberg. Minister Speer is ready to see you know.

…

 **Annnnnd I'll stop here XD**

 **Believe there is sufficient material here to keep you all satisfied until I manage to complete my version of the Battle of Narita XP**

 **And now, to explain each segment XD.**

 **First one of course is a military parade in Berlin with a dictatorial speech and unveiling of the latest super weapon. The procession actually was inspired by a total war mod that had units of the Confederate States form a military parade while having Dixie play. Gotta say, made an impression on me XD. And don't worry, also watched the Union military parade XD.**

 **Of course still trying to figure out what MY Reich's anthem is going to be. Europa Uber Alles (i.e. Deutchland Deutchland Uber Alles) is a candidate for the running, but personally, I like the Soviet Anthem better (watched too much Red October growing up as a kid). The Hymn for the Red October will probably be making an appearance in this series, but wont say when XD.**

 **Second segment of course is a continuation of the 1st, but with some more hints of what happened during the Great War. Hopefully you all noticed the hints, PLUS, some more build up to Nonette's eventual appearance. Will build on the back story later.**

 **Third segement, dealt with Akito's role in the JLF (i.e. advisor, assassin) and how he believes his actions will be viewed by his superiors. Also took a moment to mention his viewpoint on the JLF's readiness.**

 **4th, I confess that I did not intend to have some Lelouch bashing, but somehow that's what I ended up with. But lets face it, I don't think anything I said was untrue. The guy has one goal in mind, and doesn't really care about collateral damage unless he is personally affected by it (i.e. Nunally, Shirley, Euphie). Hell, during the Battle of Narita, he goes on this whole monologue about how the Black Knights can now call themselves soldiers. He does get better as time goes on, but I think we can all admit that he is more like his father than he is willing to admit.**

 **Of course the only way to point this out would be through the view point of everyones favorite pizza eating immortal, and I think I did a good job.**

 **And finally, the 5th segment. Thought it was time to show a character that while proud to be a citizen of the Reich, nevertheless believes that the Reich might not be as powerful as it is. And after watching the awesome opening segment of the 1st American version of everyone's favorite giant lizard (loved the film as a kid, and the animated series that followed it) as well as double checking that the Code Geass universe lacks this type of weapon til the 2nd season, I figured…'Why the hell not" XD.**

 **Anyway, now to respond to the questions/opinions that have been posed to me :D**

 **Chancellor ZVE**

 **Questions: _(This is more of a joke question but I can't help but ask) You actually decided to borrow the concept of remotely controlled bipedal war-machines from Pacific Rim?! They aren't going to spontaneously grow Kaiju body parts and open a portal to another dimension are they?! On a more serious note, how fast and how accurate is the feedback loop between the remote pilot and the Knightmare being controlled? In detail, how much time passes between the pilot's movements and the Knightmare's, and is the Knightmare capable of replicating the full range of body movements that the human pilot can utilize? The applications of such technology could not only bring out the most combat potential from trained soldiers who become pilots, but it can even guarantee the safety of veteran pilots better than an ejection pod can if they were not actually on the actual battlefield to begin with._**

 **Answer: For the response time…I confess I was originally thinking of having the same speed as the robotic arms as the new PS4 Doc Oct, but then thought that would make the Reich knightmares too overpowered. So decided to give them the reaction time that is the same, or somewhat better that the Mobile Suits used in Avatar. As to range of body movement, that is the direction that I'm going, but the technology has yet to get there XP.**

 **Q: _The average Britannian may be arrogant to the point of STUPID more often than not, but don't you think that the Empire will be a LITTLE bit suspicious of the fact that the JLF possesses Reich Knightmares during the Battle for Narita? Won't this just give an excuse for the Empire to accuse the Reich of supplying rebels, which is technically true, and possibly ignite a Second Great War? I know that there is supposed to be those secret negotiations between Chancellor Krueger and Emperor Charles, but such obvious evidence would have the Empire, as a whole, screaming for payback against the Reich. Also, even if the Reich was able to deny claims during the MEF War, blatant evidence at Narita can't be ignored unless you can somehow eliminate all witnesses or destroy the evidence which is essentially impossible unless you have a miracle or REALLY planned it out._**

 **Answer: Already have a plan to explain this. And believe I have touched upon ONE of the explanations in the Katase portion of the last chapter XP.**

 **Q: _How would YOU compare the EFFICIENCY and COMPETENCY of the Imperial and Reich officers? I had to ask because the majority of officers I have seen in Britannia tend to be those who used their influence or money to practically buy their way into the rank without actually being fit for the rank, like Clovis and his old officers, with notable exceptions being Cornelia, Schneizel, etc., while the Reich would undoubtedly step up their performance to optimal levels, if only to avoid having the ISD pay them a visit._**

 **Answer: Reich is better. Basing the tactical command structure of both the Wehrmacht and the Waffen ISD on their real world German counter parts. Which as you may now took the combined nations of the worlds great industrial powers to defeat them, and then only at heavy cost. Believe I mentioned in an earlier chapter how Europe got rid of the 'buy your way in' command structure that was present during the Great War.**

 **Anyways, thank you for your continued support.**

 **REVIEWS ARE WELCOME…no flames.**

 **Heil Europa.**


	16. Battle of Narita part 1

' _We shall fight on the beaches, we shall fight on the landing grounds, we shall fight in the fields and in the streets, w_ _e shall fight in the hills; we shall never surrender'_

 _(Genbu Kururugi)_

Though she knew that she would never steal her brother's position as the most patient members of the imperial family, for her talents lay in the realm of combat rather than the art of diplomacy, Cornelia was fully prepared to wait for everything to fall into place before she gave the order that would finally bring an end to the archaic relics of a forgotten age.

She had no doubt that the Japanese Liberation Front would fall to her forces this day, but like any good hunter, she wanted to ensure that her prey's avenue of escape had been completely cut off before moving in for the kill.

Thousands of infantry had been positioned to advance along the trails that were too small for all but the lightest of military vehicles to traverse.

Hundreds of Sutherlands, supported by over 100 Gloucsters, remained hidden from view as their transport trains positioned themselves around the base of the mountains. Ready to deploy as soon as she gave the word.

And over 200 AFVs had readied themselves to commence the bombardment as soon as she was satisfied with the state of her preparations.

She suffered no delusions that this battle would be without losses, but the purple haired royal had done everything she could think of to ensure that the causalities her forces would suffer would pale in comparison to the Eleven scum that dared to not only defy the might of the Empire, but had also used her precious baby sister as a bargaining chip in a game they knew they could not win.

Refusing to accept the fate of their nation was bad enough, and was actually a trait that she could respect to some degree since she too would choose to carry on fighting her enemies instead of surrendering to them. But place Euphemia's life in jeopardy? That was a crime that could only be rewarded with death.

Thankfully, her precious baby sister was now safely sequestered within the heavily armed and armored walls of a mobile command center, whose security was further enhanced by 15 of the 80 knightmares that had been formed to provide an operational reserve.

But like the remaining members of the no longer prominent Purist Faction, whose actions following the death of her brother once again highlighted the need for a long overdue purge if she was to entrust this area to her sister, she had no intention of allowing these 15 carefully selected pilots to join in the long overdue destruction of the JLF.

She suspected that the selected guard was less than enthused at being absent for what was certain to be the last major battle in the empire's campaign to bring Area 11 fully under its heel, but this would not be the first, nor would it be the last time she chose to ignore the grumblings of her soldiers.

All that mattered was that they followed orders. And since everyone under her command knew the penalty of disobeying her orders, Cornelia was fully confident that her troops would do their duty. Even if it was something that amounted to babysitting.

 **"** Your Highness. All our forces are in place. We now only need your word to begin the operation".

Allowing an evil smile to spread across her face, something which she suspected her scarred subordinate was fully aware of, the purple haired princess gave the order the order.

"You may proceed Darlton".

…

Though he had long accepted that the Japanese Liberation Front would never enjoy the gift of possessing a numerical advantage over their Britannian foes, something that even the 2 remaining superpowers could not hope to enjoy unless they decided to join forces, General Tatewaki Katase was still rendered speechless by the amount of forces that Cornelia had managed to bring with her this day.

If she had only been equipped with the weapons of a previous era, he had full confidence that the JLF could not only hold their ground, but also inflict a defeat that was so devastating that it would be months before the Britannian's felt confident enough to try again.

For despite outnumbering his infantry forces by a margin of 3 to 1, which appeared to be supported by the equivalent of 2 tank divisions and enough artillery to equip an entire army corps, the Japanese defenders had one advantage that would defeat even Britannia's complete control of the air.

And that was the advantage of fighting defensive campaign in an environment that heavily favored those that made the enemy come to them. Imposing heights, heavily forested slopes, the Narita mountains possessed all the features of a natural fortress. A trait that was further enhanced by the remnants of the Japanese military.

Directed by the few surviving military engineers that had survived the invasion of their homeland, and supplied with generous amount of aid from the 6 Houses of Kyoto, the JLF had been able to turn what had been a previously uncompleted supply depot into the command center for Japan's largest resistance movement.

Secretly concealed elevators that could transport men and material from the depths of the fortress to forested slopes. Expertly concealed trenches that were designed to not only weather the fiercest artillery bombardment, but also give supporting/interlinking fire with the dozens of expertly hidden artillery bunkers. And a small underground factory that produced basic munitions.

With these under his command, Katase believed that would have been able to survive anything that the Britannian Empire could field against him. Even if it was only for a short period of time.

But as was true 7 years ago, the so called Holy Empire had chosen to enter this field of battle with the weapon that made traditional defensive tactics obsolete.

Of course since the invasion, every effort had been expended to better adept to the new age of military warfare, with various degrees of success.

Lacking the resources of the Reich, or the manpower of the Federation, the Japanese Liberation Front's only viable long term strategy for dealing with enemy knightmares was to field their own. But since they lacked the resources to achieve numerical parity with the Empire, not to mention the fact that most of what they did possess was merely refurbished Glasgows, the JLF had to get creative with the resources they did have.

"General Katase? Major Kijiro is reporting that the enemy have an entire battalion advancing on his position. Should I give the order to engage"?

Pulled out of his musings by the professional, yet slightly frantic voice of one of the command center's communication officers, the aged general nodded his head.

"Yes. Give the order".

Knowing that he had just ensured the deaths of at least a thousand Japanese soldiers, who he knew would only manage to inflict a causality ratio of perhaps 1 Britannian for every 3 Japanese despite the moderate shipments of advanced weaponry they had been receiving, Katase did the only thing he could do in this type of situation.

Harden his heart to the suffering of his men, and pray to whatever god that was listening that they took as many of Cornelia's men with them.

….

Though he was a high ranking member of the Britannian Army, an army that was not exactly known for fighting its opponents on a fair playing field, General Andreas Darlton nevertheless felt a sense of mild respect for rank and file of the JLF.

Not because of their dedication to a dream that would never materialize.

Or because they were skilled, or lucky enough to survive as Area 11's most powerful resistance group.

No, the scarred officer's respect stemmed from the fact that these terrorists had decided to give up their lives in the only honorable manner that was left to them.

Through the rigors of combat.

He did not believe that that there was such a thing as a good death, for only a fool believed the nonsense that dying for one's country was something to be eagerly sought after. But if one knew that they possessed no chance of escaping their inevitable fate, then the least they could do was try to bring down as many enemies as possible before they sold their lives.

But even a fanatical, if not suicidal defense was going to defeat an enemy that was not only superior in number, but superior in tactics, training, and equipment.

"General sir, 4th squad has detected what appears to be the enemy's first line of defence. Do we have permission to engage"?

Chuckling at the aggressive nature of his soliders, Dartlon nevertheless restrained the first impulse to order the attack to perform the most crucial aspect of any military campaign.

The gathering of intelligence.

"I admire your initiative lieutenant, but first why don't you first describe what were going to be up against before I send you lads rushing in".

Suspecting that the young officer was currently sporting a slightly flushed expression at his rather gentle reprimand, Darlton's amusement turned into one of anticipation as the report revealed just what his boys had come across.

"Ye…Yes sir. The Elevens seemed to have constructed a series of trenches just behind the forest's tree line. Can't get a visual on their exact numbers sir, or for how deep into the woods it goes, but I can confirm that they lack anything heavier than a machine gun".

And just like that, the respect General Andreas Dartlon had previously held for the soldiers of the JLF vanished. For while the tree cover would have concealed the position from aerial surveillance, it nevertheless turned what should have been an adequate defensive position into a death trap.

But unlike the European military, the JLF would never get a chance to absorb the lesson that it was a terrible idea to make a stand in a location where the very environment could be used as a weapon.

"You have my permission to engage the enemy lieutenant. High explosives and incendiaries are to be used to smoke these vermin out".

Receiving the standard 'Yes Sir', Darlton switched his radio frequency to an open channel that would spread his message to not only the remaining 140 knightmares under his command, but also to those who serviced the more traditional branches of the armed forces.

"Men, our scouts have discovered the first of the enemy's defensives. And while they have no hope of defeating us, that does not mean that we can let ourselves get careless. We have the best equipment in the world, and are led by a woman who has never known defeat. So if you want to ensure that you have the continued privilege of serving as soldiers of the Empire, then ensure you prove to these lowly terrorists that Britannian soldiers can fight smart as well as dirty".

Not his best inspiration speech, but it would serve its purpose in reminding his troops that just because they heavily outnumbered and outclassed their enemies, they shouldn't act like they already achieved their victory.

For as every competent solider knew, the enemy had a say in how a battle developed.

"Enemy position destroyed General. Moving into look fo…WHAT THE HELL"!

Letting out a curse as his predication came true, Darlton tried to get the panicking officer to focus when one of the lower ranked scouts reported in.

"General, the enemy's trench system appears to be supported by dozens of carefully concealed rifle pits. They've already managed to take out 3 Sutherlands, and are proving….".

Mentally adding another causality to the list as the communication line was suddenly cut off, Dartlon proceeded to do what he did best.

Give out orders to panicking subordinates.

"5th squad, advance to support 4th squad. 6th, 7th, and 8th squads, deploy your frames in loose skirmish formation and advance behind the 5th. And for god's sakes, keep an eye out for any more 11 pop ups".

Switching the radio frequency to the private command channel that was reserved only for her highness and her most trusted subordinates, the scarred General reported that not only had he engaged the enemy, but that said enemy was more devious than they had expect.

…..

Though he should have felt horror at the carnage that was developing around him, Private Reo Asahi could only experience a cold sense of determination as he aimed one of the few weapons in the JLF's arsenal that could take out the latest version of the weapon that had caused Japan's downfall.

When he and the rest of the 4th company had been assigned to the JLF's first line of fortifications, the young solider had known that the chances of him surviving the battle had fallen to perhaps less than 10 percent.

Which still gave him a greater chance than those who had been given the largely sacrificial job of manning the trench system.

He understood the importance of having cover if one was to remain on the defensive, but frankly whoever decided to place a defensive position at the very edge of the forest was an idiot. If it had been deeper in the woods, then it might have worked, but that still wouldn't have improved the chances of the poor infantry.

For a trench, while able to increase the chances of surviving an enemy attack so long as a shell didn't land directly in it, could just as soon turn into a grave if the enemy was smart enough to take advantage of the environment.

He wasn't sure what was worse.

Dying from having multiple wood splinters pierce your body?

Or from the enemy's massively effective incendiary rounds?

Luckily however, while most of his comrades would unfortunately suffer this fate, his carefully concealed position afforded him a chance to not only more or less chose the exact moment when he would join his fellow soldiers in the sweat embrace of death, but also ensure that he dragged at least one of his nation's foes with him.

For unlike the majority of his squad members, who had been judged by his superiors to be inadequately skilled when wielding one of the few traditional weapons that still had a place on the modern battlefield, Ashai had been equipped with an anti-knightmare rocket launcher, and enough rounds to, if he was lucky, take out an entire knightmare platoon.

Realistically he knew that such a goal was unlikely since his position would be revealed as soon as he fired off the first rocket, but he would be satisfied with taking out at least one frame before joining his comrades in death.

And hearing the unmistakable sound of a 7.5 ton Britannian Sutherland approach his position, along with the growing roar that was too loud to be anything but the main enemy force, the Japanese Private knew that the chance of doing so was finally upon him.

Thus it was with only a slight amount of hesitation that he revealed his position by breaking through the thin layer of camouflage, and raised the weapon that had been specially designed to give the common infantry a chance to take out an enemy that had little inclination to play fairly.

…

6 Sutherlands destroyed.

And 5 damaged enough to need at least a week of repair.

That was the price his troops had paid for breaking through the first line of fortifications that surrounded the mountain based headquarters of the JLF. Though the cost would small when compared to the overall numbers at his command, the fact remained that he was slightly concerned at the fact that an enemy, one who possessed just enough manpower to field a massively understrength army division, managed to inflict at least 3 times as much damage as originally predicted.

However, the scarred military officer had not achieved his rank by being intimidated by the presence of a more determined enemy, and thus was already relaying orders to his faithful subordinates.

"Captain Anderson, take the 6th and 7th knightmare squads and secure our right flank. Captain Davis, your to take the 8th and do the same with our left. You come across any more JLF forces, your to report your position, and let the our main force take care of them. Understood"?

Receiving the standard 'yes sir' from his subordinates, who had been given the important task of ensuring that his advancing force wouldn't suffer the same sort of flanking maneuver that had defeated the Empire's attempts to regain the initiative after its defeat at the Battle of Kursk, Darlton began to convey his intention to his second in command.

Only to be interrupted by a scene that had become all too common during the past 6 years.

But while his instincts, carefully and sharply honed after nearly 3 decades of combat, were sufficient enough to immediately send his knightmare into a position where he could take out the treacherous 11, they were nevertheless insufficient in preventing the JLF trooper from launching his accursed rocket launcher.

…

Fighting the very real urge to savior his victory as the blueish purple knightmare brewed up in flames as the warhead impacted just below the frame's pilot seat, Private Reo Asahi frantically rushed to reload his weapon before the enemy had a chance to recover from his sneak attack.

And due to the endless training he had been forced to undertake during the course of the week, he performed the movements with machine like proficiency.

Crouching to better protect his body from stray shells.

Sliding the armor piercing projectile down the back of the tube.

And raising it above his shoulders to take the next shot, the young JLF frantically searched for his next target.

Only to have the decision taken from him as his body exploded in a rain of blood and guts.

Which highlighted the basic, though not necessarily concrete rule of warfare.

A solider that possessed both experience and high quality equipment was more than likely to triumph over an opponent whose only redeeming quality was to sacrifice themselves for their cause.

But unfortunately for the last remnants of Japan's military, their enemy possessed all 3.

…..

"It's confirmed General. Despite the best efforts of our soldiers, our first lines of defence have been completely breached, and some sectors of our second line of fortifications are currently engaged with the advanced elements of Cornelia's forces. Unless we immediately release our knightmares, I predict that the base will fall within 2 hours".

While he didn't need a messenger to inform him of this, for the electronic map clearly displayed just how poorly the JLF was faring against the latest example of the Empire's military might, General Katase nevertheless appreciated the young officers message since it gave him a chance to collect his thoughts.

"Send the order to our remaining forces in the first line that they are to immediately fall back to our second lines of defence. After that, inform Colonel Hosomi and Colonel Hoshino that they are to immediately shift their forces to support our defending troops".

Receiving the proper, if somewhat rushed salute from his young subordinate, the aging general failed to conceal his distaste as his European provided observer questioned his orders in front of the sole Japanese officer that had achieved victory against the Britannian Empire.

"With all due respect General Katase, I believe that such an order would only hasten your defeat. While I do not deny that your Burais could increase the overall firepower of your defensive units, they are too few in number to achieve what you desire. Wouldn't it be better to keep them concentrated to act as an immediate counter strike force? Yes the enemies Sutherlands, as well as Gloucesters are technologically superior to your standard frames, I doubt that they are superior enough to take on 3 times their number".

Turning to glare at the Japanese born representative of the Reich, Katase was prevented from delivering his rebuke thanks to the intervention of his most valued solider.

"Apologises General Katase, but the sturmbannfuhrer has a valid point. If we are to extend the amount of time our forces can remain engaged with the enemy, then we must wield them wisely. You have already chosen me to lead our entire contingent of European supplied knightmares as a single unified force, so it is my advice that we do the same with our Burais in order to counter our enemies penetrations".

Sighing as he was force to agree with the wisdom of the man who represented the best of the old Japan, the aging general steeled himself as he gave the order that would hopefully ensure the JLF's ability to fight another day.

"So be it Colonel. As the one who is fully aware of what our European machines can accomplish, I am giving you full authority to wield them as you see fit. However, since you are the brightest hope for Japan's future, I am ordering you and the rest of the Holy Swords to act as our last reserve, which will only be deployed if the situation requires it. Do I make myself clear Colonel Todoh"?

Receiving a single nod from his most competent subordinate, Katase turned his attention back to the task that would either see the remaining embers of Japan smothered once and for all, or would develop into the spark that would ignite his country into a victorious revolution.

Fate would soon provide the answer.

…

Though she possessed the physical capability to hike through the mountains without requiring frequent rest stops, unlike a certain brash idiot who needed to take a breath every 10 minutes despite being given the lightest amount of equipment to carry, Kallen found herself glad that her position as the Black Knight's most talented knightmare pilot ensured that she was largely spared from such common drudgery.

Of course she would immediately offer her assistance if her comrades required aid, but since their masked leader had instructed her to familiarize herself with every last detail of her highly advanced knightmare, the crimson haired half blood got to enjoy the journey up into the mountains from the relative comfort of the Guren's cockpit.

She still couldn't believe that Zero had given her the honor of piloting the first Japanese designed knightmare, but since it allowed her a greater opportunity to advance the cause her brother had died for, not to mention the fact that it was far more comfortable than the refurbished Glasgow that she normally operated, she would accept the responsibility with nary a word of protest.

She was still confused as to why their masked leader had suddenly ordered the majority of the Black Knights combat power to head into the Narita mountains, a feeling that wasn't helped due to Zero's insistence that he would inform them of the purpose of their journey once they had arrived, but Kallen believed she knew the answer to that.

Training.

While their numbers continued to grow after each and every success against the corrupt officials of the Britannia occupation, espically once it became known that REFRAIN the fact remained that in order to truly free Japan from the Empire, the Black Knights would have to one day challenge the military forces of the Britannian Garrison. Which unfortunately was being led by one of the more competent members of the Emperor's disgustingly large family.

Thus, in order to better prepare the Black Knights for that day when they would start targeting the Britannian military, Kallen rationalized that Zero had decided to lead them on a military training exercise.

Though there were times when she believed that such things were unnecessary.

Yes certain members of their group could benefit from some strenuous training, Tamaki most of all, but Zero had already proven that one didn't necessarily need a highly trained force to achieve victory over an enemy with near infinite resources.

She still didn't know how he managed to pull off his victory in the Shinjuku Ghetto, or the way in which he continued to make a fool of the Britannian forces, his defeat at Saitama non withstanding, but one thing she knew for certain.

He had yet to let her down. And since he was the first person to actually cause her to belief that she may very well live to see Naoto's dream become reality, she would follow him to hell and back.

…..

Two hundred and 20 infantry, and 25 knightmares.

Small, if not tiny when compared to the overall numbers at his sister's command, or even the relics who foolishly clung to the belief that they could resurrect their former nation.

But as he had demonstrated at Shinjuku, as well as the countless opponents he had been forced to face over the years, even the most crippled underdog had a chance to winning if they had the intelligence to use their strengths to target the enemies weakness.

And while Cornelia was far above Clovis when it came to battlefield leadership, she nevertheless still possessed the same sort of flaw that was inherent in every Britannian commander.

The belief that superiority of numbers all but assured success on the field of battle.

Of course his sister had learned during the course of her career that this was not always the case, since the enemy could always implement tactics that could negate this advantage, but since her current opponent lacked the ability to field quality equipment to compensate for their numerical weakness, as well as the means to quickly replace their losses, Cornelia only had to worry about how many causalities her forces would suffer before they achieved their victory.

Thanks to Geasing a JLF sentry, which also allowed his force to pass by undetected, Lelouch had been able to connect to the radio frequency of the JLF, which revealed that while they were steadily being defeated by Cornelia's forces, they were nevertheless inflicting a higher degree of damage than he had previously calculated.

The Empire would nevertheless be able to claim a victory, but the exiled royal suspected that the cost of achieving said victory would be concealed from the public in order to maintain the already damaged image that Britannia could easily defeat any opponent who dared challenge it.

Such a shame that he had no intentions of allowing the battle to reach its inevitable blood soaked conclusion.

The surprising effectiveness of the JLF had given him momentary pause since his plan would also cause heavy causalities to their forces, but in the end he decided that it didn't matter.

For despite their best efforts, the reputation of the JLF had already suffered a unrecoverable blow thanks to the efforts of the late Kusakabe, which meant that even if large numbers of the organization managed to survive the battle, they would lack the support to rebuild their organization to what it once was.

Which greatly suited his plans to transform the Black Knights into Area 11's most powerful resistance group.

For either the JLF would fade into obscurity, bereft of the support it had once enjoyed, or it would be absorbed into his own organization as they realized that the Black Knights offered the best hope of achieving what they had long sought to establish.

But he was getting ahead of himself.

Before he could even contemplate supplanting the JLF, or even the more immediate goal of capturing his militaristic sibling, he had to inform his forces of the true nature of their little mountain hike.

He had no doubt that some of them would question his decision, with that idiot Tamkai probably going so far as to demand that he hand over leadership to him, but in the end he would show them that this was nessesary for achieving not only their dream, but his as well.

For while the Black Knights had solidified its reputation as a defender of the people, its continued growth required a victory, or at the very least a recognized draw, over the military forces of the Britannian Empire.

Such an outcome would result in not only increased numbers of recruitment, especially amongst those whose skills could only benefit his growing revolution, like that reporter who leaked the information about Cornelia's deployment to Narita, but also increased support from those who supplied the resistance movements of Area 11 with military equipment.

Their backing was necessary if he wished to do more than play the part of a modern day Robin Hood, and as he had told Kallen at their hide out, the 6 Houses of Kyoto were already testing them to see if they were indeed worthy of such backing.

Luckily, his plan to engage his sister's forces involved significantly reducing her forces before he gave the order to engage, which would help to ensure that he did not have a repeat performance like Saitama. Which would result in 2 outcomes in which he by no means relished.

The first involved yet another setback to his plans to destroy the nation that had killed his mother and then cast Nunally and him aside. But the second was even more irksome.

For as bad as she currently was, Lelouch believed that C.C. would become even more insufferable if he once again found himself abandoned by his allies.

And since she was already an annoying pest to begin with, he had no intention of making her worse.

…..

Request to increase the Wehrmacht's budget for its new Middle Eastern bases. Approved.

Request by Speer to build a new Norwegian research facility that is close to a factory that produces something called heavy water. Hmmm? Approved but will have him explain to me why he wants this to be done.

Request from Reichsgruppe Africa to resume shipments of military hardware to the resistance groups of Southern Africa. Pending until Karina can assure me that the Reich cannot be directly tied to the shipments should they ever get discovered.

And finally…now this was interesting.

While I grudgingly accepted that my position required me to devote large amounts of my time to the often mind numbing task of paper work, I nevertheless had to admit that there were times when certain pieces of information caught my interest.

Usually, such occurrences dealt with military experiments, intelligence reports on what our enemy and so called allies were up to, but now and again, I was confronted something that I would have never before expected.

Like a report about an assassination attempt on my most trusted ally.

Such a thing was not uncommon, for Karina's position, as well as my own, ensured that we had both been targeted by those who wished us permanently gone, but the nature of this report was highly unusual.

For unlike most assassination attempts on the head of the ISD or myself, where the would be killer would be instantly killed before an investigation was launched to discover how such an individual could have gotten so close, Karina had seen fit to keep this assassin alive.

A fate that I was certain that they would soon come to regret.

For even though the age of this would be assassin was on the young side, the report ranges it from 15-16, Karina has a very well deserved reputation for being a cruel and unusual individual when it comes to making the tough decisions. And since she has already overseen the transport of thousands of individuals into our prison system, which isn't exactly a model for human kindness, I doubt that the torture of one more enemy combatant, young though they might be, will trouble her too much.

Thank god I didn't sign that ridiculous treaty regarding the treatment of captured foreign agents. Yes it means that Britannia and the Chinese can do whatever they want to my agents should they get captured, but most of them are too skilled in order to be caught. And even if they were, its not like they were told anything important.

Only a fool entrusts a spy with every aspect of their mission.

And as much as Britannia wishes for the opposite to be true….I am no fool.

…

 **Hey everybody. Sorry for the long wait, but other stories, life, have gotten in my way. So hopefully this chapter makes up for it XD.**

 **Was my original intention of having the Battle of Narita as one chapter, but to do it justice (i.e. portray the changes/ minorly divert from the cannon battle, decided to split it).**

 **Shown that the JLF is a little more prepared for this battle than in the show. (i.e. hidden bazooka infantry, better knightmare deployment) And will continue on from there.**

 **Finally gotten round to a Kallen POV segement, as well as another Lelouch one. Think I portrayed both accurately, what with Kallen's soon to be firmly cemented loyalty, and Lelouch's mindset going into battle and perceptions of the improved JLF.**

 **And of course, no chapter of mine would be complete with some screen time with my Dictator OC XD.**

 **Already have him trying to break the agreement he made with the Emperor about leaving Africa alone, as well as two aspects that I have been thinking about for a while XD. One of which will be expanded in the next chapter.**

 **Anyways, now to answer some questions that have been posed to me by faithful readers/followers of this story XD**

 **Chancellor ZVE**

 ** _Question: Why do I get the feeling that the confrontation between Richter and the "lime-haired b**ch" will become the most violent cat fight in the history of the Code Geass universe?_**

 **Answer: Because you have good instincts XD. Will also have a violent/unfriendly confrontation(s) between Krueger and the Vampire…but much different context than Richter and the Knight of 9.**

 **Question: _Is that Professor Heisenberg who I think it is?_ **

**Answer: Yes. Inspired from the rewatching the first scene of the 1998 American Godzilla to start implementing this into the story.**

 **Question: W _hat is your opinion on the idea of one of the officers of the Reich being like Colonel Radec from Killzone 2? If I remember correctly, you already borrowed and adapted a speech from Killzone in the very first chapter of this story so I am wondering if you might consider the idea of a 'Colonel Radec' managing and leading the more traditional ground forces of the Wehrmacht. Like you said, the Reich is relying on the more traditional aspects of modern warfare while Reich officers are magnitudes better than Britannia's, and since the Reich Knightmares are considered for ELITE pilots only with capable officers already, surely there must be capable officers for the other branches of the Wehrmacht, including the non-Knightmare ground elements. What do you think?_**

 **Answer: Hmmm. Was my intent to use real life figures for high ranking roles (i.e. generals, gurellias, scientists, ministers) but I suppose I could. And yup. Like the German army of world war 2, there are specialists for specific types of warfare.**

 **Anyways, that's it for now.**

 **The next chapter will be a while since while I have a basic idea of what to do, I do want to spend time on other stories XD.**

 **Anyways, please review, no flames.**

 **Heil Europa.**


	17. Battle of Narita part 2

_"No plan survives first contact with the enemy"_

 _(Field Marshall Helmuth von Moltke)_

 _..._

Keeping her narrowed gaze focused on the hanging prisoner, the leader of Europe's internal security forces barely reacted as the overseer of this particular secret prison, a pretty yet blank faced Sturmhauptführer by the name of Lidia, went over the current condition of her would be assassin.

"Apart from the swelling in his forehead, which you'll be happy to note Madam Director has not affected the parts of the brain that deals with memory, the facilities medical staff have discovered numerous scars on the prisoner's back, as well as several indicators of past breaks in both his arms and legs. You'll also be pleased to know that during the standard search for hidden toxins, we have removed 3 cyanide capsules hidden in his teeth, and another one concealed beneath what appears to be a birthmark".

Acknowledging the information with a slight nod, Karina turned her head slightly as she addressed her other subordinate.

"And what about the items that were found on his person? Surely there must have been something on his person to reveal who he is"?

Though slightly twitching at the warning tone of his superior officer, Obersturmführer Yakov Androv shook his head in the negative.

"I am sorry Madam Director. Apart from his array of weaponry, which comprised solely of a high quality switch blade and the pistol he used to try and….kill you, all that he carried was some Euros, and an identity card that is highly suspected to be a forgery".

Frowning as she contemplated what to do with this information, and idly noting that Androv was currently wearing an expression that all but begged to be elsewhere lest she take out her frustration on him, the blond haired leader of the ISD issued her waiting subordinates with new instructions.

"Obersturmführer rank, run a check in our data base to see when the information for this assassin was added. If he's a traitor, I suspect that the Gulag will be happy to receive him, and whoever else he's close with, for a short but intensive stay If on the other hand he's a foreign agent….well then thank God the Chancellor never signed that ridiculous agreement governing how were to treat captured spies. As for you Sturmhauptführer, prep him for immediate interrogation. I want adrenaline shots, hallucinogens, and your finest medical staff to be ready with my usual equipment. No point in letting the coward enjoy our hospitality without ensuring that he'll be around to experience each and every activity we have to offer after all".

Receiving a slight, but nevertheless firm nod from the black haired Russian, Karina turned to exit the room, only to stop at the door as her creative mind provided her with another option that would further punish the fool that had tried to kill her.

"Also have all of the prisoner's teeth removed. I don't doubt the thoroughness of your methods Sturmhauptführer, but it never hurts to be too cautious. And even if you discover no further hints of concealed cyanide, at least you'll be sparing the Gulag dentists another patient with broken teeth".

Leaving the room after she received another nod of acknowledgement from her emotionless subordinate, the head of Europe's security forces ran her hand over the two holes that now adorned her black colored uniform.

The first hole was a result of the assassin trying to use a knife to stab her in the belly, while the second hole lay just underneath the valley that separated the bottom part of her breasts.

If she had been anyone else, except perhaps the man she had willingly sworn to serve, such an attack would have immeadtly meant her end. But since her position afforded her access to the Reich's most advanced military equipment, which in this case meant a proto type body armor that was both durable yet easily concealed, she was able to survive the attack long enough to deliver an immediate counterattack that rendered her assailant unconscious.

Such attempts were not a unknown occurrence to the woman who helped transform the EU into the superpower it was today, but what struck her odd about this attempt was the speed of her would be assassin.

One minute he was standing perhaps 10 meters away from her, and in the blink of an eye, she felt the pressure of a knife being jabbed into her protected belly, and a gun discharging a bullet from a range that even an idiot couldn't fail to fuck up.

It was only thanks to her well maintained combat instincts that allowed her to take her would be killer off guard before he aimed for her head, but the question still remained how the hell did he manage to get that close to her to begin with.

It was a question that she was sure to ask him once he woke up.

….

Though she still possessed the confidence that her forces would achieve victory over the broken remnants of the old Japan's military, Cornelia had to admit that the efforts in achieving said victory were far more costly than she had previously imagined.

She had expected the forces of the JLF to put up a fanatical defence before being crushed beneath the heel of this latest example of Britannian military prowess, but no one, not even her genius of an older brother, could have predicted just how effective these Eleven terrorists could be when they focused their efforts on more noble, if futile endeavors than kidnapping innocent civilians.

Penetrating the first line of fortifications on her portion of the front had cost her 7 Sutherlands and more than a dozen AFVs, with 5 more knightmares, 2 of which had been Gloucesters, and another 10 AFVs being lost in consolidating their position before advancing to the JLF's next defensive line.

And just like the first set of fortifications, her forces had to contend with not only more concealed artillery, but also dozens of those deadly annoyances that disturbingly reminded her of her efforts in the Arabian peninsula.

Thankfully, the JLF was in far smaller number, and possessed less cover than that of the forces of the former Middle Eastern Federation, but they were still deadly, and plentiful enough to take out at least another dozen of her precious knightmares before her trailing artillery could implement a strategy that effectively neutralized this threat.

If they hadn't threatened the safety of her sister, the purple haired princess might have felt a touch of sympathy for the Elevens who were forced to endure a bombardment that wouldn't be out of place during a campaign against a foe of equal, if not superior strength. But since they had, Cornelia could only look in satisfaction as the landscape was transformed into a series of craters.

Sadly however, she would be prevented from enjoying the suffering of her enemies as the voice of her trusted military advisor spoke out over the secured COMM channel.

"Your highness. My forces have broken through the JLF's second line of defence and are rapidly approaching what appears to be their third, and final position".

Pleased at having subordinates who were not only loyal, but more importantly competent, the purple haired princess resisted her first impulse to give the order to advance in order to ask what was sadly proving to be a necessary question.

"And what's the state of your forces Darlton? Do you believe that you have a sufficient amount to not only force a break through, but also to secure your flanks and successfully engage whatever reserves the JLF may have sequestered away for their final defence. Tell me honestly Andreas, and I will give you the honor of ending this battle".

Though she was sure the use of familiarity was somewhat inappropriate due to the nature of their current situation, Cornelia nevertheless wanted to convey just how much she valued the scared general's ability to analyze not only the capabilities of the enemy, but also of his own forces.

A prudent move as it turned. For like herself, Darlton had also suffered higher than expected losses during the course of their campaign.

"I confess your highness that while I have sufficient forces to accomplish the first two tasks, I am less than fully confident of achieving the third since I have no idea of the resulting ratio between the JLFs potential reserve and the forces that I will have after defeating their third line of defence".

Having expected such an answer from her subordinate, who like her kept quiet about the possibility of achieving a pyric victory should he choose to advance with the forces he had on hand, Cornelia moved to decrease the chances of this happening.

"Since you appear to be closer to the entrance of the enemy's base than I am, I'll be reinforcing your command with not only 3 squads from our reserves, but also two of the squads that are attached to my section of the front. Will that be enough to accomplish the task I set before you Darlton"?

Unsurprisingly, the expected protest to her decision came not from the most experienced solider in her service, but from her most trusted subordinate.

"Princess, I highly suggest that you consider your decision. With the Elevens resisting much more effectively than we previously predicted, it would be wiser to maintain the present size of our forces should the enemy launch a counterattack".

Chuckling at the concern shown to her by her bespectacled knight, as well as the way in which he tried to hide it by providing an excuse that had to do with military logic, Cornelia's tone softened ever so slightly as she allayed the fears of her loyal knight.

"If this was any other foe Guildford, I would agree with you. But since the tactics these Elevens have adopted are soley defensive in nature, I am confident that whatever reserves they have left will be used to try and keep Darlton from breaching their final defensive line. Though some of them may lack the ability to make this decision, in which case my remaining forces are more than capable of defending themselves. Or do you think that some of the finest soldiers in the Britannian Army can't handle a desperate last offensive by a defeated group of ill equipped terrorists"?

Pleased at the short laugh of her subordinate, which she took to mean that he accepted her reasoning, Cornelia switched her radio channel to a more open frequency as she gave the orders that would change the outcome of her campaign of eradication.

"To all units except the 7th and 9th knightmare squads. You are to immediately cease offensive combat operations and go onto the defensive. Destroy any remaining enemy personnel in your immediate vicinity, but you are to advance no further".

…..

Grateful that his helmet prevented his subordinates from seeing his face, for it wouldn't benefit his developing image if the Black Knights had seen his less than composed expression during Tamaki's near lethal insubordination, Lelouch moved to the next stage of his plan. Which had unexpectedly had been made much easier thanks to the surprising competence of the JLF.

Thanks to their efforts, which managed to almost meet his high expectations despite clear evidence that they had yet to field their most brilliant commander, the JLF had placed his sister in a position where she not only recognized the need to reinforce her subordinates with some of her forces, but also the need to adopt a more defensive strategy in order to compensate for her lack of numbers.

All of these things made his task much easier.

For thanks to his ability to listen in on JLF communiques, he not only had confirmation of his sister's location, but also the destination of where the main Britannian force would be.

Even if he hadn't planned on turning the very landscape into a weapon, the distance between Cornelia and her forces was sufficient enough to not only give him enough time to seize his primary objective, but also beat a hasty retreat once had had done so.

However, since his plans rested on the time honored strategy of using the physical nature of the battlefield to his own ends, not only would he increase the amount of time for enemy reinforcements to arrive, but it would also serve to further weaken the already battered Britannian forces.

And if there was one thing he had learned about the military capabilities of the Empire, whether if it was against the countless insurgents that existed in its colonial areas, or nations unfortunate enough to draw its hungry attention, the Britannian Army heavily relied on its ability to outnumber and outgun its opponents.

But remove that advantage, and the army that had once been reckoned to be nigh invincible would become something approaching a paper tiger.

Gleefully anticipating this highly desirable outcome, Lelouch was broken from his musings by the voice of the woman who could one day, if fate was kind, stand head to head against the most powerful warriors of the Empire.

"Zero, we're all in position. Give the word and we'll make these Brit bastards pay for ever setting foot in Japan".

Silently chuckling at Kallen's barely restrained bloodlust, something which he would eventually have to temper lest she turn into the Black Knights' version of the Knight of Ten, the exiled royal gave the order that the JLF had intended to give only as a last resort.

"Then by all means Q-1. Begin the operation".

Suspecting that the red haired pilot was slightly disappointed that her first use of the Guren's primary weapon wasn't being used on an enemy knightmare, Lelouch could only watch with growing excitement as the first step of his master plan was implemented.

….

While not one to normally allow his temper to get the better of him, something that was both a curse and a blessing considering the fact that he was the highest ranking officer that remained of the old Japanese military, General Katase felt that the developing situation more than warranted an outburst of volcanic rage.

"WHO ORDERED THE CHARGES TO BE SET OFF"?

Casting his gaze towards the small number of officers who had once belonged to the Japanese Army's Engineering Corps, the furious general quickly found an outlet for his rage as a understandably nervous lieutenant answered his question.

"No…no one sir. As far as our sensors can tell, all of our charges are still in tact and are waiting to blow. But due to the current situation, such an act may..".

"May as well be useless since the damage has already been done".

Finishing the junior officer's statement with a glare, and doing his best to fight off the increasing feeling of dread, Katase turned towards the display that until 5 minutes ago, had been filled with lights that designated the positions of not only the enemy's forces, but his as well.

"I apologize if my words overstep my position General Katase, but I do believe that the current situation is not as bleak as it appears to be".

Fists tightening in anger as he turned to face the representative of the nation that had increased the JLF's ability to bleed the Britannian Army, the aging general managed to somehow control the volume of his voice as he all but growled at the blue haired officer.

"And how did you come to that conclusion Major Hyuga? In case you haven't noticed, this landslide has wiped out nearly 80% of my remaining forces, which as you may have noticed includes a sizeable portion of our knightmare reserves. So please tell me boy, how on earth is this situation not bleak"?

Unfazed by the General's less than pleased reaction, though his eyes briefly narrowed at the way in Katase ignored his rank in favor of its traditional equivalent, Akito kept his tone level as he explained the reason for his earlier observation.

"For starters General, while the landslide has indeed all but wiped out your remaining infantry, it has nevertheless inflicted equal, if not superior damage to Britannian forces. And while it is indeed true that you have love an additional 20 Burais to add to the 15 you have already lost, you still have 55 frames remaining. With over half of them I may add are more than a match for the knighmares that are currently being fielded by Britannian forces".

Though he had to concede the validity of the ISD officer's argument, Katase's anger at the situation was still present as he listed what he thought was a strong counter to the observation he had just been handed.

"While this may be true, do you honestly expect 55 knightmares, nearly half of which are Burais , to take on and defeat the labelled as the Goddess of Victory"?

The answer he received was one that not only soothed his understandable anger, but also, perhaps for the first time since Kusakabe's idiocy, left him with a slightly more positive outlook for his nation's future.

"Your forgetting General, while the Cornelia's forces do still outnumber your own, albeit by a more reasonable ratio than before, they are not only divided, but also heavily damaged, and too far apart to adequately support each other. And since you possess a field commander who has already proven capable of achieving a victory despite being out numbered and out gunned, I think you have enough forces left to do what every military commander wishes to do".

Knowing exactly what the blue haired Sturmbannfuhrer was suggesting, Katase turned towards one of the more confused looking communication officers with a look that strangely enough resembled that of the man responsible for his current misfortunte.

"Contact Todoh. Inform him that he is to advance at once".

…

Though an experienced veteran of dozens of campaigns, General Andreas Darlton had to admit that this was the first time he had ever faced an enemy that could literally bring a mountain down upon his head.

If it wasn't for the fact that he had positioned his knightmare behind the wreckage of a knocked out artillery bunker, the scarred general would have probably suffered the fate of most of his men. Something which would have no doubt caused even further panic amongst his now suffering troops.

Casting his gaze around him in order to gain a better understanding of just how damaged his forces had become thanks to this obviously desperate move, Darlton's attention was quickly diverted by the voice of the woman he had sworn to serve.

"General Darlton come in? Are you reading me? Andreas, if your alive please respond".

Hearing the undertone of worry in his princess's otherwise stressed voice, the Britannian general quickly moved to respond before he could increase her concern.

"I read you your highness. And thank god your alright. For a minute there, I thought that perhaps these JLF bastards had managed to do what the Arabs and those damn 12's had failed to do".

Receiving a quick humorless chuckle from the purple haired royal, Dartlon continued to survey the changed landscape as he listened to Cornelia's update of the situation.

"As I've stated on previous occasions Dartlon, I'm not that easy to get rid of. Though it appears that this hasn't prevented the JLF from trying. Apart from Guildford and 3 other members of my guard, I only have 15 Sutherlands remaining. I take it that your forces have also suffered heavily from this cowardly, if effective tactic"?

His eyes finishing their observation, the scarred general released a heavy sigh as he answered the question.

"Unfortunately that is correct your highness. In addition to losing nearly all of my AFVS, I only have 15 Sutherlands and 8 Gloucesters in battle ready condition. Thankfully though, the enemy appears to be in far worse condition. I have no visual on any JLF survivors, and their artillery seems to have been silenced as well".

His words earning a displeased hum from his purple haired commander, Dartlon, while agreeing with his princess's decision, nevertheless let out a slight gasp of disbelief as she issued orders that she had only uttered during her first day of command.

"Begin a slow withdrawal to the enemy's 1st defensive position General. With our forces depleted to this extent, it would be wiser to consolidate our forces before we resume the offensive. I trust that you can hold out long enough for our reserves and my own surviving force to link up with you"?

Agreeing full heartedly with this decision, for only a fool would choose to press own in the face of such casualties, Darlton moved to acknowledge the order, only to have the terrified voice of one of his surviving pilots come over his more open frequency.

"General, we have incoming. Multiple targets, and..OH SHIT THEY HA…".

Hearing the resulting explosion that signified the reason why the transmission had been suddenly cut off, Darlton suddenly became increasingly aware of just how difficult his situation had become as the voice of another pilot, one whose military career had started during the middle years of the European War, managed to finish the report of his now deceased comrade.

"Enemy knightmares advancing in wedge formation, and..OH SHIT! THEY GOT PANZERS"!.

…..

Though outnumbering the Britannian force by a ratio of more than 2 to 1, Lieutenant Colonel Kyoshiro Tohdoh possessed only a sliver of his subordinate's optimism as he gave the necessary orders to ensure that the JLF derived the most use out of this temporary situation.

"Senba. Urabe. Divert your squads to the left flank. Asahina, have your squad maneuver around the enemy's right flank. Chiba, you and your squad are to follow me. Do you all understand your orders"?

Nodding his head as his subordinates replied in a manner that would have made any Japanese officer proud, the veteran allowed a small, but nevertheless visible smile to spread across his features as he listened to the enthusiasistic banter of his fellow, if lower ranked, officers.

"Hey Senba. A bottle of Sake says that my boys take out more Brits than yours".

"Sadly Urabe I will have to pass since I have no wish to pollute my body with the swill you sadly seem to favor".

"You two are deluding yourselves if you think you'll outscore me. Or did you forget that I have more of these clunky European frames than either one of you".

"A shame that we are forced to rely on foreign machines to help free our nation. But I have to admit, the Panzers, not to mention the Vikings, are a touch more….durable than the refurbished Glasglows we've been forced to use".

Mildly agreeing with his female subordinate's sentiment regarding the necessity of using machines that had been designed and manufactured out of Japan, Todoh was prevented from voicing his own opinions thanks to the triumphant voice of Asahina.

"I have eyes on the enemy. And…damn….don't know who caused the avalanche, but they definitely made our job easier".

Frowning at the younger officer's comment, for it failed to address the losses they themselves had suffered, the JLF's most seasoned commander chose to reprimand his bespectacled subordinate later as one of their troops destroyed the nearest enemy Sutherland.

His mind now focused on destroying an enemy that was probably as desperate as it was depleted, and fighting down the very real impulse to laugh at how fucked his enemy was right now, Todoh drove his troops on.

…..

As a long serving solider of Britannia's numerous campaigns to establish a new era of peace, General Andreas Darlton had developed that near instant ability to analyse a situation, and then act on what he deemed to be the best course of action.

And though such an act was distasteful to a man who served under the Empire's most successful military commander, especially since there was no guarantee that it would ensure success, the scarred officer gave the order that all soldiers hated to give.

"All units retreat. I repeat. Retreat".

Having given the distasteful order, Dartlon proceeded to maneuverer his knightmare so as to not only provide his fleeing troops a rearguard, but also to get a better look at these unexpected frames.

While the JLF had modified the machines to better suit their personal styles, these modifications had largely been cosmetic, and had in fact been quite pleased to leave the basic design of the European frames intact.

And for good reason.

Introduced during the early middle years of the Great War, the Panzer Hummel had been specifically designed to stand against the Empire's endless wave of Glasgows, with only minor modifcations being needed to make it more than a match for the Sutherlands. Of course even with the heavy armor and weapons the Panzer could still be beaten by the Empire's standard frame, though only if massively outnumbered and at very close range, but the bulky frame nevertheless provided the beleaguered EU with a much needed tool to delay its ruin.

However, since he currently only had 13 Sutherlands and 8 Gloucesters to stand against the JLF's force of 55 frames, 30 of which were Panzers, Darlton knew that the usual tactic of dealing with the European frame was unavailable to him.

Especially since the enemy was also equipped with the frame that had been designed to challenge the Empire's more elite units.

Though produced in smaller quantities than its more tank like counterpart, the Viking was both agile, well armed, and could endure the same sort of punishment that one would expect a close range knightmare to endure. Initially, the designers of the Viking frame had wished to make the frame transform into a quadrupedal tank version of itself, but the time and resources it would take to design and produce such a machine where deemed to be too expensive and time consuming.

However, such thoughts were quickly driven from Darlton's mind as he strove to keep one step ahead of his enemy.

Dodging a particularly devastating volley, which sadly destroy 2 of his remaining Sutherlands.

Shooting out the treads of one of a particular stubborn Panzer.

These were things the Britannian General was able to accomplish before his newest challenger, a Viking that had been painted pure black, made an attempt to cut his frame in two.

He managed to block the blow with his frame's tonfa, but such a move cost him his chance to prepare to defend himself from being attacked in the rear.

And unlike the opponent that had sought to split his Gloucester right down the middle, this one sough a more crippling strike.

Cursing as his frame collapsed to the group, for even the most advanced knightmare required two legs if it was to stand upright on a sloped field of battle, the veteran general let out a small apology to his princess for failing to complete her orders.

…..

Waking up in pain was something that the brown haired teen had long since gotten used to since his induction into the Geass Order.

Waking up to find himself restrained, and attached to numerous cables was also something that was sadly not uncommon for the young assassin. For his superiors had gone to great lengths to not only ensure that he could endure anything the enemy could throw at him, but also to remind him of the consequences of failure.

What was not familiar to him however was the throbbing sensation that was coursing through his entire mouth, and the identity of the person standing in front of him.

"Oh terrific your awake. I do apologize for the accommodations, but sorry to say that this facility doesn't normally deal with those of your profession. I trust that you aren't too displeased"?

Grasping his chin in a iron like vice, the purple eyed teenager was instantly aware of the trouble he was in as he was forced to stare directly into the smiling expression of the woman he had been ordered to kill.

"I must say, its not every day I have someone trying to kill me. Not sure I like being on the opposite end of an attempted assignation. Which means you and I will be spending far more time together than would normally be the case. Now, lets start with something simple. What is your name"?

Offering only a glare at the smiling leader of the Reich's Internal Security Division, and mustering the necessary courage to do what his instructors told him he should do if he was ever captured, Rollo closed his jaw to dislodge the hidden suicide pill, only to discover that not only was the tooth that contained the pill absent, but so was the rest of his teeth.

Sighing in disproval at this rather obvious attempt to escape what was to come, Karina Richter motioned with her finger to one of her subordinates, and watched with mild interest as electricity travelled from the control panel and into the screaming prisoner's body through the use of cables attached to his covered groin.

Waiting for the screams to subside, the German woman regarded the captured spy with a look that did not bode well for his future.

"Shall we try this again? I mean, don't get me wrong, your never getting out of here alive, but why make it more painful on yourself? Just tell me what I want, and I'll let you pass on relatively pain free. So again, what is your name"?

Receiving only a glare at her repeated question, Karina sighed and turned towards her waiting adjutant.

"Inform Berlin that my return will be delayed by a few hours. If the Chancellor inquires why I have been delayed, inform him that I'm currently in the midst of intelligence retrieval. Understood"?

Receiving a nod from her competent subordinate, and motioning for the remaining officer to once again flick the switch, the blonde leader of the ISD settled in for what was certain to be a long experience.

 **….**

 **ANNNNNNNNND I think that's enough for now XD**

 **Apologises, meant to have the Battle of Narita as a 2 parter, however I think its now gonna be a 3 parter XD.**

 **Finally got to the point where I can start deviating from the basic canon storyline. Minus the existences of a Dictatorship in Europe of course lol.**

 **Now to recap…..I feel no sympathy for Rollo, his current fate. However, I admit that I could have used another Geass agent to accomplish my vision of what I want to happen, but I don't like Rollo, so this felt much better XD.**

 **Yes the JLF has suffered heavy losses in the battle, and landslide, but with better machines (i.e. not refurbished Glasgows) they are able to not only inflict greater losses on the enemy, but ensure that more of their own forces remain intact. Unsure of how many will survive once battle is over (what with the Lancelot, Purists, etc) but can safely say that I intend the JLF to retain SOME knightmare forces, instead of having them abandon the frames before their ship to no where.**

 **Hope you liked my take on the European frames versus Brit frames. The sense I got from the series (i.e. the scene were it takes the Lancelot to win the beachhead, the Alexander taking on Euro-Brit frames) was that Europe CAN produce good frames. Its just that the Empire's custom ones are superior to standard.**

 **Will expand on Darlton's fate in the next chapter, as well as Cornelia's battle against Zero. But the course of the battle will be changed since she now has an enemy to worry about behind her as well as in front of her.**

 **And now to answer questions**

 **Chancellor ZVE**

 ** _During the scene when General Darlton was ordering his Knightmare squads to cover their flanks after losing Knightmares to the first defense line, you mentioned that he was interrupted by the scene of that one JLF trooper launching his rocket and destroying a Knightmare which was "too common during the past 6 years". Is this a reference to when Cornelia was nearly killed by that one rocket trooper during the MEF war, or is he referring to some past battles with the Reich during the Great War after the Battle of Kursk?_**

 **Answer: Both. Will be expanding upon the idea later, but the first major/large scale use of rocket launchers for infantry happened during the Great War. With other nations adopting similar tactices/being supplied by Europe in the following years. Cheaper to make a anti knightmare rocket than a knightmare afterall. At least that's my vision.**

 ** _When Lelouch Geassed that JLF sentry, was it specific in that his orders were to ignore the Black Knights' presence, or was it too broad in that the JLF sentry should ignore ANY anomalous presence in his area? Reason I'm asking is because if the sentry just ignored the Black Knights only, then nothing would seem amiss to JLF command if they checked in on the sentry when the battle commences, but if the sentry was to ignore ANYTHING, which might extend to the battle itself, then wouldn't JLF command know something is wrong in the sentry's area when they check in and consolidate their forces for the Britannian attack?_**

 **Answer: To be honest, hadn't given it much thought. Always sort of assumed that the sentry was positioned to far away from the Britannian lines to notice anything. (i.e. positioned in an area that isn't important, but needs at least one person to look after it). Which would explain how Lelouch managed to conceal his forces as they got into position. Geass is good, but it cant solve everything.**

 ** _On the subject of Karina managing to get her hands on that assassin that tried to kill her, most likely sent by that immortal midget, how much does Chancellor Krueger and the Reich know about Geass in general? If it's a major plot point, then you don't have to answer._**

 **Answer: Will be addressing that answer soon.**

 **Fuhrer of Europe**

 ** _My first question being, is the would-be assassin a certain self-inflicted heart-stopper or just some random generic assassin sent from a certain midget?_**

 **Answer: Think I answered that well enough XD. As well as how she survived.**

 ** _As for my second question, how long is the would-be assassin going to last, and if he's going to die first or squeal? The fact that because Karina has been labelled by you as an 'Esdeath-esque' type of character, I'm of the mind that the assassin would likely die or become brain dead long before they can get any useful information out of him, but just imagine the possibilities if the Reich actually accomplishes getting some info out of the assassin and what secrets he holds, considering who he is most likely affiliated with._**

 **Answer: He WILL provide SOME useful information. On how long he lasts, or how much he gives, to be determined XD.**

 **Anyways.**

 **Hope you all enjoyed this.**

 **PLZ review. No flames.**

 **Til next time.**

 **HEIL EUROPA.**


	18. Battle of Narita part 3

_"War means fighting. And Fighting means killing"._

 _(Earl of Tennessee Nathan Bedford Forrest)_

"Darlton, report your status. DARTLON REPORT"!.

Allowing her grip on her emotions to drop as she tried to re-establish communications with the man who had once been her teacher, Cornelia fought down the very real urge to scream as the younger of her most faithful subordinates alerted her to a more annoying, but no less pressing concern.

"Princess, I have enemy contacts rapidly approaching our position".

Regaining her composure with a speed that would impress even the most experienced military officer, the purple haired royal began to do one of the things that she did best.

Giving out orders.

"Take defensive positions and wait to fire on my command. Guilford, contact HQ and have them send most of our remaining reserves advance to our position. If the JLF is trying to capture us in a pincer movement, I want to ensure that this section of the attack is all but destroyed when their other section decides to give up destroying our other troops".

Expecting the bespectacled knight to simply obey her request, Cornelia was somewhat surprised when Guildford did something that only he, and a few other of her subordinates were permitted to do.

Seeking clarification.

"Understood your highness. Should I also tell the Engineering Corps to prep the Lancelot for launch"?

Frowning at the reminder that her forces still had an ace up of it's sleeve, albeit one whose loyalty was questionable considering the ethnicity of the foes they were currently facing, Cornelia shook her head.

"Negative. While I'm sure Earl Asplund would be eager to get his previous toy out into the field, my conscious is more soothed by having it remain where it is".

Receiving the standard 'Understood your highness', Cornelia focused her attention back to the upcoming battle.

She couldn't imagine how the JLF managed to scrape together enough knightmares to make a rather credible attempt of encircling her forces, severely reduced though they may be, but considering the fact that these soldiers turned terrorists had performed far better than anyone could have possibly predicted, she supposed that she shouldn't be too surprised.

"I got a visual on the enemy. And its….its not the JLF".

Frowning at the fact that such a report had been given over an open channel, the purple haired royal was prevented from chastising her subordinate thanks to the unmistakable evidence that her day just got a lot more irritating.

"Hello Cornelia".

…..

Rage.

That was all the disgraced officer could feel at this very moment as the voice of his tormentor came over the radio.

Yes it was technically against regulations to switch his secure communication channel to a more open one, but considering the way in which the battle had unfolded, what with a more determined/well equipped enemy and the harnessing of the forces of nature, Jeremiah Gottwald had decided that such a risk was necessary.

Of course when he had head General Darlton's position coming under attack by knightmares that were far superior to the usual refurbished Glasgow, he had gritted his teeth, waiting for an order to advance that everyone knew would never come.

For thanks to his still actions during his tenure as acting Viceroy, not to mention Kewell's unsuccessful attempt to 'clean house', the members of the Purist Faction were forced to endure the humiliating position of being left out of the battle, without even the minor honor of being assigned to guard anything of importance.

He had already endured Kewell's scathing comments about his mental stability when their squad had not been selected to reinforce the surviving units of the avalanche, and was preparing to endure yet another round of insults when he the voice of the cause for his disgrace came over the radio.

But as bad enough as that was, it was what Zero said that finally caused the former margrave to let his already tenuous grip on his self control vanish.

For it was one thing to tarnish his career and reputation. It was quite another to place a member of the Imperial in jeopardy.

And since he had already failed numerous times to keep any sort of harm from befalling those he had sworn to serve, though in case of 2 of them it was because the Emperor's office had denied his request to accompany them to this god forsaken country, he was damned if he was goanna let another royal die on his watch.

Luckily for him, his recent fall in rank had not completely made him bereft of allys.

For just as he glanced behind him, he could see that Villetta was following him with the remaining members of what had once been the most powerful faction in Area 11.

And as the sound of battle steadily grew louder the closer they got to Princess Cornelia's position, it was obvious that they would need every solider.

….

As expected of his war mongering sister, as soon as his forces were in sight, she was ordering her remaining troops to open fire with everything they had.

Of course since her forces had been rapidily reduced thanks to his little man made natural disaster, and he supposed the JLF's tougher than anticipated resistance, such a move was lacking its usual potency. Which meant that instead of losing half of its strength, the Black Knights only suffered the loss of one Burai.

"Come now Cornelia. I know that this situation isn't exactly familiar to you, but lets look at this logically. Your outnumbered, your remaining forces are being demolished by a rather impressive JLF counterattack, and you have no chance of escaping my men. I promise to treat you well if you surrender to me immediately".

Smirking as he pictured the less than pleased expression that was currently adorning his half sister's face, for he clearly remembered those few instances in his childhood when Cornelia had been placed in a position that was beyond her ability to control, Lelouch let out a mock sigh of resignation as the purple haired royal showed her defiance.

"If you think I'm going to debase myself for the man who murdered my brother, then your even more delusional than I thought Zero".

Having expected his sister to react like this, and having no desire to make this a drawn out battle, the exiled royal gave the order to his most promising subordinate.

"Q-1, it appears that the princess is being uncooperative. Kindly do something about it will you".

"Understood Zero".

Pleased at Kallen's lack of hesitation, not to mention the fact that he didn't have to precisely spell out what he wanted done to his half sister, Lelouch turned his focus to his less prodigal subordinates.

"Ohgi, have the rest of our troops concentrate their fire on the rest of the enemy's troops. While skilled, our ace still requires the time to develop before she can take on multiple targets at once".

Nodding his head as he heard the man acknowledge his orders, Lelouch allowed himself to relax ever so slightly as he watched the developing battle.

While possessing frames that were superior to the majority of his forces, their recent losses, as well as the manner in which they had lost them, ensured that the remaining Sutherlands were able to just barely hold their own against a foe that, while slightly superior in number, were nevertheless relying on machines that were a generation older than the ones they were piloting.

The sole exception of course was his half sister, and the only other surviving Gloucester.

While Kallen was doing an admirable job of keeping Cornelia from either fleeing or doing anything to support her steadily depleting troops, her skills were sadly underdeveloped when it came to fighting multiple opponents who, while piloting older frames, nevertheless possessed years of combat experience.

And while he hated to admit it, even his strategies, boosted by his ability to force people to follow his commands, was still somewhat susceptible to being dislodged by those who…

"ZERO"!

Cursing at the sudden interruption, for it indicated that his perfect plans were once again on the point of being thwarted, Zero turned his attention towards one of the more amusing steps to reaching his goals.

There was something rather satisfying at seeing a Britannian nobleman brought down to the level of a crazed dog. And while he wouldn't hesitate to kill Orange if the chance presented it self, Lelouch couldn't help but feel that his life would be missing something if the former leader of the Purist faction had been removed from it.

…..

Though he had long gotten used to having his loyalties questioned, something he was sure happened on a regular basis to every Honorary Britannian, the current situation was enough to make Suzaku question whether or not he had chosen wrongly all those years ago.

Not because his former countrymen were putting up a more effective resistance against the forces of the Empire.

Or because he suspected that the Britannian authorities would take their frustrations out on the innocent population.

No, it was because despite his obvious talents and track record, he was being denied the chance to further prove that he could be of use to the Empire.

He knew that he would probably end up as some sort of propaganda tool to convince the Numbers of Britannia to abandon their quest for independence, but to him that was a perfectly acceptable deal if it meant that he could prevent the evils of terrorism from continuing. And once the rest of Britannian society saw that the numbered were loyal and productive members of the empire, the restrictions would be loosened, and they would be able to better their lives.

However, in order for that goal to be reached, 3 key factors had to be addressed, preferably with him playing a major part in their removal.

The first and the one requiring the most long term planning was the removal of the Gross European Reich as a world power. Not just because of its ability to supply Britannia's enemies with the tools they needed to continue their hopeless crusade, but also because it served almost as a rebuke to his beliefs of accepting, and working within the system.

The Europeans had refused to surrender after it became apparent that they lacked the ability to keep the Empire from approaching its most valuable territory. And while this had resulted in greater civilian causalities, it had nevertheless provided them the time to gather enough resources for one last desperate attempt to change their fortunes.

By all means, Operation Citadel should have been a failure. The Europeans were outnumbered, were operating on shoe string lines of support, and possessed only limited numbers of high quality frames. But thanks to the efforts of their field officers, of whom the most successful now enjoyed the position of Chancellor, Europe was able to reverse the tide of war, and inspire other imperial enemies to keep fighting until they created their own miracle.

The second factor that had to be removed, and one that was thankfully more doable than toppling an entire superpower, was the man who was blatantly trying to reenergize Area 11's terrorist movements.

While Zero might profess that his actions were in the service of Japan, the son of the last Prime Minister of Japan suspected that the masked terrorist cared more about acquiring power than the well being of those who were unfortunate enough to be failed by the system.

The man's casual disregard for life was proof of this, which that even if he did manage to achieve his goals, it would be worthless due to the fact that the foundation for victory rested upon a sea of corpses.

Sadly however, removing the masked terrorist leader would have to be put for later since the removal of the first major barrier to peace in Area 11 was currently taking place before his very eyes.

"I get that your frustrated by your current lack of orders Kururugi. But I would ask you not to take out your anger on my poor Lancelot. I had to go through a lot of drafts before I settled on a cockpit design, and I would hate to have to replace any fist sized indents just because my devicer is feeling a tad underused".

Taking his fists off the dashboard, and doing his best not to appear affected by Lloyd's threatening tone, the Honorary Britannian fought the sudden urge to chuckle as his more likeable superior chastised the eccentric scientist.

"Now Lylod, what did I tell you about showing more concern for your toys than the soldiers responsible for piloting them"?

Allowing a small, but perfectly noticeable smile to spread across his features as he heard his superior mumble what was sure to be a half hearted apology, Suzaku decided to have mercy on the eccentric scientist by posing a question that even he couldn't ignore.

"Have we managed to re-establish contact with the forward units"?

His question earning a sigh from the bespectacled man, though Suzaku wasn't sure if it was aimed at him or the situation, the young knightmare pilot found his grip tightening as Llyod explain the situation.

"We have, and I'm afraid its not looking good. With the landslide wiping out a good portion of the army, the JLF has decided to go on the offensive with whatever resources they have left. Which sadly appears to be in greater number than intelligence predicted. However, for the moment it appears that the enemy is concentrating on General Darlton's positions, which means that her highness is for the moment safe and s.".

"WARRANT OFFICER KURURUGI"!

Surprised though he was at hearing the voice of the Sub Viceroy, who coincidentally was also one of the reasons why he continued to have faith that the Britannian system could one day be fixed, Suzaku quickly became focused as the pink haired princess gave him the order he had been waiting for the entire day.

"You and the Lancelot are to launch immediately, and advance to my sis…I mean the Viceroy's position. Troops are already being rushed to support her, but your knightmare is the only one that's able to get their fast enough before Zero manages to capture her. Or worse".

Gritting his teeth as he heard the name of the masked terrorist, though he suspected it had to do with the fear in Euphemia's voice as she was trying to prevent the memory of what Zero did to her half brother, and blocking out Lyod's whoops of joy for finally being able to get more field data, the Japanese born pilot of Britannia's most advanced frame responded in a manner that would do any imperial solider proud.

"Yes your Highness".

…..

Though she desperately wished she could temporarily abandon her duties, and transfer them to some unlucky subordinate, Princess Cornelia Li Britannia knew she had to fight against her desire to succumb to her exhaustion in order to understand the full scale of the day's events.

Something that her ever loyal knight managed to pick up on as he summarized their current understanding of just how badly they underestimated their enemies.

"Though the data is still incomplete your highness, and will undoubtedly remain so until we cease our recovery operations in the Narita area, I regret to report that our total losses are substantial. In addition to the loss of General Darlton, 67 frames, 22 of them being Glouscters. have been completely destroyed, with 52 requiring heavy repairs to make them functional again, and 18 requiring only minor repairs. We've also lost nearly 4 dozen AFVs, and 36 pieces of artillery. In terms of manpower, we've suffered the death of 65 pilots, with at least 30 in critical condition to add to the 72 that sustained serious, but non life threatening injuries, 127 tankers, 90 artilleryman, and 7000 infantryman. In short your highness, we have lost over 50% of the force we started with".

Allowing a sigh to escape her lips as she came to terms with these figures, Cornelia's tone became sharper as she asked a question that was probably being debated amongst her surviving soldiers.

"And who bears the primary responsibility for our losses? The Japanese Liberation Front, or Zero"?

Allowing her subordinate a brief moment to consider the question, for she realized that her previous orders had been to determine the scale of their losses rather than the cause, the purple haired royal found herself less than pleased with Guilford's answer.

"Sadly your highness, it appears that both the Black Knights and the JLF share equal responsibility for the extent of our losses. While we did loose an unacceptable number of troops to the landslide, which has been determined to have been caused by that unusual frame of theirs, the Black Knights wouldn't have been as… successful in their endeavors if the JLF's resistance didn't require us to expend more forces than originally planned".

Eyes narrowing at this information, for it reminded her that she might have another source to blame for the day's events, Cornelia managed to keep her temper under control as she directed another question to her loyal knight.

"Yes, about that. I know that our recovery efforts are still ongoing, but tell me Guildford. Have we discovered any further examples of foreign equipment amongst the JLF? Cause I think its safe to say that without, the JLF wouldn't have been nearly as effective as it was. Which makes me wonder if perhaps we've finally managed to find concrete proof of the Reich's illegal activities".

Her words causing murmurs to spread across the room, for every Britannian officer relished the chance to twist the screws on the nation that served to remind the Empire that they were not invincible, the Second Princess of the Empire found herself grinning with savage delight as Guilford answered her question.

"From the initial reports your highness, it appears that way. While we were unable to capture any enemy knightmares intact, visual recordings confirm that the enemy was using modified Panzers and Vikings in their battle against us. Combined with the few captured examples of the Reich's latest anti-knightmare weaponry, we have more than enough proof to demand concessions".

Nodding her head in approval at this information, which would probably serve to brighten her half brother's day once she passed him the news, Cornelia allowed the room a moment to enjoy this prospect before refocusing their minds on more immediate issues.

"And do we have any update on the status of our enemies? I know Zero lost perhaps a 3rd of his command in his attempt to assassinate me, but what is less clear is the state of the JLF".

Receiving a nod from her bespectacled knight, the purple haired royal found some of her good mood vanishing as Guildford's answer was less than comforting.

"Sadly your highness, while they have indeed suffered heavy losses, they still possess enough strength to remain active, albeit in a much reduced capacity. Intelligence suggests that in addition to their leadership, the JLF managed to evacuate 200 soldiers, and 11 knightmares. Not enough to successfully stand against our troops in a direct confrontation, but significant enough to require substantial efforts to ensure their total destruction".

"Not to mention large enough to either make a good effort at rebuilding, or to significantly boost the performance of a terrorist group that is unfortunately still expanding".

Earning another round of murmurings from her officers, for it was clear that the Battle of Narita had failed to be the knock out blow that she had intended, Cornelia issued forth the final orders of the debriefing.

"Have our aerial and ground patrols increase their surveillance efforts. If they need extra manpower to do this, so be it. I don't want to give these terrorists a chance to regain their former strength. And I certaintly don't want them joining a man who until recently has satisfied himself with publicity stunts. Understood"?

Her orders being met with the standard 'Yes your highness', Cornelia waited until the rest of the officers had left the room before turning towards her trust knight.

"It will also probably be a prudent move to order our naval units to take up positions on the western coast. For it may be possible that the rats will try to flee to safety instead of risking themselves by remaining in Area 11".

Pleased to see Guilford nod his head in compliance to her orders, Cornelia fought the urge to yawn as she contemplated the last thing she had to do before finally catching a moments rest.

Reassuring, and chastising her sister.

For while she was grateful for Euphie's decision to order aid to be sent to her position, which had miraculously arrived just as Zero's red knightmare had finished disarming her own frame, the nature, or more importantly the nationality and identity of her rescuer left much to be desired.

She could not deny that Kururugi was an exceptional knightmare pilot. But as a number, Honorary Britannian though he was , and as the son of Japan's last political leader, he was far from her example of an ideal rescuer.

It would have been preferable if Euphie had ordered some of the reserves/her guard detail to come to her rescue, even if some of them belonged to the all but destroyed purist faction. But no, her baby sister had chosen to send their most elite unit.

Tactically it was the best move.

But symbolically it was not.

A Britannian princess, one who commanded the army no less, rescued by an 11 turn coat?

The press would have a field day.

Luckily however, the 11 pilot was wise enough to keep his mouth shut, and act like the whole thing didn't happen. But her sister?

Her precious, innocent, political naïve sister?

She would have to be talked to.

And to be frank, it was not a conversation she was looking forward to.

….

Despite the fact that the Empire was labelling the Battle of Narita as yet another deceive victory over the lingering remnants of what had once been the strongest power in the western Pacific, Atushi Sawazaki knew that the struggle for Japan's resurrection had merely been stalled, instead of shattered.

Yes the Britannian army had avenged the fate of one of their leaders by forcing the JLF to abandon their stronghold, in addition to heavily damaging their ability to perform large scale operations.

And yes it meant that he had to speed up his own plans for his return to his beloved homeland, plans which unfortunatly depended on the generosity of a regime that was even more corrupt than the old Europe.

But these factors were merely difficult to overcome, not impossible.

And it could be said that the defeat of the JLF made his plans for the new Japan even easier.

For if there was one thing the Sawazaki had learned during his exile, and his observation of the 3 superpowers, it was the lesson of keeping the military out of politics to ensure their total obedience to the government.

The Chinese were firm believers of this political philosophy, though the Japanese minister noted that such a system had stifled the creativity of the Chinese military. Still, he had to admit that the system worked, for how else could a system as inefficent as the one ruled by the Eunuch Council have managed to survive for as long as it did.

However, such was not the case with the world's remaining superpowers.

In the Britannian Empire, there were only 2 possible way to gain power in a government that was subject to the personal whims of a blood thirsty tyrant.

Familial connections, or military glory.

Of course, the upper echlons of power were denied to those who didn't have Charles Di Britannia as a father or bed warmer, but since the Empire enshrined the principle of survival of the fittest, it was no surprise that their society was dominated by those with a military record. And since these positions could only be maintained by their continued loyalty to the Imperial Family, if not the Emperor himself, the chance for a non familial coup was extremely limited

But while Sawazaki hated the Empire, he could at least respect the fact that its political structure had a degree of tradition that had been sadly lacking in Japan since it's decision to adopt a more democratic mindset.

It was the Gross Europa Reich that served as a firm indicator of what would happen to a DUELY electect government if it failed to keep the military out of politics.

But sadly, after winning a mircalous victory that saved Europe from becoming the latest Britannian conquest, thte European military, seized power from the democratically elected, though increasingly ineffective government, and cemented it's legitmacy amongst its citizens by forcing the Empire to the bargaining table.

Which was precisely the reason why the highest ranking survivor of the Kururugi government was less than displeased at the near destruction of the Japanese Liberation front.

For it had been allowed to remain independent of legitimate political oversight for too long. And now that it was damaged, it would be too weak to resist his efforts to institute the type of relationship that the land of his exile enjoyed.

Willing to die in the service of their country, but fully subjugated to the rule of the government.

…..

…..

Silently cursing his colleagues for putting him in this position, the downside of being both the youngest and newest member of the facility's security team, the frightened _Unterscharführer_ nervously cleared his throat as he addressed his less than cheerful superior

"Umm…ex…excuse me Madame Director, but I, that is to say my team were reviewing the security footage, and we discovered something odd".

Turning her attention away from the unconscious form of her toothless captive, Karina ensured that her expression conveyed her already limited patience before regarding her understandably pale subordinate with a raised eyebrow.

"Have you? I trust that it was important enough to interrupt my…reflection period. Cause if it isn't, I'm sure that I can find ways to make you envy the prisoner's current state".

Doing his best to maintain his composure in the face of such a promise, the young ISD guard turned towards the thin tablet he had been carrying, and proceeded to summarize the basic points of his team's findings.

"As you can see, while the prisoner managed to fool the first 2 security checks, once he was inside the building, he simply walked by them like they didn't exist".

Glaring as she watched the video display that very occurrence, Karina made an unimpressed sigh as she glanced up at her fearful subordinate.

"I can see that. However what I'm not seeing is why he was allowed to get so far into the facility before he tried to kill me. And do keep in mind you are merely inches away from having wires attached to your own extremeinets".

Gulping as he imagined having to endure the pain and indignity of having an electrical current pass through his thankfully empty bladder, the fearful _Unterscharführer_ managed to provide a reason that seemed to have caught his superior's interest.

"It's because at each internal checkpoint, the guards, not to mention whoever else was in the area, seem to freeze for a period of 10 seconds. Long enough for your prisoner to pass through the barrier and get out of sight. I also must mention that a similar occurrence happened right before the assassination attempt. You were walking down the hallway, but as soon as you saw him, you paused for a period of 10 seconds".

Humming in interest at this piece of information, Karina's glare lost some of its murderous intent as she asked a question that signified that the young guard wouldn't be strapped to a chair anytime soon.

"Interesting. Any idea as to the range of this…phenomenon"?

Nodding with more confidence than he had previously, the young ISD guard provided his answer.

"For the first security gate, the 'phenomenon' encompassed not only the immediate area, but also the sections that house the attached security squad and onsite cameras. For the second gate, which is as you know much smaller, the area affected was much more limited. Also, and I ensured I consulted with one of our on site medical staff, it appears that each time this happened, the prisoner was undergoing some sort of cardiac incident. Not enough to slow him down, or even be noticed by the untrained eye, but certainly enough to..".

"Be noticed by those with years, or even basic medical experience. Thank you _Scharführer_. You are dismissed".

Failing to conceal his surprise at his sudden promotion, the newly promoted guard gave a swift salute before leaving Karina to her thoughts.

Waiting until she was certain that she was alone, and having already developed an idea of how to ensure that this still unexplained 'phenomena' wasn't used to her prisoner's advantage, the blond haired leader of the ISD began to do what she did best.

Giving orders to her subordinates.

"Greta. I want a couple of things from you, and I want them done within the next 20 mins. First, I want to establish a secondary control switch for our battery, and I want you to set it up in a security room that exists on the other side of the facility. Next, contact Berlin and tell them to have some of our less squeamish medical practitioners ready to view the upcoming proceedings by video call. Make you use our most secure levels of encryption while your doing this. And lastly…have another set of cables ready. I have a feeling that we might need them".

Closing her phone after hearing her subordinate acknowledge her orders, Karina turned her attention back towards the still unconscious prisoner with a look of impatience.

For though she was certain that her subordinates would carry out her wishes in the timeframe she had given, the fact remained that they were still racing the clock.

Cause while they had removed any of the usual methods a prisoner might use to escape the less polite forms of interrogation, an assassin who may or may not possess the ability to give himself a heart attack was something that her subordinates had no experience in. And considering she had only managed to get 1 single piece of information out of the prisoner, whose name sounded more like a candy instead of a proper name, she was dammed if she was going to let this one go before she gathered every last piece of intel she could drag out of that purple eyed bastard.

…..

….

Though I am loath to share anything in common with those who tried to reduce my country to a series of slave states, I must confess that I whole heartedly agreed with the disappointment that was currently being displayed by the Britannian Empire at the outcome of the Battle of Narita.

Albeit for different reasons.

For while they might be disappointed in their failure to completely destroy the last remnants of the Japanese military, my reasons for disappointment stem from the undeniable proof that I have wasted my time trying to prop up an organization that was set on dying.

Yes the JLF had managed to inflict greater casualties on imperial forces, more than I could have suspected from those who until recently had clung to a more independent mindset. But even though they managed to escape total destruction, the fact remained that the organization had been reduced to 200 infantry, and 13 knightmares, of which only 3 of them were European machines.

Which meant that if I wanted them to continue serving the interests of the Reich, I would have to either ship them enough material to once again make them a credible thorn in Britannia's side, or evacuate the leadership to serve as some sort of army in exile.

Both options of course carry great risk, albeit for different reasons.

The first one stems from the fact that while the Reich is capable of supplying them with the nessesary resources to rebuild, shipping large quanitites of material is risky since it increases the chances of the Empire finding undeniable proof that Europe is in fact funding various resistance organizations.

The Foreign Ministry already knows what to say if the Empire every discovered European weaponry on their territory, something which they will probably be using in the next few days due to their presence at Narita, but said excuse remains plausible only if the numbers are relatively small.

The second option of course is equally distasteful, though more due to the disruption it would cause with the presence of an independent, albeit allied organizatin on European soil.

For I doubt that the remnants of Japan's military would accept Japanese soldiers in any other uniform then their own. And while I do possess the option of purging the surviving JLF leadership of those who can't accept reality, I run the risk of tarnishing the Reich's carefully crafted image of coming to the aid of those who stand against the Empire.

Of course there is still 1 other option I could explore, though it would set back the Reich's interests in Area 11 by at least a year. But even that wouldn't guarantee the objective which I desire due to the growth of a resistance movement that has yet to lose the respect of the people.

Though perhaps I'm being too cynical.

Even if the JLF was to be destroyed, whether through the death of its leaders or through the process of being absorbed by the Black Knights, Zero would still need resources to remain one step ahead of the Empire. And since Kyoto cannot hope to match the production levels enjoyed by Japan before the invasion, let alone those possessed by both Britannia and the Reich, it stands to reason that Zero can be, if not completely controlled, then at least influenced to undertake certain actions that would create a mutually beneficial outcome.

Cause after all, even the most charismatic of revolutionaries will fail if they lack the bullets to fight to the last zealot.

And Area 11, like other areas that enjoy the privilege of being clandestine clients of the Reich, is filled with zealots who prefer to go down in a blaze of glory.

 **…..**

 **And yet another chapter done XD.**

 **Apologies if I seemed to cut the battle sequence short, but since I had intended to keep the final result more or less cannon, decided I could get away with 'After action' reports lol.**

 **That being said however, while the JLF has lost the battle, as it did in canon, its strength isn't as diminished as it was. Which was my intention as I have future plans for the JLF. Or at least some of its members XD.**

 **Will expand upon Dartlon's fate in next chapter since I am still debating which option I could go for.**

 **FINALLY had Orange make an appearance in this story XD. Tried to play his personality as close to canon as possible, without having him seem as pathethic as he was before season 2 revealed his connection to the Vi Britannia XD.**

 **And FINALLY managed to reveal Suzaku's thoughts about the Reich. I confess that it was inspired in part from that scene in season 2 where he basically tells the Europeans, who are managing to hold off a Britannian invasion, to surrender. Choosing to work within a system that glorifies social Darwinism is one thing. But to tell an independent nation to give up fighting for their freedom against an aggressor nation….that is quite another. Am sooooo looking forward to the moment when Krueger meets him face to face.**

 **Also believe Cornelia's reaction to the battle, both losses and who she survived as completely plausible. Not to mention her reaction to the discovery of 'undeniable' Reich support for the JLF. Did this to set up more plot points for a future date. But I think you can see the implications for the Reich, Empire, and perhaps Kyoto as well.**

 **ANNNND….continued on with Rolo's interrogation. Think its safe to say at this time that before this…the Reich was UNAWARE of the existence. But are now on the trail of becoming aware of it.**

 **Will expand on this in the future.**

 **Pleased to see that this story is still generating interest. Thoughtful reviews, and questions. And to those who comment on my political plot lines…your ideas help tremendously.**

 **Anyways, now to answer some of the questions/opinions you have had.**

 **Fuhrer of Europe**

 ** _Question1: Do the Black Knights get to face any repercussions for what they did to the JLF?_**

 **Answer: It was my intention that their actions provoke more…discussions amongst those who would supply them. i.e. having the Pro Reich members of Kyoto argue against supplying Zero, JLF/Todoh maybe being a tad more distrusting. That sort of thing.**

 ** _Question 2: Can the charges the JLF planted to start their own landslide STILL cause their own landslide?_**

 **Answer: My opinion was that it would serve little purpose/ wouldn't be as effective due to less 'natural resources' to cause the landslide.**

 **Fortitude501**

 ** _Question : When will Europe start developing composite armour for their Knightmare's and other armoured units?_**

 ** _The material that is used in Canon for Knightmare armour is Tungsten, which is a terrible idea. While Tungsten has the highest tensile strength, it is easily brittle and can be shatter on impact. In fact when you think about it, Britannia's knightmare doctrine in Canon solely focus on mobility and firepower. Never on the defensive. Which is why they sacrifice more armour for more speed._**

 **Answer: Will be going into more detail about the differences between European and Britannian Frames in a later chapter. But don't worry, it will be addressed.**

 **Chancellor ZVE**

 **Question 1: _So, regardless of how much information Karina does utlimately retrieve from Rolo after her tor-*ahem*-interrogations, and assuming IF Rolo is still alive (somehow), you aren't going to make Karina make Rolo mentally broken and lick her feet like a dog and a certain unfortunate prince from another anime are you? I mean, I don't like Rolo, but even I think that's too much and is just adding insult to injury. Can you just imagine if V.V. is able to see through Rolo's eyes and see the horrifying aftermath of failing to kill Karina?_**

 **Answer: There will be no feet licking. Pleading for mercy/for death yes. But having Rolo act like that unfortunate prince from Akame Ga Kill, no. Yes I've created a world where the tyranny of a total monarch competes with what is in essence a Fascist Military Dictatorship, but I draw the line at Rolo licking feet XD**

 ** _Question 2_ : _A couple of chapters ago, you said that you have a plan that addresses the fact that Britannia will see the JLF using Reich Knightmares during the Battle of Narita, yet still will be unable to sufficiently accuse Europe of supplying Britannia's enemies and risk sparking a "Great War II". How can the Reich possibly deny ANYTHING regarding this after the battle is over? Even if the JLF remnants do manage to escape with their surviving Knightmare forces, there is still the fact that there is the potential for Knightmare casualties among the Reich variants as well as the fact that there will be eye-witness accounts and recordings from surviving Britannian Knightmares. Like I said in that earlier chapter, Britannians may be arrogant to the point of STUPID, but the Britannians are not THAT stupid to miss a Panzer shooting at you or a Viking trying to slice you up._**

 **Answer: I've got an answer to that, and believe I gave SOME hints in this chapter.**

 ** _Question 3: Another question about Rolo's fate. During Rolo's interrogation... you know what, let's just say it as it is and call it torture, are the scenes going to be graphic enough to warrant a warning and a "Skip Ahead to After Torture" section or are they SO graphic that you will just skip over the scene entirely? Electrifying a man's 'juniors' is seriously disturbing itself, but knowing who Karina is based off of, it CAN get worse._**

 **Answer: For certain characters, certain acts of violence will be listed, but apart from initial 'methods', will probably just summarize in another scene. But considering Rolo's crimes/personality….my take is that he had it coming XD.**

 **Undead 3**

 ** _Comment : ummm you do realize that rolo can still just off himself? so they can't do anything unless he wants to stay alive and betray his mission, his geass stops his heart. Also that's the second gut shot Rolo's ever made...well first since Shirley hasn't yet happened._**

 **Response: You made an excellent point. And thus helped me to figure out ways in which I could ensure Rolo remains, for the moment, in the land of the living.**

 **Anyways that's it for now. Hope you all enjoyed this.**

 **Reviews are always welcome (no flames).**

 **Til next time.**

 **Heil Europa.**


	19. Disappointments and Developments

"The expert in battle seeks his victory from strategic advantage and does not demand it from his men".

(Sun Tzu)

Though he knew that his hobby of studying his enemy would be met with criticism from those who desired to supplant his position as the Emperor's 'supposed' favorite, Schneizel el Britannia knew that victory could only be obtained if one was able to understand the mental process of said enemy.

Which is why, mere moments before he was scheduled to meet with one of the few citizens of the Reich that was permitted to stand more or less freely on Britannian soil, he was watching one of the first recorded speeches of the man responsible for transforming a nearly defeated nation into a credible threat to the Empire's survival.

We will SMITE the invaders from our skies! Though they sweep over our lands like the snows of winter, never again will we bow before them. Never again endure their oppression. Never again endure their tyranny. We will strike without warning, and without mercy. Fighting as one hand, one heart, one soul. We will shatter their dreams, and haunt their nightmares. Drenching our ancestor's graves with their blood! And as our last breath tears their lungs... as we rise again from the ruins of our cities... they will know, Europe...remains...ours."

Pausing the screen to better capture the impassioned glare of a younger Chancellor Krueger, the 2nd prince of the empire was uncertain if he should be disgusted by the German's display of nationalistic devotion, or impressed at the man's ability to inspire his people to undertake greater efforts in hopes of achieving a still uncertain victory.

But despite the hopes of the Empire, Krueger possessed two things that would unfortunately contribute to his loyalty towards his nation.

Cunning and self restraint.

If Europe's new leader had been more aggressive, Britannia would have been able to profit from the effects of having an adversary whose ambitions grossly exceeded their abilities. But sadly, Krueger recognized that he couldn't achieve all of his goals at once, which ensured Europe retained its power to defend itself while steadily building its strength to pursue more…offensive policies.

And while everyone knew that the Reich was responsible for hindering the Empire's attempts to pacify its new imperial acqusitions, sadly there was little evidence to proove this. Which kept alive the very real fear of having the unaligned nations of the world, few though they were at this point, as well as the sole remaining superpower, join the Reich in a global alliance against Britannia.

Of course that wasn't to say that they still wouldn't join a Reich led coalition even if there was undeniable proof of them breaking international law, but it would be hopefully less in number, and take longer to establish. By which time the Empire would be better prepared to seize what they deemed to be appropriate concesions should the Reich refuse to discuss things in a more…diplomatic manner.

"Excuse me your highness, but Monsieur Layfette has arrived".

Nodding his thanks at his trusted aide-de-camp, Schneziel ensured that his best diplomatic expression was in place as the Reich's ambassador entered the room.

At first glance, the aged Frenchman seemed like a poor choice to serve as the ambassador of a nation that would never be anything but a rival to the Empire. But despite possessing a frame that looked like it could be snapped by a stiff breeze the 73 year old Paris born Frenchman maintained a prodigal level of intellect and cunning that was always directed towards the benefit of his nation.

Which meant that the blond haired prince had to display a slightly less amicable persona when dealing the Reich's chosen representative.

"Thank you for coming Ambassador Layfette. I trust you know why I've summoned you here today"?

Having expected the aged European to respond in a manner than confirmed his opening question, Schneziel was unsurprised by the older man's response.

"I do your highness. However I don't see why we couldn't have conducted this meeting over the phone. Its not easy for a man of my age to expose himself to the afternoon sun. Especially in such a…heated environment as Pendragon".

Steeping his fingers together as he listened to Layfette try and paint himself as a typical senior, though he knew that Layfette knew that such an attempt was halfhearted, Schneizel allowed the tinest bit of reproof to enter his tone as he proceeded to move the discussion along.

"Considering the seriousness of the situation ambassador, I believe that a face to face encounter is more appropriate. Or do you claim that having European supplied weaponry in a Britannian Colony doesn't warrant a more…formal enviorment while holding our discussions".

Though the 2nd prince could detect no shift in the older man's body language, he could tell by the slight narrowing of his eyes that the ambassador was going to be less than pleased with this remark.

"On those grounds your highness, I would have to agree with you. However, as such an occurrence hasn't happened, I'm afraid that I still fail to understand why you demanded my presence".

His eyes widening only slightly at not only the rebuke, but also at the ambassadors decision to deny the allegations, Schneizel allowed his tone to become a touch more frosty as he sought to clarify the Frenchman's position.

"Apologizes Ambassador, but I'm afraid that is indeed what has happened. During a recent skirmish with terrorists in Area 11, Imperial troops were confronted with not only European knightmares, but other weapons of European manufacture. Which means that your government is not only responsible for the deaths of hundreds of Britannian soldiers, but is also responsible for supporting acts of terrorism in lands that has been recognized as belonging to the Britannian Empire. All of which goes against the terms of the peace agreements between our two countries".

Though expecting the Reich's ambassador to deny the charges, for only a fool would confirm the truthfulness of such an accusation, the 2nd prince of the Empire was shocked at the nature of said denial.

"All of which is unfortunate your highness. But to expand on my earlier statements, the Gross Europa Reich is not responsible for supplying the terrorists of Area 11 with the weapons they used to try and reclaim their nation. Manufacturing them perhaps. But placing them in the hands who refuse to accept that they are now residents in what was once their own country That I assure you is not the case".

His slight frown being the only sign of his displeasure, for he now suspected that the Reich had been preparing for such an event to happen, Schneizel managed to keep his tone, albeit barely, polite as he asked what was a rather obvious question.

"Is that so? Then how may I ask is it possible that European arms ended up not only in Britannian territory, but also in the hands of the Empire's enemies"?

And as expected, Layfette had an answer.

"My guess would be through corruption or greed. As you may already be aware, the Reich has a trading arrangement with the Chinese Federation. In exchange for the natural resources that their country possesses, the Reich supplies them with technology and modern equipment. Which includes, albeit in limited numbers, military supplies. It is highly possible that some underpaid officer saw a change to make a quick profit by having these supplies go 'missing'. Or do you not think that the Japanese Liberation Front, or the Japanese Government in Exile, lack the foresight to establish connections with the Chinese"?

Though he hated to accept it, the Reich's ambassador had nevertheless presented an excuse that was, though likely untrue, nevertheless logical.

He still knew that the Reich was guility of the crimes they were being charged with. And he knew that they knew that he knew they were guilty. But unless new information arose that could prove that the Reich was guilty, any attempt to use force, which sadly was his father's preferred method of achieving things these days, would end with less than pleasing results.

Allowing his features to morph back into the pleasant mask that had allowed him to disarm both ally and enemy alike, Schneizel answered the Frenchman's question with a shake of his head.

"Though ill equipped, and foolish in their attempts to reverse the fate of their nation, the groups you mentioned possess enough intelligence to recognize that they cannot do so by themselves. And considering the fact that Europe no longer possesses a Pacific port, it is more likely that any support they receive would be from the more...persudable members of the Chinese government. Don't you agree Ambassador"?

Taking minor pleasure at how Layfette's eyes narrowed at the reminder that his nation's territory wasn't what it once was, the 2nd prince of the Empire fought the urge to scowl at the ambassador's parting words.

"You are correct your highness. However, as Chancellor Krueger has proven countless times, notably at the Battle of Kursk, and the actions taken during the Night of Long Knives, the Britannia Empire is far from invincible".

…...

Though she is perhaps the only person who enjoys my complete confidence, for Karina had proven her competence and loyalty time and time again, I was still forced to consider that perhaps the stress of her position had finally gotten to her.

And judging by the challenging glare that was currently being directed at me by the black uniformed leader of the ISD, I could tell that she was fully aware of my skepticism.

"I know that its hard to believe. Hell even I was skeptical when my subordinates first drew it to my attention. But the reports don't lie. This...child, has the ability to consciously mess with our perception of time within a range of at least 30 meters".

Turning my attention towards the heavily laden file that contained all of Karina's findings about this...Rolo character, I had to confess that perhaps I was the one being foolish in my attempts to disregard my childhood friend's concern.

"Then it's a good thing that you took the necessary precautions to not only contain this threat, but monitor it as well. Though I must confess I am rather surprised by the assassin's weakness. Anytime he uses his...power, his heart stops beating for as long as its active. A rather critical design flaw. Don't you think"?

Her expression relaxing in the face of my acceptance, Karina nodded her head in agreement with my observation.

"True. Useless as a common solider since his...condition makes it all but impossible to survive long periods of strenuous activity. But otherwise the ideal assassin. And considering his continuing...reluctance to share anything of value, its clear that he's not exactly lacking when it comes to training".

Raising an eyebrow at this admission, I allowed an almost teasing smirk to cross my features as I regarded by scowling right hand.

'Are you saying that for the past 5 days he's managed to resist you? The most sadis...I mean determined woman in Europe? I gotta say, I am impressed with the boy's tenacity".

Earning a scowl that I knew had caused countless individuals to believe that their life was about to meet a grisly end, I instantly dropped my amused expression as Karina refused to allow my comment to distract her.

"That's true, but only to a point. For despite withholding the origin of his 'magical stop watch', I have managed to discover other useful things. Like say... who he works for, and why he was trying to kill me".

Silently gesturing for her to continue, I listened with growing interest as my childhood friend revealed to me what she had discovered.

"His reason for targeting me were both sensible, and in some ways insulting if you think about it. If he had been seeking to kill me because his superiors knew how dangerous I was, then I could respect it. But it seems that the ONLY reason why I was targeted was because with me in the way, its all but impossible for any assassin, even one gifted with magic powers, to get to you. Which tells me my death would only be the 1st stage of some larger operation".

Shooting the irritated woman an apologetic smile in hopes of soothing her irritation, though I suspected that such efforts were largely futile, I found myself growing intrigued with the second piece of information she had to share.

"At least the second piece of information is more...soothing to my pride. Still don't know who this V.V. character is, but its clear that he's somehow connected with some secret organization controlled by Britannia, and that Rollo fears him to a great extent. Hell, it took me 4 days of extended shock therapy to get him to admit even that much. Though I suppose I'm being unfair. The human body, let alone one with a heart condition, just can't handle constant round the clock torture. Especially when some of the primary torture instruments are hooked up to his fun bits".

Wincing in sympathy for the assassin, something which caused an amused grin to cross Karina's face, I took a moment to consider the information I had been given before directing another question at my faithful subordinate.

"You said that you suspected his actions to be part of some larger operation. Which is rather odd since he simply could have used his...abilities to find the perfect place to take a shot at me".

Earning a nod from a no longer smirking Karina, I could tell that such a thought had also occurred to her.

"Your right. If they wanted me permanently out the way, that would tend to indicate that they having something else in mind for you. I imagine that the Empire would love the chance to put you on trial for all the 'crimes' you've done".

Grunting in acknowledgement at that rather...unpleasant thought, I was prevented from commenting further by the buzzing of my intercom.

Motioning for Karina to remain silent, I pushed the intercom to allow the voice of my secretary to fill the office.

"Excuse me for the interruption Chancellor, but Ambassador Layfette is on the line".

Knowing full well what the topic of conversation would be, though I could only hope that the news the aged Frenchman brought was satisfactory, I motioned for Karina to make herself comfortable as I opened the secure line between my office and the Reich's embassy in Britannia.

"Jean, I trust that thanks to your efforts, relations between the Reich and Britannia have not undergone a sudden change"?

"Your are correct Chancellor. While the Prime Minister was…skeptical about the validity of our claims, he nevertheless accepted that there was insufficient evidence to cause him to act without consequence".

Allowing a vicious grin to spread across my features, for it always did feel good to score a victory over an opponent who believed that they were infallible, despite rather obvious evidence that such was not the case, I allowed more than a touch of approval to enter my tone as I congratulated the veteran diplomat.

"Thank you Ambassador. Your efforts in placating Britannia are not only appreciated, but also essential to the future of the Reich".

Canceling the call after hearing the old Frenchman's words of thanks, I turned towards my female companion with a slightly teasing grin upon my face.

"You see Karina. Sometimes there are benefits of keeping the members of the old guard in a place of power. Or at least those who weren't tarnished by the touch of treason".

My words earning a scowl from my fellow German, I was largely unsurprised by the less than happy tone of her rebuttal.

"I still say we should have, if not shot him, then at least retired him with the rest of the fools who almost lost us the war".

In truth, at one point in time I would have agreed with Karina's opinion. But since at the time of my seizure of power I couldn't replace every member of the previous government with those who were firmly loyal to me, I was forced to accept that I would have to leave them were they were unless they showed signs of treason, or worse, incompetence.

Something which had resulted in retaining the services of a man who had been a member of the diplomatic corps since before Emperor Chuck was old enough to be interested in the opposite sex.

"Perhaps. But you have to admit that the Ambassador has continued to serve with distinction despite the…political changes we've brought to the country. But enough about Layfette. Have you had any contact with our agent in Area 11"?

Having expected to receive a scowling shake of the head, I was somewhat caught off guard by the grin that was currently spreading across Karina's face.

And after hearing her answer to my question, I soon sported a similar expression.

…..

Though she knew that she should be proud of her achievements, for it wasn't everyday that the Britannian occupation of her country suffered such heavy losses, Kallen, for the first time, found herself experiencing feelings of shame for her actions.

Not because she failed to successfully fulfil the orders that Zero had set before her. For she vowed that the next time her Guren came across that white armored monstrosity, or even the blood thirsty royal, she would ensure nothing was left but a melted pile of steel.

Nor was it because of the pride she had felt at having inflicted thousands of causalities on an enemy that barely recognized her people as human.

No.

It was because, for the first time since she had decided to pursue her brother's dream of a liberated Japan, her actions had a negative impact on someone she had come to know on a personal level.

Yes her taste in men was….questionable to say the least. For only a fool would ever believe that Lelouch Lamperouge was anything more than a lazy slacker. Though she had to admit that at least he didn't display such traits when carrying for his crippled sister. And yes her constant naivety ensured that she constantly walked into each and every one of the traps set forth by the perverted old man that wore the body of a more than generously curved heiress.

But despite that, apart from a brief misunderstanding regarding a certain anorexic teenager, Shirley Fenette had welcomed her with nothing but friendly sincerity.

Which is why she was currently feeling as if someone had just knifed her in the gut.

For in addition to the Britannian, and regrettably JLF soldiers that had been caught in the landslide, dozens if not hundreds of civilians had also been forced to experience the horror of being buried alive. One of whom had been the father to the carrot haired girl that had done nothing to deserve the loss of a family member.

Since she herself had also lost a family member to her people's war to reclaim their nation for themselves, Kallen knew full well the emotions Shirley was experiencing at this very moment.

Denial. Rage. And crushing depression.

If it hadn't been for Oghi and the rest of her brother's cell, even Tamaki, the red-haired half-blood knew that she would have sunk into a vicious cycle of depression that could have ended up having her killed.

She could only imagine what her mother, whose love she had only recently come to realize had been directed at her rather than the man she had at one time called father, had gone through after Naoto's death. For she knew that she would have received no support from either the other servants of the Stadfield Estate, or her bitch of a stepmother.

Luckily however, Shirley's support system was far greater than the one her mother had endured. Which meant that with time, and probably more than a little encouragement from the girl whose hands were more akin to an octopus, the carrot haired girl would be back to more or less her usual self in a short amount of time.

Sadly however, she didn't have much time to consider the effects of her actions on those who she enjoyed a friendly, if somewhat distant relationship with.

For after letting his followers take a few days to recuperate from the Battle of Narita, the masked leader of the Black Knights had called for a private meeting between himself and those who were rapidly becoming his chief lieutenants in the movement he was trying to build.

And considering that each mission she undertook seemed to be building towards the day when they could finally free Japan from the clutches of the Empire, she had no intention of missing it.

…..

Though normally composed to the point where his more talkative underlings believed that he had had his emotions purged after receiving the gift of immortality, at the moment V.V. was enjoying the rather therapeutic action of releasing his pent-up emotions in a way that would rightfully terrify any proper psychiatrist.

Yes such methods would result in the permanent loss of some assets. Though only 3 of them had been bestowed the gift of a Geass. And yes he would have to put up with the irritating flinches of his subordinates every time he passed by.

But the childlike immortal felt that he was completely justified with his violent actions considering the set backs of the previous few days.

The first one was understandable if one knew of his less than friendly link with the only member of his brother's harem who wasn't treated like she was little better than a baby factory.

But considering that he had no active agents in the area to take care of the child that resembled his brother, at least in terms of intelligence and will, the forever 10 year old boy could concede that he was being unfair. It still didn't stop him from literally shooting the messenger, but since he couldn't risk inserting an agent into Area 11 while Charles was watching his cast off offspring with amusement, he was forced to accept that directly ordering the death of Marianne's children was off the table.

Which is why he was considerably displeased at the results of his efforts to bring about their deaths in a more indirect manner.

For not only did Rolo fail in removing the most formidable barrier to Chancellor Krueger, but the damn fool had managed to get himself caught.

If he had been killed in the attempt, he would have known courtesy of the link that existed between contractor and contractee. And the boy was too loyal, or at least afraid of him to ever consider abandoning his position within the Geass Order to pursue a more…independent life style.

But since Rolo had failed to check in at the agreed upon time, or cross over to join the presence that he and his brother were trying to destroy, V.V. was forced to concede that his defective agent had been captured by the only nation that possessed the strength and willpower to resist his brother's more…mundane resources.

He had no idea how the agents of the Reich had managed to overcome the fail safe that also served as Rolo's most glaring defect, but such thoughts mattered little since the assassin's survival ensured that the knowledge of Geass might very well become known to those who existed beyond the easy reach of the Empire.

Which in turn would force the siblings to advance their plans long before they were ready to be fool proof.

For without the code of that lazy pizza loving immortal, Charles would not only remain vulnerable to the passage of time, but also the ambitions of his less than loyal progeny.

Which is why, after immolating yet another messenger, V.V. hardened himself to doing something he continued to detest doing despite the decades it had been since he had been forced to adopt a more active lifestyle.

But since he couldn't trust his subordinates to complete the tasks he had set for them, the immortal resigned himself to doing his own dirty work.

Even if it was something as simple as writing a letter, and making sure that it got into the right hands.

…

Though he knew that his superior couldn't see his face, one of the many benefits of using audio only devices to securely communicate with the enemy of the nation that controlled his homeland, _Sturmbanfuhrer_ Akito Hyuga knew that his voice easily gave away his frustration as he gave his report.

"I apologize blond eagle, but I'm afraid that the current nature of my hosts makes it difficult to not only determine the fate of the package, but also their plans for the future. The chief is in favor of outsourcing his company, but has yet to decide which country possesses the best quality of service. And his direct subordinates are split between continuing the business locally, or advocating for a change in scenery".

The answer he received did not do much to alleviate his concern that he was perhaps only a hairs width away from getting a bullet in the head. For while the reply was in code, there was no mistaken the less than pleased tone of his ultimate superior.

"That is most troubling. Since our initial investment seems to have failed, the boss wants at least something to show that he hasn't been wasting his money. If you can't get the company to accept the transfer of the package, or have them decide to transfer their management staff to a more…friendly environment, you might need to employ some business practises that are…unethical to say the least".

Having reached a similar conclusion, the blue haired _Sturmbanfuhrer_ gave the only response that would ensure his ability to return back to his adopted country without the fear of visiting its less….comforting facilities.

"Understood. It will take me a few days, but I'll get it done".

Ending the conversation with a click of a switch, Akito resigned himself to trying to figure out if perhaps he still had the option of peacefully obtaining his objective.

If the JLF had suffered greater casualties at the Battle of Narita, or at the very least had been forced to abandon their frames, then the task of convincing them to give up their prisoner and vacate their homeland would have been simpler.

Yes there would have been grumbling from the more militant members of Japan's longest surviving resistance movement, but the more intellgient members of the organization would have recognized that they lacked the power to not only rebuild their power within a short time frame, but also the means to properly benefit from having such a high ranking prisoner in their midst.

But since they had survived the battle with enough strength to provide a credible chance of recovering, not only was the desire to remain in the nation stronger, but their willingness to transfer their prisoner to an agent of the Reich was severely lacking.

Sadly however, since the Katase was waiting to hear from the organization that served as the link between the Reich's resources and the JLF, Akito was unable to present the position of his superiors until the aging general summoned him.

He could only hope that Kyoto's orders would make his mission easier.

But considering the rumors that surrounded its most…impressionable member, the Japanese born _Sturmbanfuhrer_ doubted that he would be returning to Europe with his prize anytime soon.

…..

Though he knew that his superior was capable of hiding her more sadistic tendency's behind what many, at least initially, assumed to be a welcoming smile, the scarred _Standartenführer_ knew that he was one of the few members of the ISD who had nothing to fear from such an expression.

For not only had he proved his loyalty to the Reich time and time again, with his most famous exploits occurring during the years immediately preceding and following the victory at Kursk, but he had also shown a degree of competence that could impress even the demanding leader of Europe's Internal Security Division.

"Otto. Come in, come in. I trust that you've found the past few months to be..enjoyable"?

Knowing full well that such a question was a formality, for there was no way that the Director of the ISD would fail to keep tabs on her more useful subordinates, the SS Colonel nevertheless sported a smile as he answered the already known question.

"Indeed Madame Director. In addition to spending more time with the family, which as you probably know Emmi is always trying to get me to do, I took the opportunity to provide some guidance to our more…promising recruits, and can safely say that they will not disappoint".

His answer bringing a slightly more teasing smile to the black uniformed blonde, the Austrian born officer allowed a mild look of disgust to cross his face as he once again heard a proposition he never intended to accept.

"Well you know if you ever get tired of field work, I'll be more than happy to give you that promotion to ensure your methods are shared by those who wish to emulate your example. I mean, its great that you've helped your niece out in her final year of training, but you possess the potential to help a..larger audience".

Feeling it would be unwise to state that he'd rather face a firing squad then spend the rest of his life behind a desk, _Standartenfuhrer_ shook his head in what he hoped was a respectful manner.

"Apologies Madame Director, but I feel that I can be of better service to the Reich if I remain in the field. Which is probably the reason why you summoned here today. Or am I wrong"?

Earning a brief smirk that told him that she knew what he had truly thought about the offer, Otto was grateful when Director Richter decided to change topics.

"No I suppose your not. Your niece shows promise, and your direct subordinates are by no means incapable, but sadly you are the best field operative I have. Which is why I decided to see how you can help the Reich with its current…situation".

Adopting a more serious expression, one befitting of a man who had rightfully earned a capture or kill order if he ever set foot on Britannian , or Euro-Britannian soil, the _Standartenführer_ remained silent as his blond haired superior explained what was required of him.

"The first mission I have for you, while relatively simple, is somewhat time sensitive. So I want you to draft a plan within 24 hours using the available intel we have".

Frowning as he nodded his head, for such a task, while difficult was not impossible, Otto allowed a look of surprise to spread across his face as he heard the details of this operation.

"Essentially, it's a standard retrieve mission from a hostile area. I already have an agent in the area, but he lacks the tools and resources to get the package out of the area. Not to mention, and I want to make this perfectly clear, ensuring that his package remains alive and..mostly well during the extraction attempt. You can expect resistance from not only local enemy forces, but also from those who are technically our allies".

Humming in consideration as his mind went over the various plans and resources he would require to accomplish such a task, the scarred _Standartenführer_ was forced to put that out of his mind as the Director of the ISD explained the basic parameters of the 2nd operation.

"As for the second mission, you'll be given more time to prepare for it, but I'll have you know that it must be ready to execute within 4 months. The Chancellor has authorized me to provide you with anything you may require to complete this task, but he stresses that it must be done within the time limit".

Remaining silent as he nodded his head to show that he understood the importance of what was being asked of him, Otto Skorzeny listened with growing eagerness as he learned what role he would play in the upcoming campaign to restore the national integrity of the Greater Europa Reich.

…

AUTHORS NOTES

Annnnnnnnd that's enough for now XD

Both pleased and surprised at how quickly I managed to write this chapter. But hey…not gonna complain.

Especially since it helps end the 1st segement of the first season (more or less anyway lol)

Now, to cover what has happened.

Hopefully you all enjoyed the first part of this chapter….been meaning to not only have another Schneziel scene, but also another speech from the Kill Zone universe XD. Also, just to clarify, chose the name of the French Ambassador at random/remember their being a Layfette in history but couldn't recall who/what they did lol. Anyway, managed to make a plausible excuse for European weaponry in JLF hands. Got the idea from watching Lord of War, where the main character avoids the law by loopholes.

For the second segment, basically pretty straight forward what with more awareness of Geass (albeit not the name/knowing of other types at the moment), V.V. and the secret organization he leads. And of course, speculations as to the overall objective of Rollo's mission. Not mention some back ground info about the Reich's methods of dealing with the 'old guard'.

The Kallen segment. This is the first time when I start to make changes in the canon timeline. I believe in canon that Shirley doesn't learn about her fathers death til AFTER the meeting with Kyoto. But in this story, it happens before. Will be explained in next chapter. But anyway, think I managed to portray Kallens feelings rather well.

The VV. Segment. Though the canon doesn't make us aware of his presence til later, I believe that his reaction to Lelouch surviving the battle would accurate. As well as his annoyance at Rollo's failure and capture. Will expand in later chapters.

Needed a sequence to portray the JLF, albeit in an indirect manner. As well as reveal that General Darlton is still alive, but a prisoner. Told you I had plans for him XD. And right not, he's helping to highlight the more fractured nature of a JLF that hasn't had its strength completely destroyed at Narita.

And for the final chapter….another example of introducing historical characters in a world where history took a different course. The history buffs will probably know who I'm talking about, but to those who don't, Otto Skorzeny was a German SS colonel in WW2, who preformed various commando missions, of which rescuing a captured Mussolni was one of them. I confess that including him in this story came after finishing another Alternate History series (i.e. Harry Turtledoves WW2 with aliens series), but I digress.

Now to answer/responde to some of the questions/statements that have been left by my faithful readers.

TheOnlyKing.

Statement: Man who are all these people in your comments that can't take a torture scene? Honestly it's kind of disappointing that these people are even reading the fic...Anyway thanks for the chapter and Kurorugi just makes himself more and more unlikable as the story goes on.

Response: There is a reason why this story is rated T XD. If it was M, would be faaaarrrr more graphic in terms of torture violence. And as for my development of the 11 traitor...that was my intent XD.

Fortitude501

Question: Will Europe be able to create an adaptable combat doctrine to counter Britannia's own doctrine?  
Meaning will they be able to adapt a new form of strategy once their enemy started to churn out new knightmare frames that is design to combat the panzers? But once Britannia rolls out their mass produce their 7th generation knightmare frames, What kind of countermeasures do the Europeans have once they face those new models in the battlefields?

Answer: That was the general idea. Sadly wont see any large scale combat between Europe and Britannia for a bit, but I intend address this issue in a more direct manner later. I.e. having BOTH sides learned from their experiences during the Great War. As for countermeasures, already hinted at in earlier chapters. PLUS...some as yet un implemented ideas.

Fuhrer of Europe

Question: Now for Cornelia and her current staff, I understand that demanding concessions against the nation that shattered the myth of Britannian invincibility is relishing, but don't you think that moment seemed a bit petty of them instead of professional? Yes, the Empire should SUPPOSEDLY have enough proof to demand concessions and should be somewhat of a blow against the Reich, but that basically sounds like trading valuable machines and experienced personnel for mere material gain, and it's likely not going to be much since the enmity of the two superpowers is no secret unless you have been living on an island or under a rock. That's not taking into account the secret deal between the Chancellor and the Emperor, though I don't know if that is relevant to this situation or not, as well as any contingencies the Reich will have for the exact scenario of being called out on supplying rebels such as the Reich's Foreign Ministry as mentioned in Krueger's segment.

Answer: For the pettyness...yes it is. However keep in mind that this is a nation that does not tolerate, at least willingly, percieved slights to their honor. So any way they can get back at those that did it...they enjoy it. As for the rest, believed that I covered this somewhat in the chapter as I revealed the Foregin Ministry's plan should such an occurrence arise.

Question: Are you going to include anymore historical excerpts in future chapters or just occasionally if the chapter's plot and your muse allows it?

Answer: Yup.

Undead3

Comment: But one of my in canon complaints about the Europeans was the general idiocy of their designs. Like the Gun-Ru for being crap is the T-34 to the Europeans Panzer-Hummel being a Panzer-4. The Panzer-Hummel from a aesthetic looks nice, but it wasn't until the manga introduced wipse variant that hit had a short barrel weapon of any kind that could allow the machine to engage in that mid to short range combat that the Britannian machines seem typically armed for.

Meanwhile the Gun-ru was cheap but it was also just as survivable as half the european machines we're ever shown, and it could engage at ranges that a knightmare's speed allowed them to come into...that said the Chinese still fail spectacularly since that's the Canonical ONLY design they have as anything else we see is made by the Indian rebels.

Which i'll post this more as a prompt, since the Europeans are passing so many machines near the Chinese borders and will in the future pass more advanced designs by will the chinese try new variants of the Gun-Ru. A missile platform or anything along that line

Reply: Keep in mind that at this point in time, a high quality close quartered frame (I.e. Lancelot) is still in the prototype testing stages. So the Panzers are still a viable counter against the Sutherlands, vulernable to Glousters, which in turn are checked by Vikings. Of course the Britannians can field greater numbers of knightmares against those fielded by the Reich, but the ratio is (at least what I'm envisioning) is that the Empire has nearly 3 times the number of frames Europe possesses, but can't deploy them all due to global commitments. So the odds on the battlefield are more even. Espeically since the Reich has more in its arsenal than just knightmares.

Anyways that's enough for now.

Hope you all enjoyed this.

As always, please review (no flames)

And heil Europa.


	20. Planning and Scheming

Though she managed to keep her expression frozen in a mask of serene indifference, internally Kaguya Sumeragi was beaming with joy as Kirihara proceeded to inform the Houses of Kyoto of a change that she had been advocating for ever since her future husband debut.

"Due to the current state of the Japanese Liberation Front, and the resources it will take to restore them to their previous position as Japan's most powerful resistance movement, it is my decision that Kyoto immediately move to confer the Black Knights as our primary receiver for aid".

Inclining her head forward to show that she agreed with this decision, for it wouldn't do for one of her position to break out into cheers of victory, the 14 year old head of the Sumeragi Clan fought the urge to scowl when one of her fellow leaders decided to show his skepticism towards her mentor's decision.

"Forgive me for asking this Lord Kirihara, but what has caused this decision? While it is true that General Katase's forces are depleted, they are still sufficient enough to ensure a rapid recovery rate if we expend the resources to do so. Not to mention the fact that those that survived the catastrophe at Narita are all trained veterans. Does it not make more sense to waste our efforts on those who can make the best use of what we give them"?

Allowing a small frown to grace her features as she noticed how Kubouin's argument was being considered by the rest of the group, Kaguya let loose a small sigh of relief as Kirihara proceeded to explain the cause for his decision.

"While there is wisdom in your argument, I'm afraid that in this situation it is mistaken. While it is true that the JLF still possesses enough strength to perhaps one day rise again, I'm afraid that such a thing will fail to come to pass. Cornelia will waste no time or effort in hunting down the organization that held her sister hostage. And since Kusakabe's actions have poisoned the public's perception of those who represent the old Japan, it would be foolish to continue to support those who have lost not only the faith of the people, but also those who lack the strength to resist the ambitions of the Empire".

Allowing herself be more expressive in her agreement, for she believed full heartedly that the JLF had squandered its chance to free Japan from the yoke of Britannia, Kaguya's smiling nod was interrupted by yet another of the council skeptics.

"That may be true Lord Kirihara, but the JLF still has the skills of Todoh and his Holy Swords to call upon. Not to mention the knightmares that allowed them to devastate the forces of Britannia. Surely this counts for som..".

"It counts for nothing Lord Munakata. While skilled in the arts of war, Todoh and his men lack the numbers to significantly challenge the Britannian garrison. And while I do not doubt that they will prove themselves worthy of the name of Soldiers of Japan, the fact remains that they will eventually succumb to the weight of resources our enemy is able to bring to bear".

Eyes shinning with a certain degree of smugness as she watched Kirihara chastise the less prominent nobleman, Kaguya found herself smiling as her mentor continued.

"As to the decision of supporting the Black Knights, I can assure you that this was not a decision I took lightly. Before today, I had doubts that Zero, for all his tricks and victories, possessed the necessary will to continue fighting what many believe to be a hopeless battle. But those doubts were laid to rest upon my discovery this day. While I will not go into too much detail, I can safely say that the man behind the mask of Zero is a true enemy of the Empire, and is perhaps our best chance of finally being able to restore freedom to our country and people".

Pleased at this declaration, although she was a bit annoyed that Kirahara hadn't allowed her a chance to observe the meeting that would have allowed her to see her husband's face before their wedding day, the young noblewoman found her good mood disappearing as Kubounin reminded the council that Britannia was not the only foreign power trying to shatter Japan's dreams of independence.

"Speaking of true enemies of the Empire, have you considered how this decision will be viewed by our European allies? Our contact in Berlin has already informed us of Chancellor Krueger's less than favorable impression of Zero. Who's to say this decision won't cause them to stop supporting us"?

Seeing that her mentor was taken back by this question, for though distasteful it was a valid point, Kaguya ensured that her tone was even as she proceeded to answer her fellow council member.

"Then we will do without them. I do not deny that Europe has helped to enhance our peoples ability to resist the Empire, but that does not mean we will be defenceless should they choose to withdraw their support. Our contacts in India have continued to provide us with substantial quantities of equipment despite our decision to accept aid from the Reich. Which means that we will be able to sustain operations at a more...intensive level for a considerable length of time. And since Zero's popularity amongst the people continues to rise with each and every encounter with the Empire, its only a matter of time before he has the manpower to attempt what the JLF has proven unable to do".

Earning a mild look of disapproval from Kirihara, though she could tell it had little to do with her arguments and more with how she had gone about presenting them, the raven haired girl fought the very real urge to smile as her elderly mentor once again revealed how he had managed to maintain his position as head of Kyoto.

"Considering our actions help to tie down a substantial portion of the Empire's resources, I believe that the Reich will find it beneficial to keep supply us with the resources we need to maintain our continuing resistance. Even if Zero's more...indpendent nature makes it difficult to impose the same conditions we had imposed on the JLF".

Nodding in approval at the man's ability to force even his most critical opponents to accept his viewpoints, Kaguya's good mood began to sour as Kirihara proved that just because he was her role model, that didn't mean that everything he did met her approval.

"However, in order to ensure that Berlin continues to supply our efforts, we will have to offer them some concessions to convince them that we are grateful for their efforts in supplying our countrymen".

Frowning at the though of having to placate a tyrannical nation just to ensure her people could enjoy the hope of freeing themselves from another, the 14 year old head of the Sumeragi Clan had to admit that what Kirahara said made a lot of sense.

Even if she did find some aspects of his plan repulsive.

...

Though he would never dare voice his opinion about his current assignment, for his in basic had already revealed the dangers of questioning orders, especially when one's commanding officer was a member of the nobility, or worse part of the Royal Family, Lieutenant Henry Jackson thought that his task was as useless as it was tedious.

As the anchorage for the naval squadron that patrolled the northern stretch of water that separated Area 11 from the Chinese Federation, Port Fisher's, formerly Akita's, security was guaranteed by not only the dozens of warships and aircraft that patrolled the western shores of the North of Area 11, but also by the dozens of artillery emplacements and bunkers that served as a second line of defence should the Chinese somehow manage to defeat his Majesty's navy.

Which meant that there was little chance of passing the time besides walking in the dark or gambling his wages in games of poker with his equally bored subordinates.

And considering he had just lost a month's wages to his sergeant's royal flush, Jackson had chosen to spend the remainder of his shift walking amongst the nearly endless warrens that surrounded the docks.

Still he supposed it could be worse.

While the news did its best to cover the extent of the army's losses, the members of the military had their own unofficial way of gathering news, which meant that even the lowliest private had an idea of just how determined the JLF, and if rumors were to be believed the Black Knights, had been during Princess Cornelia's attempts to wipe them out.

And since bored and broke was loads better than bloody and dead, the young officer kept his opinions to himself.

Though that thought quickly disappeared as he came across something that managed to break up his usually boring routine.

Coming across one of his fellow sentries was a common enough occurrence in a facility that could serve as a jumping off point for a seaborne invasion of the northern Chinses coast. Coming across a squad's worth of men on the other hand was not.

Raising his weapon in front of him, the blond officer kept his finger close to the trigger as he addressed the suspicious group in what he hoped was a commanding tone.

"H..HALT. WHO GOES THERE"?

Though his words had the intended effect of causing the group to come to a standstill, the reply he received made him question that perhaps it would have been better to have stayed with the poker game.

"I am Major Johnathon Soren. Member of his Imperial Majesty's Office of Secret Intelligence. WHO are YOU"?

Gulping in fear as he realized that he may had just threatened a member of the Emperor's Secret Service, Lieutenant Jackson nevertheless managed to retain some of his suspicion as he addressed the obvious leader of this 7 man group.

"Will...will you please verify your identity? I want to believe you Major, but I can...".

"Can't be sure I am who I say I am before you see my identity card? You are diligent solider, which is perhaps the only reason why I will submit myself to the whims of a junior officer. Boys, keep your hands off your weapons while I go through this. I don't want to be gunned down because he believes you might be preparing to shoot him".

Relieved at how understanding the man was being, for if he was who he said he was he possessed the authority to kill him without suffering any repercussions, Jackson waited for the scarred officer to approach before accepting the authentic looking id card.

His eye's flicking between the photo and its owner, Jackson quickly handed the card back as he had now confirmed that he was in the presence of an officer whose rank and organization greatly outclassed his own, the young officer allowed himself to relax as the older man praised him for his diligence.

"My thanks Lieutenant. Take my word for it, few officers in your position would have the...inclination to resist the urge to shoot first, ask questions later. Your truly a credit to your service".

Accepting the scarred man's words with what he hoped was a humble nod, for it was never good to disagree with those who took their orders directly from the Emperor, Jackson was about to formulate an appropriate response to his praise when the scarred officer proved that there was a reason why he had reached his current rank.

For with reflexes that could only belong to an officer of a special operations organization, the Major was already in the process of wiping his nearly spotless blade on a cloth just as the unforntuate Britannia realized that he had lost the ability to draw air into his lungs.

Clutching his now gushing neck in a vain attempt to keep his blood from seeping out, the soon to be late Liuetanant Jackson could only gurgle a response as his scarred executioner began to give orders to his no longer frozen men.

"Kenzo, Hans, Wolfgang. The three of you are on clean up duty. Hizo, Jean, Boris. Go on ahead and make sure we don't have anymore company. 1 missing guard can easily be passed as an accident. 2 or more, not as much. Natasha. Radio our ride that we're safely ashore and are proceeding inland. And tell that bastard Prien that I want that bathtub of his to be ready once we've secured the package. You all have 5 minutes".

Nodding in satisfaction as his team moved to carry out his orders, Skorzeny spared the dying Britannian a look of disgust before mentally going over the details of his mission.

Step 1 and 2 had already been completed. Though the first step had more to do with taking advantage of the clandestine trade agreement between the Reich and the Federation instead of crafting a more exciting way to enter the imperial colony. But the second, successfully setting foot on Britannian soil, that had gone perfectly.

Minus the presence of a curious sentry of course.

But he also knew that once his subordinates were done, the only thing to mark their activities this night would be a minor column in the obituaries about how a drunken sentry lost his balance and fell into the darkened waters of the port. And should some over achieving official wish to back this claim with something more tangible than spilled whiskey, the lieutenant's blood, while problematic if it was discovered on land, served to attract the best clean up crew nature had to offer.

If only because the act of competing for food often resulted in a body being ripped to more manageable pieces.

Something that he had come to know during the course of his career.

And if this mission went south, it was likely that his fellow scarred officer, albeit one that was higher in rank and of a different nationality, would suffer the same fate as the unfortunate lieutenant.

...

Though she lacked the President's enthusiasm for discovering the latest gossip, especially those that had more to do with body measurements rather than relationship developments, Shirley nevertheless was one of the few people that could rival Milly when it came to silently following her target.

Usually, she only employed this skill when she wanted to observe the interactions of her crush during the rare times when she thought he'd be mad if anyone interrupted his alone time with his sister, but tonight was an exception that she hoped she wouldn't come to regret.

Even if she was already berating herself for spying on one of the few anchors of stability left in her life.

With her father's murder, and her mother unable to break herself out of her own grief to help her daughter deal with hers, the only ones left to make her believe that life was worth living was her friends on the Student Council, with Milly and the Lamperouge Siblings.

Though her faith in the latter's support had been somewhat shaken by the words of the women that had summoned the reduced Fenette family to identify the dirt covered body that had once been her father.

By itself, Officer Nu's warnings were largely harmless. Just a warning that she should keep an eye on her friends since they were associated with someone who had once been charged with murder. But it was only after angrily demanding what she should be on the look out for, caused by need to stand up for the man who had risked his life to save Lelouch, that Shirley began to believe that her crush was involved in something dangerous.

For instead of occasionally slipping off to gamble, the purple eyed Vice President was constantly absent from school activities, and always returned in a state of nearly total exhaustion.

These were the warning signs the dark skinned officer had told her to be on the watch for. And in her mind, there was only 2 possible reasons for this.

The first one being that the elder Lamperouge sibling was engaged in an illicit affair. This suspicion stemmed from the fact that her more curvaceous classmate was also absent more than she used to be, but since Kallen was in class more often than Lelouch, that led her to believe that another reason was to blame for the boy's absence.

He was being blackmailed by those he owed a debt to.

Shirley always knew that one day his gambling would get him in trouble, and thus had done her best to prevent him from pursuing this type of life style.

But since her attempts to set him on the straight and narrow had clearly failed, it was up to her to try and help him get out of this predicament.

If he was in debt to a crime lord, she would use her link Officer Nu to call in the proper authorities, hoping that her claims of Lelouch being an informant would be enough to ensure he didn't get punished for his illegal activities.

If however he was in debt to a noble, that would be harder to fix. But considering Princess Cornelia's desire to rid Area 11 of corruption, if only because it allowed terrorists to always find a source of support, she was certain that some form of royal clemency could be granted.

Cause while harsh to those who threated the integrity of the Empire, either internally or externally, the purple haired royal had a reputation of being kind towards those who selflessly played a part in making her job easier.

And considering Lelouch's rather astounding ability to convince others to see his point of view, a trait that she idly noticed had improved since just before Zero's appearance, Shirley was certain that he would be able to successfully contribute to her pleas to help lessen his punishment.

Though only if his actions had been relatively harmless in scope.

But considering Lelouch's aversion/near complete inability to perform any type of strenuous physical activity, the likelihood of him being personally involved in anything dangerous was slim to none.

…

"Your looking particularly pleased with yourself. I don't suppose the reason for that is because Tamaki finally managed to become less idiotic than usual"?

Failing to lose his good mood despite the mention of perhaps his most useless subordinate, Lelouch turned his attention to the green haired witch with a grin that she had seen on both the faces of his father and immortal uncle.

"Better. Kyoto has seen fit to inform me of what our…comrades have planned for the near future. And seeing as they have recognized the rising strength of the Black Knights, they have requested our helping in aiding the JLF with their plans".

Tilting her head as she considered this information, C.C. held her tounge as he current contractor proceeded to inform her of their future plans.

"Due to the losses they suffered at Narita, and the fact that Cornelia is determined to wipe out those who placed Euphie in harms way, the JLF leadership has decided on 3 courses of action. The first, under the command of General Katase, is to flee Japan, using large quantities of Sakuradite to bribe the Chinese Federation to accept their pleas for political asslyum, while a second smaller faction is to remain behind as a largely symbolic gesture to remind the Japanese people that the Black Knights are not the only organization fighting the Empire. But considering our growing strength, and the JLF's inability to completely remove the taint of the hotel from their name, I predict that its only a matter of time before their absorbed into my ranks. Espeically since Kyoto has requested our helping in aiding General Katase escape the country".

Correctly guessing that the exiled Royal would seek to usurp control of the remaining remnants of the JLF during this rescue operation, and growing tired of the boy's overconfidence, the green haired immortal took great delight in seeking clarification on something Lelouch had failed to expand upon.

"And what is the 3rd course of action they decided on"?

Frowning at the question, though she wasn't sure if it was because Lelouch hated to be questioned after his boasting or because he disliked the answer, C.C. allowed an eyebrow to raise in surprise as her contractor all but spat the answer.

"Apparently, due to the fact that China is not the only superpower to have a vested interest in Japan's future, a portion of the JLF's fleeing leadership has chosen to accept the Reich's secret offer of asylum. Which means that in the future, perhaps the near future, we will be forced to deal with the attentions of yet another hostile power".

Her features morphing back into the uninterested expression that she had perfected during the course of the past few centuries, and seeing that it was perhaps time to explain the facts of life to the embittered royal, C.C. stared at the ceiling as she voiced her opinion.

"What makes you think they are hostile? From my understanding, the Reich is always willing to support those who choose to stand against the Britannian Empire. And since your actions in this country prevent the Empire from solely concentrating on the one nation whose military might rivals its on, not to mention the fact that Area 11 is quite far from the nearest Eurpean controlled port, I'm sure that Berlin would be happy to continue their current levels of support. If only because they lack the resources to repeat what they did to the Middle Eastern Federation".

Pleased to see that Lelouch was at least considering the points of her argument, though she could tell by his glare that he was still unwilling to admit that her ideas were better than his own, C.C. was prevented from hearing his reply thanks to the interruption of the only member of the Black Knights whose antics were as amusing as her contractor.

"Zero. The others are here. We can begin the meeting as soon as your ready".

Waiting until they heard Kallen return back to the lower levels of their mobile command center, and seeing Lelouch was already in the process of concealing his features behind his helmet, C.C. decided that she would not revisit this conversation unless she had to.

For although her contractor had accepted he was far from unbeatable, at least with the current level of resources at his command, he was still largely unwilling to accept aid from those mindset was similar to his own.

For just as he used the Japanese people to help reach the goal of avenging his mother and securing his sister's future, Chancellor Krueger was more than willing to use those resistance movements to ensure that his forces did not have to deal with the full might of the Empire.

…..

Though I knew such an expression was unbecoming for a man of my position, I couldn't keep a blood thirsty grin from spreading across my face as I asked a question of the man whose words had filled my head with images of fire and death.

"And you are sure you are able to accomplish this professor? It would be a pity if your promises turned out to be hollow after wasting the time and resources I gave you to create these…miracles of warfare".

Of course if the man had managed to convince Speer to support this project, it was more than likely that there was a degree to credibility to Heisenberg's claims. But since my permission was needed to secure the necessary materials and manpower to make his dreams into realty, I needed to be sure of the man's conviction before giving my approval.

Luckily, it did not take long to get an answer.

"I assure you Chancellor that I am quite confident in my ability to deliver this weapon. That isnt to say that the project might experience delays and setbacks, especially since I know that the Reich cannot afford to spend all its efforts on a single project, but I am confident that I will be able to accomplish this task".

Accepting the answer with a nod, for only fools believed that their plans would proceed exactly as they envisioned, I turned my attention to my balding Minister of Armaments with an expression that clearly stated he was to obey my orders.

"Speer, do your best to supply Professor Heisenberg with what he needs. Men, material, facilities, everything. I also want the ISD to assume total security of this project. If Britannian discovers what we're up to, we might find ourselves at the mercy of the very weapons we tried to create".

Receiving a firm nod from the balding German, and dismissing the relieved looking professor with a wave of my hand, I allowed a brief moment of silence before I directed a question towards the industrial expert.

"Tell me Minister, considering the scale of our other secret project, and our current levels of military production, does the Reich possess enough resources to ensure the scheduled delivery of the professor's wonder weapon? Or will something have to be sacrificed in order to keep to my proposed schedule"?

Giving Speer a moment to consider the question, I kept my expression neutral as I listened to his answer.

"It will be difficult Chancellor, but not impossible. With the resources we gained from the annexation of the Middle Eastern Federation, and our continuing efforts to expand our industrial base in Northern Africa and Northern Russia, I foresee no issues in supporting Professor Heisenberg's efforts. Though I should mention that this calculation is based on my predictions regarding the upcoming war. I calculated that even if we increase production by 300 percent, the completion of the Gotterdamerung, and Heisenberg's creations will be finished by the projected date. A date will probably move forward when we once again possess what was taken from us".

Humming in approval of this prediction, though it meant that I had to wait at least a year before I employ the tools that would permanently ensure the Reich's superiority over Britannia, I allowed my mind to drift away from the idea of superweapons to the more mundane tools of modern warfare.

"Speaking of military production, I trust that you will be able to meet the demands of the upcoming campaign? Our quest to reclaim our lost territory will only succeed if we possess enough strength to shatter Britannia's Siberian and Africa armies before they can be reinforced from the homeland. And considering how loudly those Euro-Brits are gonna squeal once our troops are over the border, I want to ensure that we possess enough strength to resist the Empire's counterattack".

Receiving a nod from the balding German to show that he understood the unspoken implications of failure, I allowed myself to relax as Speer proceeded to reassure me of his prodigal skill set.

"Thanks to the industrial resources we gained with the annexation of the Federation, the Wehrmacht will possess greater amounts of resources than they initially requested. By my calculations, by the time you launch _Operation Reclamation,_ the Eastern Front will possess an additional 20,000 trucks, 1500 artillery pieces, 200 Katushyas, 700 tanks, 300 knightmarers, 400 aircraft, and 8 aerial battleships. With similar increases of material to be seen in the African and Middle Eastern Theatres".

Most of which would remain in reserve to help maintain the frontline strength of my armies, but since Speer only concerned himself with maintaining and increasing current levels of production, I decided to keep that fact to myself until later.

"Very impressive Speer. It does the mind good to know that our soldiers will have the necessary tools to fight our enemies. You are to be commended for your efforts".

Earning a brief look of gratitude from the older German, and waiting for him to leave before I was certain I was alone, I closed my eyes and leaned back in my chair as I visualized the upcoming war.

The beginning would start with the Empire and their puppets fleeing before the mobilized might of Europe.

The middle would see oceans of Britannian blood being spilt as the Empire tried to regain control over lands that they had no right to seize in the first place.

And the ending, that image was the most delicious of all.

Dozens of cities, including their precious capital, destroyed through the combination of a revolutionary engine of war, and the weapon that Heisenberg predicted could bring a permanent end to the fragile balance of power between the world's strongest nations.

It was still somewhat unbelievable that a single weapon could product enough damage to raze an entire city to the ground. But considering that giant robots used to be a thing dreamt up by children or science fiction authors, one should always keep an open mind when it comes to the development of the next generation of weaponry.

….

Violently expelling another mouthful of blood, an act which caused a burning sensation of pain to spread through his crimson stained throat, Rolo barely mustered the energy to raise his head as his still living target proceed with her line of questioning.

"I must admit Rolo,, your resilience continues to astound me. Most people in your position would have been pleading to tell me what I want to know. Though I confess that few people have ever needed this level of…care. Still, I do believe we have made some progress in our little sessions. We know your name, the name of your boss, and the drawback to using that time stopping ability of yours. A rather obvious defect in an assassin. Don't you think"?

Knowing that answering would only result in further agony, though perhaps not as much as refusing to answer a direct question, the 15 year old assassin felt his eyes widen as his torturer picked up a tool that had undoubtedly been used on other prisoners Director Richter deemed…special.

Sticking the serrated blade above the exposed flame of the no active blow torch, the blond haired leader of the Reich's Internal Security Division flashed her captive a contemplative expression that he knew was a sign that she expected an answer.

"Makes me wonder if perhaps there are more of you. A waste of resources if you ask me considering that each agent runs the risk of dying every time they engage in strenuous physical activity. Which means that your little worm will forever remain untouched since you can't run the risk of stressing your already crippled heart".

Painfully gulping in understandable fear as the smirking woman removed her now glowing blade from the fire, and knowing that he only had one chance to save his already tortured groin from experiencing a more…unmanning punishment, Rolo croaked out a response.

"I…I'm the only one with this ability".

His answer earning a slight nod of approval from the sadistic blond, whose cruelty managed to surpass that of the one responsible for giving him this cursed power, the purple eyed assassin was denied any momentarily sense of relief as Richter proceeded to inform him that his answer had more than one meaning.

"You know Rolo, I believe you. Continuing to produce a defective produce over and over again is just a waste. However, it makes me wonder what kind of abilities your little comrades have. Clearly they must have something as useful as the ability to mess with a person's sense of time. Otherwise you wouldn't have given me that rather specific answer".

Panicking as he realized that he had accidentally disobeyed one of the commands V.V. had given him when he had completed his training, never to reveal even a hint of the Order's existence, Rolo watched his torturer motion to one of her assistants just as his heart began to experience the familiar signs of a heart attack.

"Knock him out. Its clear that we've learned all that we're going to for today".

And just before he slipped into the blissful escape of drugged induced sleep, the last thing he saw was the blond haired leader of the ISD giving him a look of false parental affection.

"Sweet dreams my dear. We'll have plenty of time to play tomorrow".

…..

Though having long gotten used to the constant headache that always occurred whenever he was forced to venture into a populated area, the lanky Chinaman still grit his teeth with understandable frustration as he heard each and every thought of these surrounding bores.

 _"I wonder what I should make for dinner tonight"?_

 _"I can't believe she broke up with me"._

 _"No more excuses. Tonight's the night I become a man"._

 _"Oh god. I knew I should have told him to wear a condom"._

All of these thoughts were spoken as if someone was speaking right next to his ear. And to make matters worse, since he had over used his Geass in an attempt to impress his beloved, he had no way of turning them off.

The only thing he could do to drown them out was turning up the volume on the gift his beloved C.C. had given him. But since the batteries would only last another 10 minutes, he had to be more selective when choosing when his loving angel would ease his pain.

But considering what he had discovered after entering this country, he would gladly endure such hardship since it would be he who got the chance to play hero to a loved one in need.

If he had more time, he would have loved to prolong the suffering of one of the men who had treated HIS C.C. like a laboratory animal. But since he had stupidly chosen to confront the man in a public place, albeit one that enjoyed easy access to the crumbling buildings of the ghetto, he had to settle with a bullet to the brain instead of something more….lingering.

Still, the infromation he had managed to receive was QUIET useful, even if it had only been part fact part suspison.

Fact: The Britannian's had C.C.'s capsule hijacked by 11 terrorists, and lost hundreds of troops in the attempt to recover it during the unplanned liquidation of the Ghetto.

Suspicion: Since Zero was the one to defeat the attacking Britannian Army, C.C. must have chosen to seek protection from the Empire by siding with him. And perhaps even granting him what she refused to give them.

Considering the rising publicity of the masked terrorist, there was probably some truth in this. Especially since these so called miracles happened during a period where the 11s were greatly outnumbered and outmatched by their imperial opponents.

With this in mind, Mao had spent a considerable amount of time listening for any piece of information that would either lead him to the location of the Black Knights' headquarters, or the location of Zero himself.

Sadly his efforts had so far proven to be unfruitful.

The closest he had gotten was a random though about how someone suspected a school boy to be the man behind the mask. But sadly, the person had escaped his mental hearing range before he could tell who it was.

Which meant each day, he was forced to wander into highly crowded areas, doing his best to block out the random thoughts of passersby as he tried to listen to anything that could help him.

 _"I hope he doesn't burn dinner again"._

 _"I can't believe she said yes. My parents are going to flip"._

 _"I wonder if this diet is actually working"._

 _"Fucking Britannian Pigs. I can't wait til Krueger gives the order to wipe you out"._

Halting his stride as his Geass picked up that last thought, for though lacking anything to do with C.C. or Zero it still possessed enough material to at least indicate he shared the latter's anti-Britannia beliefs, Mao concentrated his mind until he could pinpoint the direction of that rather…informative thought.

And to his happy surprise, not only was he able to find the woman who had rasised that mental flag, but he was able to discover that those surrounding her shared such thoughts.

" _Wonder if the Standartenfuhrer will allow us to cause some…accidents while we're here"._

 _"And to think they we're trying to turn Moscow into this"._

" _Britannian swine"._

 _"Hopefully the JLF will give us what we want"._

His mood brightening after confirming that he had more than one mind to peek in, if only because it lowered the chances of losing his first step to reclaiming the only person he cared about, Mao melted back into the crowds. Uncaring that his targets possessed a higher disregard for the lives of the surrounding civilians than he did.

 **...**

 **ANNNNNNDDDDD that's enough for now XD.**

 **Once again pleasantly surprised at how quickly I can write a chapter if it lacks any combat scenes XD. Nice to see that the vision I had when I started the first version of this story come to fruition XD.**

 **And now to recap.**

 **1st segement of the story of course details the meeting between the leaders of Kyoto. To clarify, this happens AFTER Lelouch reveals himself to Kirihara. Had the leaders determine the fate of the JLF, as well as how they are going to try and placate their European suppliers, with Kaguya of course doing her best to ensure that the Reich's influence is limited. Also touched on the fractured nature of the JLFs leadership that partially arose from the fact that it is stronger than cannon at this point, but still weaker than it was before Narita.**

 **2nd segement deals with the fate of a Britannian sentry who was clearly at the wrong place at the wrong time. Think I did a fair job of introducing how the Reich's special commando team got into the country. First time I wrote a scene of this nature, so hopefully it was not toooo far fetched XD.**

 **3rd segment sadly deals with the unfortunate fate of Shirley and her discovery of Lelouch's true identity. I fully intend to change her overall fate, (not just by removing Rolo from the equation XD) but before that happens, have to maintain the cannon beginings. Also, just a heads up, Villeta is gonna get hers since I truly hate her, perhaps even more than Suzauku. For its because in addition to manipulating Shirley, she causes the Black Knights to fail in the first attempt to take Toyko (or at least makes the situation worse), and then causes the Black Knights to turn against Lelouch. Thus...I intend her end as satisfying as possible :D**

 **4th segement sees more interactions between Lelouch and C.C. And their reaction to the news that Kyoto wants their help in getting Katase out of the country. Still undetermined how the harbor battle will go, since the JLF isn't quite as shattered as it was, which means they can either field a stronger defence, or Lelouch doesn't feel confident enough to kill Katase since it will take longer to absorb the remmenants of the JLF. Also have more of their views on the Reich, and C.C. trying to get him to compromise some of his opinions in order to benfit him.**

 **5th Segment, needed another scene between my OC and this universe's version of historical characters. To clarify to those who aren't versed in German personnel of the World War 2 era, Professor Heisenberg is the man responsible for leading Germany's thankfully underfunded atomic bomb program, wheres Albert Speer is the man responsible for increasing war production during the mid to late years of the war. In this story, like history, Speer's efforts are mainly directed towards increasing the efficiency of the Reich's Industry, and helping the research and development of new types of weapon systems. And Heisenberg...basically he's the tool I'm using to give the Reich something to counter the Fleya weapons. And as for the OTHER secret weapon I have in development...I will say only 2 things since I have been getting constant msgs about it. 1: It is not the V weapons. And 2: Gotterdammerung muss fliegen.**

 **6th segmenet...felt the need for another torture session with Rolo.**

 **And 7th...the intro of Mao.**

 **Now to answer some question**

 **Fortitude501**

 **Q: _When will your Europe start developing intercontinental long range ballistic missiles? As in ICBM or MIRV. Without the nuclear warheads of course, just using conventional payload. Kinda like WW2 Germany with its V2 rockets but better._**

 **A: Plan to have them developed during the second season arc since aerial warfare is more developed.**

 **Chancellor ZVE**

 **Q: - _Didn't Schneizel say so himself in Chapter 5 that though the Empire did deprive Europe of a Pacific port in the Great War, all the Empire really gained was, and I quote, "A scrap of coastline that was frozen 8 months of year", along with a quarter of Africa that is still plagued with conflict? Yes, I can understand the fact that the Reich doesn't have a Pacific port to further spread their influence in the Pacific Rim and Ocean, but doesn't the way he said it sound like an eloquent way of rubbing it in Layfette's face? If so, I thought that Princess Cornelia was bad enough._**

 **A: Yup. You are right. However in a later chapter, I pushed the borders further west. Thus making Schenizel's comment more petty than truthful. Cause have to remember, the real prize is capturing the more developed/populous areas of Western Europe. And since he failed to do so, he's entitled to being in a pissy mood XD. And as for rubbing it in Layfette's face, think the turn smug snake fits quite nicely XD/**

 **Q: _How exactly will the news that Schneizel was unable to negotiate any sort of concessions from the Reich affect the morale of the Empire, namely Princess Cornelia and the Area 11 staff, as it was her forces that suffered directly from Reich equipment at the Battle of Narita? I certainly would not expect any sort of positive emotion at the very least, and I wonder how much her discipline can take before Cornelia starts "blowing a gasket", especially since she lost her trusted general at Narita due to Reich weapons and tactics. She can't even confirm if Darlton is alive or not and has to be designated with an MIA status which has the potential for the emotional turmoil of "not knowing". You get what I'm saying?_**

 **A: Was envisioning censorship. I.e. the Empire would only go public with the findings after the Reich admits wrong doing/doesn't have a reliable cover story. Think they already learned the lesson of making pre-emptive statements after having the tide of the Great War turned against them. Also, I intend for Cornelia to accept that Darlton is dead, which will help me to develop her attitudes towards the Reich, which I assure you I have a plan for.**

 **Fuhrer of Europe**

 ** _Q: Now let me finish this off with a two-part question concerning something that Ambassador Layfette brought up. He said that the Gross Europa Reich has a trade agreement with the Chinese Federation, which includes technology and equipment, especially limited amounts of military variety; therefore, do they firstly use such limited tech to provide any sort of upgrade or modification to their own Knightmare forces like their Gun-Ru's, and are India's "independently minded citizens" getting a little piece of the pie too?_**

 **A: Yes to the knightmare question, but no to India. Any European tech for the Chinese is to be a counter for any military rebellion against the Eunuchs. Still time to change it, but this idea stems from the fact that in cannon, the ONLY frame they create that isn't cannon fodder is the Shen Hu. And they can't use it due to the whole 'physical demands of piloting'. However, will state that some agreements between the Reich and Federation are more…PUBLIC..than others.**

 **AZNMAGICMAN**

 **A: To answer your question about the Reich's political party, I had never intended to give them one. Essential what I had envisioned was the E.U.'s democratically elected government being overthrown by a military coup. Still widely nationalist of course, but still unsure if I want to go the FULL Nazi/Soviet route with political parties. Always envisioned Krueger's government being a more…modern/regimented version of Caesar's government (without the backstabbers of course XP).**

 **Anyway…that's enough for now. Hope you all enjoyed this.**

 **Reviews welcome…flames not.**

 **Heil Europa.**


End file.
